A Witch's Tale
by snowblind12
Summary: This is Hermione's story. The wizarding world is in a crisis; increasing squibs and decreasing magical power of pureblood children. Hermione has a theory. She finds friendship and love where she least expects it. Rated M for adult situations, LEMONS, light D/s. Hermione, Theo and Draco. Also, Snape lived. Not Canon.
1. Chapter 1

This world belongs to JKR. I'm just borrowing her brilliant world for a little fun. She owns all of Harry Potter and I make no money on this fanfic.

 **Monday**

Hermione sat in the café drinking her tea trying to fight the sadness as it started to overtake her. She turned to the window and wiped at the loan tear as it ran down her cheek. It had been 4 years since the fall of Voldemort and his regime, but the wizarding world had not yet recovered. After the war ended, she went back to Hogwarts and completed her 7th year. Harry and Ron had passed on going back to school and had taken the Ministry up on the offer of going directly into Auror training. The Ministry needed heroes. There were many heroes, but none as recognized as the golden trio and, of course, Severus Snape. Severus Snape rejected the fame. He had left Britain and not left a forwarding address.

Ron did not last long at the ministry. The death of Fred had torn a hole into the Weasley fabric that could not be mended. Ron's drinking made it impossible for him to function as an auror, much less maintain any sort of healthy relationship with Hermione. George was beyond consolable. He tried to carry on with Weasley Wizard Wheezes but his heart just wasn't in it anymore and the business was sold to the highest bidder; Malfoy Enterprises. Hermione tried to stay in touch with the Weasleys, but it proved to be too painful after she and Ron broke up.

Surprisingly, the person who carried the largest burden during the war was faring the best. Harry was doing well and he and Ginny were living together at Grimauld Place. They were good for each other and helped each other through the rough patches. Hermione remained close to the couple and Harry was still her best friend.

After graduating from Hogwarts, Hermione took a job as an analyzer for the Minsitry's Department of Census and Magical Monitoring. The department analyzed the birth rates of squibs, muggleborn witches and wizards, as well as pureblood witches and wizards. It also analyzed the magical energies of Britain which had diminished sharply since the war ended. Not surprising, there was a baby boom which started 9 months after the war ended. What was surprising was the increased squib rate and decreased birth rate of muggleborn witches and wizards. Hence the formation of the department Hermione was now part of. While at first Hermione liked her job, she now found it lacking. She liked to see results for her hard work. This job was like running on a hamster wheel; a lot of effort and yet you didn't get anywhere. She knew she was not going to find the answers she needed by looking at charts all day. To make matters worse, she had a theory… a very unpopular theory which her boss soundly rejected. He also would not allow her to go out and gather her own research to prove her theory. In frustration, she had just tended her resignation that morning and in two weeks would no longer be part of the Ministry. The Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, had tried to talk her out of resigning, but she held to her wands. It was time Hermione lived her life for herself, and not for the benefit of a society she had felt an obligation to since finding out she was a witch.

Hermione felt lost. For the first time in her life she did not know where she was headed or what her future might be. As she drank her tea she felt alone and without purpose.

She needed to get back so she paid her check and stood up to leave. As she put on her outer robe and turned toward the door, she froze at the sight before her. Not two tables away, sat none other than Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini. She took a deep breath, tucked her chin and looked at the ground as she tried to scurry by them sight unseen. Just as she thought she had dodged a bullet, a sneering voice said, "heard you resigned from the Ministry this morning, Granger. What, not getting enough spotlight? Maybe you should have been an Auror after all. Then you could continue to tap into Potty's limelight."

Hermione maintained her composure, put on a smile and turned to face the dreaded table. She locked eyes with the blond viper and replied, "Since when are you so interested in my career path, Malfoy? " Draco simply smirked.

Hermione turned to the other snakes at the table and said with a softer and friendlier tone, "Hello gentlemen." Blaise and Theo dipped their heads with quiet hellos. She then looked toward the older wizard with black hair. She gave him a genuine smile and said,"Welcome back, Professor. I didn't realize you had returned to London."

Professor Snape replied with his unmistakable, rich and sultry voice, "I haven't returned. I'm merely passing through, Miss Granger." He dipped his head as well in greeting.

"Well, I'll let you get back to your lunch then. Good afternoon, gentlemen." Hermione quickly turned and dashed out the café not noticing that the four sets of eyes watched her as she dashed down the street.

When Severus looked up from his stew and saw Hermione, he couldn't believe how much she had changed in the past four years. Her features had matured and she no longer looked like a girl, but a woman. However, she was thin, pale and the dark circles under her eyes revealed an obvious lack of sleep. He was disappointed in Draco for trying to goad the woman. She was obviously going through a rough time judging by her appearance. While she had not been one of his favorite students, he acknowledged, to no one but himself of course, that he had really treated her unfairly when she was his student. She was booksmart, yes. That didn't interest him. What interested him was her calm, her logic and her ability to think quickly on her feet. Her involvement with the downfall of Voldemort was monumental. He had come to respect her a great deal.

After she walked away from the table, he turned to Draco, "Miss Granger resigned from the Ministry?"

Draco nodded and took a swig of his butterbeer. "My spies tell me she hasn't been getting along with her boss."

"Hmm, maybe she's not going to waste her talents after all." The other three Slytherins turned to the professor in surprise. They had never once heard him say a positive word about the bushy haired Gryffindor. "Yes gentlemen, there is talent there. A sharp mind is a terrible thing to waste. "

Blaise smirked in response, "that's not all that appears to be going to waste. Did you see how thin she looks?"

Draco was still watching the retreating figure as she slipped out of view. He was irritated that he hadn't gotten more of a response out of the Gryffindor brat. He really enjoyed getting under her skin. He knew it was childish and he no longer really believed she was in any way beneath him or that her blood mattered, but old habits die hard.

Theo sat quietly observing and listening. He had been watching Hermione from a distance for years. To him she was an enigma. How could a muggleborn witch be so talented? It didn't make sense. He had come in second to her in all subjects. She proved herself to not only be book smart, but able to hold her own on the run during the war and in battles with Death Eaters. While he might not admit it, he admired the witch. Maybe he even desired her. Sure, he enjoyed long legs under a short skirt as much as the next wizard, but he found intelligence and witt an even greater turn on. A woman who could duel as well? Yeah, he was attracted to Hermione Granger and he suspected the other wizards sitting at this table were as well.

Theo leaned back in his chair and contemplated the Slytherins sitting around him. Severus Snape had turned out to be Dumbledore's man all along. Theo had managed to avoid taking sides during the war. Being a Slytherin, it was the unspoken assumption that he favored the righteous pureblood movement. But, Theo never really decided how he felt. He knew he did not care for Voldemort's ways and he did a good job staying under the megalomaniac's radar. He had seen some powerful muggleborn witches and wizards and he didn't hold stock in the theory that pure blood breeds the best magic. The department that Hermione just resigned from could attest to that fact. You see, although there was a decrease in muggleborn birth rates, the magical power of those muggleborns was rising. Meanwhile, squib rates were on the rise and the magical power of pureblood children was on the decline. The wizarding world was at a loss. Theo couldn't help feeling the mystery was even less likely to be solved now that Hermione was leaving the Ministry.

As Hermione dashed down the street away from the cafe, she couldn't help but to admit how attractive those 4 men were, even Snape. Although, secretly, she had always had a little bit of a crush on the wizard in black. But, now that he was free of his servitude to light and dark wizards, and no longer had to teach, he was his own man and it suited him. Hermione thought he looked distinguished, his complexion not so pale and sallow and he had gained a little weight, which made him look healthier. His hair had not looked greasy but was long and had been pulled back in a tie at the base of his neck. She was pleased to see him looking so well.

Draco, had always been attractive when he wasn't sneering. But, he sneered all the time so it was a rare sight to behold him with any other expression. But, the few times she had seen him relaxed and smiling he had been quite handsome, as in Wizard's Quarterly handsome. WQ had done a feature on him about a year ago. The article went into great detail about the Malfoy's and how they had worked hard to repay society for the damage they contributed when Voldemort had returned. Lucius had spent 2 years in Azkaban and was still under house arrest. But, Draco had been found not guilty for his crimes. It was agreed by most of the Wizengemot that he had been forced into doing Voldemorts bidding. He had done what he had to do to protect himself and his family, particularly his mother. WQ had included pictures of Draco with his mother and had written extensively about his relationship with her. The article had tugged at the heartstrings of many witches, and as a result Draco was a sought after bachelor. He was exceedingly handsome with riches beyond measure who deeply loved his mother. He was back in the game. Hook, line and sinker, society had bought it all. Hermione knew better. Handsome he may be, but she knew he had not changed and the WQ article was simply a publicity stunt to get the Malfoy's back at the top.

Hermione did not know as much about Blaise. Blaise was dark skinned and Italian. He was gorgeous and tabloid covers showed him and Malfoy out and about with various beautiful witches. They had even been pictured with the occasional muggle supermodel or actress. The wizarding world had been introduced to Hollywood movies as well as other muggle novelties, such as Starbucks. There was now a wizarding Starbucks in Diagon Alley. It was amazing to Hermione how much the wizarding world had changed as a result of the last war. Wizards and witches were still very wary of muggles and muggle ways for the most part, but there were some entrepreneurial businesses who ventured into the muggle world and brought bits of it back with them; Malfoy enterprises for one.

Theo was the snake Hermione knew the least about out of the foursome. She knew he was smart and he always seemed very quiet and well mannered. She never once saw him pick on a muggleborn or look down his nose at anyone. He was actually quite handsome. He was tall with dark hair and blue eyes. She caught him watching her in the library a couple times at Hogwarts and she often wondered what he was thinking. She had run into him a couple times at the new Wizarding Library down the street from the Ministry over the past year. He would simply nod a polite hello, but never stopped to talk. He seemed shy and Hermione found herself curious about him more than once.

When Hermione walked back into her cubicle, she was pleased to find an owl post delivery sitting at her desk. A letter from Victor always cheered her up. He was still playing quidditch but he was not the star player he used to be. There were new, younger players who had taken over the spotlight. The last time Hermione had talked to Victor, he was contemplating coaching.

Hermione slipped off her outer robe and sat down at the desk as she opened the letter. She couldn't believe the words on the paper in front of her. Victor was getting married. She knew she should be happy for him, but a piece of her was undone by this news. It seemed that so many of her friends were getting married. She just didn't understand it. Why get married so young? But, the wizarding world encouraged marriages of the young and healthy. It always had. Marriages right after graduating from Hogwarts or other wizarding schools was very common. The sooner young witches started having little wtches and wizards, the better for the wizarding community. Strength in numbers was the thought. Although, now it seemed the Ministry was having to rethink its long held biases. Mixed marriages between muggleborns and purebloods was a trend on the rise. The power and continuation of magic was at stake and desperate times called for desperate marriages. The Ministry even contemplated passing a marriage law requiring muggleborn and purebloods to intermarry, but the magical community would not have allowed that. They would not be dictated to again. They wanted to maintain their free will. Voldemort's rule was still raw and no one wanted to revisit his imperialistic ways.

Hermione put the letter back in its envelope and almost jumped out of her skin when she looked up and saw Harry looking down at her. "Damn, Harry. You scared the bats out of me."

He smiled and sat down in the chair facing her desk. "I can't believe you resigned, Hermione. Shaklebolt just told me. Why didn't you tell me?"

Hermione looked at her friend and shrugged. "I have been thinking about it for a while, Harry. I knew if I told you, you would talk me out of it."

"Of course I would have talked you out of it! The Ministry needs you, Hermione. The wizarding world needs you!" His look was pleading. He started pacing in front of her desk and then suddenly stopped. He ran his hand throw his hair and then got a knowing look on his face. His eyes grew large. "Wait, you aren't taking that job in Chicago? Please, tell me you aren't leaving!" He dashed around to her side and kneeled down in front of her. " I know it's a great opportunity and all, but you can't leave me, Hermione."

Hermione took his hand and pulled him into a hug. "Don't be daft, Harry. You're my family. I would never move away from you." She held him tight and felt her eyes start to water. She blinked rapidly and took a deep breath. Calling him her family brought the memory of her lost parents to the front of her mind. They were always lingering in the shadows of her thoughts. Usually, she thought about them the most when she woke up in the middle of the night. She would tell herself to go back to sleep, but it never worked. She would find herself staring at the ceiling wondering where they were and if they were ok. She would then worry about growing old without a family of her own. Since things had fallen apart with Ron, she had been on a few dates, but no one really interested her enough. She was lonely and she feared growing old alone. She feared she would never find her parents. She had hired investigators and they were still searching, but it had been 4 years and she knew the chances of finding them were slim. Sometimes she regretted putting the memory charm on them and moving them to Australia, but most of the time she still felt she had done the right thing. Even if it meant she had lost them forever.

She pulled back and looked him in the eyes, "Harry, I have no interest in teaching in America. I just don't want to look at charts and graphs anymore. I want to do something more hands on. I want to research. I don't want to work for a boss who is afraid to accept what is right in front of him." She stood up and started to pace.

The look of relief on Harry's face was almost comical as he sat in her seat and watched her. She stopped and looked at him, "Harry, I need a change." Her voice broke and Harry could see she was trying to hold it together. He also noticed for the first time how haggard and tired she looked.

He stood and walked over to her. He took her hands and smiled sadly at her. "Mione, I'm sorry. I'm being selfish. You do what will make you happy and I will support you…always." He hugged her tight.

 **Friday**

It had been 3 days since Hermione's resignation had been on the cover of The Daily Prophet. The owls and letters had been overwhelming. Some were job offers; others were letters of encouragement and thanks. And, of course, there were a few anonymous hate owls as well. There were still some purists out there who felt Muggleborn witches and wizards should be cast out the magical world, if not exterminated. These views were out of fashion, however and most in the magical community had come to realize the value of the muggleborn's. Not only were Muggleborn's becoming more powerful, as current trends were showing, but Muggleborn's were much more in touch with the other 99.8% of the world's population. Muggleborn's were taking more positions in the Ministry and as a result, more relationships were being built and nurtured with the muggle governing bodies of the world. The Muggle world still knew nothing about the magical community, but Muggleborns were helping the magical community learn to blend in more with the rest of the world. Schools were now requiring purebloods to take muggle studies. It was no longer an elective. At first these changes were met with much resistance, but acceptance was slowly creeping in. Without this change, Starbucks and Hollywood would never have been introduced to the wizard world.

Hermione walked into The Wayward Broom and sat at the bar. She ordered 2 Firewhiskey's and looked at her reflection in the mirror behind the bar. She watched the bartender pour her shots and exhaled as the drinks were set in front of her. This was a first. She was not one to go out to a bar by herself and she was not a big drinker, especially after dealing with Ron's destructive drinking. But, it was Friday night. She had 1 more week until her life would be changing and she didn't want to sit alone in her apartment.

She swallowed the first shot with her eyes closed and fought the burn in her throat. She let out a cough and startled when a man's voice said, "I hate to see a lovely lady drink alone."

She turned her head and was shocked to see Theo Nott standing less than a foot away from her with a soft smile on his face. He slid onto the barstool next to hers and signaled for a drink from the bartender. If any other slytherin had approached her she would have been wary and on guard. But while Theo was a snake, he was a garden snake in her opinion. Harmless and not aggressive like the venomous snakes she was used to dealing with in Slytherin. The bartender put his shot in front of him and he raised his glass to Hermione. She raised her glass in return and said, "here's to not drinking alone." They tossed their drinks back quickly. Hermione couldn't help the contortion of her face as she felt the burn once again going down her throat. She looked to her right at Nott when she heard his soft chuckle.

"If it's that bad, why do you drink it?" he asked with a small smile. Hermione couldn't help but notice his good looks. He had a boyish charm about him. His twinkling eyes were a light blue, his complexion pale and smooth and his dark, wavy hair, while in need of a trim, added to his youthful appearance.

"Well, I can sit here for an hour and sip on it, drawing out the torture, or I can just swallow it down fast and get it over with." Nott looked at her and leaned in a little, "that still doesn't explain why you are drinking it in the first place," he replied with a soft, but teasing voice.

She sighed and signaled to the bartender for 2 more and turned back to Nott. "I want to forget the real world on this fine, Friday evening, and a few shots of Firewhiskey seemed to be the optimal solution to my quest."

There it was again, that sad look in her eyes he had seen the other day at lunch. She was smiling but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. "Well, I'll drink to that," he replied as the bartender put the two drinks in front of them. They each picked up their glasses and quickly downed their shots.

Hermione, starting to feel a little tipsy, and a little bold, said to the snake, "who are you, Theodore Nott? I mean, we were in the same year for 6 years and I know less about you than most of the other snakes, sorry, I mean Slytherins." She blushed at her slip up and he laughed. "I mean, I know your father was an active Voldemort supporter, but you, I never understood." She looked him in the eyes searching for answers.

Theodore, looked around the room , trying to think of how to answer. "Well, Hermione, in a nutshell, I honestly never really believed in all that blood supremacy bullshit. But, as you pointed out, I was a snake, well, I still am." He smiled at her again with that boyish grin. "I'll always be a Slytherin, every bit as much as you will always be a Gryffindor."

"Yeah, but I mean, who ARE you?" Her brown eyes looked into his blue searching for an answer.

He paused for a minute and contemplated her question. He replied with an exasperated sigh, "Honestly, Hermione..I don't know what to say. I'm just your average wizard, trying to make it in this crazy world we live in." He sighed.

"I'm sorry," she replied. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable." She gave him a small smile and bit her bottom lip, looking up at him. "It's just, you stood out from the other Slytherins, and I mean that in a good way." She smiled and continued in a teasing tone, "You seemed to be lacking the signature sneer or scowl that I thought was a requirement for your house." He laughed and watched her as she pulled off her robe, leaving her in a v neck sweater and dress slacks.

She could feel his eyes on her as she pulled off her work robe. She felt her heart start to race a little and she was really starting to feel warm. She raised her eyebrows at him, willing him to respond.

He continued to smile at her and replied, "Oh, I was sneering on the inside, believe me."

She laughed. "Oh, well Thank Merlin. I was beginning to think the sorting hat made a grave error."

Three hours and several drinks later, Hermione and Theo were standing at the door to her flat. He insisted on seeing her home, as any wizard worth his grain in salt would never let a drunk witch find her way home without an escort.

"Thanks for your company tonight. It was…an unexpected pleasure." Her words were a little slurred, but her smile finally reached her eyes. She was standing close and her soft brown eyes looking up at him caused his breath to hitch.

He couldn't help but notice how beautiful Hermione Granger really was. "The pleasure was all mine, Hermione," he replied. He took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips, placing a soft kiss on the back of her hand. "Until we meet again." With that he turned and apparated, leaving Hermione feeling a little disappointed that he had left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please forgive the punctuation and spelling errors. I'm terrible with them. Thank you JKR for having created these characters. They are so much fun to play with.**

 _His blue eyes were piercing and the intensity of his stare made her shiver. She didn't dare look away. Every step she took back he simply took one towards her. He was the lion and she was the gazelle. She had left her wand on the bedside table. Why hadn't she taken it with her when she went to the kitchen? How could she be so foolish. Garden snake? More like a cobra and he was about to strike. She found herself backed up to the wall._

 _"No where to go my little cub." His voice was suddenly deeper, somehow not his own, and his face wasnt as soft looking as it had been earlier. He looked older, more domineering and the black robes.. where did the black robes come from? He kept moving towards her until he was towering over her and then he was pressed up against her. His eyes no longer blue, but almost black to match his now black hair._

 _He grabbed her hands and next thing she knew they were above her head and tied to a hook on the wall. Where did that hook come from? His soft, long and strong hands cradled her face as he crashed his lips onto hers. She found herself kissing him back. Oh Merlin, she had never been kissed like this. His hands moved down her neck and down her chest where they ripped her pajama top open, buttons flying everywhere. His mouth suddenly sucking her left breast as his left hand held her right, while his thumb and forefinger pinched her nipple hard._

 _She felt a warmth in her belly and between her thighs. His hands moved down her sides and slid under the elastic of her pajama bottoms. She felt the cool air against her warm skin as he slid the bottoms down her legs. He stood back and looked at her with a sneeer. Only now, his face was paler and his eyes a strange silver grey color._

 _"Granger, do you know how long I've wanted to fuck you into submission?"_

 _His voice was no longer the deep sultry voice from a moment ago, but a sneering, drawl. Where his hair was black, it was now white as snow and his skin looked more youthful. His eyes roamed up and down her now naked body and his sneer became a look of total desire. He stepped forward and crashed his lips onto hers again. Someone was moaning loudly and breathing hard. She realized with shock it was herself. It was like she was posessed. She couldn't get enough. One hand slid down between her legs and created friction where she needed it most. If her hands hadnt been tied she knows she would have collapsed to the floor as her knees felt so weak. The wizard chuckled as he brought his other hand down to join the first. His forearms were lifting her thighs. She couldn't help but wrap her legs around his waist. She could feel his erection get harder and bigger, "Oh, Granger, who knew you were such a hottie under those robes.." His voice was seductive and she was putty in his hands._

 _He was rubbing against her and she could feel her climax building. She was losing control. Wait...what control? This was wrong! She started to panic. "Stop, stop!" She yelled and tried to push him away with her hips, but this only made his breathing faster. She could feel his hardness at her entrance and screamed as loud as she could, "Please stop! Don't do this"._

 _He whispered in her ear as he licked her ear lobe, "Dont be like that, Hermione." His voice was then softer and teasing, "Hermione, such a name for such a hot little witch...Hermione, Hermione.." He kept whispering her name and he was starting to push into her. She continued to yell stop, but he just kept whispering her name. Only now he was yelling it as he started to push harder into her but still not quite entering her._

 _"Hermione", his voice more urgent and louder still. "Hermione!" He was shouting..._

"Hermione!, wake up!" She suddenly opened her eyes to discover familiar green eyes looking into them. "It's ok. Hermione. You're safe," he whispered comfortingly.

She took a deep breath and looked around finding herself on her couch and not pinned against a wall about to have sex with Draco Malfoy. Realization dawned that she was safe. Her mind raced as the vivid dream began to fade but she was still shaken and was having a hard time slowing down her breathing. Wow. What a dream.

"You ok, Mione?" Harry asked. "I didn't realize you were still having the nightmares." He looked concerned and his brow was furrowed as he watched her.

She smiled, "I'm fine, Harry. Really, I am." She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She hadn't been having the nightmares as frequently lately, but this dream was not her usual, and she wouldn't quite call it a nightmare. Now that she realized it was a dream, and she hadn't really been being attacked, she wished she could go back to sleep and rejoin the fantasy, err dream. It was unlike anything she had ever dreamt. Even if it _was_ starring the Slytherins.

"I'm sorry I'm not ready, Harry. Let me make some tea", she said as she started to stand.

Harry stopped her with his hand on her shoulder. "It's ok. You get your bearings. I'll make the tea." With that he walked away and headed into the kitchen. Harry had access to Hermione's floo and could pop in any time. Today, she had plans to watch Ginny's game with him. She was a chaser for the Chudley Cannons.

Hermione yawned and stood up to stretch. Wow, had she really just had a Theo, Snape and Malfoy twisted sex dream? She went to the bathroom and opted to take a quick shower. Her mind replayed the dream and she was surprised at herself. Why would we dream such a thing? She was incredibly turned on in the dream until the end when her dream mind became practical and saw the reality of the situation. She was about to be raped. But, if her dream self hadn't panicked, it might have continued into an even more amazing sex dream.

After her shower she quickly dressed and headed into the kitchen to find the tea ready. "Thanks, Harry." She smiled at him but the smile didn't remove the look of concern on her best friends face. "I'm fine, really!" She walked over to him and took the mug he was handing her. The tea smelled divine. Her head ached so she grabbed a hangover potion out of the corner cabinet.

"Hangover, huh?" he smiled at her. "What did you do last night? I thought you weren't going out."

"I wasn't planning to, but when I left work I just felt like a drink so I went to the Wayward Broom." She sat down at the table and Harry sat across from her. "What time is Ginny's game?", she asked trying to change the conversion.

"Not til noon, so we have another hour," he replied. "You went to the Wayward Broom? Were you alone?" He asked, clearly not allowing her to get away with her diversion attempt. "Please tell me you weren't drinking alone, Mione. Please don't follow Ron's path." He was scolding and pleading at the same time.

"I went in to have a drink by myself but I wasn't alone for long. Stop your worrying. You know I'm not a big drinker." Her tone was a little defensive. She loved Harry but he had become somewhat of a father hen, so to speak. While she appreciated his concern and love for her, sometimes it was a little overbearing.

"Oh, who were you with?" he asked trying to sound mildly interested but Hermione knew better.

She contemplated how to answer. She wasn't sure how Harry would respond to her having gotten drunk with a Slytherin, much less a Death Eaters son.

"Actually, I was pleasantly surprised to find that Theodore Nott is quite good company." She internally cringed at the reaction she feared.

"Theo Nott? Seriously?" He looked at her with shock. "How did that happen?"

"I was sitting at the bar and he walked up and joined me. He was perfectly friendly.", she added, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Yeah but, do you even _know_ him?

"Well, I know him better now than before last night." She took a sip of her tea and continued. "He saw I was alone and just came over."

"Huh..What did you talk about? I mean, I don't mean to be nosy but I can't get my head around you drinking with Theo Nott!" He was looking at her like she had sprout another head.

Hermione laughed. "We talked about a lot of things, actually. Of Course, we talked about Hogwarts and what our school friends are currently up to. He's really into reading so we talked about the new library. He travels a lot so we talked about some of the places he's been recently." She paused and shrugged, "I don't know we just...talked. It was nice."

Harry got a big smile on face. "He was _nice,_ huh?"

"Oh stop, Harry! It was just a couple drinks, not a big deal." Her mind flashed back to him kissing her hand good night and then to the dream memory of him stalking her in her hallway. Those piercing blue eyes...She stood up to put her now empty mug in the sink and tried to think of something else.

"Well, if it's no big deal, why are you blushing?"

"What? I'm not blushing! It's the caffeine, sometimes it reacts with the hangover potion and causes my face to turn red."

"Uh huh...sure, Hermione. Whatever you say." He was grinning and went to put his cup in the sink as well. "Well, if you find yourself in his company again and becoming _friendly_ , please feel free to bring him over to Grimauld place. Ginny and I will need to approve of him, of course."

Harry was being playful and in no way reacted poorly to her disclosure. She fully expected a more volatile reaction and was pleasantly surprised to find Harry accepting of her befriending a slytherin. It seemed they had both grown up and were getting passed old prejudices.

 **Saturday Afternoon**

It was hot! They had portkeyed to Florida to see Ginny's Chudley Cannons take on the Daytona Darts. She knew Florida was hot in August, but this was almost unbearable. She also knew once they got into their box seats she could cast a cooling charm and all would be well. The Daytona Darts had a brand new stadium that wasn't over land, but over the ocean. The stands were charmed to hover and there was a platform beneath the stands to protect spectators should anyone slip and fall. The players brooms were charmed to float and not take water damage.

They made it to the beach entrance. On a charmed, hidden expanse of the beach there were port-a-johns that acted like the ones in the Ministry. You flushed yourself to the stadium. Hermione went first and Harry followed. They arrived at the main entrance of the stadium where there were charmed lifts that took you to wherever your ticketed seat was. Hermione and Harry were in the player's family and friends box which was at the very top. As the lift took them up, Hermione looked down at the choppy ocean below.

"Don't look down, Mione", Harry cautioned. She was happy when the lift arrived at their box and they were able to sit down. Their seats were in the second row of the box. The box held about 40 people as there were 4 rows with 10 seats in each row. The seats were spacious and cushioned. They had individual pull out tables and drink holders as well as a charmed under seat space that could fit souvenirs or any number of items. The box was already charmed to be cooler. She stood up to take her robe off. As she looked around she saw the unmistakable white head of hair one row behind and 4 seats over. Malfoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, please forgive all punctuation errors. I've picked up some followers and a couple of you have favorited this little story. Thanks for that! It makes me want to keep writing.

 **Saturday Afternoon, continued**

Hermione quickly dropped into her seat after seeing Malfoy. She felt a warm flush come over her as she recalled her dream from that morning.

"Wow, this is really cool!" Harry was on his feet taking in the stadium. "I love magic!"

Hermione couldn't help but smile at her friend's enthusiasm. She had to admit, the stadium really was something.

"I'm going to the loo and to grab some butterbeers. You want anything else?" Harry asked.

"No thanks, Harry. I'm just going to sit here and cool off for a bit."

He smiled and started to walk away. She saw him waving to someone in the next box over as he left. She tried to see who he was waving to but she was sitting so couldn't see very well.

Curiosity was killing her so she tried to look nonchalantly behind her to see what Malfoy was up to. He was sitting between a gorgeous blonde and an older wizard, probably in his 50's. Malfoy was looking right at her. _Busted!_

"Hello Granger", he drawled.

"Malfoy", she replied with a dip of her head.

The blonde turned to Hermione and smiled. "Draco, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" She had a very friendly face and her smile looked genuine.

"Uh, sure Lex." He looked from the blonde back to Hermione. "Lexie this is Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is Lexie Poppinstock." Hermione stood up, shuffled down a few seats and turned to face them so she could shake Lexie's hand.

"Hi, pleased to meet you", Hermione replied.

"Pleasure," Lexie replied. Her shake was firm and she held eye contact with Hermione. "Wait! Hermione Granger.. I know that name." Lexie had a look of surprise and excitement on her face. Draco sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. Lexie continued. "I read all about you in 'Charmed' magazine!" She was now looking at Hermione with something akin to awe on her face. "You helped that boy hunt down artifacts and helped destroy that dark wizard.. what was his name?..Moldywart?"

Draco coughed and sputtered the mouthful of butterbeer he had just sipped all over the front of his designer robes. Hermione tried not laugh at him.

"Uh, yeah. Something like that." Hermione replied with a smile.

"Oh look, here come the Darts!" Draco said enthusiastically. Hermione couldn't help but think he was trying to change the subject. But sure enough, the Darts were zipping around the stadium to loud cheers and clapping.

"Daddy! This is Hermione Granger. She's that young witch who helped beat that awful, dark wizard who tried to take over Great Britain." Lexie was yelling this to the older wizard sitting on Malfoy's other side.

"What? Oh. Oh! Wow, that's great! Pleasure to meet you, young lady!" He smiled at Hermione and reached to shake her hand but did not hold eye contact as he was completely mesmerized by the witches and wizards flying around on brooms. He was short and round with rosy cheeks and thinning gray hair. He looked almost childlike as he smiled and laughed watching the quidditch players zip around.

Lexie continued smiling at Hermione and said, "That's my Dad, Leonard." Hermione smiled back at Lexie. As much as she was expecting this gorgeous blonde to be a nitwit, her first impression was that this was a nice girl. She had a southern US accent and was really beautiful. Her eyes were a deep blue and her hair was pulled back loosely with a tied, pale pink scarf. Her complexion was pale and flawless. She was dressed stylishly in cream linen pants and a white blouse. She had beautiful pale pink robes draped over her chair. She wore very little makeup and had the kind of natural beauty that every girl wishes she had.

Lexie turned to Malfoy. "Draco, how do you know Hermione?"

Draco looked slightly uncomfortable as he ran his hand through his hair and replied, "We, uhh.. we went to school together." He was now looking at Hermione with something of a pleading look. Hermione got the impression that this girl didn't know very much about Malfoy. And, judging by what she said, she clearly didn't know that Malfoy had pledged himself to that very dark wizard that Lexie was so impressed Hermione had helped defeat.

Hermione decided to help Malfoy out and changed the direction of the conversation. "So how do you and Draco know each other?"

"Oh he's going to buy my Dad's magometer manufacturing company," Lexie replied, matter of factly. Hermione was dumfounded as it hit her.

"Wait, your Dad owns Poppinstock Magometers?" This was too much! Magometers were the devices the Ministry used to check raw magic levels in the earths atmosphere. He had just developed a new one that could be magically deeply drilled into the ground to search for other magic resources in the earths crust. Hermione couldn't believe it! She wanted her boss to let her travel to the US to speak with this man about his new devices. His company was based in Dallas, Texas. Of course, her boss had said 'no'.

"That's the one", she replied with her southern twang. "I've been telling him he works too hard. Just last month I said, 'Daddy, you gotta stop workin' so hard. You need to enjoy life and get out there and see the world." Her smile faltered a little as she continued, "You see, my Mamma died last year and Daddy just hasn't been the same. He needs to get out there and meet people. He's always workin. He never takes a break. So, he finally listened to me and agreed to retire." Her eyes were a little watery as she looked to her left to see her Dad enjoying himself.

Hermione couldn't help but like this witch. She seemed kind hearted and genuine. Just then the Chudley Cannons shot out into the stadium to more cheers and claps, although not as loud as the cheers had been for the Darts. Hermione smiled at Lexie, "Well, I better get back to my seat. It was nice meeting you, Lexie!"

"Likewise", Lexie responded, still smiling at Hermione.

Hermione turned and maneuvered back to her seat to find Harry in his seat with his eyes glued to his witch flying like a bat out of hell around the stadium. Ginny had always been a good player but this year she had really stepped up her game. She was a huge fan favorite and her jersey had become the most popular at the Quidditch World store in Diagon Alley.

The match was great and Hermione had really started enjoying watching her friend play over the past couple years. It was close, but in the end the Darts prevailed 180 to 140. A disappointing loss, but fun to watch all the same.

 **Saturday Night**

Dinner at the Potters was always a blast. Harry had made lasagna, which was Ginny's favorite, to help cheer her up over the day's loss in Daytona. George Weasley was there as were Luna, Neville, Katie Bell and two other players for the Cannons, Richie Davis and Magnolia Finch. Ron had been invited but was a no show so far. Ginny was a little buzzed having drunk two butterbeers and a shot of firewiskey. She was singing along to one of Harry's favorite muggle bands, the B-52's. _Love Shack_ was playing loudly over the speakers and everyone was having a great time.

The music was turned down, a delicious bottle of chianti was opened, and dinner was served. Ginny's quidditch friends, Richie and Magnolia, were new to the team, but they had become close to Ginny in a matter of weeks. They were only 19 yo but were a lot of fun. The conversation mainly centered around quidditch but the conversation turned to other topics as well, such as Neville's new green house at Hogwarts and Luna's trip to South America.

Luna was writing a book about mystical creatures and had been traveling the world tracking down specimens. She was having a hard time because most specimens or creatures were either very well hidden and would not show themselves when she was near, or they were invisible. So, it was difficult describing the creatures in her writings. She could write about what their purpose was and what they did, but producing actual proof of their existence was another thing all together. According to Luna, her publisher was "just a narrow minded old harpy who wouldn't know a snorklerook if it bit her on the nose." Of course, no one at the table admitted to having absolutely no idea what a snorklerook was.

Ron finally showed up as dessert was being served. He apologized for being late and appeared to be sober. Hermione didn't miss the sigh of relief Harry and Ginny exchanged. He walked around the table and pulled a chair up next to Hermione. As he leaned in to kiss her cheek, Hermione could smell the alcohol on his breath. But, he wasn't acting drunk so maybe he had only had a drink or two before coming over. Things had finally started to be less awkward between them. Hermione had broken up with him 2 years ago because of his drinking problem. A problem which he still adamantly denied having. But, enough time had passed that he finally accepted she had left him for good, and enough time had passed that she could be around him without getting upset or angry. Ginny and George had been asking Hermione to start coming for Sunday dinners at the Burrow again, and she had been refusing. But, she was starting to think that perhaps enough wounds had healed that she could start spending time with the Weasleys again. She missed them all.

When the conversation turned back to the quidditch match, Harry asked Hermione why she had been talking to Malfoy. Harry had managed to avoid Malfoy altogether. She told everyone about Lexie Poppinstock and the encounter. She didn't go into great detail but did share that Malfoy had bought Poppinstock Magometers. No one else found this information the least bit interesting and Hermione found herself wishing Theo was sitting at the table. She was sure _he_ would have found it interesting.

Hermione Floo'd home and changed into her favorite comfy pajama's. It was only 9:30 but felt like midnight. She was really tired. She went through her post and tossed the new magazines on the side table with last months issues.

She had just poured herself a glass of water and was heading into her bedroom when she heard what she thought was movement outside her front door. She tiptoed to the peephole and looked out. She was shocked to see Theo Nott pacing in the hallway. He started to walk toward her door and lifted his hand as if to knock, and then let his hand fall and started to walk away. Only to stop and turn back to her door again. Hermione's heart started to race. What should she do? She couldn't decide if she should open the door or not. Finally, she unlocked the latch and opened the door to see Theo's surprised face. His face turned pink. Hermione could tell he was embarrassed and she didn't want to make it worse for him, so she simply said, "Hey Theo! I thought I heard someone outside my front door. Would you like to come in?"

Theo smiled awkwardly at her. "Uh, yeah. I hope you don't mind but I was in the area and thought I would just pop by to say hello."

He looked uncomfortable and Hermione reassured him. "Of course not! I was just going to watch some TV or read. Have a seat." She gestured toward the sofa. "Would you like a drink? I have an open bottle of cabernet or I could make some tea?"

He smiled at her. "Tea would be great."

Merlin, he was cute. He was wearing muggle Levi's and a button down blue shirt. Part of his shirt was tucked into his slim waist and part wasn't. He was a lot taller than Hermione. She was about 5' 6" tall and he was a good 6'. She headed into the kitchen and put the kettle on the stove. She came back out and sat on the other end of the sofa.

There was an awkward silence. Hermione couldn't help but remember her dream as she looked at him. She feared she was starting to blush. Her mouth had gone dry and she was at a loss for words. "So, how were you feeling this morning?" Theo asked.

Hermione was so relieved he spoke. "I was fine. Nothing a little hangover potion and caffeine couldn't fix. How about you?"

"I was fine as well. Took some potion and then spent the day helping Blaise move into his new flat." He was tapping his foot up and down as he sat. He looked anxious or nervous.

"Well aren't you a good friend!" She smiled at hiim. "Oh! Speaking of your friends, I saw Malfoy today at the Cannons Dart match in Daytona."

He looked surprised. "Oh yeah? How was it? Who won the game?"

"The Darts, but it was really close. Their stadium is amazing!"

"I read about that stadium. Draco didn't mention anything about plans to go to Daytona when I saw him yesterday."

Hermione stood and headed into the kitchen to finish up the tea. She was putting everything on a tray when he walked up beside her. "You still make tea the muggle way"' he commented. It didn't come across as as either criticism or praise. He was just making an observation. "Here, I'll carry that." He took the tray and carried it back into the living room.

She followed him and sat on the sofa, a fair distance from him which she regretted as soon as she sat. He asked her how she liked her tea and proceeded to prepare her cup.

"I'm not being much of a hostess. You're doing all the work!"

He grinned as he prepared his own cup. "Well, I did just drop by without an invite. Expecting you to wait on me just doesn't seem right."

He handed her cup to her and then picked up his own.

He continued speaking. "So, did you and Draco acknowledge each other or did you simply ignore each other's existence in typical Gryffindor runs into Slytherin tradition?"

Hermione laughed. She felt he had an ease about him. He was confident without being cocky, and he was nice. His coversation had a playfulness to it. He was smart, considerate and his teeth were really white and straight, which of course Hermione appreciated, being the daughter of two dentists. And to top it off, he was really cute and she was starting to find him sexy as well. She suddenly realized, she really liked him.

"Well, I actually talked more to Draco's date than to him." Hermione stood and walked over to the stereo. She put on some Sheryl Crow. When she turned back to face Theo, he had moved a little closer to the center of the sofa. She walked over and sat a little closer to the center as well, so there was only a couple feet between them.

"Oh, who was girl of the hour?" Theo rolled his eyes as he asked the question.

"Actually, he was with a really beautiful and really sweet American girl named..."

"Oh! Lexie!" He interrupted, enthusiastically. Hermione couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy over his reaction.

"Yeah, she was really nice."

"Oh yeah, she's a gem. But, she's not one of his girlfriends." He said dismissively. "Draco met her a couple years ago when he started venturing to the US looking for more business opportunities for Malfoy Enterprises." He leaned back and spread his arm along the back of the sofa behind her. "He pursued her, no doubt. But, she doesn't like guys if you know what I mean. She shot him down pretty fast." Theo smiled as if remembering something.

Hermione was stunned for a second. She hadn't expected that bit of news. "Really? She seemed so.. I don't know." Hermione leaned back against the sofa. Theo's forearm and hand were behind her resting on the back of the sofa. "She seemed so normal."

Thea raised his eyebrows, "Normal? What, you don't think homosexuals are normal?"

"Oh, I didn't mean to sound that way. Truly. She's just not what I picture when I picture a lesbian and I know I'm stereotyping. Forgive me. I don't mean to." Hermione looked toward the window and thought for a minute. "You know, for all that I've been through and experienced in my life, in some ways I've been very sheltered." She looked back at Theo and gave him a small smile.

Theo wasn't smiling but was looking at her intensely. "You know, I think you're a rather incredible witch, Hermione." His hand on the back of the sofa started softly touching her hair. "I thought that way before you helped Harry hunt down those horcruxes. I've always thought you were exceptional. I might not have admitted it to myself, much less anyone else while we were at Hogwarts. But, that's what I thought all the same. I was always trying to get better marks than you in a class, but I never did. You beat me every time."

Hermione was stunned to silence. She didn't know what to say. So, she didn't say anything. She did what her heart told her to. She leaned in to him and put her head on his shoulder. He paused for a second, and then draped his arm around her while resting his head on top of hers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again, thanks to JKR. Thanks also to Calindy for leaving a review, even if it was only one word. I really appreciate it. :)**

 **Sunday Morning**

Hermione woke up to clouds and rain. She looked at her clock and couldn't believe she had slept until 10:30. Of course, Theo hadn't left until almost 1am. As she got out of bed, she couldn't help smiling as she thought about the night before. They had talked for another 2 hours after she had snuggled up next to him. He talked a lot about his most recent trip which had been to Istanbul. He talked about the beauty of it, the architecture and the kindness of the people. There was a large magic community as well and he was anxious to go back. Hermione talked a lot about her work and how hard it was to resign from the Ministry. She was hesitant to share her controversial theory with Theo, especially since he was a pureblood, but he just listened and encouraged her to keep talking. He was unlike the men she was used to spending time with. Theo was a thinking man. He liked to listen and observe what was going on around him. She was learning that he was not one to rush to judgment. He wasn't impulsive. He was practically the opposite of Harry. They were both smart, handsome and kind, but Harry was textbook Griffindor and Theo was the best of the slytherin qualities minus the bigotry. Slytherins were known for being cunning, and she didn't know him well enough to determine if that trait applied to Theo. He didn't seem to be scheming and deceitful as typically go hand and hand with being cunning, but no one was perfect, and she was just getting to know him.

Hermione stepped into the shower and touched her lips as she remembered the soft and shy kiss goodnight they had shared. She had walked him to the door and just when she thought he wasn't going to kiss her at all, he turned back and looked at her. She took a step towards him and he grabbed her by the waist pulling her in for the kiss. It was gentle and soft, and very quick. It wasn't earth shattering, but it was nice. Nice enough that she wanted to do it again.

 **Sunday Afternoon**

Theo and Draco walked out of the movie theater in muggle London. Theo watched Draco out of the corner of his eye as they walked. He couldn't help but note certain similarities between the movie and things the wizards had been through, particularly the wizard walking beside him. Draco looked at Theo. "I see you watching me. I know what you're thinking."

Theo shrugged. "You have to admit, some of the similarities are uncanny."

"Yeah, I felt a little sick to stomach when that Gandolf wizard came along. And those black riders.. Man, that was nuts." Draco let out a big breath. "Good movie, though."

They walked in silence to the alley where they apparated to Draco's flat.

They sat on the sofa just as a soft pop could be heard. "Would master and his friend care for a beverage?"

Theo nodded and Draco responded. "2 butterbeers and some sandwiches." The house elf with greying hair on his ears nodded and disappeared with a pop.

"So, what have you been up to the past couple days," Theo asked. He was curious if Draco would mention seeing Hermione.

Draco shrugged. "Not much. Last night I went out with Victoria, you know that hottie that works at the apothecary?"

"How'd you manage that? I thought she wasn't speaking to you after you shamefully screwed her in the bathroom at the Leaky Cauldron and then didn't floo her for weeks.' Theo was shaking his head and looked at his friend with amusement on his face.

Draco shrugged. "Nothing a little charm and a shiny trinket couldn't fix. I went in with Snape when he was here. He needed some dandylion root."

Theo was grinning at his friend. "Typical."

Draco grinned back. "Fucked her again, to."

A soft pop was heard again as the small, elderly house elf reappeared with a tray of sandwiches and butterbeers. He set them on the table.

Draco looked at the elf, "Thanks, Lokee." The elf bowed and disappeared with another pop.

They dug into the sandwiches. "So, what about you? You spend another night in the library researching your next destination?"

Theo smiled, "You know me so well." He wiped his mouth with the cloth napkin the elf had left and continued, "Thinking about Prague."

Draco just nodded and kept eating. After a minute he asked, "You still thinking about writing your traveling book?"

"Yeah, maybe." Theo finished his sandwich and tossed his napkin on the table. "So what's new with M E.? You still working on that deal in the US?"

"Actually, I signed the deal yesterday afternoon in Daytona. Malfoy Enterprises is now the official owner of Poppinstock Magometers." Draco had a very proud look on his face and started to laugh. "Gonna make sooo many galleons on that deal."

Theo might not agree with Draco's treatment of the fairer sex and might not find Draco to be the most moral person in the world, but Draco deserved kudos when it came to business and making money. Draco was a natural. "So how'd you close the deal? I thought ole Leonard was leaning towards selling to that Japanese Company?"

"Well that was before I donated a substantial stack of galleons to "The Wizard Widower Support Foundation". He smirked. "Of course I didn't tell him about the donation. He would have seen right through that." Draco got a look on his face like he was the cat that ate the canary.

Theo had to ask. "So what did you do? You tell Lexie?"

Draco looked at Theo like he was an idiot. "Of course not! That would have been just as obvious." He shrugged. "It was simple. I had Blaise invite Lexie's friend, Jill, to lunch at a little bistro right next door to the office building of the said foundation. He had reserved the seat by the window and I just so happened to make my donation while they were at lunch. She, of course, saw me enter and leave." Draco now had a full smile. "When she saw me she asked Blaise what I was up to. He played his part brilliantly. He made himself look all uncomfortable, like he was betraying his best bloke by sharing the bit of gossip. He told her that I was really fond of Leonard and loved him like an uncle. He went on to say that I had been heartbroken when he lost his wife. He drove it home when he told her that ever since that happened, I had been making anonymous donations to the foundation out of the affection and admiration I had for Leonard. So of course, Jill went straight to Lexie who went straight to her dad, who immediately owled me and said he wanted to talk. So, Saturday I took Lexie and Leonard to the Darts Cannons quidditch match and after the match he signed the papers."

"So, what did you have to give Blaise to make him agree to this cunning scheme of yours?"

"He's a right greedy bastard. For the next 6 months, whenever we go prowling, he gets first dibs on any witches we both fancy." He looked truly irritated about this.

Theo laughed at his friend. "Oh, how will you survive?" Theo said, mockingly.

"So get this! We're at the Darts Cannons match when who shows up but Granger with Potter."

Finally! This was what Theo wanted to hear about. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, and I think Lexie has the hots for her."

This gave Theo pause. "Why in the world do you think that?"

Draco gave a frustrated sigh and rubbed his eyes. "When I introduced them she recognized Granger from some stupid magazine article. She was so impressed I knew her. Made a really big deal about her and was singing her praises to Leonard as well. Even after Granger had walked away, she kept talking about her and asking questions about her."

Draco had lost his cockiness and had a defeated look on his face. He continued, "The thing is, Lexie is my only friend who doesn't know a thing about my involvement with that whole situation. If she befriends Granger or worse, pursues her, Lexie will find out all the sordid details. She'll prolly want nothing to do with me."

This was the side of Draco that no one ever got to see. Theo knew Draco truly felt remorse for his involvement in the war. But, Draco handled the guilt and his insecurities by putting up walls and not letting anyone see the real him underneath it all. He would never appear weak or unsure of himself in public. This piece of Draco, the piece that made him the most human, in Theo's opinion, was rarely revealed. When it was, it was only in front of his closest friends or his mother, Narcissa.

Theo reassured his friend. "Draco, Lexie adores you. She would understand. Besides, she'll probably never find out in the first place. You might consider telling her yourself. Better coming from you, you know?"

"Fuckin Granger, man. She's always in the way."

Theo sighed. Better to get this out of the way. "I actually ran into Granger at The Wayward Broom on Friday night."

Draco looked mildly interested. "Oh yeah? You talk to her?"

"Actually,...yes. I ended up doing fire whiskey shots with her and talking for a few hours."

Draco got an incredulous look on his face. "You did what? With Granger? We are talking about the same Granger, right? The know it all with a rat's nest for a head?"

Theo smiled. "Well, her hair is actually quite soft to the touch."

Draco's mouth hung open. The look of shock on his face was comical. "Theo, buddy, your making me nervous. What are you talking about?"

Theo decided he had divulged enough information. "It was just a few drinks. Don't go Potter on me and jump to conclusions."

"Ha! As if. So, what's the deal then?"

"We had a few drinks, we talked. That was it. I mean... she was nice." Theo shrugged and tried to look bored with the conversation.

Draco was starting to feel uneasy. For some reason this didn't sit well with him that Theo had hung with Granger. He didn't really know why..he just knew he didn't like it.

 **Monday**

Hermione had a great day Sunday. She had cleaned her flat and bought a couple plants for the windows. Crookshanks was absolutely obsessed with them. The old cat did nothing but sleep and eat but the minute she put the plants out he had become enthralled. When she left this morning, he was laying on the sill between 2 of them.

She had written Victor congratulating him on his engagement. She felt guilty for not having responded to his news sooner, and wrote a nice long letter to make up for it. She had just dropped it off at the corner owlery on her way to work. She really needed her own owl.

She had a lot of nervous energy as it was the first day of her last week at the Ministry and that evening, Theo was coming for dinner.

 **OK Readers... I need your opinions. How do you want this story to go? I have 2 alternate paths and I can't decide which way to go.. Are you team Theo or are you team Draco... Orrr, maybe you like a little of both?**


	5. Chapter 5

This FF is based off the brilliance of JKR and the world she created. Thanks for reading. If you want me to continue with this story, please review, fav or follow it. It's the only way I have of knowing if readers are still with me. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed.

 **Monday**

The day was dragging. Because she was leaving, all her projects had been divvied out to others and she was acting as a resource if anyone had questions. They had her doing mundane tasks like filing, reviewing some graphs and sorting through the mail. By the time five o'clock came around she was about to jump out of her skin. She was really nervous about Theo coming for dinner. She kept telling herself that she was being silly. They had hung out two of the the past three evenings and he had been so easy to spend time with. But, this time, it was a date. That made tonight very different.

She left work and went straight to the corner market to pick up the last of the needed groceries and apparated home. It was 5:20 and Theo would be there at 6:30. The steak was already marinated. She started boiling water for the potatoes and quickly sliced the assorted fresh vegetables. She opened a bottle of red to let it breath. While she was waiting for the water to boil, she took a quick shower, and got dressed. She put on a green, A line, short sleeve mini dress that came to her mid thigh. It was cute and a little bit sexy. She didn't have time to completely tame her hair, so she put it into a soft French braid. She added a touch of makeup and headed back into the kitchen. The water was now boiling so she threw in the potatoes. She drizzled some olive oil over the sliced vegetables and sprinkled them with parmesan cheese. Then she put them in the oven to roast, set the timer and put some music on. This time she chose Stevie Ray Vaughan. Her parents used to listen to it when she was younger and it stuck with her. Listening to the music her parents loved made her feel like they were with her somehow, and it was comforting. Just as she was finishing setting the table, the doorbell rang.

Hermione opened the door and was surprised at how sexy Theo looked. He was wearing blue jeans with a grey t-shirt under a black sports jacket. The t-shirt was loosely tucked and he had on a black leather belt. He smiled at her and looked her up and down. She felt the warm flush and knew she was blushing. She smiled at him. "Hey, Theo. Come on in." She motioned for him to enter.

As he walked in he grinned and said, "Oh, Hermione.. you are a vision in green." His look was playful and flirtatious. His hair was a little damp and he had a slight 5 o'clock shadow.

She couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, well seeing as I'm cooking dinner for a slytherin, I figured I'd go all out and dress the part."

"I like it. You should wear green more often. It suits you." He was smiling as he handed her the flowers.

"Thanks," she said as she bit her lip and took the flowers. His gaze went to her mouth and she felt her heart skip a beat.

"I'll just go..and... put these in water." She was stepping backwards as she spoke. She didn't want to take her eyes off him. Finally, she turned and headed into the kitchen. Her heart was racing.

She put the flowers in a vase and set them on the table. They made the perfect addition to the table she had just set. She poured them each a glass of wine and walked back into the living room. Theo was looking at the photos on the mantle. "Are these your parents?" He was looking at the one photo on the mantle that wasn't a wizarding photo.

"Yeah." She handed him the glass of wine and took a sip of her own.

"That must be hard for you. Not knowing where they are?" He had a look of concern, yet at the same time his expression was soft and comforting.

She paused as she looked at the photo and then replied, "It's unbearable sometimes." She smiled softly at him. "I need to finish up a few things in the kitchen." She turned to walk back towards the kitchen.

He followed behind her. He watched as she emptied the boiled potatoes into a colander. The steam fogged up the window over the sink. She dumped the potatoes into a mixing bowl and added butter, sour cream and half n half. As she sprinkled salt and then started to mix everything with a fork he commented, "I've noticed you still do a lot of things the muggle way. Particularly in the kitchen."

She shrugged as she continued mixing, "I enjoy it. Not everything is improved by magic."

"I guess I never really thought about it. Using magic just seems so much easier and quicker." He sipped his wine and kept watching her. "I mean, those potatoes look like a lot of work."

She smiled and looked at him. "Well, have you ever felt that sometimes it's the journey and not the destination that was the best part?" She put the potatoes aside and pulled the vegetables out of the oven before putting the steaks in. She changed some settings on the oven and turned to him. She wiped her hands on a dish towel and said "I like the effort. It's one of the reasons I enjoyed studying."

He had to think about that. "Well, now that you mention it, yes." He did prefer traveling by train because he could see places along the journey. When the train would stop along the way in small towns or even cities, he would sometimes venture out into them and sightsee. He would have missed those experiences if he had apparated directly to his intended destination. "Perhaps, I should take up cooking and see what I'm missing." He was smiling flirtatiously at her.

She grinned back at him. "Well, I should warn you that muggle cooking is not to be taken lightly. It's actually quite dangerous."

"Really? I had no idea!" He had a big smile and continued. "So, not only do you help your friends abolish dark wizards but you come home every night to a kitchen that is fraught with peril?"

She was laughing, "Yeah, that's about right. I wouldn't want my life to be boring!"

She was beautiful and he couldn't resist. He stepped towards her and pulled her to him. Her brown eyes looked up at him with surprise and her gaze went to his mouth. He crushed his lips to hers.

She was stunned by his urgency but loved it. His hands held her tight against him. Their kiss was passionate. His tongue seeking entrance into her mouth and hers into his. She ran her hands through his hair and then down his back. Their kiss became more gentle.

He pulled back a little and kissed her on the forehead before looking her in the eyes. "I've been wanting to do that since I walked in the door."

She smirked up at him, "I've been wanting you to do that since you walked me to my door." He laughed.

She stepped back from him and turned to the oven. He watched as she opened the oven and flipped the steaks. He couldn't help his gaze as it wandered to the tops of her thighs which were on display as she bent over.

She shut the oven. "Steaks will be ready in just a couple minutes."

"I'm famished." His tone had changed. She looked at him and it was like in her dream. He was looking at her with intesnsity and desire and the double connotation of his words was clear. She felt the familiar flush and felt her stomach do a couple flips. She picked up her wine glass and took a big swallow.

Dinner was delicious. Not only was she intelligent, beautiful and brave but she was also talented in the kitchen. Theo finished his glass of wine and Hermione poured him another with the second bottle of wine she had just opened. She refilled her glass as well and then looked at him. "I have ice cream for dessert if you'd like some."

He internally groaned. He would love ice cream but if he ate any, his plans for the evening would go out the window. He would get sleepy and the night would come to an end. "I'm stuffed. I can't eat another bite. Thank you." He smiled at her warmly.

She stood to start clearing the table and he stood to help her. She stopped him. "I've got this. How about you go choose some music. My muggle CD's are next to the stereo or you can put the wizarding radio on if you prefer."

"Sure. I'm on it." He walked to her stereo where she had a huge collection of CD's. Most were artists he'd never heard of, but a few were familiar. Muggle music and dress was becoming hip in the wizarding world, at least with the younger generation. He wore muggle clothes most of the time these days with a robe thrown over top as needed.

As he flipped through the CD's he came upon a name he'd heard of. He liked female vocalists and Draco had mentioned something about Fiona Apple in the muggle record store the other day. Draco had a muggle stereo, so Theo knew how to use it.

Hermione smiled as the sultry voice and piano started to play. She finished putting the leftovers away and then headed into the living room. She would do the dishes in the morning.

As she walked in the living room, Theo was standing by the stereo looking through her CD's. "You have quite a collection."

She walked to the sofa and sat down. "Most of those were my parents."

He didn't want her getting sad so he stopped talking about the music. He walked over and sat down next to her. They sat in comfortable silence. Each in thought about where the night would go.

He wanted this witch. He wanted her now. He had forced himself to show restraint over the weekend when he was with her. He had been a gentleman and he was still, but tonight he would have her. He knew she wanted him too, but would she resist? His inner slytherin started to stir. He started thinking up rebuttals and words of seduction he could use if she started to shut him down.

Hermione wanted this wizard. But, this was their first real date. She would have to keep her head and her wits about her. They each sipped their wine. A topic she wanted to discuss suddenly popped into her head."So,what was Professor Snape doing in London last week?"

Theo innerly groaned as this topic was not a discussion good for seduction. "He had to pick up some ingredients for a potion he's developing...was only in town for a couple days and stayed with the Malfoy's."

Her curiosity was peaked. "Where's he live?"

"In a small village in Mexico."

"Mexico? Really?... huh"

She seemed deep in thought so he asked, "What? You don't like Mexico?"

"I wouldn't know.. never been there. It's just not a place I'd picture the bat of the dungeons."

He laughed. "I haven't heard Severus called that in a long time."

"What kind of potion is he working on?" She couldn't resist asking.

"He didn't talk much about it. At least not to me or Blaise. I'm sure Draco knows."

The curious part of Hermione wanted to know what Snape was working on. She wished she had something to work on. She wasn't even going to have a job after Friday. As her mind was spinning with thoughts about unemployment and the purposeless direction she was heading, Theo's was spinning with thoughts of her writhing beneath him.

He decided to make his move.

 **I know, terrible place to stop. But, some of you readers out there don't like lemons, so out of consideration to those readers, lemons will have their own chapters so that they can be skipped without missing plot. This story has just started and there is lots to come, unless I decide to give up on it. Which I am not doing yet. I'm hoping more of you will review, fav or follow. I'll be posting the next chapter within 24 hours. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**This scene is a lemon that has no plot points. So if lemons aren't your thing, just skip it.**

 **1/18/17 - I have significantly deleted out the most explicit sexual descriptions so that this story is compliant with FF rules. The complete and unedited version can be found on Adult Fanfiction under the same story name and the same author.**

Theo took Hermione's hand in his and brought it up to his mouth to kiss the back of it. The look in his eyes made it clear his desire.

Hermione bit her lip and felt herself start to tremble a bit. He was so sexy, and when he looked at her like that it brought back her dream. He leaned in towards her and kissed her softly on the lips. He tasted of wine and his lips molded to hers perfectly. Her mind was starting to swim. His hands were on her now, one on her neck and the other on her waist. He gently guided her back as he leaned in over her. His kiss became more aggressive and overpowering. She felt her desire building and her resolve diminishing. His mouth moved to her neck were he gently trailed kisses back up to her jaw and then back to her mouth again. It felt so good and had been such a long time since she had been kissed like this. Come to think of it, she didn't know if she had ever been kissed like this. She shifted her position for more comfort, only to find herself being lowered onto her back.

As Theo used his strength and size to manipulate Hermione onto her back, he also grabbed her by the waist and shifted her so her head was on the arm rest. He picked up a throw pillow that had fallen on the rug and put it under her head. He had her face cradled in both his hands and whispered,"Are you comfortable?"

She nodded. His eyes were so blue and penetrating. His mouth was back on hers instantly. As he kissed her, his right hand moved from her face, down her neck, and down her side. His hands were long and soft and his thumb grazed her left breast as he moved it down. He continued past her waist to her hip and down her leg. Once at her thigh, his hand started to gently massage her as it started to work it's way back up, only under her skirt this time. Her breath hitched when his hand continued moving up, essentially pulling her dress up with it. Her dress was now up to her waist and his other hand came down to assist with lifting it up further. She felt cool air on her thighs and her sides and then her breasts as Theo seductively, efficiently and quickly had the dress over her head and on the floor with the skill of a practiced hand.

She knew she should stop him. He was going to think she was easy. Good witches don't sleep with wizards on the first date. But, was she a good witch? Right now she felt very naughty and wanted nothing more than for this wizard to do with her what he would. She wanted to forget her problems. She wanted to forget about her parents, her job and her lack of future. His lips were trailing kisses down her neck. His left hand was massaging her right breast. Then his hand pulled the cup of the bra down, exposing her nipple which he hungrily took into his mouth and started to suck. His right hand had worked its way down to her thigh. She was breathing heavily and was so turned on she almost couldn't take it. She whispered breathlessly, "my bedroom...is...just"..

He interrupted her, whispering, but with a dominant tone, "Oh no, Miss Granger." He paused and kissed her and then continued, "I've wanted to take you on this couch since the first time I saw you sitting on it in those ridiculously cute flannel pajamas on Saturday night." She could tell he was smiling as he nuzzled her neck and she giggled.

He lifted his head and looked into her eyes. His boyish smile faded into a look of desire and his mouth was on hers again. His hands were all over her. She started to unbutton his shirt as he kissed her. When she finished with the bottom button she started to unbuckle his belt but was having difficulty. With that he sat up and pulled his shirt off. He was thin but muscular with very little chest hair. He was looking at her intensely and dominately as he pulled off his belt and let it fall the floor. He started to unzip his jeans as he slowly lowered himself onto her again. He kissed her gently this time and looked her in the eyes as if to say.. "are you sure?"

She answered him with a passionate kiss. Her hands ran down his shoulders, over his chest and to his waist, where she slipped her hands under his jeans and started pushing them down. She was able to push them down his hips but couldn't reach to push them further. She bent her knees and brought her feet up to his hips where she used her feet to slide his jeans down his legs. This opened her up wide to him and she felt him press up against her.

He was breathing heavily as his mouth worked its way back down her body. She arched her back into him. Theo, being a breast man, couldn't resist lifting his head and looking at her. "You're so beautiful, Hermione."

He kissed her mouth and used his left hand to grab both her wrists and raise them over her head. She heard him whisper something as she felt her wrists wrapped with a very soft binding of some sort and she found she couldn't move her hands. They were not only tied together, but tied to something else. She could feel the bindings moving over her wrists as if they were alive. His hands felt so good on her body and she couldn't help but arch her back again. She tried to move her hands back down to touch him and started trying to wiggle out of the bindings.

Theo, kissing down her body, looked up at her while whispering seductively, "Be a good girl, Miss Granger and relax." She was so turned on she was about to combust. She had never been restrained before but found it to be quite a turn on. His mouth started to move down to her stomach and down her body.

Theo was trying to take his time as he kissed her flawless skin. He wanted their first time to be memorable and sexy, not quick and forgettable. He was worried she might not respond well to the restraints, but she seemed turned on by it, which if this was the case, Christmas had come early. Theo liked playing a more dominant and controlling role when it came to sex. But it was something he could live without if the witch in question wasn't into it. Seeing her layed out before him like this was almost more than he could take. She was so sexy and her body was perfect. As he moved down her body her skin tasted sweet and almost floral.

Hermione was goo. Theo was now slowly kissing his way back up her body. She found her hands were now free'd from their restraints and her hands were on him instantly. She felt starved to touch him. As his face approached hers, she cradled his face and kissed him passionately and urgently. Their lovemaking was passionate and after he caught his breath he kissed her tenderly and gently.

 **I really don't like this edited version...lol**


	7. Chapter 7

**I posted 2 chapters on Saturday and the lemon was the second, chapter 6. Those of you who don't like lemons and skipped it, missed no plot and can pick the story up here without having missed anything. Thanks again to JKR. For some reason, reviews aren't showing but I can still read them as they get emailed to me. So please review!**

Theo shifted himself off of her and onto his side while holding Hermione close. His breathing and his heart rate were slowly coming back down. He opened his eyes and found her Brown ones looking at him. He kissed her nose. "You ok?" He asked tenderly.

"A little more than ok, actually." She had a shy smile on her face as she whispered the words.

He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. That had been amazing. He just knew they would be good together and he was right. He had slept with his share of witches, but this one was special. It's not that Theo was a player or anything like that. He didn't use witches for sex, but he had slept with the ones he found attractive and interesting. It's just that he got bored with them after a few dates. But he knew he wouldn't get bored with this one and now that he knew they were sexually compatible as well, he felt he finally had found 'his' witch. The enormity of that notion brought a peace within himself that he didn't realize until this moment had been lacking. He looked back at her as a thought hit him. "Do you want me to cast a contraception charm. I didn't think of it til just now."

"Oh..yeah. I've been off the potion for a long time." Hermione was surprised at herself for not having thought about that.

Theo started to sit up and helped Hermione sit up as well. She started to fix her bra and reached down to pick up her dress. Theo stood and held his hand out to her. She took it and he pulled her up. He kissed her softly. There was an awkward silence as Theo picked up his jeans and pulled his wand out of his back pocket. He gave her a small smile as he waved the wand over her torso and whispered the spell. She felt a cool tingling sensation.

Theo stepped away and started gathering up his clothes. Hermione was slipping on her dress and felt like she should say something. "Theo." She was watching him and was feeling nervous all of a sudden. Her voice sounded shaky. Her insecurities were starting to overcome her as visions of him leaving and never looking her way again began to dominate her thoughts.

He heard the change in her voice and immediately turned to her. She looked uncertain, shy like and he could see she was questioning what had just happened. He quickly walked to her and grabbed her. "Hey, what's wrong?" He was concerned and didn't want her having doubts.

She looked up at him. "I..I don't do this, you know.. I don't sleep with wizards so early on in a relationship... If that's even what this is.."

He smiled at her. "Hermione, for such a bright witch you're being very obtuse. In case you haven't noticed, I'm crazy about you." He could see the tension and insecurity melt away from her face. He pulled her close and hugged her.

She whispered. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

 **Tuesday**

Hermione woke up to her alarm and wanted nothing more than to call out sick. She had hardly slept as Theo had not only spent the night but they had spent a good part of the night repeating what had happened on the sofa earlier. She turned her face into her pillow to black out the morning light and reached over to touch Theo. She found nothing but a cool sheet and no warm Theo. She lifted her head and looked around but didn't see him. She groggily climbed out of bed and went to the loo. When she was finished, she headed out of the bedroom to the smell of bacon. She arrived to find a kitchen that had been completely cleaned from the night before as well as a very handsome wizard in only his jeans and no shirt magically cooking eggs, bacon and toast. Not only was he fixing breakfast for them but he had just finished putting a spoonful of egg and a few crumbles of bacon into Crookshank's dish. Crookshank rubbed up against his leg and then dug in. "Now that I have your approval, I'm all set." Theo whispered to Crookshanks, clearly not aware that Hermione was standing behind him.

Hermione giggled. "You've made you're bed and now you'll have to lie in it. You'll never eat in peace again."

Theo turned to her and smiled. She was shaking her head at him. "What's all this?"

"Just looking after my witch and making sure she gets a proper breakfast before heading off to work." He put a plate in front of her and then sat his plate next to hers. He sat down next to her and was pleased when she started to eat. Blaise's comment about how she was waisting away was a true observation. She was too thin. Se had barely eaten any dinner the night before. He chalked that up to first date nerves, but now he was going to look after her and make sure she was properly nourished.

She looked at him and grinned, "well, you've made your bed and now you'll have to lie in it. Crookshanks and I will both be expecting breakfast going forward." She bit a piece of bacon and giggled.

He leaned towards her and kissed her.

Theo left Hermione's flat and headed back to his own to find Blaise and Draco waiting for him in his living room. Seeing them triggered his memory about their plans. "Oh man.. I completely forgot!" His hair was a mess and his clothes were wrinkled.

Draco and Blaise exchanged looks. "Clearly." Draco said with irritation.

"Let me take a quick shower and I'll be ready in a flash."

20 minutes later they apparated to The Leaky Cauldron and headed into muggle London. They took the cab to the Dulwich and Sydenham Golf Club where they were scheduled for muggle golf lessons. Draco had learned that in conducting business with muggles, golf was very important. Many big deals and introductions were made during drinks and golf at various clubs throughout the world. Even though he had only dabbled in the muggle business world, there was a lot of potential to make a lot of money. He needed to learn to play golf well. He didn't care about winning. As a matter of fact, he had no intentions of winning any golf matches. His plan was to almost win and to be a worthy opponent so that when he lost, the CEO, business owner or other executive he lost to, would feel good about himself and therefore generous in his business dealings.

They had a one hour hitting lesson and then proceeded to a practice round of 9 holes. They had just finished the first hole and were about to tee off the second when Draco finally asked, "So Theo, who's the witch?" Theo knew this question was coming. He had been waiting for it all morning.

He was the first to tee this hole. He walked up and positioned his ball on the tee as Blaise and Draco watched. Theo could tell Draco was impatiently waiting for the answer to his question, Theo positioned himself and envisioned where the ball was going to go. He then swung and hit the ball and as he followed through his swing he replied, "Hermione Granger." For all his suave and poise, his dream shot didn't happen. It hit a tree, bounced off another tree and landed in a pond. It would have been perfect if he had said her name and hit a hole in one. Damn..

Draco and Blaise were stunned. "I knew it!." Draco said. "I knew it was more than just a couple shots of firewhiskey!"

Blaise responded, "what shots of firewhiskey? What the hell are you two talking about. Hermione Granger?"

Theo rolled his eyes and said with adulation, "Yes, Hermione Granger. Beautiful, smart, brave, vanquisher of dark wizards and slightly submissive sex goddess, Hermione Granger."

Draco and Blaise were speechless.

Meanwhile at the Ministry, Hermione's day was much like the day before. It dragged and she was thrilled when Harry stopped by to take her to lunch. They went to a little sandwich shop down the street from the ministry.

After they ordered, Harry stated, "So, I tried to floo to your place last night but the floo was blocked." He looked at her and continued. "Everything, Ok? Anything you want to tell me? In four years, I don't remember your floo ever being blocked."

She smiled. "I had a date, Harry."

Harry had a big smile. "And who was the lucky wizard? Was it a certain slytherin we discussed on Saturday?"

Hermione sighed. "Yes, Theo Nott came over for dinner last night."

"So how'd it go? Do you like him?"

She laughed at him. Harry was like a gossiping teenage girl sometimes. Hermione proceeded to tell Harry about the date, leaving out events that transpired after dinner, during the night and on the kitchen table that morning.

When golf was finished the wizards headed back to the Leaky Cauldron and decided to grab lunch. Draco had an afternoon meeting scheduled at the Ministry so they didn't have a lot of time. The Leaky Cauldron was packed so they headed towards the Ministry and popped into a sandwich shop that was known for it's roast beef.

They were waiting to be seated when Draco said, "Well, speak of the devil." Draco signaled toward the table in the corner where Harry and Hermione were standing up and putting on their outer robes. Theo and Blaise turned and saw the pair. Hermione saw Theo as she and Harry approached the door to exit.

She kept walking and approached the slytherins. Harry was standing behind her trying to ignore them. She took the high road and addressed them each individually this time. "Draco, Blaise,...Theo." When she got to Theo she smiled up at him.

He smiled back. "Hermione."

Harry coughed behind Hermione and said. "we, uhh, we better get back."

"Have a good lunch, gentlemen". She walked out into the street with Harry in tow.

The Hostess took the three to the same table Hermione and Harry had just vacated. The waiter swept in and started clearing the dirty plates away and wiping the table, but not before Theo noticed the large amount of sandwich left on what he assumed to be Hermione's plate.

The three sat down and quickly placed their order already knowing what they wanted.

Draco looked at Theo and asked, "Ok Mate. The shock has passed. Tell us.. What's the deal with Granger?"

Theo just shrugged. "I like her. She's not like other witches. She's exceptionally smart, well read, kind, loyal to a fault to her friends, ambitious, beautiful and, frankly, a lot of fun to be with."

Draco got the same twinge of uneasiness that he experienced on Sunday when Theo had talked about Hermione. Now that Theo had moved in on her, he suddenly realized that he might be a little jealous of Theo. It's not that he wasn't happy for his friend, and it wasn't that he did or didn't like Granger, per say... It was that Theo was able to land a woman like Granger. There was too much history and bad blood between himself and Hermione for him to ever pursue her, but he would like to find someone like her. Someone who was all the things Theo just said. Hermione was exceptional and Draco was smart enough to realize it.

Draco patted Theo on the shoulder, "Well, I'm happy for you, Mate. You'll have to bring her to my place sometime." He looked at Blaise. "We'll show her the slytherin charm."

Theo laughed, "it's a little soon to bring the cub into the snake pit."

"So, what's she going to do after she leaves the Ministry?" Blaise asked.

Theo replied. "Not sure. I tell you what though, her boss needs to get his head out of his ass because if her theory is correct, they need to be working on a solution and not burying their heads in the sand."

Draco thought about what Theo had just said with great interest. "What's her theory?"

Theo shook his head, "It's not my place to say. You'll have to ask her."

Draco decided to do just that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks again to JKR. Also, thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry I haven't responded individually to them. I've been busy writing as well as working full time and getting ready for Christmas. Please follow, fav or review if you are enjoying this story. It motivates me greatly to keep writing.**

Draco had just left his meeting with Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. The ministry was considering opening a day care on site so that they could employ more young witches, as well as wizards. There was pressure on young couples to have children, but the ministry needed workers as well. The magical community had frowned on the idea of both parents working and it was only in the past couple years that it became more socially acceptable for children to go to daycare so that both parents could work. But daycare was expensive and the ministry needed an incentive for ambitious young witches and wizards to choose a job at the ministry over other opportunities. Hence, Malfoys involvement. They needed galleons for this project, and who better to ask, than the Malfoys, who were climbing back to the top of the social and politically influential ladder. Draco had just agreed to a substantial donation for the project. Of course, being a Malfoy, Draco had to get something in return. So, after much back and forth, it was agreed that 'The Malfoy Learn n' Play Childcare Center' would open in 6 months time. The Malfoys would fund the construction as well as 50% of the operating costs for the first 5 years. Witches and Wizards who worked at the ministry could enroll their children at the center for a fraction of what other centers cost.

With that task done, Draco contemplated his earlier conversation with Theo and decided to pay Granger a visit.

Hermione was in her office going through her file cabinet and double checking there wasn't anything important she had forgotten to share with her coworkers. She was deep in thought as she flipped through the S's when she heard a slight cough. She looked up to see Draco Malfoy leaning against the doorframe watching her.

She raised her eyebrows, "are you lost Malfoy?"

He smirked. "Shockingly, I'm actually here on purpose."

Hermione had a surprised look on her face as she closed the file cabinet and gestured towards the chair facing her desk. "You care to sit?" This was Theo's best friend, and for his sake, she would be nice to the viper.

Hermione's office was small and all it took was a couple steps and he was standing in front of the chair. He sat and watched her. She sat down and looked at him expectantly. "Well, spill. What could possibly bring you all the way down to the bowels of the ministry?" Hermione's department was on the lowest floor and no one ventured down there without a specific purpose.

"Yeah, well I did have to ask directions. Seriously, Granger, how do you stand it down here?" He looked around with his typical sneer, like it was all beneath him.

"Well, that's rich.. coming from the prince of the dungeons himself. You should feel right at home."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Truce, Granger. I didn't come down here to goad you." He paused and contemplated her for a second. "You just naturally bring it out of me." He grinned at her.

After a second she grinned back at him. "Well you don't tend to bring out my best side either."

He leaned back in the chair and said, "so...Theo tells me you have a theory that's not very popular around here."

She couldn't help notice how much Draco had changed since Hogwarts. He had a casual arrogance about him now instead of the puffed up, forced arrogance of youth. He was comfortable in his skin and she couldn't help but find it attractive. She thought about how to respond to his statement that was not really a question. She really didn't want to talk to _him_ , of all people, about her theory that magical purebloods, and probably wizardkind in general, were heading to extinction. "Actually, the research speaks for itself. It just seems no one around here wants to acknowledge what's right in front of them." She sighed. "Are you sure you want to hear it? You won't like what you hear."

"I thInk I can handle it, Granger." He was looking at her expectantly as if to say 'get on with it.'

Hermione looked at her watch. It was 4:58 pm "I'm supposed to meet Theo in 30 minutes at The Wayward Broom. Let's head over there now and I'll tell you."

Draco looked at his watch. He was supposed to be at Victoria's at 6:30 for dinner so he had time. "Fine."

Hermione stood and waved her wand over her desk and file cabinets to lock them and grabbed her robe. Malfoy gestured towards the door for her to lead the way.

He followed behind her and couldn't help notice the nice sway to her backside in the pencil skirt and kitten heels she was wearing. They took the elevator to the main atrium where it was crowded with the hustle and bustle of staff heading home for the day. Hermione noticed many a young witch checking out Malfoy as they walked past. She internally rolled her eyes.

They didn't speak, but Draco Malfoy practiced all the manners that his pureblood mother had forced upon him as he grew up. He opened doors and let her lead the way. Hermione was surprised by his behavior. She was so used to Draco, the obnoxious wanna be death eater of her past, that the polite and considerate Draco of the present seemed all wrong and she found herself even more on guard. She kept waiting for the snide comment or the jab about her heritage. As they approached The Wayward Broom a camera flashed as a young man jumped out from a side alley to take their picture. She was closer to the photographer and Draco immediately leapt between them, his hand automatically shielding his face from the camera wielder who was now crouched low as he walked beside them shooting more photos. Hermione wasn't a stranger to paparazzi, but they didn't photograph her as frequently as they used to and she was taken by surprise. Hermione heard Draco mumble under his breath what sounded like, "vultures." The protective move he had just done, added to the mystery of the new and improved Draco Malfoy. She couldn't help but believe it was for show. It was too much to believe anyone could change that much in a mere 4 years.

They quickly dashed into the restaurant where a happy hour crowd had assembled at the bar. A hostess approached them and before Hermione could speak, Draco slipped something in her hand and whispered something about a quiet table. The hostess quickly lead them to a corner booth in the back of the restaurant.

They slid into the booth across from each other. A waiter arrived promptly to take their drink orders. After they ordered, Draco raised his eyebrows and said, "well, are you going to tell me or not."

"Why are you so interested in my thoughts on this matter, Draco?" It didn't pass his notice that she called him by his first name. "I'm sure you could walk into my boss's office and with a little Malfoy signature bribery you could have all the information you want."

He shook his head. "Hermione, surely you've figured out that it's usually what the ministry doesn't want to admit that holds the most value. It's not what they accept to be truth that I'm interested in. It's what they refuse to accept that holds my interest."

Hermione couldn't help the small smile that crept on her face. She was always preaching the same thing to Harry, but Harry still had total belief and faith in the ministry.

"Unless wizardkind finds a way to tap into more natural sources of magical power, the wizard race will become extinct." There. She told him. She watched as his expression morphed from casual arrogance to shock to disbelief.

"Uh, Granger. Thats quite a theory you got there." His tone was condescending and his expression was incredulous.

His look and tone mirrored her boss's, and it made her angry. "Well, by all means feel free to leave. I really couldn't care less whether you, or anyone else, believe me or not. I'm done with caring what anyone thinks. I know what's in front of me and I don't look at the world through rose colored lenses. The evidence speaks for itself and I'm not wasting my time or energy trying to explain or handhold or defend the obvious."

Her outburst defied her and proved she did care, and Draco knew it. It scared him because now a piece of him believed her. He leaned back and exhaled, deflated with the enormity of what she had just said.

The waiter arrived with their drinks. Hermione took a large sip of her wine and Draco sat in silence.

"Well, this is an unexpected sight." Theo suddenly appeared at the table and slid in next to Hermione. His smile slid from his face as he sensed the tension between his witch and his best mate. He kissed her on the cheek. "Sooo, what's going on?"

Hermione smiled tensely at him. "Draco was just leaving." Draco just kept watching her and made no move to leave.

"Granger, just give me a minute. You can't drop a dungbomb on me like that and expect me to just accept it."

Theo now understood. "Ahhh, she told you her theory."

The waiter approached and dropped off menus and Theo ordered a drink.

Draco leaned forward. "Ok, so talk me through what you're thinking."

Hermione couldn't help the small feeling of relief that he wanted to hear more. For all her denial a minute ago, she wanted to be listened to and if not believed, at least taken seriously. Theo had his arm draped behind her on the bench. His thumb rubbing the back of her neck.

She took a calming breath. "Well, there are two big pieces to what the evidence is showing. It's been acknowledged that there are less muggleborn wizards and witches being born than there were even as early as 5 years ago. It's also been acknowledged that those very muggleborn children are showing evidence of stronger magic than their pureblood counterparts. Meanwhile there are more squibs than ever before and pureblood children who are not squibs are showing declining magical ability."

"Yes, we know this, Granger. That doesn't explain..."

She interrupted impatiently. "Give me a minute, I'm getting to it." She looked at Theo, who nodded at her reassuringly. She was grateful.

"I believe, that muggleborn's magic is the most pure. It's what I like to call, 'earth magic.' It's not diluted, it's not inherited, it's straight from Mother Earth. It's the most pure form." Now came the part she knew Draco wouldn't like."On the other hand, purebloods magic is diluted from generations of being passed down." She saw the argument about to come from him, "let me finish!" She took another sip of her wine. "The second piece of the evidence is the declining sources of this 'earth magic.' With industrial development, destruction of forrests and natural landscapes, mankind and wizardkind as well, to a lesser extent, has destroyed valuable sources of earth magic. With this destruction, less earth magic is available to feed wizardkind. 100 years ago, there were plenty natural magical resources to supplement pureblood magic as well as produce fresh, muggleborn magic. Now, there is a shortage. Mother Earth is no longer able to supplement the pureblood lineage and is instead producing less, but stronger muggleborn witches and wizards."

Draco was struck to silence. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. "Granger, that is soo out there... earth magic? Are you kidding me? So what, you didn't like being told that muggleborns were weak and purebloods were the ideal so you decided on this theory to switch the playing pitch?"

"Draco, his isn't personal. The data supports everything I just said. Look at the data and then tell me I'm wrong."

"This is thestral shit. I have to go." Draco stood and picked up his robe. He threw enough money on the table to cover their drinks and then some. He looked from Theo to Hermione and back to Theo again before saying, "enjoy your dinner."

Hermione couldn't help her disappointment. Not, that Draco believing her would make any difference, but it would have been nice all the same.

Theo took hold of her hand that was resting on the table. "Hey, did you truly expect a different reaction?" He was squeezing her hand reassuringly.

She let out a slight laugh and looked at him. Merlin, she could look in those blue eyes all day. "No, I didn't." She realized those words were true. Her gut instinct had been that she didn't want to tell him for the very reason he wouldn't take it well. She couldn't let it bother her that he had responded exactly as she thought he would.

She decided to change the subject. "So, how was your Prague research today?"

As Theo and Hermione fell into easy conversation and were enjoying the start of a nice evening, Draco was reeling from what he had just been told. As he walked, the cool night air calmed him. It just wasn't possible what she had said. It was common knowledge that pureblood wizards and witches were the most powerful, the strongest magic bearers. She was off her broom and that was the simple truth of it. He looked at his watch and realized he was late to dinner with his hot apothecary witch.

He apparated to Victoria's to find the witch in a fit of rage and jealousy. She was clutching the evening issue of the Daily Prophet which showed a large picture on the front page of Draco and Hermione from earlier. The picture showed Hermione leaning into him and sheliding her face as he shielded her from the photographer. The caption didn't help. 'Most Eligible Bachelor and Reformed Bad Boy, Draco Malfoy and Golden Trio's, Hermione Granger Dating! Story page 3 by Rita Skeeter.

"Just leave! Does she know you're seeing me as well?"

Draco rolled his eyes. While he had hoped to be buried balls deep in this witch after dinner, he now realized it was going to take a lot of work, reassurance and charm to achieve that task. She just wasn't worth the effort. 20 minutes later he was back at his flat with takeout.

Theo and Hermione were having a great time laughing and flirting over dinner. Theo was pleased as she had eaten almost all of her meal and the couple drinks they had enjoyed had left them feeling relaxed, the tension of the visit with Draco was all in the past.

Theo had his arm around Hermione as they exited the restaurant. They were heading toward the apparition point when the camera flashed and the same photographer from earlier started rapidly taking shots. Theo pulled her in close and she buried her head into his chest as they dashed by. They quickly apparated to her apartment.

"Does that happen to you a lot?" Theo asked.

Hermione was hanging up her robe and kicked off her shoes before collapsing on the sofa. "Not as much as it used to. But today they got me twice. Going in with Malfoy and out with you... brilliant. I can just imagine the headlines." She was rubbing her neck and then her hands moved to her feet.

Theo sat on the sofa and pulled her feet onto his lap. She leaned back and smiled softly at him. His hands started to move up her legs, massaging as they went. He was watching her reaction as his hands continued their journey. He stopped and whispered in a dominant and seductive tone. "Get over here, Miss Granger."


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, might be a little lemony goodness in this chapter. Theo just brings it out of me... sorry.**

 **1/18/17 - This chapter has been edited to remove sexually explicit content not allowed by fanfiction. Please read the complete and unedited version on Adult fanfiction. Story under same name and same author.**

Hermione saw the look in Theo's eyes change from cute and flirty to pure desire. "Get over her, Miss Granger." She smiled softly as she slowly moved towards him. She liked it when he called her that. He called her that when his sexy, dominant side came out to play.

She decided to gamble and see what he would do if she stopped moving towards him. She smiled shyly as she disobeyed him.

He shook his head, "Now, now.. Miss Granger." He was grinning. "Don't make me come get you." There was a twinkle in his blue eyes and she could tell he liked her little game. She smiled defiantly and started to slowly back away from him.

He was having none of it. He was so tall, he just leaned toward her, wrapped his hand and forearm around her waist and slid her towards him in a flash. She squealed with laughter and delight as he flipped her so she was draped across his lap.

"Oh Miss Granger.. for such a smart witch, that was a very bad move." His voice was quiet and his tone seductive. She couldn't see his face the way he had her positioned. She felt his hand start to rub her bottom which was on display, in her fitted pencil skirt. "Lets see how smart you really are." One hand was rubbing up her thighs under her skirt, while the other was rubbing her bottom on top of her skirt. "What do you think happens to wicked little witches who don't do as they are told?"

She giggled and heard him whisper, "hmmm?" She stopped her giggling when the hand under her skirt had come up between her legs. "Miss Granger doesn't know the answer?" Her mind was spinning. His voice, his hands...she couldn't think straight. She felt the slap of his hand on her bottom and let out a small squeal.

All teasing was gone as he said, quietly, "wicked witches get switches." He spanked her again with one hand as his other was moving in and out of her. He continued rubbing her bottom."But seeing as I don't have a switch on me, my hand will have to do." He spanked her one more time before rolling her over and lifting her as he stood. He carried her bridal style into her bedroom, his eyes dark and intense.

 **Wednesday**

All pretense of actually getting any work done was gone. They should just let her leave and not come back. They had run out of tasks to give her and all she was doing was sitting in her office. She had finished going through her files that morning and her desk was already cleaned out of her personal items.

She found herself daydreaming as she remembered the night before. It had been intense, unlike any sexual experience she had ever had. After he had taken her to bed, his dominant play had continued. She never really thought about the games people play in their bedrooms, but she was thrilled she had a wizard who was clearly well versed with, at least, some of those games. But, it wasn't all dominant role play. He was also affectionate and attentive. He held her most of the night. He had made breakfast again this morning and was playful and flirty. She had never imagined it could be like this. Ron had always been grumpy and hungry in the mornings. Sex had been methodical and quick.

She continued thinking back on the morning when she and Theo had gotten a look at both the Evening Prophet from the night before and that mornings edition. The morning edition showed Hermione tucked into Theo's chest as they quickly walked by the camera. The caption said, "Hermione Granger, shortly after breaking Malfoys heart, in the arms of another wizard." See article on page 6, by Rita Skeeter.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a knock. She swung around in her chair to find Draco Malfoy, once again, leaning in her door frame.

She shook her head. "What could you possibly want now, Malfoy?" She stood up to make herself taller and more threatening. "If you've come to get me fired for my outrageous theories, you're too late. I've already quit...as you well know."

Draco rolled his eyes as he walked towards her desk. "Chill, Granger. I wanna see the data you were talking about. I'm sure you're wrong with your ridiculous theory, but I want to see the data, all the same." He was serious. He was looking at her with intensity.

She contemplated for a minute. "What makes you think you can just waltz in here and demand to see what.."

Just then she was interrupted by her boss who walked in and said, "Oh good. You're already here." He smiled at Malfoy and looked back at Hermione. "Miss Granger, kindly show Mr. Malfoy your notes and anything else he'd like to see." He patted Malfoy on the shoulder and left her office as quickly as he had barged in.

Malfoy had a pompous grin on his face. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Really?"

Three hours later they were heading to lunch. He was talking rapidly, "The fault with your theory lies in the lack of research in rural areas."

"I know that! I begged to be allowed to go out and gather my research! All my information is based on largely populated magical and non magical communities. I was told the Ministry couldn't afford the additional research, but I really think they were just scared I'm right." She sighed in exasperation. "They are always hiding from the truth."

He held the door open as they entered the restaurant. Hermione couldn't help notice the disapproving looks she was getting, and had been getting, all morning. As they sat down, she mumbled. "Damn that Skeeter beetle to hell."

Draco chuckled. "Ahh yes, the Daily Prophet." Just then a gaggle of witches was being seated at a large table next to them. They were giving Hermione and Draco curious glances. Draco got a mischievous grin as he took her hand, kissed it and said loud enough to be overheard, "Oh baby, just give me another chance!"

She pulled her hand away and shot daggers at him. He laughed as she cursed him to Hades and back.

She studied him as he studied the menu. He was handsome. His face wasn't pointy like it had been in youth. His jaw was more square. His hair was a little longer and it wasn't so perfectly styled anymore. His style was more carefree and more at ease. It was what she had noticed the day before, he was comfortable in his own skin. He looked up and caught her staring. "Like what you see, Granger?"

She rolled her eyes at his cocky jab. "Just cautiously watching the viper at the table."

He smiled. "Now, now, you're dating my best mate. It's a whole new world between us now."

"Oh really. How so?" She leaned forward on her elbows and gave him one of his own signature smirks.

"Well, I don't how it works with Griffindors or your friends, but in my world, Slytherins look out for each other's interests. Theo's into you, which means you're his. Which means you belong to all of us, in a sense. When you're with me or Blaise or even Severus, for that matter, you'll always be protected. Why do you think I jumped between you and that photographer yesterday? I was protecting you."

Hermione was at a loss for words.

 **Wednesday Evening**

Hermione was helping Ginny clean the kitchen. She had joined the Potters for dinner and Ginny had revealed she was pregnant. Hermione was thrilled for her best friends. Harry was over the moon with excitement. The conversation at dinner had revolved all around narrowing down names for the baby, and getting the nursery started.

Hermione and Ginny were in the kitchen cleaning and as they were finishing up, Hermione turned to Ginny. "What about quidditch?"

Ginny shrugged. "I'll play through my fourth month and then I'll stop. After the baby is born, Harry and I will discuss it and maybe I'll play again."

It was hard for Hermione to imagine giving up a successful career to have a baby at 21 years old. "Are you sure you're ok with that?"

Ginny turned to Hermione and threw the dirty dish rag in the sink. She looked like she was fighting back tears. "What choice do I have? I'm pregnant! I have to stop playing for the safety of the baby. I hope I'll be able to play again, but it'll depend on how we feel after the baby is born."

"How we feel as in 'we' ? or how we feel as in 'Harry?" Hermione looked at her friend knowingly. Hermione knew Harry was rather old fashioned and liked the idea of his witch at home raising the children.

Ginny didn't say anything and turned to put the finishing touches on cleaning the kitchen. She turned to Hermione, changing the subject. "Enough about my exciting news.. Tell me yours! Theo Nott?!"

Hermione couldn't help the huge smile and blush that crept over her as she thought about Theo. Ginny got a surprised look on her face, "Oh Merlin! This is serious! Look at you! You're blushing Scarlett red and all I did was mention his name."

Hermione dashed to the door to peek and make sure Harry was still planted on the sofa watching television. She took Ginny by the hand and pulled her to the back porch where they sat on a swing.

"Ginny, he's unlike any man I've ever known."

For the next 20 minutes Hermione told Ginny everything. She told her about running into the slytherins the prior Monday, the firewhiskey shots at The Wandering Broom, Theo stopping by Saturday night, their first date on Monday as well as Tuesday's night back at The Wandering Broom again. She also told her about Malfoy and what he had said at lunch. She told Ginny all about the different sides of Theo, including his supportive sit back and listen side, his playful and flirtatious side and his seductive, dominant side.

Ginny sat back and listened to it all in stunned silence. After Hermione stopped talking, Ginny smiled and said, "Hermione, you're in love with that wizard."

Hermione rolled her eyes dismissively. "It's a little soon for that, Ginny."

Ginny was having none of it. "You listen to me Hermione Granger. I'm telling you, you're in love and based on what you told me, he's in love with you, too!"

 **For those who are unfamiliar, a switch is a skinny, long twig, or something long and thin and bendy. When I was a little girl it was a more common term than it is now. We would "get the switch" if we misbehaved. This was in the southern US so I don't know if the term is used other places. Thanks for reading! Please review :) I'll post another chapter in the next couple days.**


	10. Chapter 10

Ok folks, last chapter didn't even get 1 review. Please, tell me if your liking the story. One word reviews are fine. Possible words could be.. boring, awesome, interesting, sweet, crummy or maybe 2 words, such as...keep writing, great story, stupid story, ... please, just give me something! Ok, I'm done groveling.. Hope you like this chapter..

 **Friday**

It was finally Friday and Hermione's last day at the ministry. Thursday, Draco had come back again and continued going through her notes. He was still arguing a lot of her points, but in the end he had conceded that while he didn't think her theory was correct, he did acknowledge that her theory was possible. It was incredibly vindicating. He was the first person who had really studied the data who had acknowledged she might be right. He convinced her to copy her notes and data and take copies home. She hadn't planned on doing that and argued the point with him at first. But in the end, after she had thought about it, she decided he was right. It was her research and her work and she should keep copies of her own, even if she never looked at them again.

She looked around her office and felt a little sad. She had been working in this office for over 2 years and was glad to be leaving, but she would miss parts of it all the same. She would especially miss seeing Harry. He popped in to see her most days at least once, and at least twice a week they had lunch.

"Knut for your thoughts." She looked up and saw the wizard she had just been thinking about standing at her desk. "I've come to take you to lunch." She smiled and felt a ping of sadness that this was the last time he would pop in on her at work.

As they walked down the street he turned down a cross street that they usually didn't take. She looked at him questioningly and he said, "I thought we'd go somewhere special for your last day." Two blocks later they entered a new and trendy restaurant called Swanky Bubbles. The restaurant had gotten great reviews and was supposed to serve several specialty champagne drinks, hence the name.

When the hostess took them to their table in a back room, Hermione was surprised by the 50 or so ministry workers and friends who jumped out and yelled, "surprise!" There was a beautiful cake that said' "We'll miss you Hermione!" Kingsley Shacklebolt walked over and handed her a peach champagne beverage and the party was underway.

All her friends were there, including Ron, Ginny, Mr and Mrs Weasley, George, Bill and Fleur, Luna and countless others. Her work friends were surrounding her and offering her their best wishes. She couldn't help that her eyes watered as she looked at everyone and thanked them.

 **Friday Continued**

Draco was losing patience. He had been sitting in her apartment for over an hour and she hadn't come home. It was after 7 and she should have been home from work by now. Theo was in Berlin, so he figured she wasn't going out and should have been home.

Tonight was the evening he decided to talk to her about his proposal, but of course, the irritating Gryffindor had not come home like she should have. It took him about an hour to break through her wards and get into her flat. He would just wait and talk to her when she got home. If she got mad about him being in her apartment, well too bad. She should have come home on time and frankly should have put up better wards.

He fixed himself a sandwich and sat on her couch. He noticed the WQ magazine with his face on the cover amongst a stack of magazines on the end table by the sofa. He smiled and put the magazine in its proper spot, at the very top.

After eating his sandwich he started to get sleepy. It had been a really long day. He had been in the US touring the Poppinstock Magometer business headquarters. He looked at his pocket watch and saw it was 7:30 pm. He figured he would wait another 15 minutes and then apparate to his flat.

Hermione apparated into her apartment and headed to her bedroom. It was after midnight and she was exhausted. In her slightly drunken condition, she had not noticed the sleeping wizard on her couch. She put on her pajamas, brushed her teeth and went to bed.

She woke up at around 3am extremely thirsty and in desperate need of a glass of water. She headed back down the hall towards the kitchen and jumped when she saw the movement to her right. She had left her wand on her bedside table and she experienced a flash of extreme panic. She saw the dark shape of a tall wizard moving towards her. She froze and her heart was racing with fear. "Theo?", she whispered.

The light turned on and a disheveled and sleepy looking Draco Malfoy was standing not 5 feet away.

She felt instant relief followed by instant fury. "Draco Malfoy, what the hell are you doing in my apartment?!"

Draco woke up to unfamiliar surroundings. He heard the sound of footsteps and jumped up with his wand, ready if needed. He slowly remembered where he was. As he was reaching to turn on the lamp, he heard Hermione's soft and terrified voice. "Theo?"

He turned the lamp on, about to speak, when Hermione yelled at him. He internally rolled his eyes. It was too late and he was too tired for this. "I fell asleep waiting for you to get home. Where the hell were you?!"

She was speechless for a second. "Whe..wha.. Arghh. Im getting some water." She said with exasperation as she half stumbled and half stomped into the kitchen.

Draco followed. "I came by here to talk to you and you weren't home. I was waiting for you and I guess I fell asleep."

She stopped and turned to look at him, dumbfounded. They stared at each other for minute before Draco shook his head and proceeded to do what she had intended. She watched with continued bewilderment as he walked to the cabinet, grabbed a glass, opened the freezer and took a handful of cubes out, dropped the cubes in the glass and filled the glass with water.

He handed her the glass. She took it and drank half the glass. She then wiped her mouth with her sleeve. "How did you get in my apartment?"

He took the glass, refilling it as he said, "Your wards are shit, Granger. Seriously! It's a wonder you haven't been murdered in your sleep."

He handed the glass back to her. This time she looked at the glass and then back at him. She then noticed the dirty dirty dishes in the sink.

He followed her line of vision around the kitchen and shrugged. "I was hungry. I made myself a sandwich."

"This is too much." She collapsed into a chair at the kitchen table. "Why did I drink all that champagne?"

"Go to bed, Granger. I'll be back at 9am. We'll grab some breakfast and you can listen to what I gave to say. Then we're fixing your pathetic wards."

She dropped her forehead on the table and waved him out the door, absently.

He turned to walk away. "And take some hangover potion. I want you sharp when we talk."

 **Saturday Morning**

When her alarm went off at 8am she groaned and pulled the pillow over her head. This was not right. It was her first morning unemployed and she should be able to sleep in. But nooo, she had to get up so she could have breakfast with that prat, Malfoy.

She slowly dragged herself out of bed and took a shower. 20 minutes later, a second hangover potion and a cup of tea had her feeling almost normal again. She scowled when she looked and saw the dirty dishes Draco had left. How in the name of Merlin had he gotten in to her apartment? Her wards were just fine.

Draco arrived right on time. She was on him immediately."You know, I don't appreciate you just breaking into my apartment. A normal person, doesn't do that. A normal person leaves when the person they want to visit isn't home. But not you! Noooo...Not Draco 'breaker of wards, briber of bosses' Malfoy! No, you just break through wards and make yourself dinner and sleep on the unsuspecting witch's sofa!"

He looked bored. "Are you finished? Because what I have to talk to you about is important"

She knew a lost cause when she saw one. "Fine. Let's go." She said resignedly.

They floo'd to The Leaky Cauldron and then stepped out into muggle London. Draco pointed out, correctly, that if the Prophet photographer was to catch them having breakfast on a Saturday morning, the gossip would be out of control.

They found a bakery cafe that was not too crowded. As soon as they ordered, Hermione raised her eyebrows at him, as if to say, "well?"

"Granger, I want you to work for me. I actually want you to run a department for Poppintock Magometers. I want you to oversee the quality of the magometers and test them in the field."

Hermione was floored. "Draco, I've never actually used a magometer. I've studied the results, but I've never used the equipment."

"Did you or did you not say that you wanted to gather your own research? And, do you or do you not care about what happens to wizardkind?"

Hermione sighed, exasperated. "Of course I do! On both counts!" She leaned towards him."But, Draco, I need to be trained, I need to gain experience. How are the employees of Poppinstock going to have any respect for me if I walk in as their boss and they have to show me how to do my job?!"

"Hermione, no one at Poppinstock has done quality research. It was always outsourced. I don't want to outsource it. I want it handle internally, and I want you to do it. You can take the devices and go wherever you want to search for your so called "'earth magic'. He rolled his eyes. You'll test the devices and compare the different models, but you'll also gather research. We'll find out once and for all if your little theory is true." He paused and took a sip of tea. "One thing, though. If your theory proves to be true, or if in the process of using the magometers you solve the mystery of declining magic, the credit goes to you as well as Malfoy Enterprises. Malfoy Enterprises owns Poppinstock and will in turn own your research."

"Draco, you won't own the research I obtained while working for the ministry. You know that."

"Obviously, Granger. That's why you'll be gathering all of your own, new research. You'll retest the ministry's findings, which should be done anyway."

"Draco, I.."

"I'll pay you well, Granger. You won't want for anything."

"Would I have to live in Texas?"

Draco sat back and contemplated for a minute. He knew she wouldn't want to move. "Granger, you can call home whatever you want, but you'll have to travel...a lot. Your weekends will be your own, but during the week, you'll have to be where the drilling is. At least at first. Once the department is built up and you have trained, trusted employees who can oversee the research sites, you can control and interpret the data from the home office, which yes, will be in Texas. At least for now." He sighed. "I just can't have you running a department in Dallas from London." He leaned towards her. "Granger, you can be home on the weekends. It's not a big deal to portkey as needed."

"Is the manufacturing done in Dallas as well? Are the machines built where my office will be?"

"Yes, everything is onsite. Also, besides Poppinstock himself, there are two other designers. They know everything about the devices. While you are learning, one of them will accompany you and your team at all sites."

"Is Leonard Poppinstock still involved?"

"Leonard has agreed to stay on in an advisory capacity. He and Lexie may very well accompany you occasionally."

"Does Lexie know the machines as well?"

Draco laughed. "She's spent half her life in that factory. She may not know how to build them and design them, but she knows how to work them. And, I know she'd love the opportunity to work with you!"

Hermione looked at him quizzically, "What do you mean?"

"Well, let's just say she was very taken with you at the quidditch match." He grinned.

She was too lost in her own thoughts to pick up on what he was implying.

"Oh, Draco...I don't know!" Hermione's head was spinning. She was ashamed to admit, even to herself, that she was worried Theo wouldn't like her living away from London during the week. They were just starting their relationship and she really liked him. What if the long distance would be a turn off for him? The logical side of her brain reproached her and said he's not worth the time of day if he didn't support her. But her emotional side would be devastated if he walked away from her. She would miss her wizard terribly, even if they had only been dating less than a week.

Their breakfast plates were delivered and Draco dug in. Hermione was a basket of nerves. "Hermione, eat! Theo may be too much of a gentlewizard to say anything, but you're too thin! Why do you think he always fixes you breakfast? Eat!"

"He told you that? He's never said a word to me." Her tone went from flabbergasted to worried.

Draco could see the wheels spinning in her mind and he didn't want her taking what he said out of context. She should neither be offended or insecure. "Hermione, Theo thinks your beautiful and perfect. He just thinks you don't eat enough and he worries about your nutrition." He ate a bite of egg and continued, "You may not have noticed, but he can be a bit controlling, he's just not always very obvious about it. You think he's being sweet, but really he's being Theo and making sure you eat breakfast."

Hermione ate a bite of egg as she absorbed what Draco had just said. Was this true? It must be. How else would Draco know that Theo had fixed her breakfast every time he stayed over? She should be angry. She should be furious, but she found she wasn't. She was touched.

She started to eat and once she had a few bites, she realized she really was quite hungry. She really hadn't eaten much yesterday as lunch and dinner were cake, appetizers and champagne beverages.

When they finished eating, Draco paid the bill and they headed back. "Draco, I need time to think about this. Can I tell you my answer in a few days"

He sighed with irritation, "I really don't get it, Granger. I thought you cared about your theory. You don't have a job. I've just offered you what should be your dream job and you want to think about it?"

She answered defensively. "Draco, I need to talk to Harry. He's all the family I have."

Draco rolled his eyes. Fuckin Potter..always getting in the way. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She did look a little upset. "It's fine, Granger. Take a week and decide."

When they got back to her apartment, Draco explained all the ways he had broken her wards. She was amazed. "Draco, where did you learn this? These wards were set up by Harry and Ron as well as their Auror trainer when they first started at the ministry."

"Hermione, think about it. I've been taught a lot of skills by a lot of wizards and witches. Some of them not the most law abiding."

She laughed awkwardly. They had never discussed his being a death eater, at least not really. Before his trial, he had apologized to her for not doing more to help when she and Harry and Ron had been captured. He had paid the medical bills to get the scaring removed from her arm. It was one of the many things the Malfoy's had paid for in restitution after the war was over.

"Ok, so you've told me everything that's wrong with my wards, how do I fix them?"

"Tell you what, you accept my offer and I'll have a professional come in here and put up wards nobody can get through."

A third voice out of nowhere said, "What offer is that?"

Hermione turned and smiled as Theo came bounding up and swooped her up into his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you very much for the reviews! I can't tell you how much better I feel about this fic knowing you guys and gals are still enjoying it. A couple reviews as well as a couple private messages, requested more Theo/Hermione alone time, sooo this chapter ends with a lemon. There are no plot points in the chapter after the lemon starts, so if it's not your thing, just stop reading when the lemony goodness begins.

 **1/18/17 - the sexually explicit parts of this chapter have been edited out of this chapter in order to be compliant with FF rules. Please read the complete and unedited version on Adult Fanfiction. Story under same name and same author.**

 **Saturday continued**

Hermione threw her arms around Theo as he lifted her like she was a feather. He kissed her on the cheek and then put her down with a big, goofy smile stretched across his face.

She beamed at him."What are you doing back? I thought you weren't coming home until Monday?"

"I missed my witch, so I came back early." Theo looked from Hermione to Draco and back again. "So what's going on?"

"Theo, your _witch_ needs better wards. I was able to get through them, pretty easily I might add."

Theo threw Draco a concerned look."Why was it necessary to break through them in the first place?" He looked back at Hermione. "Everything, ok?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Everything is absolutely fine." She turned to Draco and smirked "Mr. 'I'm an impatient prat who can't wait until someone gets home', broke in while I was at a surprise work party thrown for me yesterday."

Theo nodded, "oh yeah, sorry I couldn't make it. Potter owled me an invite."

She turned back to him in surprise, "He did?"

Theo shrugged, "I just couldn't get back in time."

They were still standing in the hallway so Hermione led them back into her apartment. Theo picked up the bag he had dropped and they walked into the living room where Draco sat on the recliner and Theo sat on the sofa. Hermione started to sit next to Theo but stopped when it occurred to her she should make tea. As she started to walk away he grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap. He looked from Draco to the witch on his lap. "So, what's this offer you were talking about?"

Hermione paused for a second and Draco responded. "I offered Hermione a job at Poppinstock. She'll be running the quality oversight department and in the process of verifying quality, she'll be in the field where she can research and gather her own data. She'll have the ways and means to put her theory to the test, and if her theory is wrong, as I strongly suspect, hopefully she'll find out what really _is_ going on and solve the mystery." The way he said it sounded as if she had already accepted.

"I haven't said yes...yet." She interjected.

Theo looked at her questioningly, "What's your hesitation?"

Draco smirked. "Yeah, Granger. What's your hesitation?"

Hermione looked from wizard to wizard and pushed herself up off Theo. She felt a little bit ganged up on. "I don't know how I feel about leaving London. It's a big adjustment." She said with irritation as she headed for the kitchen.

Draco shook his head and rolled his eyes at Theo. He said loudly so that a Hermione could hear, "Granger, it's not like you can't come back on the weekends. What's the big deal?"

She yelled back. "I told you I'd think about it and I will." Theo signaled to Draco to drop it. He could tell she was getting irritated.

When she walked back into the living room after starting the kettle, Draco stood to leave. "Well, I'm due at the Manor. Severus is coming today for the weekend."

This peaked her interest."Theo said Professor Snape is developing a potion?"

He smirked and said condescendingly, "He's not your professor anymore, Granger. You can call him Severus."

"It's a show of respect, Malfoy. Respect. It's a word you should look up. As in, respect someone's privacy, or their wards for instance. Or,.."

He interrupted her and said dismissively, "Whatever, Granger." He started to walk towards her door. "Also, I'm sick of having to go through your front door to get in and out of here. Connect my flat to your floo. I'll take care of it on my end."

He walked out without giving her a chance to refuse or argue.

Theo tried not to smirk or laugh as she hmph'd loudly and started to stomp back into the kitchen while mumbling to herself, "Arrogant, bossy, disrespectful, know it all.." Her voice trailed off and he couldn't hear the rest.

Theo realized he had yet to experience this side of Hermione since they had started dating. He decided to tread lightly as he followed her into the kitchen.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She smelled like heaven and felt so good in his arms. He said quietly. "Soo, moving to Dallas would be a big change, there's no doubt. And working for Draco could be quite taxing as well."

He felt her relax as she put down the tea pot she was rinsing and leaned back into him.

He kissed the top of her head and continued, "All your friends are here.. Potter, Ginny, the Weasleys." She turned around and looked up at him as he continued. "You'd have a lot of responsibility, and a lot of pressure on you to run a department, as well as conduct a lot of research. Research which could impact all of wizardkind." He leaned down and softly kissed her lips before continuing in a soft tone, almost a whisper. "What if your theory is wrong? Or worse, what if it's correct?" He smiled softly, "Perhaps these are some of the reasons you're hesitating?"

She smiled softly and then looked straight ahead, like she was studying the buttons on his shirt. With a trembling voice she said, "what if,...what if my parents somehow get their memories back?" She looked up at him. "What if they come to look for me in London and I'm not here?"

Theo responded in the same soft voice but in a reassuring manner, "Hermione, kitten, if a muggle couple were to walk into the Leakey Cauldron and ask if anyone knew where to find Hermione Granger, what do you think would happen?"

She grinned softly and hesitantly. He continued, "You are the most famous witch in all of Great Britain. Even if you're abroad, you'll be found, and quickly."

She bit her lip and looked up at him as she shyly said, "well, also, you see... there's this wizard. I just started dating him and I like him... a lot, and he might not like dating a witch who basically lives on another continent." She looked up at him questioningly and insecurely.

He smirked and then grinned. "Well, this wizard, if he has a brain, would know that you are the best thing to come into his life since treacle tarts when he was two. And he would want you to be happy and pursue your ambitions. He would come to visit you as much as he could. And, let's just say, this was a wizard who liked to travel. He might, perhaps, be excited by the prospect of his witch traveling the globe doing research, because then he could perhaps, and again this is all conjecture, but perhaps he could accompany her sometimes on her journeys."

Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him down to kiss her. She felt like the weight of the world had just come off her shoulders. She knew she shouldn't let a man come between her and her ambitions, but she just couldn't fathom leaving London if it would come between her and Theo. The logical side of her brain was disgusted with her for feeling this way, but she couldn't help it.

Theo lifted her by the waist up onto the counter as their lips crashed passionately and desperately. The kettle on the stove started to whistle. Theo reached over and turned off the gas as he lifted her. Her legs wrapped around his waist and their lips never broke apart as he carried her into the bedroom.

He placed her on the side of the bed so that her feet were hanging off the side. He kneeled on the floor and grinned at her as he slipped her shoes off. His expression slowly morphed into dominant Theo as he stood and looked down at her. He was slowly unbuckling his belt as he said, "Were you a good girl while I was away, Miss Granger?"

She nodded innocently and replied with a simple and soft,"yes."

He pulled the belt off as he said in that slow, seductive voice that gave her butterflies, "Hmm, are you sure?" His eyes trailed down her body and back up again. "You need to be quite sure. I would hate to have to punish you because you weren't completely forthcoming with your bad deeds."

She looked up at him flirtatiously and innocently as she replied, "yes sir, I was very well behaved."

He grinned when she called him sir. He started to unbutton his shirt and watched as Hermione started to slowly unbutton her blouse. He cocked his head slightly to the side and said, still in his slow, sultry voice. "Well, were you behaved at your party? How many drinks did you have?"

Hermione bit her lip, "I had about...7 beverages."

He was slipping his shirt off as he asked, "and how many of those beverages were alcoholic?"

She squirmed a little and looked up at him innocently, as she started to slowly pull off her blouse. "7".

He shook his head, "7 alcohol beverages, Miss Granger? That was very reckless, indeed."

She couldn't help the slightly desperate tone to her voice as she quickly interjected, "but, it was over about 10 or 11 hours."

"I see. So you were at a party where you drank 7 alcohol beverages over 10 or 11 hours?" He was still shaking his head and started tsking at her. She was starting to squirm. "And did you eat dinner over the course of this 10 or 11 hours?"

uh oh. Hermione knew she was done for. "I uh, had a piece of cake." She paused as she thought. "Oh, and some shrimp." Her mind was spinning. She knew she ate more.. she bounced up and down with excitement as she said, "oh, oh, yeah, I ate one of those, oh wait, what are they called?"

He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"You know, those Asian things with cabbage and."

He interrupted her, shaking his head. "Spring rolls?"

She smiled."Yeah, that's it. A spring roll."

He sat down on the bed and as he slid off his shoes, he said, "Ok, lets recap. You had 7 alcoholic beverages while you feasted on a piece of cake, some shrimp and 1 spring roll." He turned to her. "How many shrimp, Miss Granger?"

"uhhh, 2?"

He layed on the bed on his side and pulled her to spoon in front of him. She was still wearing her jeans but was only wearing her bra on top. Theo was only in his Levi's.

He pushed himself up on his elbow as he looked down at her. He pulled her hair out of her face and softly kissed the side of her forehead. He whispered, "so a piece of cake, 2 shrimp and 1 spring roll."

He kissed her on the cheek as she replied and soft, "yes."

"And tell me, Miss Granger. Do you feel this was adequate nutrition for your lunch and dinner while also consuming 7 alcoholic beverages over 10 or 11 hours?"

His hand had started stroking her skin and she found it felt very good but was very distracting. "umm, I wasn't hungry."

"I see. Let's move on." His hand rubbed her stomach. "After the party... how did you get home?"

"I, uh.. I apparated."

"So, while under the influence of alcohol you apparated home?"

She didn't say anything, not believing in self incrimination.

"Did you have an escort to see you home safely? Did, perhaps, Harry see you home?"

She sighed. "I felt fine, I didnt need an escort." She grinned. "Besides, Harry and Ginny were a little distracted when I left." Her grin turned into a full smile and then a chuckle as she said, "They were busy trying to reenact the end dance scene from 'Dirty Dancing' on the dance floor." Her chuckle turned into a full blown laugh, "Oh Merlin, I had forgotten about that!"

Theo had no idea what she was taking about, so he pressed on.

"So, 7 alcoholic beverages over 10 or 11 hours, 1 piece of cake, 2 shrimp, 1 spring roll and you apparated home, alone, while under the influence,or AWI."

She was so doomed. "uh, yeah. That's about the extent of it."

"So, when you got home, did you grab a bite to eat and maybe grab a big glass of water to rehydrate your extremely neglected body?"

"Umm, no... I kind of went right to my bedroom and went to sleep."

"I see...and how did that work out for you? Did you sleep well?"

oh boy..."ummm, I uh..I woke up rather thirsty in the middle of the night."

She could actually feel him smirk from behind her as he whispered, "I'm shocked." He paused for a moment to plant a kiss on her shoulder and then her neck. His hand had moved to her other breast and was pulling the cup down. He then continued in the same sexy and sultry voice, "so you went to the kitchen and grabbed a much needed glass of water?"

"Well, kind of. It would have been as simple as that if Malfoy hadn't scared the bats out of me when he suddenly appeared."

"What?" He scooted back and rolled her onto her back so he could look down at her. Seductive Theo gone, enter no nonsense, serious Theo. "Draco was here? In the middle of the night?"

"Well, we told you he broke through my wards. The prat broke in and while waiting for me he fell asleep on my sofa."

His shoulders relaxed and a small smile came over him. "That must have been quite a fright."

Her eyes lit up and and she started talking faster as adrenaline from the memory starting coursing through her body. "I was terrified. I had left my wand on the bedside table and I heard him move and saw a tall, dark shadow before I saw it was him. I prayed it was you and then he turned the light on. I went from terrified to relieved to furious in about 2 seconds." She let out a loud sigh.

He was quiet for a minute, looking into her eyes. She could see he was processing everything she had told him. His small smile started to morph into a grin and his hand started rubbing her skin again. His eyes trailed down her body and back up to her eyes and then to her mouth. He leaned down and kissed her.

Seductive, toe curlingly sexy Theo was back as he said, "let's recap..shall we?.. I want to be sure I have it all correct."

Hermione's butterflies were in full flutter mode.

"You drank 7 alcoholic beverages, over 10 or 11 hours, while only eating 1 piece of cake, 2 shrimp and 1 spring roll. You then apparated home, while under the influence of alcohol, alone. You did not notice a sleeping wizard on your sofa, which you had to practically walk beside to get to your bedroom, and you were up in the middle of the night, without your wand on your person...does that about sum it up?"

He was cocking an eyebrow, waiting for her confirmation of his long list of her infractions. She rolled her eyes. "Ok, I get it, yes. I was, perhaps, not quite as good a girl as I could have been." She said with exasperation.

He was smiling now. "One last question, Miss Granger." He paused for effect. "Did you eat breakfast this morning?"

She felt relief and a sudden appreciation for Draco Malfoy as she was able to proclaim, "Yes! Yes, I had a huge breakfast. I had eggs, and sausage and toast and juice." But, it wasn't enough to save her.

He was full on Sexy Theo as his eyes twinkled and he said, "Ohh, Miss Granger. You were a very bad little witch, indeed."

He maneuvered himself around on top of her. His mouth was suddenly on hers. Her arms flew around his neck as their kiss became greedy and full of need. His mouth dropped to her right breast as his hand fondled the other. He broke away from her breast long enough to whisper, "Miss Granger, you will repeat after me."

She giggled with anticipation and he looked up at her, the look on his face teasingly, reprimanding her for laughing. She immediately squeezed her mouth shut and tried to look appropriately ashamed.

He was grinning and started kissing her skin again. He pulled away gingerly before whispering, "I, Hermione Granger, am a very, very naughty witch."

She felt the blush come over her as she shyly smiled and repeated his words. "I, Hermione Granger, am a very, very naughty witch."

He had been focusing his attention on her neck, and as his teeth softly grazed her skin, he continued. "I am a naughty witch who needs to be punished." His mouth began trailing kisses down her rib cage.

She was becoming more and more turned on. She repeated his words, softly. Her voice slightly trembling with anticipation."I am a naughty witch who needs to be punished."

Her eyes rolled back as he kissed her stomach. His hands massaging down her body. His hands then moved down her body and were unzipping her jeans. He started to slide down the bed, and then sat up on his knees, which were straddling her legs.

His eyes were dark and his pupils were dilated with lust as he looked at her. She was breathing heavily. He unsnapped and started to unzip his jeans as he watched her. He then leaned forward and grabbed her jeans and slid them down and off her as he slid off the bed.

She laid on the bed, looking up at him with desire and anticipation. This man was the sexiest and most beautiful man she had ever known and he could do whatever he wanted to her.

He pulled his wand out of his back pocket as he watched her. "Roll over, Miss Granger."

She didn't hesitate as she rolled onto her stomach. He walked around the bed and grabbed a pillow. "Lift up your hips." As she lifted her hips and bottom up off the bed, he slid a pillow under her. Her bottom was now elevated and on display. He rubbed her bottom and then patted it firmly before he turned to step away from the bed.

She could no longer see him but could feel his presence watching her. "You have a delectable ass, Miss Granger." She could hear him move and then let out a soft chuckle as he said, "it's going to be even more delectable when I turn it nice and rosy."

Suddenly her wrists were wrapped with green, soft material. She looked closely and could see the material looked like snakes as they slithered toward the posts at the head of her bed. They coiled around the posts so that her wrists and hands were softly restrained over her head and out to her sides. These felt like the same restraints he had used on her on the sofa.

Then she felt the same soft material slither around her ankles as her legs were gingerly pulled apart and spread, before being fastened to the posts at the bottom corners of her bed. The wraps were very gentle and soft and continuously moved and massaged her.

Theo was mesmerized. She was so beautiful. Her skin perfect and soft. Seeing her on display like this had him hard as steel and he wanted to take her fast and hard from behind, right then and there. But, she needed her punishment and punished she would be. He had been teasing, but he was also partially serious. He didn't like his witch drinking and then apparating home drunk. He didn't like her skipping meals. He would never hurt her physically, not for all the galleons in the world. But, he would spank her and it would sting and the memory would stick all the same. He wanted her to stop and think when she skipped meals and drank alcohol or put herself at risk. He wasn't her father or her boss, and he would never flat out tell her what to do, but she would know how he felt about these behaviors all the same. And, hopefully, next time, would make better choices.

Hermione was turned on, but was nervous at the same time. She heard him whisper, "accio bag." She turned her head to see his duffle bag flying through the air before she heard it land softly behind her. She felt the dip of the bed and realized it was between her legs, behind her. She could feel his eyes on her and knew it was only a matter of time before.. her mind started spinning with the possibilities. Would he simply spank her? Would he tease her? Tickle her? Simply take her? What was coming? The anticipation was becoming almost unbearable. Then she felt it. The slap of his hand on her left buttock. She let out a squeal and wriggled.

Then he spoke. His voice alluring and soft but dominant at the same time. "Miss Granger, you will get four slaps from my hand as warm up and then 7 swats from the switch I have in my bag. 1 swat for each alcoholic beverage. You will then get 2 swats for not eating enough yesterday, 2 swats for apparating while intoxicated and 2 swats for being completely unobservant or vigilant and not noticing a 6 foot wizard sleeping on your sofa. And, knowing Draco, he was likely snoring as well." She started to argue that point but then thought better of it.

She could hear him pacing at the foot of the bed behind her. Her heart was racing. She trusted Theo. He would not hurt her, but she was nervous all the same. "But, you also ate a nice big breakfast, so I'll retract..." he paused. "I'll retract 7. 4 are retracted because it was a party and it would have been reasonable to have 4 drinks over so many hours. And, I'll retract 3 because you ate a big breakfast this morning. How many does that leave, Miss Granger?"

She did the math in her head, "6".

"So, 3 more warm swats from my hand and then 6 swats with the switch." He paused before asking, "Do you have anything you'd like to say, Miss Granger?"

She thought for a minute before a small smile crept over her mouth. " Yes, sir. I'd like to say I'm very, very sorry for my reckless actions and misbehavior, and that I will endeavor to be a very good witch from now on."

Her tone was playful and flirtatious and it made him chuckle. He walked around the bed and rubbed her bottom before spanking her right buttock. She flinched. He then gently rubbed where he it was now pink. He then spanked her left buttock again followed by a quick one to her right. He then massaged her bottom with both hands.

Hermione was extremely turned on. The slaps from his hand were not painful, but they were very arousing and she started to squirm. He was massaging her and then she felt him spread her cheeks a little and she felt him touch her, in her warm and sensitive center.

Theo had sensed she was turned on by their little game. He pulled the long, bendy, skinny switch from his bag. He lightly ran the tip along the bottom of her right foot and up her leg. He lingered on her thigh before, saying, "Count, Miss Granger." He gave a quick, soft swat across her right cheek. She flinched and said, "1". He continued walking up the side of the bed, running the switch slowly and softly up from her lower back to her shoulder.

He put the tip at her mouth and whispered, "kiss the switch, my naughty witch." She smiled and gave it a kiss as she looked him in the eyes. He swallowed hard as he ran the switch back down to her buttocks where he gave her another soft swat across her left cheek. She wiggled and whispered, "2." He then gave her 2 quick, slightly harder swats, one to each buttock. She didn't falter and whispered, "3,4."

He planted 2 more quick swats, harder than the last 2, careful not to strike the sensitive spots he had already swatted. "5 and 6", she whispered as she tried to look back over her shoulder at him.

He dropped the switch, and edged up onto the bed behind her. He moved slowly. He lowered himself and planted soft, sultry kisses along her back. With a flick of his wand, which he had left on the side of the bed, her ankles and hands were released. he pulled out the pillow under her and Hermione rolled over. He positioned himself on top of her, kissing her. "I missed you", she whispered.

He held her tight and kissed her temple. "I missed you, too."

They snuggled and held each other, planting soft kisses and caresses. Before long they were both asleep, neither caring that it was barely past noon.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Saturday Afternoon**

Hot. It was so hot. Hermione struggled against the pull of more sleep to open her eyes. She was in the arms of her wizard, her face pressed to his chest, her legs intertwined with his. She felt the heat of the sun on her back. Her bedroom window faced west and the afternoon sun could be brutal, as it filtered though her window. She slowly pushed away and rolled onto her back. She felt movement beside her as Theo slowly came to consciousness.

She turned to look at him and gave him a soft smile as she caught his sleepy eyes scanning up and down her naked form.

He smiled lazily and said softly, "what are you doing all the way over there?"

"I'm hoooot'" she dragged out the word hot as she stretched.

He grinned, "yes, you are." He reached over and wrapped his arm around her to slide her back toward him. She giggled as she pushed away. "No, I'm like, really hot."

She slid to her side of the bed and stood up as he rolled onto his back and watched her. She walked around the foot of the bed and was about to pass his side to get to the bathroom, when he was out of the bed in an instant. He grabbed hold of her waist and pulled her close for a tender kiss. He grinned, "sorry, my naughty witch. You have to pay the toll."

"I think you mean, pay the troll." She teased and then giggled.

He laughed. "Oh, you are so getting a spanking for that."

Hermione squealed as she quickly ducked and darted toward the bathroom, but she wasn't fast enough as Theo caught her just before she shut the bathroom door. He laughed as he held her tight. He turned on the shower and then tossed her under the cool jets, not waiting for the water to warm up. She shrieked and he laughed. "Clearly, you needed a little cooling off."

30 minutes later they were in the kitchen, Hermione explaining as she buttered the bread for the grilled cheese, "You have to wait for the griddle to get hot before you put the sandwiches on."

Theo was tapping his foot with impatience. "Muggle cooking takes too long."

The sound of the floo got both their attention as Ginny came bounding into the kitchen. "Hermione! Do you.." She froze mid sentence and turned pink at the sight of a shirtless Theo standing next to Hermione.

"Hi Gin! You remember Theo Nott?" Theo and Ginny smiled shyly at each other and half waved hello.

There was an awkward silence. Hermione smiled at Ginny, "So what's up Ginny?"

Ginny was staring at Theo and snapped out of it. "Oh, oh yeah. The reason I floo'd is to see if I could borrow your little black dress?" She sighed. "Harry's taking me out tonight and Merlin knows when I'll be able to wear something that cute and sexy again."

Hermione looked from Theo to Ginny and smiled. "Sure..actually, Gin, there's something I need to talk to you and Harry about, but I need to do something first." She looked back at Theo and then continued. "How about you and Harry come over tomorrow for lunch?"

"Sure, Mione. We'll be here...everything ok?"

"Oh yeah, everything's fine." Hermione smiled at her friend while internally her mind was spinning with worry. "I'll go grab the dress." Hermione started to walk towards her bedroom.

Ginny smiled at Theo and said, "I'll come with you." Ginny followed Hermione and as soon as they were in the bedroom and out of earshot, Ginny started on Hermione, "Why didn't you tell me how hot he is!" Ginny pretended to swoon and collapsed on the bed. "Oh Merlin! I think my panties are wet."

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, before collapsing on the bed in a fit of giggles with her best girlfriend.

Five minutes later, Ginny was gone. Hermione was frying up the grilled cheese sandwiches on the griddle as Theo watched. "So, I take it you're going to accept Draco's offer? Is that what you want to talk to Harry and Ginny about?"

Hermione flipped the sandwiches."Yeah, but I want to talk to Draco first. Need to lay some ground rules."

Theo smirked and thought to himself...oh boy!

After lunch Hermione dashed to the corner owlery to send a note to Draco, while Theo headed to his apartment to unpack and relax for a couple hours before heading back to Hermione's.

After hitting the market for groceries and a few bottles of wine, she apparated home and started to prepare. The response owl came quickly and she was pleased that not only had Draco accepted, but Professor Snape had accepted the invite which she had extended to him as well. So it would be a total of 4. Hermione felt a flush as she realized the three men she had dreamt about would all be at her table for dinner.

She had a break where nothing needed attending, so she filled out the floo network paperwork at her desk, granting full access to Theo and limited access to Draco. Draco would only be allowed to floo to her apartment between 9am and 8pm, and only if she were home. She added the Manor as well as his apartment, for good measure. She put a stasis charm on everything in the kitchen and quickly floo'd to the Ministry and dropped off the paperwork at the Floo Regulatory office, which thankfully was open until 4 on Saturdays.

When she got back to her apartment, she finished all the chopping and prep she needed. Tonight's meal was going to be chicken and beef stir fry over white rice. She had her parents wok which had been a staple in the kitchen when she was growing up. It was her favorite kitchen tool and she used it frequently. She looked at her watch. It was 4:30 and her guests would be there at 7. The table was set, the apartment was clean and straight and all the prep was done. She was pleased to find she had plenty time for a long soak in the tub and would not need to rush.

After her bath, she put her hair up in a loose bun and opted to wear grey linen slacks and a sleeveless black linen top that was v neck in the front and backless. It was a sexy top and she debated not wearing it, but tonight she wanted to be holding the cards. This top made her feel sexy and empowered. She wore black 2 1/2 inch heels to complete the outfit.

She was finishing up her makeup when she heard Theo come in the front door, which she had just unlocked for him when she finished her bath. He walked in her bedroom and let out a low, slow whistle as she was putting on a touch of lipstick. "I don't know if I want another wizard seeing you looking so sexy tonight."

She turned to him and said, "2 wizards actually, Professor Snape accepted."

He walked up behind her and she looked up at his reflection in the mirror. She gave him a genuine smile. "You look very handsome, Mr. Nott." She turned around and looked him up and down and then grinned, "I don't know if I want any wizards seeing you looking so sexy tonight, either."

He laughed and kissed her. He turned to walk back towards the living room. She watched him walk, enjoying the view. He really was a sexy specimen and she felt the need to pinch herself that this was real. Two weeks earlier she was lonely and without a future. Now she was dating the wizard of her dreams and was on the cusp of a very exciting job.

7 pm arrived and there was a knock at the door. Hermione opened it and welcomed the striking wizards into her apartment.

"Damn, Granger. You clean up nice." Malfoy was making a show of checking her out. Snape rolled his eye's at Draco' behavior and then gave Hermione a small bow as he handed her a bouquet of wild flowers. "Thank you for inviting me to your lovely home, Miss Granger."

"Oh, these are beautiful! Thank you!" She gestured towards the room for all to sit. Snape took the recliner, while Draco sat on the sofa.

She put the flowers in water and on the set table while Theo handed out the glasses of wine she had already poured.

"So Granger, spill. You taking the job or not?"

Snape looked and Draco and in his signature drawl said, "Draco you have all the chivalry and etiquette of a mandrake."

Draco rolled his eyes and looked at Hermione. "Well?"

Hermione huffed and sat at the other end of the sofa. "Well, I had hoped to put off the brass tacs discussion until we were at least through the first round of drinks."

She took a cleansing breath and turned to him. "Draco, these are my conditions. One, you will respect my privacy" She gave him a hard stare. "Just because I work for you will not give you automatic access to my person or my dwelling at any time you desire. I will be available during my agreed upon work hours, during workdays, during the week. You will not have the right to pop in and monopolize my time during the evening or on the weekends." She took a sip of her wine. Draco was studying her as if in deep thought. Theo was quite amused and Professor Snape looked utterly bored. "Second, Malfoy Enterprises will not be allowed to disclose or publish my findings until the research is complete." Draco started to interrupt, but she was fast. "Third, Malfoy Enterprises will hire its own private investigator to assist with the search for my parents. The search will remain ongoing until they are either discovered or until comes a time when I decide the search is futile. Not you, not your mother or any other being will make that determination except for myself." She sipped her wine and then in a softer tone said, "if you can agree to those terms and the compensation package is agreeable, I will accept your most kind offer. I would also like to say that I am thankful to you for this opportunity."

Draco smiled at her, "Done."

Theo then jumped into the conversation, "Well, in that case, lets toast to new jobs, new relationships and new beginnings." All four lifted their glasses to each other and sipped.

"Well, now that that's done, I have something for you." Draco stood, walked towards her front door, opened it and reached down to the left of the door. He picked up and carried in a cage with a coal black owl. It was beautiful and his feathers almost had a deep purple hint of color. "You need your own owl, Granger. Those scrawny public owlery owls are a disgrace to the owl post system."

Hermione found herself speechless as Draco placed the cage on the coffee table in front of her. "Oh Draco! I don't know what to say! Thank you!" She picked up the cage and brought the owl up to her eye level. He gave a soft hoot. "Does he have a name?"

Draco shrugged. "The card on the cage said, 'LeRoy'. The shop owner said his owner was an elderly witch who passed away last month." The owl let out another soft hoot.

She smiled. "LeRoy." She gave a small chuckle. "That's very fitting for you. LeRoy, as in 'The King." She stood and took the cage with her into the kitchen. Theo followed and watched as she opened the cage door. "Well, LeRoy, are you hungry?' The owl slowly came out of its cage and rubbed its beak against her hand. Hermione opened the refrigerator and pulled out some of the chopped veggies and a piece of turkey she had wrapped up in foil. She put the morsels of food in a dish and placed the dish in front of the owl, who dug in greedily. She placed a small bowl of water next to the cage as well. She smiled at Theo and took his hand as she walked back into the living room.

When she walked past the window, Crookshanks was sitting up on the window sill between his two favorite plants, giving Hermione a less than pleased glare. "Oh Crooks, there's no need to be jealous."

She sat back on the sofa and gave Draco a heartfelt smile and thanked him again. Draco was looking quite pleased with himself.

The conversation was light and jovial. Theo discussed his visit to his Uncle in Berlin and Snape talked about the beauty and culture of Mexico.

When it was closer to 7:45, Hermione headed into the kitchen to start the wok. Dinner was ready and on the table in 20 minutes. She walked into the living room. "Gentlemen, dinner is served."

 **Next Chapter - Dinner with the slytherins :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Saturday Evening**

The gentlemen followed Hermione to the table. Each of them noticing the smooth, flawless skin of her back. Theo was looking forward to caressing and kissing that very back later on this evening, Draco was telling himself to snap out of it as his mind headed into uncharted territory with the witch, and Snape merely wished he could take back the last 20 years and go back to a time, when perhaps, if he had made better choices, he could have ended up with an intelligent and beautiful witch, like Miss Granger.

The table was eye catching with the colorful entrée already on the plates. Hermione topped off each wizards glass of wine. Theo held out her chair and after she sat and was settled, each wizard took his own seat.

Professor Snape raised his glass. "A toast to you, Miss Granger and your new adventures ahead." Everyone toasted.

Hermione smiled at her old Professor and said, "Please call me Hermione, Professor."

He smiled in return and replied, "then you must call me Severus."

It was quiet a moment as everyone dug in. "Damn, Granger...not bad!." Draco had a genuinely surprised look on his face as he ate.

Severus, wiped his mouth before shaking his head at Draco. "I think what he meant to say, Hermione, is that this is delicious."

Theo smiled at Hermione, "Hermione is quite the cook."

Hermione smiled at Theo for the compliment and then looked back towards Severus. "So, Severus, Theo tells me you're developing a new potion?" It felt strange to call him Severus.

Severus nodded and then swallowed. "Yes, I'm trying to develop a potion that will increase the likelihood of pregnant witches having magical children."

Hermione was stunned. "Well, that's just...extraordinary!"

He shook his head and let out a dismissive laugh, "Well, trying is the key word. I'm no where near completion."

After a moments pause. Hermione asked, "So what made you decide to take on such a project?" For fear he would misunderstand and think she was insulting him, she clarified. "What I mean to say is,".

Draco interrupted her. "I asked him to."

Hermione was confused. She looked from Draco to Severus and back again.

Severus chuckled and Hermione was completely thrown. She had never, ever heard Severus laugh. He continued, "Well, Hermione, it seems you and I now have the same employer."

"What?" She turned to Draco.

He shrugged. "I can't think of a better way to spend money than to try to solve this wizarding crisis." He took a sip of wine. "If that means buying a magometer company to research magic in the atmosphere and in the earth, then so be it. If it means investing in a potioneer to develop a potion to help increase magical births, then all the better." His eyes scanned the table and then went back to his own plate. Hermione saw he had eaten all the chicken and beef out of his stir fry. She waved her wand and the extra stir fry in the kitchen floated toward the table. She stood and grabbed the bowl, piling more meat on Draco's plate.

Draco beamed at her, digging in. She replenished the other plates, except her own as she had no appetite, and magic'd the bowl back to the kitchen.

"Draco, that's just so..."

"Unexpected?" Theo volunteered. Theo smiled at his blonde friend. "Most people don't know Draco for who he really is."

Draco rolled his eyes, "I'm sitting right here, you know."

Hermione looked at Draco. She watched as he continued eating the chicken and beef on his plate, avoiding any and all vegetables as able. "Draco, I have to admit, I'm impressed. I know these are not cheap investments and it's possible they will reap very little reward."

Draco gave her his signature smirk. "Hey, don't sell yourself short to your new boss. I'm counting on you and Severus to be successful." He leaned back in his chair and his signature cocky grin reappeared, "besides, if your theory ends up being correct, I'll make a fortune off the magometers as every young wizarding couple will want to be sure they conceive and raise their children in the best location to assure a magical child." He looked at Snape. "And if Severus is successful, I'll make a fortune selling the potion."

"From philanthropist to profiteer." Hermione smirked, shaking her head.

Draco raised his glass, "Here's hoping."

An hour later, Draco and Severus thanked Hermione for a lovely evening and, much to Draco's delight, were then able to floo to the Manor, instead of having to walk out the front door.

Theo helped Hermione clean, while secretly sneaking Cookshanks a couple pieces of leftover chicken.

"I see you feeding him, you know." Hermione grinned flirtatiously. "Did you read somewhere that the way to a woman's heart is through her cat?"

Theo smiled devilishly, "Well, something like that. Although I wouldn't have chosen the word cat."

Hermione suddenly understood his meaning and threw the dirty dishrag in her hand at him as she exclaimed, "Theo!"

He was on her in two strides and flung her over his shoulder. He smacked her bottom as he started towards her bedroom.

"Put me down, you Neanderthal!" She smacked his bottom in reply.

He tossed her on the bed and then pounced on top of her. "Did you just spank me, Miss Granger?" He asked with a boyish grin.

"Well, you were being a very bad wizard and needed it."

His boyish grin morphed into sexy, seductive Theo. "Oh Miss Granger, clearly you need to learn who's the boss and in charge of spankings around here."

 **Sunday**

Hermione was nervous as she waited for Harry and Ginny. She knew Harry was going to be upset about her working in Texas. She had a few more minutes so decided she would spend a little time getting her owl more situated.

"So LeRoy," she held her arm out and he climbed on. "Where would you like your cage to be? You can have free reign of the apartment but I'm sure you'll prefer to sleep in your cage so you tell me where you want it."

The owl flew off and into her bedroom. He hovered in a spot on the far wall, near her dresser. "Don't you want to be near a window?" The owl hooted and shook. Hermione laughed. "Ok, LeRoy." Hermione brought his cage to the spot he had been hovering in. "Hmm, I need a hook or a stand." She walked into her closet and found an old umbrella. She transfigured it into a respectable hook stand and hung the cage from it. LeRoy promptly flew in and gave a soft hoot.

The sound of the floo echoed through the apartment and Hermione walked into her living room to find Harry and Ginny with nervous smiles. "Hi guys."

Harry was having none of the usual pleasantries."Mione, what's going on? The last time you had something to talk to is about, you were breaking up with Ron. It must be important, so tell us!"

Hermione knew she should just get it out. "I've taken a new job."

Ginny turned to Harry. "See! It's nothing terrible, Harry. You get yourself worked up, over nothing!"

"In Texas."

Harry turned to Ginny. "See! I told you it was bad news!"

Harry turned back to Hermione. A hurt look on his face. "You said you wouldn't leave me, Mione."

She rushed towards her friend and hugged him. "Oh Harry, I'm not leaving you." She turned and collapsed on the sofa. Harry sat on one side of her and Ginny on the other.

"What's in Texas, Hermione?" Ginny asked, sounding defeated.

"Well, I've been offered a job at Poppinstock Magometers as a quality assurance department head. I'll be testing magometers while gathering research. I'll be able to continue the research I've been doing for the ministry, only I'll be able to be in the field and will do some of the research myself. I'll also be able to really put my theory to the test."

Harry was looking at her in deep thought when it dawned on him. "Wait, didn't you say Malfoy was buying that company?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, Poppinstock is now owned by Malfoy Enterprises." She looked at her friends who seemed to absorbing her news. "Guys, I'll portkey home every weekend, and you can come visit as well. This is a really great opportunity for me." She nudged Harry and then Ginny with her shoulders. Softly she added, "Please be happy for me."

Harry sighed. "I'm losing you to the slytherins. First your dating Theo Nott and now you're working for Draco Malfoy."

"Harry, you aren't losing me to anyone. You'll always be my best friend." She turned to Ginny. "You too, Gin."

Ginny looked at her friend curiously. "What does Theo think about you moving to Texas?"

Hermione couldn't help the warmth and smile that came over her at hearing his name. "He's completely behind it. Says he'll visit and expressed an interest in traveling with me when I go to testing sites."

Ginny took Hermione's hand in her own and held it. "Really going to miss you, Mione." Ginny then grinned, "and I was really looking forward to popping in to catch more visions of a shirtless Theo."

Harry sighed, resigned. "I'm right here, ya know."

Hermione and Ginny giggled as she pulled them both into a group hug.

By the time Harry and Ginny left, Hermione had managed to convince them it wouldn't be the end of the world. She assured Ginny she would be home enough to help with planning for the baby, setting up the nursery and promised to portkey home for the delivery whenever it happened.

No one had been hungry so she put the uneaten veggie panini's in the fridge. She figured she and Theo could have them for dinner.

She had just finished putting them away when the floo activated and in walked Malfoy.

"Granger, we need to finalize our deal."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, hello Draco! Yes, good afternoon to you too!"

Draco ignored her sarcasm and walked toward her fridge. He opened the door and pulled out one of the paninis she had just put away.

He unwrapped the sandwich from the plastic wrap and popped it in her microwave.

"So, I'll pay you $150,000 galleons a year. You'll get full medical coverage and 3 weeks vacation to start. Your Dallas apartment will be furnished and paid for and M.E. will pay for your portkeys to and from London." The microwave dinged and he pulled the sandwich out, dropping it quickly and dropping a few obscenities as it was very hot. "I've contacted a private detective who my family has used and trusted for years. He'll be here at 4 this afternoon to get descriptions and whatever info he needs to track down your parents." Draco stared opening cabinets until he found a plate. He quickly tossed the sandwich on the plate and then reopened the refrigerator and took out the milk. He grabbed a glass form the corner cabinet and filled it. "Oh, also, you'll get stock options should the company ever go public." He picked up the sandwich and took a big bite while looking at her like it was a completely normal thing to barge in on her and take over her kitchen. His face contorted with disgust as he dashed to the trash can and spit out the bite of sandwich.

"Merlins hairy balls.. what the hell was that, Granger?"

She shook her head at him and cocked an eyebrow. "A veggie panini."

"Disgusting! Why didn't you warn me!" He took a big swig of milk and then opened her fridge again. "Where's the left over stir fry?"

 **For those of you who PM'd me that you really wanted Hermione to have a poly relationship with the three wizards, sorry.. this story just doesn't swing that way... BUT, I have written a one shot of Hermione's little dinner party where things go very differently. I'll be posting it on Adult Fanfiction as it's really not appropriate for this website. Consider it an alternate universe where it's the exact same story, just an alternate chapter 13. It will be titled, 'A Witch's Tale, One Shot'. Not a great title, but I wanted it to be easy to find. Will get it posted by 12/31. Have a wonderful New Years everybody!**


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Sunday Afternoon**

Hermione shook her head in dismay as she walked past Malfoy and reached into the refrigerator, pulling out the bowl of left over stir fry. As she started to fish the last of the meat out of the bowl, she said, "Draco, your compensation package is more than generous and I accept." She gave him a small smile.

"Excellent!" Draco said as he watched her put the left over meat onto a plate and put it into the microwave. Hermione wasn't sure if his comment was directed at what she said, or at what she was doing.

When the microwave dinged, Draco went to open it, but she pushed him aside. She took the plate, a fork, knife and napkin and set it all on the table. Draco sat down and closed his eyes as he breathed in the scent of the beef and chicken. She poured him a glass of water and sat it next to the plate and then sat down, watching him eat.

He looked like a small kid, practically dancing with joy with each forkful he put into his mouth. She couldn't help but smile at him. As she watched him she chuckled, "Draco, do you eat anywhere but here?"

"I eat out or have takeout most days. I hate going to the Manor unless necessary. Father is always moping around and Mother is always trying to drag me into helping her with the next charity event or gala she's planning."

"Well, have ever you considered cooking for yourself?"

He just shrugged as he ate another bite. "Lokee will cook for me if I want something, but he's elderly and frail and I don't want him working too hard."

Hermione's brow crinkled. "Is Lokee a house elf?"

"Yeah, and before you start lecturing me about elf rights, he's been offered a salary and he refuses it. I've offered him a cushy retirement as well and he won't take it. He's the last elf in his line and says he'll work until the day he keels over."

Drako took another forkful of beef, chewed and swallowed. "And I don't want that day to be anytime soon. He's over 200 years old and has been taking care of Malfoy's his entire life. It was quite an accomplishment getting him to leave the manor and come to my flat instead. Mother was tiring of him because he would forget that he had already cleaned the atrium and would clean it again while forgetting to clean Father's study."

Draco sighed. "I try to clean up after myself without him seeing so he doesn't have a lot to do."

Hermione smiled warmly. "Sounds like you love him very much."

He took a drink of water and then asked, "So, when can you be in Dallas?"

Hermione took a deep breath and exhaled. "Umm, I guess I can start in a week?" She looked around her apartment. "I need to figure out what to take and what to leave."

"Your Dallas apartment is already furnished, so you won't need a lot." He tossed his napkin on the table and leaned back. "Let's get you moved on Saturday, then. I'll show you Dallas's magical community and you can get situated. Then you can start work on Monday."

Just then, the floo activated and Theo came in. She stood up and walked over to him giving him a kiss.

"Whad I miss," he asked as he took Hermione's hand and walked to the table. He sat and pulled her onto his lap.

Hermione looked from Theo to Draco and said, "looks like I'm heading to Dallas next Saturday to get moved in and then starting my job on Monday." She seemed distant as she said the words while her eyes shot around the room, like she was in thought.

"That soon?" Theo asked, shooting Draco a questioning look.

"The sooner the better. The wizarding world is in a crisis or hadn't you noticed." Draco shot Theo a smirk.

Theo looked back at Hermione, "well, I had hoped to take my witch on a little vacation before she had to start working again."

This brought Hermione out of her mental cataloging and list making and she looked at him with a flirtatious smile. "Really?

Draco stood and started to walk towards the fireplace. "We move on Saturday at noon. Just be back and ready to go by then." With that he threw a handful of floo powder into the fireplace and was gone.

Hermione turned back to Theo with a big smile on her face. "A vacation? Really?"

He grinned at her, "Anywhere you want to go, kitten."

She looked at him for a minute and then nuzzled her face into his neck. "Theo, would you hate me if I said I really just want to stay home."

He pulled away and looked at her in surprise. "You don't want to go somewhere?"

She sat up and kissed him softly. "It's just my mind is spinning with things I need to care of. I want to spend time with Harry and Ginny, I need to make arrangements for someone to take care of Crooks while I'm away, I need to go clothes shopping for that Texas heat, and" ... she kissed him again. "I really just want to spend more time with you. We can do that here,...right?"

"Of course, kitten. Whatever you want." He kissed her and then lightly kissed the side of her mouth, her nose, her cheek and then her ear lobe where he then started to trail kisses down her neck.

Hermione started breathing more heavily. "I mean, I know I'll be back here on the weekends, but I just want to enjoy being home for a stretch before life gets crazy."

He started unbuttoning her blouse as he was now kissing her collar bone and pushing her blouse out of the way. "Whatever, you want, kitten."

"Besides, it's time you got to know Harry and Ginny," she said as her mind started thinking about which night would be best for a dinner gathering.

Theo's lips were now kissing the swell of her breasts as he had her shirt almost completely unbuttoned.

Hermione was looking towards the plants in her windows with Crooks sleeping in between. "Someone will have to tend to the plants as well." She looked back towards the kitchen. "Oh, and also.."

"Kitten," he said softly interrupting her as he started to unhook her bra.

She didn't hear him as she continued, "I'll have to make sure to clean out the refr'"

A stern voice interupted her. "Miss Granger!"

This got her attention, which she immediately directed to the wizard on whose lap she was sitting. Dominant Theo was present and accounted for and Hermione felt the blush come over her as she suddenly noticed her state of undress.

"Please stop talking, Miss Granger. Your wizard requires your attentions at this particular moment." He grinned as his mouth moved towards her nipple which he licked, causing her skin to pebble. He then took the nipple into his mouth.

Hermione suddenly became very warm. "Oh he does, does he?" She whispered seductively back at him.

Theo stood, picking her up and laying her back on the kitchen table. He leaned over and kissed her hungrily as his hands massaged her breasts.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and a yelp. Theo jumped and Hermione sat straight up to see Harry with his hands over his eyes, a bag laying on the floor at his feet. He was slowly trying to back out of the kitchen without looking. "Oh Merlin! I did not need to see that!"

Hermione scrambled to cover herself, jumping off the table, turning away and rehooking her bra before buttoning her blouse.

Harry was back in the living room and Hermione could hear him talking to himself. "Note to self, no more just popping in on Mione."

Hermione suddenly saw the humor in the situation and started to laugh. Theo started to chuckle beside her and within about 5 seconds they were both in absolute hysterics as Harry yelled from the other room, "This in NOT a laughing matter. That vision is now branded on my brain."

Hermione was bent over holding her stomach willing herself to stop laughing. "I can't...I can't breath...oh Merlin. Stop." Her laughing finally started to subside and she reached out for the counter to steady herself as she stood up. When she had finally gotten control of herself, she looked at Theo and the minute they made eye contact they were both back in hysterics.

Harry yelled from the living room. "Don't mind me! I'm just sitting here, eternally scarred for life."

When she finally had complete control of herself, Hermione walked into the living room, Theo behind her.

Hermione looked towards Harry, who was looking the other direction. "Harry, I'm so sorr.."

He interrupted her, still not looking at her. "It never happened. Never, ever mention it again. I'm just going to sit here for a minute and try to erase the vision from my brain. You might have to obliviate me."

He finally turned toward her. She could tell he was trying to look serious but the corners of his mouth were quivering as he tried to hide his smile. Finally he lost the battle and he started to chuckle. Hermione dashed over and hopped onto the sofa next to him.

She smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "So what's up, Harry?"

Theo sat on one of the chairs and watched his witch with her best male friend.

"I, uhh brought the dress that Ginny borrowed as well as some pictures I thought you might like to take to Dallas."

Hermione jumped up and ran around to retrieve the bag he had dropped. She brought it back and sat down next to him. She pulled the pictures out and smiled as she looked at them. "Theo, come look at these."

Theo walked over and sat next to her on the sofa. The three of them now sitting together as she looked through them. She smiled at a picture of Herself, Parvati and Lavender sitting on the sofa in the common room. She felt herself tearing up seeing Laveder, who had died in the Battle of Hogwarts.

"Is that the Gryffindor common room?" Theo asked, taking the picture and a couple others with it which had all been taken on a Saturday in their 5th year.

Hermione smiled fondly at the memory. "Yeah, that was a rainy Saturday everyone was hanging out. Umbrige's reign of terror was in full swing so no one wanted to leave the safety of the Gryffindor common room."

Next was a picture of everyone in the DA. "Look how young we all were." Hermione, once again felt herself tearing as she saw the faces of lost friends smiling and waving at the camera.

Theo took the picture. "It's quite extraordinary, you know. What you all did."

Hermione looked at him and gave him a smile. Then she turned to Harry. "Harry was a wonderful teacher."

Harry half smiled and shrugged. "None of it would have happened if Hermione hadn't been the driving force behind it. It was all her idea. The club, the coins...all of it."

Hermione laughed at the picture of Hagrid with Norbert. "I've never seen this picture! Where did this come from?"

Harry laughed. "Hagrid sent it to me a year ago or so. Said he knew how fond we were of Norbert and wanted us to have a picture."

Hermione laughed. "You should have Charlie take a picture of Norbert now and send it to Hagrid."

The next picture was of Hermione and Luna sitting at a Quidditch match. Hermione's eyes lit up. "Theo, you're in this one!"

Harry and Theo both leaned in on either side to get a closer look. The picture showed Hermione and Luna's attention glued to something to their left on the pitch. Theo was sitting behind them but was looking at the back of Hermione's head. Theo laughed. "See, I told you I had a crush on you while at Hogwarts."

Hermione blushed and smiled at him.

"Oh my gosh. Harry, you should keep this one!" It was a picture of Harry, Remus and Sirius sitting in the kitchen at Grimmauld place.

Harry smiled, "I have another one."

Hermione was starting to cry. "I can't look at these anymore, right now. It's still so hard." She turned to Harry and hugged him. "Thank you, Harry. I'll treasure them."

"We thought you would like to take them with you. I'm sorry they aren't framed. When Ginny and I got back from your place earlier today, we decided we wanted you to have pictures to remind you of your friends back home. There's pictures of the Weasleys, Ron, even a couple with Dobby and even 1 with Kreacher.

"They're wonderful, thank you." Theo was rubbing her back. "Harry, when can you and Ginny come to dinner this week?" She turned to Theo and smiled, before turning back to Harry. "I want the two of you to become better acquainted with Theo here." She was patting Theo's knee.

Harry ran his hand through his hair as he smiled, "Yeah, I fear if I had arrived any later this afternoon, I might already be much better acquainted with Theo."

Hermione and Theo laughed and Harry started to chuckle. "I'll check with Ginny, ok? As far as I know, any evening is fine." He looked at her and frowned. "When do you leave, Mione?"

Hermione sighed. "Next Saturday."

"That's so soon!" He exclaimed.

Hermine shrugged, "Draco wants me to get started."

Harry huffed and then said, in a tone that was not to be argued with, "well, Ginny and I are helping you move. We want to see where you'll be living and know exactly how to find you."

Hermione smiled, "of course, Harry. You and Ginny will always be welcome." Her mind started to imagine how next Saturday would pan out, given that Draco and Theo would be with her next weekend as well.


	15. Chapter 15

Warning, LEMON at the end of the chapter. Just stop reading when it starts if it's not your thing. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **1/18/17 - I have significantly deleted out the most explicit sexual descriptions so that this story is compliant with FF rules. The complete and unedited version can be found on Adult Fanfiction under the same story name and the same author.**

 **Sunday Night**

Hermione and Theo were laying on the couch watching television. Actually, Theo was asleep and Hermione's mind was reeling too much to concentrate on what she was watching. The detective had showed up after Harry had left, around 4:15pm. He was no nonsense and much older than Hermione had expected. He was tall and lanky with grey hair and a goatee. He explained that he had several witches and wizards who worked for him and that they would be the ones in the field most of the time and would report back to him. She provided him with pictures, shared what their favorite foods were, what their hobbies were and of course, their professions. He pointed out that all that information may be obsolete. Since she had used such a powerful obliviation charm on them, their tastes and desires might have changed. He also pointed out with all the consideration and delicacy of a freight train, that it was possible her parents had divorced. He explained that for some couples, it's the kids that keep them together. Hermione had not considered that possibility. He left her with his card and said he would be in touch when he had something to report. She insisted that he report to her monthly, regardless and that he not limit his search to Australia. He said the search would start in Australia and then spread from there. All in all she felt hopeful that finally she might get some answers.

She turned her head and looked back over her shoulder at the gorgeous man laying behind her. His face was so peaceful as he slept. He stirred and his hand slid under her blouse and cupped her right breast. His eyes were closed but his hand was very actively massaging her.

She whispered, "Theo, are you hungry?"

He let out an ineligible grunt and continued his ministrations. She sighed and started to sit up as he pulled her back down, wrapping his arm around her tightly and nuzzling into her. He whispered, "just be still, little cub." He had never called her that before and she flushed with the memory of her dream.

She laid next to him, trying to be still. After what felt like hours, she looked at her watch to see it had actually only been about 10 minutes. She lifted his hand and slid off the couch quickly before he could grab her again. He seemed to accept her escape as he stretched out and fell back to sleep.

Hermione went to her bedroom and checked on LeRoy, who had slept most the afternoon in his cage. She opened her bedroom window and let some of the evening breeze into the apartment. LeRoy hooted and flew to the window. She softly rubbed his head and then his beak with the back of her hand. "Go have fun, LeRoy. Don't stay out too late." He hooted and rubbed his beak against her arm and then took off out the window. She decided she would take LeRoy with her to Dallas but couldn't decide about Crooks. Her first instinct was to leave him, but she felt guilty. However, she also knew he liked to sleep all day and as long as someone came to feed him and clean out his litter box every day, he would probably hardly notice her absence, and she would be home on the weekends.

She pulled an old sweatshirt of her Dad's out of her dresser, pulled it over her head and headed back towards the kitchen. She popped the 2 remaining paninis in the oven and sat down to start her lists which had been forming in her mind since Draco's visit earlier. She started by listing the categories that would need to be addressed; Clothing to take, Care of Crooks, Apartment oversight, Wards, Toiletries, Photos and sentimental items. The smell of the paninis was beginning to permeate through the apartment and she could hear Theo stirring.

She smiled at him as he groggily entered the kitchen and sat next to her at the kitchen table. He let out a yawn as he leaned over to look at her list. He sleepily said, "If you'd like, I'll take care of Crooks when I'm not traveling or visiting you in Dallas and can keep an eye on your apartment and bring in your posts for you." He continued looking at her list. "Draco has someone coming tomorrow to fix your wards."

She looked at him curiously, "You sure you don't mind? Helping with Crooks and the apartment?"

He smiled, "Why would I mind?"

She leaned over and kissed him before standing up and pulling the paninis out of the oven. He contemplated for a moment, wondering if he should say anything.

She sat the plates and napkins on the table and sat back down next to him. "Hermione, there's something I want to just mention, and you can do with it what you will."

"Hmm?" Hermione asked as she blew on her sandwich to cool it off. She turned to him and saw the pensive look on his face. "What is it?"

"Well, you remember Lexie?"

"Of course." She said smiling at him.

"Well, Draco's crazy about her and they've become pretty good friends." He took a swallow of water and continued. "I think one of the reasons he gravitates towards her, is because she doesn't know the old Draco. She knows nothing about that Draco. She doesn't know he used to be a Death Eater. She doesn't know he even knew Voldemort. She doesn't know he ever held those purity supremacist views because that's not who he is anymore. She knows the real Draco. She knows the man he is now and that's very refreshing for him." He leaned back in his chair and continued. "I've told him he needs to tell her because she'll find out sooner or later and it would be best if she heard it from him."

Hermione took a bite of her sandwich as she listened. She swallowed and said, "I'm rather surprised she doesn't know. He's constantly in the papers."

He shook his head, "but he's not in the American papers. He's not known very well over there and the general American wizarding population doesn't know a whole lot about Voldemort and what happened over here. They know the name Harry Potter and they know that Voldemort was a terrible, dark wizard who ultimately was destroyed, but that's about it."

He started to eat his sandwich and she asked him, "why are you telling me this?"

He finished chewing and replied, "because Lexie is probably very excited you are moving to Dallas. She was quite taken with you, according to Draco. I just want you to know what she does and doesn't know. Maybe give Draco a chance to come clean before mentioning his involvement if she asks questions about the war." He continued. "Draco said after she met you, she re-read the article that she had read about you in some witches magazine."

"Yeah, she mentioned it. It was the 'Charmed' magazine article from over a year ago." Hermione resumed eating thinking about what Theo had just told her. She turned to him and said, "thanks for telling me. I won't mention anything about Draco's involvement. I'd just assume never talk about any of it ever again, anyway."

 **Very Early Monday Morning**

 _"Mom...Dad? Is that you? I've been looking everywhere for you! I've missed you so much." Hermione's parents were dashing down the street and completely ignored her...as if she wasn't there. They turned into the candy store and her Mom said, "Hermione! Be a good girl and don't spoil your appetite before dinner!" A little girl, no older than 4 giggled and ran into her fathers arms. "Daddy, they have yummy bears!" Hermione's mother laughed as she scooped the child out her Dads arms. "No more gummy bears, young lady." The old man behind the counter laughed and said, "I only gave her two. I hope that's ok." Her mom smiled at the old man and replied, "Thank you, Jimmy. We all know gummy bears are Hermione's favorite candy! She would have been devasted not to have been given at least 2!" Hermione looked at the little girl confused. This child had blue eyes and her mothers straight blond hair. Adult Hermione's voice quivered as she said, "Mommy, its me! Please remember me!" Her mother didn't even notice her as they paid for a bag of gummy bears and walked out the candy store, little Hermione giggling with joy. "Mom?...Mommy?" Adult Hermione called after her Mom as her parents continued to ignore her and walked away from her on the street. "Dad? It's me! Its Hermione! Dad! Daddy, it's me!" She was crying as her parents disappeared from view._

"Hermione, kitten, wake up! Wake up, Hermione. It's ok!" Hermione slowly came to consciousness. Her face wet from her tears and her body moist with sweat. She let the tears fall as she remembered the recurring dream that she had avoided for almost three weeks now. She looked up at Theo who was hovering over her, concern in his beautiful, blue eyes.

He whispered, "Hey, don't cry. It's ok, kitten. It's going to be ok." He wiped her tears with his thumbs and scooped her up into his arms.

She slowly stopped crying as they held each other tight. "I'm sorry, Theo. I'm sorry for waking you."

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm glad I was here." He kissed her head as he held her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head, "no,...I don't even want to think about it." She turned her face up to his and kissed him, hungrily. Desperate to forget and desperate to feel loved. Theo responded immediately and positioned himself on top of her, kissing her passionately. His hands unbuttoning her pajama top and her hands in his hair. Hermione suddenly felt powerful. She wanted control. She was done feeling weak and had a surge of energy.

She pulled away from his kiss. "Roll over, Mr. Nott." Her expression was wild and her eyes and grin, hungry. Theo smiled, unable what to make of this sudden wildcat who came out of nowhere.

"Yes, Ma'am," he replied, chuckling. He rolled off her and onto his back as Hermione climbed on top of him. She kissed him, her tongue dominating his, her weight pressing against him, holding him in place. She moved down his body quickly, softly biting his right nipple and then his stomach. Hungry for him, she licked and kissed his skin, basking in the thrill of being in control and bringing him to this state of arousal. She slid off her pajama bottoms and straddled his hips.

Theo was mesmerized and entranced by this side of her. No patience for the the buttons anymore, he ripped her pajama top. She was stunning. Her face flushed and her expression feral.

When they were both sated by their lovemaking, she rolled off him and he held her tight, catching his breath. "Hermione Granger, you are the most stunning, sexy and amazing witch I've ever met." Her power surge behind her, she smiled shyly at him and buried her face into his neck. He whispered, "I know we're only getting to know each other, and I know this is premature, but I'm totally in love with you, Miss Granger."

 **All together now, Awwwwww ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

A guest reviewer on FF expressed confusion over the relationship between Draco and Lexie. They are only friends. Draco is crazy about her as a friend only. She is a lesbian. Draco told Theo in an earlier chapter that he thought Lexie had the hots for Hermione but seeing as Lexie hasn't re-entered the story yet, we don't know if he was right. Time will tell. Sorry for the confusion! Thanks for the reviews!

 **Monday morning**

"I know this is premature, but I'm totally in love with you, Miss Granger."

Hermione was nuzzled into Theo's neck. She pulled back and looked at him curiously. She bit her lip and then laid her head on his shoulder. She said softly, "When I was 7, I had a crush on Nigel Taylor. You see, he was an older and distinguished man of 8 years. He was very clever and funny and liked books as much as me, and I fancied myself in love with him."

Hermione started to run her fingers lightly over Theo's chest as she talked. "Well, one day, I came home in tears because he had played on the swings with that little tart, Abbey Brooks. Abbey Brooks with her perfect blond curls and big green eyes."

"I was completely devastated and convinced I would never love anyone ever again. Well, Mom held me and explained that guys like Nigel were a dime a dozen, and that one day I would meet the "one". And when I met him, I would know it. There would be no question in my mind. He would be a million times more interesting and clever than Nigel could ever be, and she assured me that this man would want no parts of Abbey Brooks, when he could have me instead." Hermione was smiling at the memory.

Hermione smiled warmly as she lifted herself up onto her elbows so that she could look Theo in the eyes. "She was right. There is no question in my mind. I know it's premature, but it doesn't make it any less true, I'm in love with you too, Theo Nott."

She kissed him tenderly and laid her head on his chest.

He was smiling softly and rubbing her back. He grinned and got a twinkle of mischief in his eye. "Huh, Abbey Brooks. Perfect blond curls and big green eyes, you say?"

Hermione looked up at him as he continued, "She sounds like quite a catch. Maybe I should look her up. You know, just to be sure I chose the right girl."

Hermione didn't hesitate as she pinched him on the arm, and then collapsed onto her back. She stared at the ceiling, like in deep thought. She tapped her lip as she contemplated. "Actually, maybe I should give Nigel a call."

Theo pounced on top of her playfully, looking down at her with pure love and affection. "Oh no you don't, Hermione Granger! You're mine now and I'm never letting you go." He dipped his head and kissed her tenderly.

 **Friday**

The week had absolutely flown. Hermione had come to the realization that since she would be home every weekend, there would be no need to bring a whole lot of clothes. She had purchased the toiletries she would need and had packed some clothes that would be appropriate for the early September weather in Texas. She was taking the pictures Harry and Ginny had given her as well as some of her other photos which she had duplicated so that she could have them in both apartments. She decided she would leave Crooks at her London apartment, but if he didn't react well to being separated from her, she would bring him next time.

Theo was watching her as she walked around her apartment "Hermione, relax. Everything has been taken care of. Your wards are so powerful, I doubt Merlin himself could break through them. Crooks will be in great hands between me and the Potters. Anything you don't have that you need you can either buy when you're there, or simply bring next time. You'll be home next weekend."

"I know, I know." She walked towards her stereo and picked through her CD's and albums, pulling out a couple more and adding them to her 'Dallas' box.

The floo roared to life as Harry and Ginny arrived. Hermione shrieked with joy as Andromeda and Teddy came in behind them. Four year old Teddy flew into her arms as soon as he saw her. "Myomee", he shrieked with joy. Teddy had never managed to say her name correctly and somehow his attempts at Mione, morphed into Myomee and it stuck. She put Teddy down who had just spotted Crookshanks and suddenly Myomee wasn't as interesting as she had been. Hermione then hugged Dromeda and introduced her to Theo.

Dromeda explained they couldn't stay, but she wanted to wish Hermione good luck with her new adventure. She was a strikingly beautiful witch. She resembled her sister Bellatrix more than Narcissa, but her hair was a beautiful rich brown instead of black. Her eyes were bright and were green in some light and blue in others. She had the high cheekbones of both her sisters, but her face looked softer and warmer, somehow. She looked much younger than her 49 years. Hermione had wondered more than once, why Dromeda didn't date. If she put herself out there, she would have the attention of more wizards than she could count. But, she held no interest in such things and enjoyed the quiet life in the country with her grandson, Teddy. Harry was very close to them and in turn, Hermione and Ginny were close to them as well.

After Dromeda and Teddy left, Hermione, Theo, Harry and Ginny dug into the pizzas Harry had brought. Theo smiled blissfully as he took a bite into his 3rd piece. He smiled contentedly and said, to no one in particular, "sometimes I really wish I had been born into a muggle family."

Hermione smiled at him affectionately and Ginny laughed as she said, "I know, right? Pizza, movie theaters, television!"

The Potters had been spending a lot of time with Hermione all week, and therefore had spent a lot of time with Theo as well. While Harry liked Theo, Ginny adored him.

Theo was pleasantly surprised to find that Harry was actually a really good guy. It was strange how people often turned out to be nothing like you imagined. But, the truth was they had all changed in the past four years. And the truth was they had never really known each other in the first place. He hoped, for his and Hermione's sake, that Harry and Draco would be able to put the past behind them and be civil to each other. Time would tell.

 **Saturday**

Theo woke up at 7 to an empty bed. He found his witch going through the boxes and bags she had already packed. She had been a nervous wreck the day before and didn't relax until Harry and Ginny had shown up the night before. It was clear, Hermione and the Potters were very close and their presence had a calming effect on her.

Theo knew what would calm her down even more, and knew it would be good for him as well, but Hermione was one of those witches who didn't enjoy sex during their monthly. It didn't bother him, it wasn't a big deal and a shower together afterwards would add to the fun. But she was opposed, and therefore they had not had sex since Monday morning.

He climbed out of bed and headed into the kitchen to make breakfast. Crookshanks and LeRoy followed him into the kitchen, knowing what was to come. Breakfast was on the table and Hermione sat down to eat, smiling at him.

"You ok?" he asked her.

She nodded, her expression tense. "Yeah, I'm good."

He watched as she played with her eggs, not really eating them.

They both turned towards the door to the living room as they heard the Floo. They heard Ginny's voice say, "they must be in the kitchen," followed by Harry's voice, speaking slowly and exceptionally loud, "We are coming into the kitchen, now." Ginny giggled.

Hermione turned to Theo, rolling her eyes, "we will never live that down."

Harry smirked as he walked in, "Ohh, so you do actually use the kitchen table for eating."

Theo shook his head and said, "Not any funnier than the last 5 times you said that."

Harry smiled, "oh, I don't know. It just doesn't get old for me." Harry laughed and stole a piece of bacon off Hermione's plate.

Only Hermione noticed Theo quickly replacing it with a piece of bacon from his own plate. She looked at him and he mouthed, "eat your breakfast." She sighed and ate a mouthful of eggs as she turned back to Harry and Ginny who were sitting at the table opposite from them.

Ginny smiled. "So, big day! Everything packed and ready to go?"

Theo interjected, "she's been packed and ready since Tuesday, she just keeps double checking the boxes and questioning herself."

"I just want to be sure I have what I need!" She responded defensively.

"You'll have everything you need, Granger." Everyone at the table turned to the blonde wizard as he walked into the kitchen, promptly walking over and stealing a piece of bacon off Hermione's plate. Theo sighed.

Theo looked at his watch. "It's only 9, Draco. I thought you said noon."

Draco shrugged, chewing the bacon. He swallowed and looked at Hermione. "You're packed aren't you?"

Hermione turned to Theo and then backed to Draco, "well, yeah." She admitted, hesitantly.

"Yeah, that's what I figured. Noon for you means you've been ready since yesterday. I know you better than you think I do, Granger."

Theo stated in a tone that strongly resembled Dominant Theo, "She needs to finish her breakfast." Hermione actually turned a little pink as she turned to him to see him giving her a stern look. She bit off a piece of bacon and replied, "I'm eating, I'm eating."

Ginny lightly kicked Hermione under the table. When Hermione turned to her, Ginny was giving Hermione a knowing look and smirked.

Harry and Draco were oblivious as they were having a silent battle of testosterone. Neither acknowledging the other, yet both more aware of the others presence than anyone else in the room.

Hermione looked from Draco to Harry. "Work this shit out you two. Go talk, or yell or do whatever you need to, but I have enough stress without having to deal with the tidal waves of tension you two are generating."

Hermione shoveled the last of her eggs into her mouth and turned to Theo, giving him a kiss on the cheek as she stood and put her plate in the sink. Theo stood and walked up behind her, "I got this", he whispered as he took her plate. Hermione turned into him and hugged him and then left the kitchen, Ginny jumping up, quickly in tow.

Ginny sighed and collapsed on Hermione's bed when they got into the bedroom. "I'm really gonna miss Theo", Ginny said dreamily while twirling a lock of hair in her fingers. She stopped and turned with a mischievous grin, "Is that what he's like when he goes all Dominant on you? That was kind of hot, you lucky witch."

Hermione laughed. "I'm sure Harry would be very happy to accommodate in that department if you merely expressed an interest."

Ginny smirked, "expressed an interest...as in say, charming myself tied to the bed naked with a riding crop laying beside me for him to discover when he gets home from work?"

Hermione's hand flew to her mouth in surprise. "Ginny, you didn't! What happened?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and shook her head. "He did what he does best. He took care of me. Gently undoing my binds as he smothered me with kisses and made passionate love to me." Ginny's grin turned into a sweet genuine smile. "It was quite lovely, actually." She sighed, "but alas, he either didn't get the hint or he just plain wasn't interested."

Hermione contemplated. "Perhaps a more direct approach. Simply tell him what your desires are."

Ginny sighed and looked at the ceiling. "I wouldn't know what to say. Maybe I should ask Theo."

"Ask me what?"

Both girls turned in surprise towards the wizard who just walked into the room.

Ginny didn't hesitate or miss a beat. "Ask you how I can tell Harry delicately, without sounding liking a tart, that I want him to go all Dominant on my ass and punish me like the naughty witch I'm not but could pretend to be." She huffed.

Theo's mouth dropped in stunned silence. He turned his gaze to Hermione. "You are so in trouble, Miss Granger."

Ginny jumped up. "See? That's all I want.. that right there."

Theo just shook his head and turned to leave the room. Both girls bursting in to giggles after he left.


	17. Chapter 17

Hope you like! Please review if you are so inclined :)

 **1/18/17 - I have significantly deleted out the most explicit sexual descriptions so that this story is compliant with FF rules. The complete and unedited version can be found on Adult Fanfiction under the same story name and the same author.**

 **Saturday morning**

Theo walked back into the living room laughing to himself. He could still hear the witches giggling behind him. He really liked Ginny. She was chatty and fun and he would have to think about whether or not he would actually respond to her request. It wasn't something he had ever been asked before. But, leave it to Ginny to ask. It was interesting to know that Hermione was sharing details about their sex life with the red head. Not that he cared. But it might make for some fun punishment play later.

He looked towards the kitchen and it looked like the two wizards were sitting across from each other at the kitchen table. He grabbed the remote and turned on the television.

Harry was studying the blond wizard sitting across from hiim. After everyone else left the room, Draco had rolled his eyes and then sat down across from him.

"So?" Harry said. Cocking his eyebrows and willing for Draco to start. Draco was the one who had been a prat and was the one who actually needed to apologize. But, that wasn't totally true, and Harry sighed with the acceptance of that fact. "Listen, Malfoy, "

Draco interrupted him, "no, you listen. Here's the deal. I know that I... was wrong...about a lot of things. And I know that I made terrible mistakes, mistakes that almost got people killed.. Katie Bell and Weasel for instance...That night on the tower. I...I still have nightmares about that night. But the simple truth is..."

Harry interrupted him this time. "I made terrible mistakes to, Malfoy. You aren't the only one who has those demons. I almost killed you with that awful spell that day. I...I didn't know what it did, but that just makes it worse." He took a breath and exhaled. "Ive thought about it so much over the past few years." He paused and continued. "Malfoy, we were both products of our environment. We were destined to hate each other from the start and the battle lines between us were drawn before either of us were even born. All we did was walk the paths that were laid out before us." He let out a breath of air with a touch of bewilderment. "We were children. We were thrown into an impossible and dangerous situation at a very young age."

Draco leaned back in his chair contemplating what Potter had just said. He said quietly, "It's amazing we both came out alive."

Harry shook his head, "I'm done hating, Malfoy. That war is over and done with, and what matters now are the choices we make moving forward. Our best friends are dating. Hell, you're gonna be Hermione's boss." He paused before continuing. "I'm willing to put the past behind us and move forward..well, if you are."

Draco felt a weight come off his shoulders. It was a burden he didn't even know he was carrying, but now that he was free of it, he felt lighter. He had spoken to Harry shortly after the war, when he was about to go on trial. But the wounds were too fresh at that time, his words had come across empty to Harry's ears, and if he was truly honest with himself, his words had probably been more out of self preservation. But now, he meant every word.

Draco stuck his hand out across the table in offering to Harry. Harry looked at Draco's hand and then looked up and saw the earnest look in Draco's eyes. He reached out and the two wizards shook hands, nodding to each other in understanding and agreement.

Hermione and Ginny came out of the bedroom to find Harry and Draco walking out of the kitchen and Theo watching television with Crookshanks laying along the back of the sofa, but behind Theo's head. Hermione immediately felt guilty about leaving Crooks. "I'm bringing Crooks." She announced to the room. She walked over and rubbed her cat behind his ears. "At least for the first week. When I start going to sites, I'll leave him here." She felt better immediately and realized this had been a big source of her stress.

She turned to look at Harry and Draco, suddenly recalling the reason she had walked out of the kitchen earlier. The two wizards were standing next to each other. The tension was gone, but it was obvious there was still an awkwardness between the two as neither one looked exactly comfortable. But, it was a start and hopefully, by the end of the day the awkwardness would be gone as well.

Draco walked over to Hermione's 2 large duffle bags and 2 boxes. "Is this what you're bringing?" Hermione shrugged. "Well, yes. For now anyway. Oh and, LeRoys cage and I need to pack up Crooks's dishes and kitty box."

10 minutes later everything was packed, Crooks was in a transfigured cat carrier, LeRoy was in his cage, and the 5 witches and wizards were on their way. They apparated to the street in front of the ministry and then walked next door to the portkey terminal. The place was packed with witches and wizards and children as well. There was a schedule on the board with the times of all the different portkey destinations and the fee's. Draco led them to the international portkey section where they walked into another room that said 'VIP'. The room was huge with a large comfortable waiting area and a bar along the back wall. Hermione and Harry had used this same terminal when they went to Daytona, but they had not been welcomed into this private area.

There was a very official looking wizard who rushed over to Malfoy. "Mr. Malfoy. What a pleasure. Please, we have a special area set up for you and your party over here." He gestured to a lounge area which the group walked over to and sat down. A raven haired waitress, in a very skimpy cocktail type dress, walked over and put down cocktail napkins in front each person. When she got to Malfoy, she gave him a come hither look and said in a quiet and sultry voice, "Nice to see you again, Mr Malfoy. Please let me know if I can be of any service to you." He smirked and shot her a flirty smile as he nonchalantly checked her out. "Thanks, Brigit. I'll be sure to let you know." Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head at him. He looked at her and shrugged like it was no big deal. In actuality, it probably wasn't. He was likely propositioned by witches wherever he went. It seemed that no one else in their party witnessed the exchange between Malfoy and the waitress.

The portkey official wizard then announced to the group, "Your portkey is being set up as we speak and we will have you on your way very soon."

Bridget took drink orders from the group and walked back towards the bar. Hermione started to look around the room where she spotted a couple other lounge areas with wealthy appearing witches and wizards waiting for their own portkeys. Hermione looked back to Draco to ask him a question, but he was gone. Hermione looked toward the bar and around the room to see that Bridget was nowhere to be found either. The bartender was the one who brought their drinks to the table. No one had ordered alcohol as it wasn't even noon yet, but the juices and sparkling waters would be refreshing.

Hermione leaned in to Theo, who was sitting beside her on her left, "Do you travel out of this terminal a lot?" She couldn't help but wonder if Theo was propositioned on his journeys as well. He was very handsome and Hermione assumed, he was rather wealthy as well. While they had never discussed his wealth, he didn't work, he had a flat in London and traveled wherever and whenever he wanted. It begged to reason he had a significant Gringotts account to support him.

He smiled at her. "Not really. I prefer taking the train and experiencing the journey, as you once pointed out." She smiled back at him as she remembered that first night she had cooked dinner for him. Had that really only been a couple weeks ago?

Hermione saw movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to see Malfoy walking out of a room with a slightly flushed look. He came over and sat down to her right taking a big swallow out of his drink without saying anything. She then noticed Bridget coming out of the same door with the same flushed look and her hair not quite as perfect as it had been 10 minutes earlier. Hermione shot Draco a look and whispered, "really?" He threw her one of his signature cocky smirks and then leaned back in his chair as though he were bored.

The official looking wizard, whose name was Jerry, according to his name tag which she just noticed, addressed the group. Your portkey is ready, if you will follow me. The group rose and followed him into another room which had a very large and antique looking bowl sitting on the middle of a table. He gestured to the bowl and said, when you are ready, touch the bowl and you will be transported to the Dallas incoming portkey terminal.

The five of them exchanged glances and each reached forward and touched the bowl. The uncomfortable but familiar feeling of being pulled from the inside of her belly overcame Hermione as she felt like she was spinning through space. Flashes of light and then darkness entered her vision. Suddenly it was light and she could see the room as the pull decreased and she found herself standing, the others in her group standing next to her.

 **Dallas 5:30 am**

"Welcome to Dallas", an attractive, older witch offered in greeting. Her southern drawl was was strong and her smile was bright. She had wavy, long grey hair and looked to be in her 60's or 70's.

"Hello, Ducky." Draco smiled at the witch.

She smiled back, "Early as usual, Mr. Malfoy."

"Well, you know me, Ducky. Never one to waste the day." Draco looked around at his campanions, "Everyone, this is Ducky. She knows everything there is to know about this city, magical or not, and she's mine, so hands off." He kissed her on the cheek and she laughed. "Always, the charmer you are, you sly thing."

She gave a genuine smile to everyone in the group and when she spotted Theo, she gave him a warm smile. "Well, hello Theo!"

He smiled warmly at her in return. "Hello, Ducky. You look beautiful as ever."

She shook her head. "You English wizards are so sweet and with your adorable English accents. It's no wonder you leave the witches swooning in your path."

Hermione was flabbergasted when she saw how both Draco and Theo blushed.

Ducky looked at Hermione and smiled. "And what is your name young lady?"

Hermione smiled, "Hermione, ma'am. It's very nice to meet you."

"Now don't you be calling me ma'am. The names 'Ducky' or just plain 'Duck' if you prefer."

Hermione laughed. "Ok, Ducky".

Ducky turned to Ginny. "And your name, dear?"

"I'm Ginny, Ducky and I just looove your accent!"Ginny was beaming at Ducky and Ducky chuckled. "Oh another charmer," Ducky replied with a twinkle in her eye.

When Ducky turned to Harry, she smiled and said. "Now, you look familiar to me." She was studying Harry in thought, clearly trying to recall if she knew him.

"I'm Harry...Harry Potter."

Her eyes lit up, "well I'll be a blue nosed gopher. Harry Potter! How about that." She smiled indulgently at him and then addressed the group. "It's a pleasure meeting each of you and I'm at your disposal if you need any assistance while in Dallas. I'll give you each my contact information and simply floo to my office or send me an owl if you need anything."

She turned and headed out of the room, the group following.

She had them each sign some forms and produce their ID's for the official logs. When they were done she saw them to the exit and wished them well.

Once outside, Draco turned to them. "We can apparate from here. Since you three don't know where your going, you'll have to side along with Theo and I." He looked at Harry. "Harry and Ginny, you come with me and the two lovebirds and their managerie can apparate together.

The group split up as Draco instructed. Harry, couldn't help the small feeling of uneasiness at putting his life in Draco's hands. Draco could splinch him on purpose, but Harry didn't really think Draco would do that. He nodded at Draco and put his hand on Draco's shoulder. Ginny tucked herself between the 2 wizards, "I'm pregnant, Draco." She told him cautiously. He smiled, "no worries, Ginny, I won't do anything that might deprive the world of a Harry Potter, Jr." He laughed and spun before Harry or Ginny had a chance to determine if he was being sincere or not.

All five appeared, without issue, in a long hallway. Draco turned left and the group followed. "Your new home, Granger." He waved his wand in front of a door and they entered. With a flick of Draco's wand the lights came on.

Hermione was completely stunned. The apartment was huge, and it was beautiful. They were standing in the entrance vestibule and slowly followed Draco in. They entered a large living area with a huge fireplace and a large screen television over top of the mantle. A gorgeous, and plush looking sofa and set of chairs faced the fireplace. Beautiful oriental area rugs were spread throughout the huge space over the beautiful, dark hardwood floors. The far wall was just a huge floor to ceiling window with a view of the Dallas skyline. The sun was just coming up and the horizon was pink. Her apartment faced west, but she could see the reflection of the sun on the sides of some of the buildings and high rises in front of her.

"Draco." She whispered in complete shock as she looked around. Ginny was squealing as she ran though the apartment. Hermione looked to her left and could see a huge kitchen with a bar/island that connected it to the living room. She walked into the kitchen to find all brand new and expensive appliances. It had a view just like the living room, only the window wasn't floor to ceiling. There were cabinets and a granite counter top with the huge window over top. She walked out of the kitchen and saw a 1/2 bathroom which was easily accessible from the living room and the kitchen. There was a dining room as well and a study off the back of the kitchen. The study had another fireplace, and instead of the floor to ceiling window, it had floor to ceiling bookshelves. The desk was a huge, mahogany wood antique piece. There were wingback chairs and a leather sofa by the fireplace.

She walked back through the living room and down a hall to find the apartment had three bedrooms, each with a full bath. The master bedroom had the same floor to ceiling window, a fireplace with a sitting area, and a huge walk in closet. The walk in closet had built in shoe racks as well as built in drawers. It had a padded cream colored bench in the middle of the room. When she walked out of the walk in closet she noticed another small room off the bedroom which she imagined must be for a nursery or another office perhaps. The other two bedrooms were large. Both had fireplaces and one had the same floor to ceiling window, the room that was across the hall that didn't have the window, had more bookshelves.

Hermione walked back into the living room where Theo and Draco were sitting on the couch talking. "Draco, this place is incredible. It must cost more than my salary to rent."

Draco shrugged. "I own the building. My apartment is down the hall."

She walked over to Crooks's carrier and opened it. He came out quickly, giving her a look that made it clear he was not pleased to have been carted around. "Sorry, Crooks", she whispered as she kissed him on the head. She let LeRoy out next and he flew around the apartment before perching on the mantle and giving a soft hoot.

Draco snapped his fingers as he said, "oh yeah, almost forgot." He stood and walked into the kitchen. On the counter, under the window and to the far right was a little wooden perch. Draco tapped the window behind it and whispered "Evaporo." A small part of the window completely disappeared leaving a 1 foot by 1 foot opening for owl entry and exit. LeRoy hooted and flew to the perch. He gave her another soft hoot before flying off. Draco whispered the counter spell "Existo" and the glass reappeared. Hermione could see there was another small perch outside the window for LeRoy when he returned. As Hermione followed Draco back into the living room, she took note of the decor. While the apartment structure and appliances were modern, the decor was much more antique and the furniture was all clearly expensive. Hermione suddenly noticed the vases of fresh flower arrangements scattered around on many surfaces and the bowl of fruit on the bar.

Draco saw her notice. "That was Lexie's doing. She's the one who picked out the furniture and decorated the place. It's what she does for a living. She's a personal stylist and decorator. She said she could tell in the 10 minutes she met you what you would like."

"Well, she was right! Draco, I don't know what to say."

Ginny came into the living room, "Hermione you have a wine cellar!" Hermione turned to Draco. He scratched his head. "Uhh, actually that's mine. I just connected it to your place so you would have access. I know you like wine, sooo."

Hermione realized she was going to have to walk through the apartment again to see what else she missed.

Ginny collapsed on the sofa between Harry and Theo. She put her head on Harry's shoulder. "Let's just move here with Hermione."

Harry chuckled. He took his wife's hand and he felt her melt into him as she yawned. "I'm exhausted."

Hermione walked over to her friend. "Ginny, go take a nap. it's only" she looked at her watch and did the math, "7am. We'll wake you for lunch in a couple hours."

Draco stood up, "actually, that's a good idea. I have some things to take care of. How about I come back in a couple hours and I'll show you around magical Dallas."

Hermione looked at Harry and Theo and then back at Draco. "That sounds great, Draco. Thanks." Draco smiled and then left.

Hermione looked at Ginny. "Ginny, go choose which room you want. It'll be yours and Harry's whenever you come. Take a nap."

Harry stood and took Ginny's hand, pulling her up. "Ok, Mione." She smiled at Hermione and Theo and then followed Harry into one of the guest rooms and shut the door.

Theo wasted no time as he pulled Hermione onto his lap. "Finally!" He whispered as he kissed her.

She bit her lip and smiled at him as they broke their kiss. His eyes became dark, his gaze became predatory and his intentions became clear. He stood, lifting her and then carrying her to her new bedroom.

Once in the bedroom he tossed her on the bed and then cast a locking charm on the door and a silencing spell on the room.

He looked down at her as he pulled off his shirt, and started to unbutton his jeans. "I've been very patient, Miss Granger. But, I'm not going to be patient any more. I don't care if it's your monthly, I'm going to have you..now."

Hermione's heart was racing. She was ready and wanted whatever her wizard would dish out. She smiled shyly. "My monthly ended yesterday. I'm good."

He grinned and shook his head, "oh no, Miss Granger. Good is not a word to describe a witch who kisses and tells. Mrs Potter wants advice from me. Advice she wouldn't be asking for if a particular witch hadn't been very bad and divulged some bedroom secrets."

Hermione started to squirm as Theo slipped out of his jeans. Hermione's mind raced and her heart fluttered as her familiar butterflies reappeared with a vengeance. She slowly backed away as a nervous giggle overtook her.

"Tsk, Tsk, Miss Granger. You know much better than to try to run away."

He was right. Hermione changed tactics and leapt at him. She landed on the floor at his feet and looked up at him innocently. His breath hitched at the sight her. He reached down and lifted her under her arms and tossed her back on the bed. He started to stroke himself. "Undress, Miss Granger...slowly."

She sat back up on her knees and slowly pulled her t-shirt off. She decided to give him what he wanted and pulled her hair out of its pony tail. It cascaded over her as she slowly unhooked her bra and slid it off. She started to move her hands down, over her stomach and to her jeans where she unbuttoned and unzipped them.

"Slip off your jeans, Miss Granger." He whispered.

Hermione slipped her jeans down her hips and then layed back on the bed as she kicked them off. His gaze looked her up and down.

Suddenly, Theo was on her. Her hands were spelled above her head with the familiar ties. He was on her quickly. Their love making was greedy and passionate. She moaned with passion. He kissed her deeply.

When finished, the restraints released her hands and she immediately cradled his face and kissed him. "I've missed your hands on me," she whispered.

He shook his head and nibbled on her neck. "Whose fault is that?" He kissed her. "No more denying your wizard, kitten."

She rubbed his back. "No, I won't deny you again."

He rolled on his side and pulled her up into him so that they were spooning watching the stunning Dallas skyline out the window.


	18. Chapter 18

I will probably be posting chapters weekly instead of every 2 or 3 days like I was before. Real life is kicking me pretty hard right now, but I'll post more frequently as I'm able to. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. Once again, just a reminder that I make no money from this fan fiction and all of Harry Potter belongs to JKR.

 **Midday Saturday**

Hermione woke to warm, soft kisses on her neck. "Kitten, wake up. It's after 11. Everyone's hungry." She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at the handsome wizard hovering over her. He smiled, "There's a starving pregnant woman in your living room who's starting to look at Crooks in a very predatory way. You'd best get up."

"I'm up..I'm up." Hermione sat up on the side of the bed. She looked at her watch and saw it was 11am Dallas time, which meant it was 5pm London time. Wow, that had been a really hard nap. She obviously needed it. She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror over the dresser. Her hair was a mess. She looked around on the floor and gathered up her clothes, starting to put them back on.

Theo pointed to the corner of the room, "I brought your two duffle bags in." Hermione looked and saw the two bags as well as Theo's smaller overnight duffle next to them. She ruffled through her bag and pulled out clean underwear, a clean shirt and a pair of shorts as well as a cute pair of sandles she had just bought.

She changed, threw her hair into a pony tail and then followed Theo out to the living room.

"Finally!" Ginny said, exasperated.

Hermione smiled at her indulgently. "There's fruit on the bar over by the kitchen, you know."

Ginny made a face. "Please, I'm not that desperate."

Draco came walking out of the kitchen, LeRoy flying in behind him. Hermione threw Draco a smile in thanks for letting her owl back inside.

"Everybody finally ready?" Draco asked, cutting an impatient look at Hermione. Draco didn't wait for an answer as he led the way into the outside hall.

They apparated to the street and Hermione got a look at the outside of the building. It was a towering presence. She turned to Draco, "what floor are we on?"

"On the top floor," he responded. "Which is really the 14th floor, but it's called the 15th floor because there is no 13th floor."

Everyone threw him a confused look. He shrugged. "13's an unlucky number, and many tall buildings just skip the number 13 on their lifts. They go from 12 to 14."

"Well, that's ridiculous, the 13th floor is the 13th floor, no matter what you call it." Hermione said in a very Hermione, know it all voice.

Theo chuckled. "Five points to Gryffindor...There's the Hermione from Hogwarts. Been wondering when she would make an appearance."

Hermione turned pink and slapped him on the arm. He laughed and pulled her to him, kissing her head.

"What else is in the building. Is it all magical occupants?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yeah, this building as well as this whole six block area is all magical. Poppinstock takes up the bottom 2 floors as well as the basement, there are a couple other businesses on the 3rd through the 5th floor and 6th floor and above are all residential."

"Wait, Poppinstock headquarters is in the building?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Yeah, when I bought the business, I bought the rest of the building as well. Need to be able to expand as needed and I didn't want some pesky landlord getting in the way. So I made a generous offer and bought it."

She looked at him, shaking her head. "Of course you did."

They started to walk down the street and passed several shops and businesses. There were witches and wizards hustling and bustling tending to errands and shopping. Hermione noticed that most were dressed in traditional robes. Only a few were in regular muggle attire. "Aren't they hot? How do they stand it?"

Draco shrugged. "I guess they're used to it. They use lighter material for their robes."

Hermione noticed they were wearing lighter colors and their robes looked like they were made of linen or cotton instead of the heavier fabrics she was used to.

Draco led them into a corner restaurant, across the street from their building. "This place has great food."

Hermione looked up at the sign, "Trina's Taste of Texas."

They feasted on chili, brisket, corn bread, cole slaw and sweet iced tea. Afterwards, they spent the afternoon exploring the many shops and boutiques. Draco took them to an inn called, 'The Broom Closet.' The Broom Closet, like the The Leaky Cauldron, was the portal to muggle Dallas. There was a mirror in the back hallway that you simply walked through and you would be standing on the sidewalk in trendy Uptown Dallas. Draco explained that muggles in the US were called 'No Maj's'. They didn't venture into no maj territory today, but they spent a lot of time exploring the magical community. The witches and wizards they met as they explored were very friendly and welcoming and Hermione grew more confident that she would like it in Dallas.

They apparated back to the apartment and Hermione started taking pictures out of the boxes. Ginny helped her arrange them on the surfaces around the apartment. The apartment was so big that Hermione was able to find places for every picture. She was going to need more frames, but was pleased how much it personalized the space and it made it more her own having the pictures on display. There was a high end muggle stereo in the living room that fed built in speakers throughout the entire apartment. She put her CD's and albums away and next placed her candles around the apartment. It was starting to look like a home and not a photo out of 'Contemprary Witch' magazine.

Theo had left for the market to get some groceries and Harry had gone with him. Draco had simply disappeared, probably having gone back to his own flat. Hermione and Ginny had just sat on the sofa to relax when Draco walked in. Hermione sighed as he walked in like he owned the place, which technically he did.

Hermione smiled when she noticed the beautiful blonde walk in with Draco. Hermione jumped up with a big smile in greeting. "Lexie!"

Lexie smiled back warmly and spoke in her sweet, southern twang, "Hi Hermione. I hope you don't mind us just bargin' in on you." She cut a disapproving eye at Draco. "Draco has all the manners of a honey badger."

Draco ignored her, with his typical bored expression. "Hermione doesn't care." He walked past Hermione and headed to her music collection, flipping through her collection.

Hermione ignored Draco and introduced Lexie to Ginny. The two witches immediately took a liking to each other. "Wait a minute! You play Quidditch! You were playing that day I met Hermione in Daytona!" She beamed at Ginny, "I'd recognize that gorgeous red hair anywhere!"

Ginny smiled back, "well, my Quidditch days are numbered. I'm pregnant." Ginny had a warm glow as her hands immediately went to her abdomen.

Lexie smiled warmly. "Awwww, congratulations!" Lexie then glanced around the apartment and looked at Hermione before walking towards the pictures on the sofa end table."I see you're getting unpacked and settled."

Hermione looked around and responded, "Yeah, it's an amazing apartment. Draco told me you chose the furnishings. Everything is beautiful. It couldn't be more perfect."

Lexie smiled brightly, "I'm so glad you like it. After meeting you, I had the sense that you and I have similar tastes. It was a hunch, but I've found that my instincts usually lead me down the right path."

Hermione gestured to the sofa, "Well, come have a seat. I'm sorry I don't have much to offer in the way of beverages, Theo and Harry should be back soon from the market."

Draco mumbled something about wine as he disappeared down Hermione's hallway that lead to the bedrooms. Hermione realized she really did need to explore the apartment.

She turned back to Lexie. "So, how is your father enjoying his retirement?"

Lexie sighed, "Well, he hasn't really retired yet. He's been assisting Draco with the transition of ownership. A lot of the staff are concerned about 'foreigners' taking over."

Hermine nodded in understanding. "Well, I can understand their fears."

"Yeah, but so far the employees have taken a shine to Draco. Daddy's presence and Draco's closeness to him have proven to be very reassurin' to the staff."

Lexie turned to Ginny. "So Ginny, how do ya know Hermione?" She then smiled at Hermione. "I like to know how all the pieces and parts fit together and that means I need to know how everyone knows each other."

Ginny smiled at Hermione as she answered, "Hermione and I went to school together and she's very close to my husband and my brother."

Hermione felt a twinge of guilt over not having to spoken to Ron lately to tell him she was moving to Dallas. Or, to let him know that she was in a serious relationship. She internally acknowledged she had purposefully avoided that conversation with him. Neither would likely sit well with him.

Lexie's face lit up."Ohhhh, let me guess. You're married to...what's his name...Harry Potter? And your brother must be the other wizard that that helped defeat that evil wizard...Moldywart? I think that was his name." She had a look of concentration, like she was trying to remember.

Ginny's eyes lit up and she burst into laughter. "Moldywart!...oh that's...that's just.." She was laughing too hard to finish her sentence.

Hermione couldn't help but to join in on Ginny's infectious laughter and before long, Lexie was laughing as well, even though she didn't know why.

Ginny slowly composed herself. "Oh Lexie, I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you... the name Voldemort struck terror into the hearts of most every witch or wizard in the U.K. for so many years, and its just so perfect that you just called him that. He's rolling over in his 7 graves right now!" Ginny's expression slowly morphed into a distant stare and her eyes sparkled with a touch of moisture. It was obvious to Hermione that Ginny was thinking of Fred. He was never far from any of their thoughts.

The three witches turned towards the front door as Harry and Theo walked in. At the same time, Draco walked in from the bedroom hallway with several bottles of wine. Hermione stood to introduce Lexie to Harry, but before she could get the words out of her mouth, Lexie ran to Theo and gave him a huge hug.

"Theo!" She exclaimed as Theo hugged her back. Hermione couldn't help the twinge of jealousy at the obvious affection Lexie and Theo had for each other. Lexie really was stunningly beautiful. She was wearing faded Levi's and a white button down blouse with a brown leather belt and brown boots. It was a simple outfit, but Lexie made it look like it was right out of a fashion magazine. Her long hair was pulled back out of her face into a loose braid and she had on minimal, but beautiful silver jewelry.

Hermione introduced Harry and Lexie. After all the introductions were made, they congregated in the kitchen, unpacking the bags of groceries. Hermione looked around the room and her heart swelled with happiness. Draco, Theo, Harry and Ginny as well as her new friend, Lexie were all talking and laughing and having a good time together. Three weeks earlier, she would have never imagined a scene like the one before her being an actual moment in her life. Yet, here they all were.

It was past 9pm and Hermione, Ginny and Harry were exhausted. Lexie wasn't jet lagged and was ready for more fun, so she and Draco left to head to a party she had been talking about. The rest of them were just too tired. Ginny and Harry headed to the guest room for bed as they were spending the night. Hermione made sure Crooks and LeRoy were settled and then she and Theo headed to bed.

Hermione crawled into her huge, king size bed and Theo climbed in after her. They spooned, as they had earlier, looking at the night skyline over Dallas. It was really something to behold and very different from her view of the neighbors yard at her London flat.

Hermione reflected on the situation. "Am I jinxing myself if I say I'm happy?" She turned her head back to Theo and smiled at him. "Three weeks ago I was miserable, lonely and with an unknown future. Now I have you, the most wonderful and sexy wizard alive.." She rolled over so she was facing him. "I'm friends with, and employed by Draco Malfoy, who is unlike any Draco I ever knew at Hogwarts. He's turned out to be exceedingly generous, and I'm really quite fond of him, despite his cocky and presumptive ways. And, he and Harry seem to be getting along, which is a miracle in itself!" She shook her head in disbelief, "and this apartment! Merlin! I've never seen anything like it! And...I start a new job on Monday!"

Theo grinned at her, "wonderful and sexy, huh?"

Hermione bit her lip and gave him a flirtatious and teasing look. "Well, you know, as wonderful and sexy as a non-dominant and wimpy type of wizard can be."

Theo's grin grew larger as he waved his wand, throwing up a silencing spell in the room. "Non-dominant and wimpy, huh?"

Hermione giggled and started to back away from him as he pulled her to him. "Oh Miss Granger, perhaps I should show you just how non-dominant and wimpy I can be."

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," Hermione protested through laughter as her Dominant and seductive Theo looked down at her.

Theo's voice was sexy, slow and teasing. "Oh, Miss Granger. I do believe that was a challenge and I never back down from a challenge." His hands were unbuttoning her pajama top as he spoke.

Hermione's heart was racing, "No, no...not a challenge...you are the opposite of non-dominant and wimpy!" She proclaimed as his hands began rubbing her stomach and moved up to cup her breasts. "You are a force to be reckoned with and are..."

"Too late, Miss Granger." His mouth crashed down on hers and Hermione spent her first night in Dallas learning just how Dominant and non-wimpy her wizard could be.


	19. Chapter 19

Warning! Lemon at the end of this chapter. :)

 **Sunday Morning**

Hermione woke up to darkness. The late night city skyline before her was mesmerizing and she stared at it for several minutes. It was clearly late, but she was wide awake. She scooted back towards Theo to find Theo wasn't there. She sat up on the side of the bed and looked at her watch on the bedside table. It was 3:30 am Dallas time, but to her body, it was already 9:30. She ruffled through her duffle bag for clean clothes and headed into her huge bathroom for a shower. She looked around at the enormous space. She had a very large bathtub that looked like 4 or 5 people could fit in at one time. The shower had his and her shower heads and it looked like the shower could also be a sauna. There was a bench in the shower stall. There were his and her sinks and a separate room within the bathroom that had a toilet. The shower was powerful with strong jets of water which Hermione loved. She showered quickly and washed her hair. She was dressed and out of the bathroom within 15 minutes.

When she got to the kitchen, Theo and Ginny were sitting at the island, drinking tea. Crooks was laying on the island enjoying the rubs and attentions of both Ginny and Theo. Hermione walked over to them and sat down. Hermione stated the obvious as she sat down. "I guess it's going to take me a while to adjust to the time difference."

Ginny looked like she was in thought as Hermione sat. "What are you two talking about?" Hermione asked, curious.

Ginny sighed and said, "the importance of being honest with Harry and just telling him what I want. Whether it's to play Quidditch after the baby is born or whether it's sexual desires...it's all important and it's important Harry know what I want and need from him." She looked at Theo for approval and he nodded at her in encouragement. She let out a heavy sigh and sipped her tea.

It always amazed Hermione how Ginny could say things out loud that most people would shy away from. She was good at speaking her mind, with everyone except Harry. Sometimes she struggled with that one for some reason. Clearly, Ginny really did want advice from Theo about how to talk to Harry and how to ask for what she wanted. It made sense for Ginny to ask Theo in a sense. He was a male she could ask who she wasn't related to. This wasn't the kind of conversation she could have with any of her brothers.

Hermione smiled at Theo and then at Ginny. "Heavy conversation for 3:45 in the morning."

Ginny shrugged, "I had to ask while I had the chance. I'm sure Harry will be up soon."

Theo nudged Ginny on the shoulder with his shoulder. "Just tell him, Gin. A lot of wizards just don't know unless you tell them. And that's especially true with sex. And you definitely need to tell him you want to keep playing quidditch. That's something he needs time to come around to and springing that on him after the baby is born doesn't give him a chance to adjust to the idea. And also, a lot of guys will say no to something and then they come around to it after some time thinking about it."

Hermione and Ginny both smiled at Theo. Ginny nudged him back, "Thanks, Theo." She grinned. "If Harry dumps my ass because of my deviant sexual desires, I'm coming to live with Hermione. So, you might be seeing a lot more of me."

Hermione shook her head at Ginny as she got up to grab a cup of tea. "Like that would ever happen! Harry would never do that!"

"Harry would never do what?" Harry asked sleepily as he walked into the kitchen.

Hermione smiled at Harry and handed him her untouched cup of hot tea and got herself another. "You would never.."

Ginny interrupted Hermione, finishing the sentence. "dump me because I wanted something you didn't want or wanted you to do something you didn't want to do."

Harry's forehead crinkled. "Why do I feel like this is a discussion I should be more awake for." Harry walked around behind Ginny and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her on the shoulder. "You ok?"

Ginny turned to Harry, "Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled softly at him and kissed his cheek.

Hermione and Theo exchanged looks and then walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where Hermione proceeded to continue going through boxes. She pulled out more decorative odds and ends including a decorative mirror she thought would be pretty in the entrance vestibule. After she hung the mirror, she asked LeRoy where he wanted his cage. LeRoy flew into the study, off the kitchen and hovered between two huge bookshelves. Hermione transfigured a stand out of an extra umbrella she brought just for this purpose. LeRoy flew into his cage and hooted in approval. Hermione smiled at him and looked around the study. This was going to make a wonderful office and she was excited about all the bookshelves. She went back into the living room and brought the box that wasn't emptied yet back into the office. She pulled out several folders and notebooks that were full of her notes and research and spread them out on the desk.

Theo walked in and came up beside her. He waved his wand and the fire roared to life. Hermione smiled at him. "It's quite lovely but I doubt I'll be using the fireplaces very much, given how hot is here."

Theo smiled at her. "Draco has them charmed to not put off heat unless you want them to. That way you can enjoy them year round."

"Very clever," Hermione mused. She was flipping through her notes.

His soft voice said, "Kitten, I need to talk to you."

His tone was serious and Hermione turned to him, her expression one of concern. "Is everything ok?"

"Well, it is and it isn't." He pulled her to him and held her.

"You're scaring me, what is it?" Her brown eyes were looking up into his blue ones, searching for a clue.

"First off, you know I'm in love with you, right?" He kissed her.

She nodded. "Yes, and you know I'm in love with you to."

He smiled and took her hand leading her to one of the wingback chairs and pulled her onto his lap.

He rested his chin on her shoulder, looking at her. "There are some things I need to take care of that are going to pull me away from you for a while."

"What? What do you mean? How long is a while?" Her voice was shaky as she tried to maintain control of her thoughts which were racing to all sorts of terrible conclusions.

"When I went to Berlin, to visit my uncle, I found him unwell. He was thin and malnourished and was living in filthy conditions. He was not in his right mind. The estate was in disarray as nothing had been tended to in quite some time." Theo pushed the hair away from the side of Hermione's face and kissed her cheek softly and then her neck. "I'm his only living relative, Hermione and the estate he lives in will be mine when he passes." He paused and continued. "When I arrived to find him in such bad shape and discovered all the house elves had been given clothes and had left, it was quite a shock." He took a deep breath and sighed. "I had him admitted to the hospital in Berlin. A message was sent to me late yesterday through Draco that he is well enough for discharge, but will need 24 hour supervision and care. His mind is still not well and he suffers from confusion and boughts of anger. I need to tend to the estate as well as care for him." He paused and looked into her brown eyes. "I realize I should have told you last night, but you were so happy and I guess I just didn't want to face telling you yet."

Hetmione hugged him, "Oh Theo, I'm so sorry...Why didn't you tell me any of this last weekend or during the week?"

Theo smiled softly, "Hermione, you had so much on your plate with the job offer and then the packing and preparation for the move, and you were quite overwhelmed as it was. I didn't want to burden you with my problems."

Hermione turned on his lap so that she was facing him. She cradled his face in her hands. "Now you listen to me, Theo Nott. That wasn't fair! You should have told me! I would have postponed starting this job. I would have been able to help you!" Her voice was trembling as she fought the tears that were inevitable.

Theo shushed her gently and kissed her. "I had hoped the hospital stay would put him back to rights and he would be able to resume care of the estate. But, the owl that was sent yesterday makes it clear that is not the case. I need to go retrieve him from the hospital and take him home. I will need to hire a nurse to care for him while I try to round up the house elves he let go and see if they want their positions back...with pay of course." He said the last part with a small smile. "Then I need to tend to the finances of the estate and the family income." He sighed. "I've only been to that estate a few times, so I have a lot to figure out. He was married to my father's sister and since they never had children and he has no other living relatives, the care of the estate falls to me while he is incapacitated."

Hermione pressed herself up against him, relishing the feel of his arms around her. "How long do you think all this will take?" Hermione asked, hoping he would say days and not weeks, or worse, months..

He shrugged, "A month? Maybe 2? Or more?..I just don't know." He held Hermione tight. "I will try to portkey as I am able to visit you."

She pulled back from him. "I'm so sorry, Theo. You've spent so much time helping me and taking care of my needs, and I've been neglecting your needs."

"Kitten, you've done nothing of the sort. You're all I want in a witch and I'm crazy for you." He held her and kissed her head. "There was nothing you could have done. You're going to be so preoccupied with this new job and the time will pass quickly. Hopefully, I'll be back here soon. And like I said, if I can get away to visit, I will."

"I totally jinxed everything when I said I was happy last night. I should have never said that." Hermione sulked and wrapped her arms around Theo. "When do you have to leave?"

"I'm taking the portkey with Harry and Gin back to London this afternoon and then catching an evening portkey to Berlin."

Hermione let out a long sigh. "Oh Theo, I'm going to miss you so much. I know we haven't been dating very long, and I know we weren't going to be seeing quite as much of each other because of my new job, but I knew we had the weekends and thought you would stay with me a lot, and..and..." Her voice broke as a small sob escaped her. She quickly sat up and pushed back from him gently. She wiped her eyes, took a deep breath and gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry. I won't cry and make this worse than it is."

Theo cradled her face in his hands and dried the rest of the moisture off her cheeks with his thumbs. "I can't wait to get back to you, Hermione. This is just a little speed bump and hopefully I'll get this all handled quickly." He pulled her back to him, holding her tight. "I hope I'm not being presumptive when I say we have the rest of our lives to be together."

Hermione smiled and felt stronger. Her moment of weakness had passed and she knew it would be fine. He would be back to her as soon as he would be able and in the meantime she could focus on her new job. "It's not presumptive at all. I love you, Theo."

Theo kissed her gently on the jaw and then her lips, Hermione turned so she was straddling his lap and facing him as she kissed him back. Their kiss became urgent, both realizing it would be a while before they would be in each other's arms again. With a flick of Theo's wand the door closed and locked leaving them alone without the possibility of being walked in on.

Theo pulled Hermione's t-shirt over her head and had her bra off quickly. His mouth and hands were on her breasts, devouring them like a starved man devours steak. Hermione's head was thrown back in ecstasy at the feel of his hands and mouth on her. He stood, grabbing her under her thighs as her legs wrapped around him and he stepped forward. He shoved the folders and notebooks aside as he sat her on the large, antique, mahagony desk. Hermione quickly pulled the short sleeve polo Theo was wearing over his head and grabbed his shoulders as his mouth continued devouring her breasts. His hands moved down to her stomach and then unfastened the button on her shorts. Her shorts and panties were off and on the floor with her bra and t-shirt for company in a matter of seconds.

Hermione's hands made quick work of the button on his jeans and she had them pushed down to his ankles quickly. Theo pulled her forward to the edge of the desk and kneeled before her, placing her thighs on his shoulders as his mouth crashed to her core. Hermione collapsed back on the desk, lost in the sensation of his mouth on her. She felt him slide one, then two fingers into her wet channel and then felt the unfamiliar sensation of pressure at her rear entrance. Her hands shot down to his, but he grabbed them. "Sshhhh, kitten. Just relax." She took a breath and willed herself to relax as the strange intrusion continued. As she relaxed, she felt a finger slide in, as his mouth worked her nub and 2 fingers continued pumping her. She was about to writhe off the desk in sensation and ecstasy as her climax overtook her. It was powerful and intense and her body shook with mini convulsions. Her breathing was ragged and she was still drawing in large mouthfuls of air as Theo stood before her and slid into her, grabbing her hips for leverage. He watched the look of ecstasy on her face as she came down from her orgasm and his eyes went to her breasts, which were the most beautiful breasts he had ever laid eyes on. They swayed and jiggled with his forceful movements and when she wrapped her legs around him and started meeting him thrust for thrust, he came before he could stop himself.

He collapsed forward onto her sweat sheathed body. After he regained control of himself, he stood and pulled her up so that she was sitting again on the edge of the desk. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her close. 'I love you, Hermione."


	20. Chapter 20

**Sunday Afternoon**

Hermione accompanied Theo, Harry and Ginny to the portkey terminal. It was packed with travelers. She looked around at the craziness and decided she would avoid Sunday afternoon travel through the portkey terminal as able. Theo held her hand and held her close. She looked at him and gave him a warm smile. The international portkey area was less crowded and they breathed a sigh of relief as they sat on the bench. Without Draco in their midst, no officials came bustling out to give them the VIP treatment.

Harry smiled at his friend. "Mione, if you need anything at all, you owl us...and come home next weekend. I know your new apartment is great and all, but London is your home...and we're your family. Don't forget." His smile faded as a look of apprehension and then concern came over him.

Hermione scooted over to him and hugged him. "How could I ever forget, Harry. You're home to me." He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

She pulled back and smiled. "Ill be home next weekend." Harry smiled in return.

They all four stood as the 3pm hour approached. Hermione hugged Ginny goodbye and then Ginny and Harry stepped away to give Hermione and Theo a minute alone.

Hermione turned to Theo and was shocked to see how tense he was. She wrapped her arms around him. It was her turn to reassure him. She said softly, looking up at him. "Hey, it's ok! It's all good." She rubbed his back as she spoke. "I'm here when you can come see me. Write me. Maybe we can meet up in London...even if only for an afternoon. We'll make this work." As his arms wrapped around her, she felt him relax.

He let out a slow breath and rested his forehead against hers and whispered. "You're right...of course you're right. I just...I hate leaving. I want to be with you...always." He kissed the top of her head.

"Take care of your uncle and then come back to me." She smiled at him.

"Make sure you eat breakfast... every day...and Crooks likes the fatty parts of the bacon, LeRoy likes the crunchy."

Hermione laughed. "I promise to feed Crooks and LeRoy in your absence. They won't starve...and neither will I!"

He smirked, "well, see that you don't, Miss Granger. I have ways of finding out if you're eating and behaving and being a good witch." He patted her on the behind as he grinned at her with that particular twinkle in his eye that she loved.

"It's time." Harry said as he walked over. The door to the portkey room opened and a couple other witches and wizards walked in ahead of them into the room. Harry, Ginny and Theo walked into the room and then turned to Hermione. They waved and she blew them a kiss as the door closed. She felt a knot in her stomach for the loss of their company. She was still watching the door, when it opened, revealing a now empty room. Only the portkey guide walked out of the room. He changed the sign over the door to say "Rio De Janeiro 3:15 pm departure."

Hermione turned and dashed out of the terminal to the street. She couldn't help the moisture that welled in her eyes. She would miss her wizard and her two best friends terribly. She walked briskly and took several deep breaths, willing herself to be positive and excited about her new job and her new life.

 **Sunday Evening**

Hermione couldn't get over how amazing her apartment was. This was probably nothing to Draco. He was used to luxury and the best of everything, but Hermione was raised in a very different world. It was really bewildering that Draco was doing all this for her. The job, the apartment and the salary, not to mention the private detective. Was all this because she was with Theo? He said Slytherins take care care of each other's witches. Is that what this was? It was rather extreme if that was the reason. If it wasn't, and it really was because he wanted her to work for him, she counted herself extremely lucky to have crossed paths with him. It was probably something between the two. He wanted her to work for him but because she was with Theo, she got extra perks? Then again, Hermione knew nothing about private industry. She had only worked for the ministry. Maybe this extravagance was normal for executives in the magical world. Maybe luxury apartments and high salaries were typical for department heads in the private industry. Somehow, she doubted it.

She spent more time exploring and found the entrance to the wine cellar. Although, technically it wasn't a wine cellar seeing as it was not in a basement or under a house. It was merely a temperature controlled room with rows and rows of bottles of wine. Draco had reds on one side of the room and whites on the other. She noticed the side with the white wines was a cooler temperature than the other side.

She exited the wine room back into her bedroom hallway. All the bedrooms were lovely, but hers was truly magnificent. She always dreamt of having a fireplace in her bedroom and now she had one. She collapsed on the bed and stared up at the ceiling letting out a sigh. She was already feeling a little lonely. And it wasn't because Theo and her friends had left. It was because at home, in London, her friends were only a floo away. She could see them practically instantly if she wanted. Here, she had to go to the portkey terminal and wait for a scheduled departure or pay an extravagant fee to arrange her own. Her friends were no longer easily accessible, that comfort was gone.

She sighed and rolled out the bed, deciding she was hungry. Theo had loaded her kitchen up with groceries and she found lots of options as she went through her new refrigerator. She felt like some comfort food and pulled the bone in pork chops out of the meat drawer. She mixed up a little flour with lots of spices from her fully loaded spice rack. She dredged the pork chops in the flour and fried them in a cast iron frying pan with some oil. She took the fresh asparagus out of the fridge and after rinsing, roasted them. When everything was just about finished and she was almost ready to sit down to eat, she thought of Draco. Had he eaten? Did he have a house elf here to cook for him? Was he even home? He could be out..or even back in a London for all she knew.

After considering, she walked out of her apartment and walked down the long hall to the apartment that was next to hers. There were 4 penthouse apartments. She didn't know who lived in the other two which were across the hall. She knocked on Draco's door and after a minute turned to walk back towards her apartment when a sleepy looking Draco opened the door.

She looked back at him, noticing his disheveled state. "Oh, sorry..I didn't mean to wake you. I just thought you might be hungry and, well, never mind. I guess I'll see you in the morning." She turned to leave.

Hermione turned back when Draco spoke. "What's that smell?" Draco had his nose in the air as he breathed in.

"Well, I made pork chops."

"Do you have apple sauce?" He was looking more awake, a look of anticipation on his face.

Hermione laughed. "Uhh, yeah. Actually, I do."

"I'll be there in 2 minutes." He turned back into his apartment and Hermione headed back towards hers, feeling good about the decision to invite Draco.

By the time Hermione had put the food on the plates, Draco was walking in her front door. She set the plates on the bar.

Hermione loved how the bar connected the kitchen with the living room. She liked how it made the entire apartment more open. She preferred eating at the bar than to eating in the dining room.

Draco smiled when he saw the heaping portion of apple sauce on his plate alongside two browned pork chops. Her plate had 1 pork chop and asparagus. He looked at her plate and made a face of disgust at the offending green.

She poured them each a glass of wine.

He looked at her. "This smells great! I love pork chops with apple sauce."

Hermione was pleased. It was nice to have company. They sat across from each other. She was sitting on the kitchen side, and he was on the living room side. Draco didn't say much as he dug in and they ate in silence.

After a couple minutes, Hermione asked, "so..did you and Lexie have fun at that party last night?"

Draco swallowed. "Merlin, did we ever." Draco was shaking his head at the memory. "That girl is a party animal. You think she's all prim and sweet, when really she's a force to be reckoned with."

"Well, I really like Lexie. She's a pleasure to be around." Hermione looked around. "And, she has phenomenal taste. I'm mean, look at this place!"

He looked around. "Yeah, it's what she does. She did my place, too." Draco then started talking about the night before and how Lexie had dragged him to the portkey terminal at 1:30 am so they could portkey to Los Angeles, where it was only 11:30pm and the night was still young. They had gone to an all night, private club.

Hermione ate as she listened to Draco. He swallowed the last bite of pork chop and continued."We didn't get home until 8am." He looked at his watch. "What a waste of the day. Good thing you came by and woke me."

He looked at her, a look of comprehension coming over him. "Theo is gone, I take it?"

She stood and started clearing the plates. "Uh, yeah. I guess you know he had to go back to Berlin."

"Yeah, he wasn't to happy about it." Draco stood and walked around the bar and to her freezer, opening it and pulling out the Rocky Road ice cream. He grabbed a bowl and a spoon.

Hermione smiled to herself. This was just the way Draco was. She didn't care if he ate food out of her fridge and she found it oddly comforting that he did so.

He sat on the kitchen side of the bar and she sat down next to him. He gestured to the bowl in front of her which she hadn't noticed. She took a bite of the ice cream and found it tasted devine. She gave him a small smile and they ate in silence for a couple minutes.

She was full and pushed the half eaten ice cream away. "So what happens tomorrow?"

Draco had finished his ice cream and pulled her dish to him and started eating. "I'll come by here at 8 and we'll head downstairs."

"It's pretty convenient living and working in the same building." She looked at Draco for a minute. Her voice was sincere as she said, "Draco, thanks for everything...the job, the apartment..helping me find my parents. All of it. I.." She felt herself becoming a little emotional.

He shrugged. "Granger, you're a sharp witch. Of course I'd want you working for me. I can afford it." He looked at her and grinned. "I definitely don't want any competitors hiring you." His grin morphed to a look of contemplation and then it became slightly pained. He sighed. His posture changed a little..He seemed to shrink before her. "I owe you, Granger. We all owe you. You, Potter, Severus..even Weasel king." He threw his napkin on the bar. "Lets face it. Our world would be very different if that evil bastard had won. I was just too stupid to figure that out before I was sucked into it."

Hermione reached over and touched his hand, giving him a sincere smile. "You're a good man, Draco.." After a few seconds she smirked, "even if your are still a prat."

Draco laughed. "Well, I'm still me. "

 **Next update.. First day at Poppinstock. Finally, Hermione gets to start working on her theory.**


	21. Chapter 21

Woot! Got this chapter finished earlier than I thought. Thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming!

A kind reviewer pointed out my grammar and punctuation errors! I confess, I'm terrible. I try my best, but I always struggled with punctuation. If I were a professional writer I would take a class. But, I'm not. I'm a working Mom with a full time job who does this as a hobby. Please forgive the errors!

 **Monday Morning**

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She wanted to look like an executive, but also approachable and like herself. Ultimately, she decided to dress how she was used to dressing and not try to be something she wasn't. She looked at her reflection. Her hair was pulled back and put into a loose french braid, keeping her hair out of her face. She had on makeup. More than she was used to, but not too much. She had on a pair of black slacks and a grey silk blouse. She slipped her feet into her favorite kitten heels and headed to her living room. She was surprised to see Draco sitting on her couch.

She looked at her watch. "Am I late? Is that why you're sitting on my couch?"

Draco stood, looking her up and down. "Uhh, no. You just weren't as early as I anticipated." He smirked. "Nice outfit, Granger."

Hermione didn't like the smirk on his face and took notice of the fact he was in jeans.

She became nervous all of a sudden and Draco rolled his eyes. "Stop thinking so much, Granger." He looked like he suddenly remembered something. "Did you eat?" He was looking at her like she was a small child who had not done as told.

"Well, not yet. I was going to grab a banana."

Draco rolled his eyes and walked towards her kitchen, "Really, Granger. You need to do better than that."

He opened her refrigerator and pulled out the eggs and bacon. He sat them on the counter and then reached under her counter, opening the pan cupboard. He pulled the frying pan out and put in on the stove. Then he waved his wand, an egg coming out of the carton and crashing on the side of the pan, shell going every where.

Hermione shook her head as she walked over and waved her wand. Clearing away the destroyed egg and shell. "Go sit, Draco. I got this."

She put 5 strips of bacon on the pan and put the rest back in the fridge. then she proceeded to mix 4 eggs with a little milk and a pinch of sugar in a mixing bowl. As the bacon fried, she poured two glasses of OJ and put one in front of Draco. "Did you eat?" She asked him.

He shrugged. "A bowl of Wheaties."

"uh, huh. And you fuss at me." She gave him a disapproving look.

Draco sipped the juice and looked at her. "It's not me! Theo has me watching to make sure you eat."

Hermione rounded on him. "What is it about him and me eating! I mean, seriously. It's not like I don't eat!"

Draco gave her a bored look. 'Whatever, I don't know. Just eat, so I can tell him you're eating."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm going to eat so much, I get fat. Let's see how he likes that!"

Draco responded nonchalantly. "Honestly, I don't think he'd care." After a pause he said, "You should have seen his last girlfriend."

Hermione paused. Somehow, she and Theo had never really discussed their past relationships. She found she was curious, but didn't think it was right to pry. She flipped the bacon and tried to act mildly interested. "Really? Why would you say that?"

Draco grinned at her. "Nice try, Granger. I'll leave that to Theo."

Hermione turned to him. "Oh you! You did that on purpose!"

Draco laughed. "What?"

She turned back to the bacon and started laying the cooked strips on the paper towels to drain. She got a smug look on her face. "Tell me or I won't give you any bacon."

Draco gave her a look of indignation. "Oh, that's just low." He watched as she crumpled up a piece and divvied it out to her mangy cat and Leroy.

She proceeded to pour the eggs into the pan, her smug look unchanged.

He sighed. "Fine. She was attractive and very..sweet. But, she could have stood to lose a few pounds."

Hermione turned to him. "Well, given that women these days are expected to be a size 2 to be considered normal and attractive, I'm going to assume she was a very normal weight and your impression has been swayed by billboards, television and magazine covers." This was one of Hermione's pet peeves. It was worse in the muggle world than the magical, but girls and women were pressured by entertainment and media to be unnaturally thin in her opinion. It was unhealthy and wrong.

Draco gave her an irritated look. "Well, why did you ask if you were going to disregard my answer?"

She ignored him, irritated with the male gender at the moment and continued stirring the eggs. She pulled out 2 plates and put 2 pieces of bacon on each plate and scooped out the eggs. A little into crook's dish and a little into Leroy's and then equal amounts onto her's and Draco's.

She put Draco's plate in front of him and handed him a fork and napkin, not saying anything,

She sat down across from him and they ate in silence for minute. She looked up at him and said. "Well, you have to admit I'm right."

He ignored her and kept eating.

Twenty minutes later they hopped on the elevator and Draco hit the 1 on the panel.

The elevator opened to a large main entrance for the building. There were large glass doors that led out to the street and a desk where an attractive blonde sat to greet anyone who entered. She also noticed curtained off, small areas to the side of the large room, which she assumed was where employees floo'd in and out. The attractive blonde stood to greet them as they walked by. "Good morning, Mr. Malfoy."

He paused and turned to her but did not smile or in any way flirt with the attractive woman. "Good morning, Pamela." He gestured to Hermione, "This is Miss Granger. She will be the head of the new quality control division and when I am not available, she is who I expect staff to approach should they need anything."

Pamela quickly gave Hermione a once over and then responded. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy and welcome, Miss Granger."

Hermione smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you, Pamela."

Hermione and Draco continued through glass doors that had large bold letters over them, "POPPINSTOCK MAGOMETERS".

They entered to see another large desk with an attractive redhead this time. She also stood and greeted them. Once again, Draco was all business, much to the obvious disappointment of, Millie, the redhead. Hermione was led around the office and introduced to many people. With the exception of Pamela and Millie, everyone was dressed very casually, mainly in jeans.

Draco led them back to the elevators and after entering, hit the "B" button. The doors opened to a loud, industrial looking space. Men and women were walking around with blueprints and drafts. Hermione could see tables with odd looking machinery. The tables were spread out from each other and each table had a sign hanging over it.

'M 2002", "Mini M", "Personal M 2000", and the table with the most activity, "M 2003". Seeing as it was only 2002, this must be a newer, not yet released model. Hermione smiled as Draco led her over to the newest model and standing there, clearly overseeing the project, was Leonard Poppinstock.

Leonard turned to them and beamed at Hermione. "Well, young lady, I've been eagerly anticipating your arrival, as has my Lexie!" He spoke very loudly so that Hermione could hear him over all the noise. He shook her hand, eagerly.

Just then, Lexie approached them from one of the other tables. She gave Hermione a big hug. "Oh, Hermione! We're so glad you're here!"

Draco spoke up. "Let's head into Hermione's office so we can hear each other."

Draco led them to the right of the large industrial room to a door that said: 'Hermione Granger, Head of Quality, Senior Vice President.'

Hermione turned and looked at Draco. Shock on her face. "Senior Vice President?"

He ignored her and opened the door.

Hermione's jaw just about hit the floor. The space they walked into was huge. To the right, there was a sitting area with a sofa and two chairs. She could see a door straight ahead, leading to a large office and to the right of the office was a large conference room. A receptionist stood from a desk to the left, and rushed over.

Draco introduced them as Leonard and Lexie walked into the office behind Hermione. "Hermione, this is your personal assistant, Jonquil Davies." Jonquil was a beautiful dark skinned woman, probably close to Hermione's age. She smiled brightly and shook Hermione's hand. "Welcome, Miss Granger."

Hermione smiled warmly at her, "Jonquil, I expect we will be working very closely together. I would appreciate it if you would call me, Hermione."

Jonquil beamed. "Then please call me Jonny. That's what my friends call me."

Hermione beamed back. "I like that name for a girl... Jonny."

Draco gestured to her office. Hermione led the way, Draco, Lexie and Leonard following. Her office was huge. She had a large desk with a window behind her chair. Seeing as they were in the basement, Hermione knew the window behind her was charmed to show the view of..she looked at it for a minute, shocked.. it was the London skyline.

Draco looked at it with her. "You can change it if you want. It's charmed to show whatever you say." Draco thought for a second and said, "Hogwarts". The vision before them morphed to a view of the castle. It was raining in Scotland and the sky was dark, but the castle still looked beautiful.

Hermione sighed in disbelief. "Wow." She said quietly.

She turned back to the rest of the office. She noticed a small restroom to the right. On the left wall was a large credenza and over the credenza was a window that looked into the large conference room.

She looked at Draco and then asked Leonard and Lexie. "So, where do I start?"

Leonard smiled and said, "well, I thought this week I'd get you up to speed on the various models and introduce you to the designers...I have manuals for you to read as well, but the machines themselves are quite simple to use, really."

Lexie interjected. "It's not hard to learn the ins and outs of these machines. I'll be around to help after Daddy heads off on his trip to Greece."

Hermione looked at Leonard. "Greece! I hear it's very beautiful."

"So they tell me. Lexie here booked the trip for me. She insists I'm spendin too much time in this place."

Lexie looked at her Dad, disapproving."Well, you're supposed to be retired and you've not spent one day away from here."

Leonard defended himself. "I had to show Draco here the ropes and I need to help Miss Granger out as well. I can't very well just run off and leave them to figure it all out on their own!"

Hermione looked at Leonard, "I insist you call me Hermione."

He smiled at her, "Well, I'm Leonard. I'm like you Hermione, I don't stand on formalities."

Draco interjected, "Well, I'm off."

Hermione turned to him, surprised.

He shrugged. "I've got stuff to do, Granger. Leonard and Lexie will take care of you. I'm around if you need me. I may be in London for a bit. I'm supposed to dine with mother for dinner in.." He looked at his watch. "About 3 hours. But I'll be back by 5pm."

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. London was six hours ahead. It was 9:30 now in Dallas, so it was 3:30 pm in a London. It would be dinner time in 3 1/2 hours or so back home.

She watched Draco leave after he kissed Lexie on the cheek and pat Leonard on the shoulder.

Hermione sat behind her desk and Leonard and Lexie sat down in the chairs in front of her desk. Hermione smiled at them. "Jonny?" She yelled, not too loudly but loud enough to be heard in the other room.

Jonny stepped into her office. "Yes, Hermione? Can I bring you coffee or tea or?"

Hermione smiled at her, "You can bring much more than that, Jonny. Bring your brain. Grab a quill or a pen and a notebook and come join us. If you're going to be my assistant, than you need to be kept up to speed on what goes on in my office."

Jonny dashed to her desk and grabbed a pen and a notebook. She pulled her chair into the office. Hermione said to her, "first thing you have a chance, either order or transfigure a matching third chair in here, Jonny. I expect you to sit in on meetings and we'll need at least one more chair in here."

Leonard looked at Lexie, "Oh, I like her! I like her already!" Leonard smiled widely at Hermione. "You'll do well here, Hermione. Staff are the most important part of a business. Treat them well and pay them well and they will do right by you."

The rest of the morning Leonard reviewed the current magometer models. He gave the basic differences and abilities of each machine. Hermione and Jonny both took notes and Hermione was pleased to see Jonny's rivaled her own. This was a sharp assistant Draco had hired for her.

When lunch time approached, Lexie took Hermione to a little French bistro around the corner from Poppinstock. Hermione invited Jonny, but Jonny insisted she had errands she needed to run during her lunch break. Leonard was heading home for his mid day nap he took every day.

The restaurant, "Le Petite France", was a delicious little restaurant owned by a French couple who had moved to Dallas. The food was authentic and delicious.

Lexie talked about growing up in Dallas and being a Daddy's girl who basically spent her childhood at Poppintock when she wasn't away at school. Hermione had lots of questions about Ilvermorny, but that was a discussion for another time. They kept their lunch short and sweet as Hermione had a lot of paperwork she needed to fill out back at the office.

She spent her afternoon filling out tax forms, payroll forms and had to read over and sign a non compete contract. She was thrilled to learn that Gringotts had an American branch right there in Dallas. This was a huge relief. She would still have to convert Galleons, Knuts and Sickles into Dragots, but that would be easy enough.

By the time five o'clock came around, Hermione was beat. She floo'd from the lobby to her apartment after confirming her dinner plans with Lexie.

She quickly changed into jeans and a grey tshirt and headed into her kitchen that rivaled any she had seen on the Coooking Channel. She decided on fixing spaghetti for dinner and opted for the short cut, using jar sauce instead of making her own. She had an Italian aunt who would be rolling over in her grave if she knew Hermione was going to serve store bought sauce to a guest. She then added insult to injury by pulling frozen garlic bread out of the freezer.

Lexie arrived right on time at 6pm and even brought Hermione some fresh cut flowers. Hermione put them in water and gave Lexie a glass of wine. Lexie hung with Hermione in the kitchen as Hermione prepared dinner.

"So, Draco never told me how you two met." Hermione stated as she sautéed onions and garlic in a pan.

Lexie chuckled. "Oh that's a good one." She took a sip of wine. "So, I don't know if Draco or Theo told you, but I like women. Always have. Men just don't get my motor runnin if ya know what I mean."

Hermione smiled at her, "Yeah, Theo mentioned it. He said Draco hit on you?" Hermione added a little olive oil to the pan and threw in freshly sliced mushrooms, stirring as Lexie talked.

"Lexie grabbed one of the stools from the bar and sat as she talked. "So, my girlfriend at the time, Michelle..boy did she turn out to be a mistake...anyway, Michelle and I were at 'The Pussycat Lounge'. It's a lesbian club in No Maj Dallas." She took a sip of wine and continued. "The club was packed and there were a lot of hot women there that night. In walk Draco and Blaise and their eyes light up like a kid on Christmas morning. They thought they had hit the jackpot spot to pick up women, obviously having no clue that the women in there wanted nothing to do with them."

Hermione was smiling as she listened, now adding the hamburger meat to the pan.

Lexie continued. "Well, they come in the door with that cocky swagger of theirs, thinkin' they're Merlins gift to woman kind." She looked at Hermione knowingly. "You know that swagger, right?"

Hermione laughed. "Oh yeah, I can picture it perfectly."

Lexie continued. "So they strut into the club and start workin' the room. Obviously, they found they weren't as charming as they thought they were." Lexie paused and thought for a minute. "I could tell they were wizards. For one thing, Draco's cowboy boots were made of dragonhide. That was a dead giveaway."

Hermione interrupted, laughing. "Draco was wearing cowboy boots?"

Lexie looked at her like she was sprouting another head. "Well, of course he was! This is Texas, Missy! Everybody has at least one pair of cowboy boots, at least one big shiny belt buckle and at least one cowboy hat. Clearly, I'll be taking you shopping very soon."

Hermione laughed. "Oh, I don't think that'll be necessary. I don't see myself dressing the part."

Lexie shrugged, "Well, you know the saying..'When in Rome.."

Hermione continued sautéing the hamburger meat with the mushrooms, onions and garlic as she listened to Lexie.

"Anyhoo, I digress. So, they make their way over to me and Michelle, and Draco is immediately turnin' on the charm and tryin' to impress. Blaise was definitely into Michelle and Draco clearly had his designs on me. Draco's goin' on about the sparkle in my eyes or some such nonsense. Then he starts talkin about his private plane and do we want to fly to somewhere.." Lexie paused as if trying to remember. "Oh yeah, did we wanna fly to Maui and watch the sunset." Lexie rolled her eyes.

Hermione had a big smile on her face as she poured the jar of sauce over the hamburger meat in the pan. She started to heat the water in the large pot for the pasta on another burner. Then she walked over and sat in a stool next to Lexie's, encouraging her to continue with the story. "So, what did you say?"

"I just simply told him that I would love to if he didn't have a penis." Lexie grinned. "Ohh, you should have seen his face. The reality of the situation crashed down on him like a bludger had just knocked him off his broom... He looked around the room and his face turned bright red. He started apologizing for coming onto me and immediately gave Blaise some kind of signal to stop hitting on Michelle. He said some No Maj he had met earlier that day had told them The Pussycat Lounge had the hottest women in Dallas and that he should check it out. Clearly that guy was pullin his chain."

Lexie took a swallow of wine. "I told him The Pussycat Lounge _did_ have the hottest women, but not women for him. He was awfully cute and so embarrassed...and his accent was to die for. So, I took pity on him and told him I was a witch. We started talking and made plans for lunch the next day." Lexie smiled genuinely and softly. "He's been one of my best friends ever since."

Hermione smiled, thinking about Draco. "He's a good man," she said softly, thinking about everything Draco had done for her and how he had changed.

Lexie looked knowingly at Hermione. "He _is_ a good man...I just wish he'd come clean about his involvement in that war over there."

 **For those of you who are waiting for Hermione's magic theory to come into play, it's coming. She's getting her lay of the land at Poppinstock :) Thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Monday Evening**

Hermione was stunned. "You know?"

Lexie rolled her eyes and declared with her southern twang, "of course, I know!" She shook her head. "Draco may not be big news over here, but he's really big news over there and I checked him out." She continued. "I got my hands on some British wizarding magazines and there were prominent articles about him as well as Harry, and you of course and Severus as well. I read them all."

"Why didn't you tell him you had read about his involvement?"

"He needs to tell me that on his own. I just don't understand why he hasn't told me." She added, perplexed.

"Don't you though? According to Theo, Draco is drawn to you partially because you know the Draco of 2002 and not the Draco of his Hogwarts days. You know him as the man he has become and not the misguided purist he used to be. That's got to be refreshing to him."

Lexie thought for a minute as she sipped her wine. She said quietly and curiously, "Is he really _that_ different?"

Hermione made a face, "He was completely different, Lexie. Although, I think the Draco he is now is the Draco he wanted to be growing up. He didn't realize he had a choice. He was in a tough situation being raised by Lucius Malfoy and then he had Voldemort living in his house!"

Hermione stared at the counter as she remembered flashes of her interactions with him at Hogwarts, then in the manor when she, Harry and Ron were captured. She looked up at Lexie. "It was all just beyond terrifying and terrible for everyone, Lexie. Draco and Harry just came at it from different sides."

Hermione stood and went back to the stove to find the pot of water boiling. She added the pasta and stirred the simmering sauce. Lexie was watching her absently, "Well, I love the man like a brother, no matter what he did back then."

Just then the witches heard the sound of Hermione's front door open and turned to see Draco strolling in. "What's for dinner?"

Hermione shook her head in bemusement. He strolled into the kitchen with a cocky swagger and Hermione giggled picturing him and Blaise walking into The Pussycat Lounge with that same swagger.

Draco kissed Lexie on the cheek, grabbed a wine glass and poured himself a glass. He looked at Hermione, noticing the smirk on her face."What? What are you grinning at?"

Hermione turned to him and smiled devilishly. "Oh, just picturing you and Blaise the night you met Lexie at The Pussycat Lounge."

Draco turned to Lexie. "You couldn't wait to tell that story could you?" He teased her.

Lexie replied, simply. "She asked."

Draco walked over to the sauce and picked up the spoon, tasting it. "Not bad."

Hermione turned to him and slapped his wrist, taking the spoon away. "What is wrong with you! Seriously!" She shoo'd him out from in front of the stove. "Didn't you already eat dinner?"

He looked at her incredulously. "That was hours ago!"

She nodded towards the bar. "Go over there and bother Lexie."

He did as instructed and sat next to Lexie. "So, what else have you witches been chatting about? Or have you been talking about me all evening. Not that anyone could blame you if you were. I mean I am devilishly charming and strikingly handsome."

"and exceedingly humble." Lexie added, deadpan.

"and a total prat." Hermione added as she stirred the sauce.

Draco laughed. "Ahh, you both love me." Draco was clearly enjoying the company of his best female friend and Hermione, who was becoming a really good friend as well.

Hermione pulled the bread out of the oven. "Here, make yourself useful and slice the bread." Draco did as instructed as Hermione drained the pasta and prepared three plates.

The three of them polished off two bottles of wine as they talked about Texas, Poppinstock, Ilvermorny, and Hogwarts.

"So, Slytherins and Gryffindors didn't get along?" Lexie asked, grinning as her two friends made faces of disgust at each other.

"Well, they still don't. The Gryffindor, Slytherin rivalry goes back hundreds of years. Gryffindors are too impulsive, headstrong and foolhardy."

Hermione retorted, "No, we're loyal, brave, and chivalrous."

Draco coughed out, "reckless," into his hand.

Hermione threw her napkin at him. "Well, at least we aren't cocky, sneaky, and conniving!"

Draco ducked and retorted, "Uhh no, that would be ambitious, intelligent and cunning."

"Well, we certainly aren't self righteous bigots!" Hermione quipped, instantly regretting what she said and turning pink as she picked up her wine glass to take a sip.

Draco's smile faltered and he sighed, trying to disguise his discomfort. He noticed Lexie had become uncomfortable as well and he suddenly realized Hermione might have told Lexie about his involvement in the war. He paled at the thought. He looked at his watch. "Wow, it's getting late."

Lexie smiled at him and took his hand, noticing his discomfort. "Since when do you consider 9:30 late? And, you haven't even raided Hermione's freezer yet!" She teased.

He smiled at her, relieved she was teasing him, his panic ebbing away.

Hermione jumped up and pulled the Neopolitan ice cream out of the freezer and grabbed three spoons and three bowls. She carried the ice cream scooper, the tub of ice cream and the bowls and spoons to the bar and put them in the middle. "Dig in!" She declared.

Draco grabbed the scooper and scooped out equal parts strawberry and chocolate, Lexie just ate the chocolate and Hermione only ate the strawberry. The vanilla section remained untouched. The conversation slowly morphed back into the same ease they had shared earlier.

Lexie looked at her watch. "Ok, now it really is getting late." She picked up her dirty dishes and walked towards the kitchen sink, Hermione and Draco following.

Hermione smiled at her friends. "I got this, guys. It's nothing."

Lexie reproached her. "Don't be ridiculous! Draco and I will do the dishes. You go sit."

Hermione laughed at Draco's look of incredulation. "Speak for yourself, witch," he declared.

Hermione continued bringing the dirty dishes to the sink, but Lexie had all the dishes magically and perfectly stacked in the dishwasher in less than 60 seconds.

Hermione was impressed. "Ok, that was impressive! What spell did you use and how did you do that so fast?"

Lexie grinned. "I took magical homemaking as an elective for three years at Ilvermorny."

Hermione looked mortified. "They offer homemaking as a course at Ilvermorny? That's so, that's just so old fashioned and .."

Lexie interrupted her. "I loved it! It was my favorite class cuz it was all witches." She got a dreamy look on her face as though she were remembering something. "Ohhh, I had fun in that class. Introduced several witches to the wonders of the female touch." She grinned and then giggled at Hermione's shocked expression.

Hermione looked from Lexie to Draco and back again. "Hmmm, something tells me you two have a lot more in common than I realized. Draco had quite a reputation at Hogwarts for being a ladies man, and something tells me you were no better," she said to Lexie, disapprovingly.

Draco had a pleased look on his face, as though it were a compliment to be a player. Lexie laughed, "Hey, I just helped witches who were curious figure out some things. I wasn't running around trying to turn all the witches into lesbians or anything..." She continued under her breath, "just the hot ones."

Hermione shook her head. "Do you two go out and try to pick up witches together?" She suddenly turned pink. "I mean, not together, but at the same time?"

Draco stood, "Uhh, on that note, I'm going to bed. Goodnight Ladies," he said as he bowed formally.

Hermione grinned, "well, I guess that answers that question!"

Lexied laughed. "well, what can I say? We do have fun. It's such a thrill when he moves in on a witch only to be dumbfounded when she prefers me to him."

Draco rolled his eyes, "that rarely happens!"

Lexie shrugged, "doesn't mean it's not a thrill when it does!"

 **Tuesday Morning**

Hermione woke up, ready to start day two at Poppinstock. This time she dressed comfortably in jeans and a white blouse. She walked out into her living room to find Draco sitting on her couch again. Only this time, she was stunned to see him in a muggle suit with a tie. When he stood she could tell it was an expensive, designer silk suit. Hermione couldn't help admitting he looked striking in it.

"Ok, what am I missing?" She asked frustrated. "Was yesterday casual Monday or something and now I need to go put on a skirt and heels?"

"Relax, Granger. I've got a meeting with a potential new client. I've got to look the part."

Hermione walked to her kitchen and was pleased to see LeRoy perched and ready to come back in, with something attached to his leg. She whispered, "Evaporo". LeRoy let out a hoot as he flew in. Hermione untied the scroll from his leg and rubbed his beak."I'll cook you some bacon, just give me a minute." LeRoy hooted and flew through the kitchen and into the study, where his cage was.

Hermione was thrilled it was a letter from Theo. She tucked it into her pocket, looking forward to reading it when she had some privacy.

Draco sauntered into the kitchen. This time Hermione made omelettes with cheese and fresh pico de gallo she had left over from the weekend. She was also frying up some bacon in another pan.

Draco didn't say much and Hermione thought he looked like he had something on his mind.

"You ok, Draco?" She asked tentatively.

He looked at her, conflicted.

"Spit it out, Draco. What is it?" She asked, concerned.

"Uhh, did you and Lexie discuss the war last night? You know, before I came over?"

"mmm, not really the war persay. We skirted the edges of it, why?"

He looked uncomfortable, staring at the cabinet over her head, a slight blush coming over him. "It's just, Lexie doesn't really know about my part in all that and.."

Hermione interupted him. "Draco, do you really believe that?"

His eyes shot to hers. "Why, did she say something? Did you tell her?"

Hermione sighed. "You need to talk to her, Draco." She pulled out two plates and slid the omelettes on them and took the bacon out of the pan, letting it cool.

She put the plates on the bar with silverware and napkins. Draco picked up his fork and played with his omelette, not eating it. Hermione realized Draco was really undone if he wouldn't eat. She smiled softly at him and spoke soothingly. "Draco, she already knows. She's known a long time. I don't know the extent. But, she knows you were on the other side of it and she doesn't love you any less. She adores you. She's just waiting for you to confide in her. I think when you do that, she'll love you even more."

He looked up at her. "I wish I could go back and do so many things over, Hermione. I mean, there are lots of things I wouldn't change but there are a lot more, I would."

Hermione surprised herself when she scooted off her stool and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She stepped back and sat on her stool. He was giving her a small smile."What was that for?"

"That was for being a good man, Draco. It's time you let it go. I've let it go, hell, even Harry let it go. I think Harry actually likes you now! You're a good person, Draco and I think underneath it all, you always have been." She turned to her plate and started to eat.

She could see out of the corner of her eye he still wasn't eating. "Eat, Draco! Eat, or I'll tell Theo on you!" She smiled at him.

Draco smirked and paused to really look at the omelette. "There's red and green stuff in these eggs." He said with a touch of disgust and surprise.

"Yes, and you'll eat it and you'll like it!" She said in her Hogwarts Hermione tone of voice.

 **Tuesday Evening**

Hermione walked in her front door at 6pm, exhausted. It had been a busy and long day. She and Jonny had read through all the Magometer manuals and Pedro, one of the Magometer chief builders, had spent the afternoon showing Hermione how to operate them. Pedro had started out wary of her. She wondered if he had ever had a female in a position of authority over him. But, by the end of the day they were getting along really well.

She had made a point of addressing everyone she met individually and getting to know them a little bit. She met one of the designers as well. His name was Tiko and he was a Japanese American wizard. He explained he had always had a desire to take muggle things apart and figure out how they worked. His eyes lit up when he talked about the Magometers and his visions for future models. He reminded Hermione of Arthur Weasley, which made her a touch homesick.

She and Jonny were getting to know each other as well and she considered herself lucky to be surrounded by so many smart and interesting witches and wizards. Lexie had not been there today as she had a decorating job that day. Leonard had been there, but had been wrapped up with an issue involving the newest model, the M 2003. Since Leonard had been preoccupied, Hermione took it upon herself to try to learn as much as she could by diving into the manuals and seeking the guidance of Pedro.

But now, her brain was mush. She went into her luxurious bathroom and ran a bath, adding the scented oils she loved. She undressed and stepped down into the soothing water.

Draco entered Hermione's apartment with a pizza. He was eager to hear how her day had gone since he hadn't been there. He didn't see her and figured she wasn't home yet, so he decided to grab a bottle of wine that would go with the pepperoni and sausage pizza. He walked down her hallway and entered the wine room. When he walked back out he froze. From the wine room door, he could see through her bedroom, right into her bathroom. She was standing there naked, pulling her hair up as she stepped into the tub. He only saw the back of her, but he found he couldn't move.

He regained his senses and composure and quietly dashed down her hall, back into her living room. He put his hands on the mantle and stared down at the marble in front of the fireplace, taking a deep breath. "Wow," he whispered to himself.

Suddenly feeling uncomfortable being in her apartment, he left her a note. "Pizza and wine at my place. Come on over when you get home."

Hermione enjoyed her long soak in the tub and enjoyed it even more due to the driving force behind it. She did as her letter instructed and after her bath she went to her bed and layed on it. She remembered his words exactly. "After you step out of the tub, imagine I am watching you as you lightly dry yourself. Make your nipples hard, the way you know I like them, and then lay on the center of your bed. Spread your legs and imagine me sitting in a chair, at the foot of the bed, watching you. Fondle your breasts, then slowly run your fingertips down your smooth stomach to between your legs. Dip one and then two fingers into your warm and wet core and rub yourself. Do what feels good and imagine my eyes on you as bring yourself off. After you climax, you may read the second part of this letter."

Hermione closed her eyes and imagined him watching her as she touched herself. It didn't take her long to climax and afterwards she felt very relaxed and peaceful. She climbed off the bed and grabbed the letter out of the pocket of her jeans, which were still in the bathroom. She put her robe on and sat on one of the chairs in front of the fireplace in her bedroom. She whispered the incantation Draco had taught her, and the fire roared to life.

She started to read. "I hope you are feeling relaxed now. I imagine your first two days have been stressful, so I am hopeful you followed my instructions and are now flushed and relaxed. You are so beautiful in your after climax glow. I can picture it perfectly.

My uncle is not doing very well. Due to his confusion, he is confined to his bedroom suite, which believe me, is larger than the average wizards house. The house elves have returned and are happy to be back living in the estate that has been their home for generations. Today I will begin working on the household ledgers and bank holdings. I am fearful of what I will find.

It is important you eat and rest and take care of yourself, Hermione and if Draco is doing as he promised, he will be visiting you frequently to be sure you are not only eating well, but are content and have everything you need. He has come to care for you, Kitten, and he likes spending time with you. So, be a good witch and let him do as I have asked. I miss you and love you. Make good choices and behave... at least most of the time. I am grinning imagining you bent over my knee, so maybe don't be behave too much. I will try to meet you for at least a few hours this weekend in London. Please pet Crooks and LeRoy for me. Are you giving them bacon? I miss you. Love, Theo."

Hermione clutched the letter to her chest. She let out a heavy sigh and decided she was quite hungry. She put the letter in her jewelry box and walked down the hall to her living room. There on the bar between the kitchen and living room, was a note from Draco. It dawned on her he had stopped by. Her heart started to race as panic set in. Her bedroom door had been open when she was on her bed. What if Draco had seen her? She wouldn't put it past him to come looking for her when he came by. Oh, Merlin.

She decided to put her big girl pants on and face the music. She would have to face him at some point, it might as well be now. She went back to her room and put on her comfy sweats and a tshirt and promptly exited her apartment, heading for his.


	23. Chapter 23

**Tuesday Evening**

Hermione knocked on Draco's door. He opened it wearing sweats and a t-shirt, just like her.

"Granger," he greeted, opening the door all the way for her to enter. Her eyes took in the magnificent apartment before her. It was larger than hers. All the walls to the exterior were simply floor to ceiling glass, which meant there was a lot of glass and spectacular views. She realized in shock, he had a very large patio off his living room with a huge infinity swimming pool. The pool lights were on and the view of the pool with the skyline behind it was stunning. He had scattered trees, including some fruit trees, in very large planters on the patio. The apartment décor was light. His sofa and chairs were sectional and white. Fresh flowers and bowls of fruit were scattered around on the many surfaces. His kitchen was similar to hers only it had the same floor to ceiling windows without a counter in front of the window. There was a fire burning in the fireplace on the right side of the room. There was a smaller white sofa and chairs in that part of the room. It was beautiful.

Hermione had been stunned to silence, but after she regained her composure, she commented. "Draco! This apartment is amazing!" She followed him towards the sofa. His main sofa and chairs faced the far glass wall and in the middle of the glass wall was a huge, flat screen television, which Hermione guessed to be 90 or 100 inches. The glass wall behind it morphed it, though. His apartment ceiling was twice the height of hers and the glass walls rose up a good 25 feet.

Draco looked around the room and shrugged. He scratched the back of his head, "yeah, I like it. Lexie did it all. She's really talented."

Draco turned towards the kitchen and she followed. He pulled the pizza out of the oven and poured them each a glass of wine, handing her one. She noticed he seemed a little off and hadn't made eye contact with her.

"Everything ok?" She asked.

He finally met her eyes. "Huh? Oh, oh yeah. Just been a busy day." He grabbed the pizza box and headed to the living room.

She grabbed the plates he had left and followed with her glass of wine in hand. He sat on the sofa and she sat next to him. He wasn't talking, which she found odd and was now more sure than ever that he had seen her masturbating. She was mortified.

They ate in silence for a minute or two. "So, I got a letter from Theo." She proclaimed.

"Oh yeah? What did he say? How's it going over there?"

"He said his uncle isn't doing so great and remains really confused. He's trying to get everything back in order and is starting to work on the estate finances and what not." She took a bite and chewed. After swallowing, she added "I'm hoping we get to see each other for a few hours this weekend."

Draco was nodding, not really responding or actively participating. He seemed very distracted. Hermione contemplated saying something, but chickened out.

Draco's mind was spinning. He ate the pizza but didn't really taste it as he contemplated the realities that had come crashing down on him over the past hour. After he saw Hermione naked, he couldn't get the vision out of his mind. He had come right back to his apartment and had a good wank thinking it would help him forget about it, or more importantly, forget about her. What was the big deal? He had seen many witches naked and had slept with so many he couldn't remember them all. After the war, he had pretty much tried to drown his past away and forget everything by burying himself in witch after witch. It was what had drawn him to seek business opportunities in other countries. It was easy to pick up witches who knew nothing about him. They knew what he let them know. He was charming and rich.

But, seeing Hermione naked, even though it was only the back of her...Her neckline, her shoulders, her smooth back and her ass! Dear Merlin, he had never seen an ass like that. The past hour he had realized how attracted to Granger he really was. He had known all along and had acknowledged to himself that he felt a twinge of jealousy Theo had landed her, but that's all it had been. Just a mild attraction and an acknowledgment that he had missed out on a great witch. But, he really liked having her as a friend. He had come to think of her as almost a sister. He had convinced himself being her friend was more than enough. Besides, he would never move in on his best friend's witch.

But, for some reason, seeing her naked, had sparked something in him. He was in trouble. He needed to get away from her.

He turned to her. "So, I have to be away for a while. That meeting today went well and I'll be spending some time in New York for a bit."

Hermione couldn't hide her disappointment. She liked having him around at meal times and had grown quite fond of his company. "Oh..ok. Well, that's good your meeting went well." She put her plate on the coffee table, having lost her appetite.

Draco noticed her disappointment and couldn't help that it made his heart race a touch. "You'll have lots to keep you busy. I stopped by downstairs before swinging by your apartment and ran into Pedro as he was leaving. He said you were catching on quickly."

Hermione sighed and turned to him. "I think it's going well. There's lots to learn, but you know me. I thrive on that." She smiled at him and he smiled back at her.

Draco swallowed. His internal monologue was simple. _Don't do anything stupid, Don't do anything stupid. Don't do anything stupid_. "Also, Lexie will be around to keep you company."

Hermione leaned back on the sofa and smiled. "I really, really like Lexie."

Draco smirked, "well, she really, _really_ likes you to." He gave her a knowing look.

Hermione was playing with a strand of her hair and suddenly noticed Draco's smirk. "What?" Realization hit her, "She doesn't like me like that, Draco!" she responded, dismissively.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Well, she hasn't hit on me or anything and has made no indication that.."

Draco laughed, "Oh you mean like choosing all the decor for your apartment and insisting I let her decorate it for you...for free? Or cancelling her planned trip to Amsterdam this week when she found out you were coming? Which pissed her girlfriend off to no end and now that girlfriend is no more." Draco laughed at Hermione's expression.

He leaned back and continued, "She knows you're with Theo and would never move in on you and make you uncomfortable." His gaze moved from her eyes to her mouth and back again, and he continued softly, almost whispering "but believe me,... if you gave her any indication,... any indication at all,...that she had hope, that she had a chance," he swallowed, "well, who knows what would happen."

Hermione suddenly felt warm. Draco was leaning back against the sofa, and he was very close to her. His eyes were on hers, and she noticed how beautiful they were, and his mouth looked soft and.. She sat up straight and took a breath. "Well, I think you're wrong. I think I would know and would pick up on something if she felt that way." Hermione picked up their plates and the pizza box and walked into his kitchen. She loaded the plates in the dishwasher and carried the bottle of wine back to the living room.

He watched her as she came back and sat down on the sofa next to him. She refilled their wine glasses and sighed. "I'm really disappointed you won't be around, Draco. Who's going to make sure I eat breakfast every day?" She asked, grinning.

He laughed, "well, Theo will not be pleased I'm abandoning my assignment to look after you." He paused. "but, I'm not abandoning you. I'll be back. Soon. Hopefully, next week." He thought a week was what he needed. A week away from her. A week with another witch, or maybe two witches. He internally smirked remembering the twins he had slept with a month before in Seattle. He'd send Blaise an owl. They were overdue on some prowling.

He took a sip of wine. "So, how do you like it here so far? I mean, I know it's early, but you seem to be settling in ok."

Hermione beamed at him. "I really love it here, Draco. I think this is going to be a great job and experience. I'm hoping to get out and start testing the magometers as early as next week. I just need to line up a team to go with me." She started chewing on her lip as her mind ran through al the people she had met.

Draco had already given this some thought. "I suggest you choose which models you want to try out first. Maybe even just try one machine your first time out. Take the designer and bullder of that machine, if they can be spared on the assembly line. If not, then take whomever they recommend. There a several good wizards working on each machine."

She nodded her head. "Ok, I'll make that decision tomorrow." She stood and walked towards the glass wall and looked out over the city. "I'm thinking I'll start testing the magic reading right here in Dallas to start. We"ll test this magical, six block area and then move to some muggle areas. Then, we'll venture out into more rural areas."

She tuned back to him. "Does that sound good?" She asked, her forehead crinkled in thought.

'Whatever you think, Granger. This is your gig." He added, "anytime you need to arrange portkeys or lodging, have Jonny call my assistant, Cat. Cat will arrange everything. She'll arrange your portkeys home on the weekends as well."

Hermione nodded. "Ok. So, when do you head to NY? Tomorrow?"

Draco thought for a minute. "Actaully, I think I'll go tonight." She was standing at the glass wall, looking back at him in sweats and a white tshirt. A tshirt that was a touch to small. His gaze went to her chest and roved down her body and back up to her face. "I think the sooner I get there, the better."

 **Friday Evening**

Hermione arrived at the portkey terminal with Leroy, Crookshanks and Lexie. Lexie had been spending every evening at Hermione's and the two witches were becoming close friends. She had made no moves or exhibited any behaviors towards Hermione that indicated any more than friendship, and Hermione had put out of her mind what Draco had said. Draco was wrong, she was sure of it.

Ducky was there to greet them and promptly escorted them to a VIP lounge where they each had a glass of sparkling water as they waited for their portkey. Hermione had decided earlier in the week that she was drinking too much and felt like she was gaining weight. So, she had not had any alcohol since Tuesday evening and was going to limit wine to only weekends. She had also eaten healthier the past couple nights, eating lean fish and baked chicken with fresh vegetables.

After only a few minutes wait, their portkey was ready and they arrived in London at 11:30 pm. Ginny and Harry, as well as Ron were waiting for their arrival at the London station.

Hermione was thrilled to see her friends and her eyes filled with tears of joy at seeing them. It had only been since Sunday, but had felt like an eternity. She gave them each a hug and when she got to Ron, he gave her a disapproving look. "You could have told me you were leaving London. I had to find out from Ginny." He hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry, Ron. You're right. Of course, you're right." She pulled back and smiled at him. She noticed he looked different. He was clean shaved, his eyes were bright and he didn't smell of alcohol. She smiled at him. "You look good, Ron!"

He smiled, "It's been two weeks, Mione. Two weeks since I had a drink." Hermione grabbed him and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Ron! That's, that's just the best news." She pulled back and held him at arms length. "How? Why? What happened to make this change."

Harry interrupted them. "Let's get out of the terminal and head to your apartment, Mione. Ginny and I have dinner prepared for you and Lexie, and we can catch up."

"Oh, great. Of course." She realized she hadn't introduced Lexie to Ron and made the introduction as they walked out of the terminal to the street. They apparated to her apartment. She looked around and then let LeRoy and Crookshanks out of their carriers. She smiled at her friends. "There's no place like home."

 **Thanks for reading! Please review :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**I just want to thank everyone who reviews. It is such a joy to hear your thoughts.**

 **Once again, I own none of this. This tale is my own, but it's all based off of JKR's brilliant imagination. It was her hard work and imagination that came up with all that encompasses Harry Potter.**

 **Late Friday Night**

Hermione ran down her hall and jumped onto her bed, her friends following close behind. "I miss my bed!" She exclaimed as she rolled around, smiling. Ginny jumped into the bed with her, followed by Harry and then Ron as they all laughed.

Lexie stood in the doorway, looking at the 4 of them as they carried on and started throwing the pillows at one another. "Ok, is this some...English thing that we Americans don't understand?" She paused and smirked. "Perhaps a tradition of some sort?"

Hermione scooted over to the edge and sat facing her American friend. "Oh Lexie, it's just so good to be home." A pillow smacked her on the top of the head and she turned back to find Harry laughing, quite pleased with himself for having landed such a good hit.

Ginny and Ron were engaged in their own pillow fight as Hermione grabbed the pillow Harry had just nailed her with. Harry jumped out of the bed and ran out the room, behind Lexie, using her as a shield and laughing.

Hermione threw the pillow back on the bed and stood, walking towards her new friend. She grabbed Lexie's hand and led her back towards the living room as she mouthed "chicken" at Harry.

Once in the kitchen, Hermione could smell the lasagna. "Oh Lexie. You're in for a treat. Harry makes the best lasagna."

Harry was still smiling as he followed them into the kitchen. "It's the only dish I'm any good at." He grabbed a pot holder and opened the oven. "It's ready whenever you want to eat."

Ron and Ginny walked in next. Ginny's hair was a mess and she was still pulling strands of hair out of her face as she walked in.

"Well, I'm starving." Hermione announced. She started to grab plates and utensils.

"We already ate, Mione." Ron announced.

"What? Oh." Hermione suddenly realized that of course her friends had already eaten, it was almost midnight. For Hermione and Lexie, it was only 6pm.

Hermione served up a plate for herself and Lexie and they all sat around the table. Hermione looked at Ron. "Ron, you look so good. I can't get over it." She took his hand in hers and beamed at him.

He smiled back. "Well, I feel good, Mione. I feel better than I've felt in such a long time."

Ginny was smiling warmly at her brother. "That's not all, Mione." Ginny raised her eyebrows at Ron and he nodded at her, as if giving permission for her to continue. Ginny looked back at Hermione. "Ron and George are exploring possibly opening another joke shop, or maybe trying to get back WWW's."

"That's so, so great, Ron!" Hermione smiled at her friend and chewed her lip, internally pondering if Draco would ever sell the joke shop back to them.

Ron knew Hermione well and knew what she was thinking. "If he won't sell it back, we'll open another. The point is George is finally ready and I'm finally...sober. I know it's only been a couple weeks, but I feel...good. I feel motivated. I haven't felt this way in so long."

Lexie looked around the table. She had already witnessed the dynamic between Ginny and Harry and had seen what a great couple they were. She had also witnessed the very close bond Hermione held with both Ginny and Harry individually. But, she could tell right away there was also a special bond between Ron and Hermione. There was something between the two of them, something different from what she had with Harry or Ginny. She thought back to the many articles she had read about the 'golden trio' and vaguely remembered reading that Hermione and Ron had dated and split up. She watched the two of them and realized there was deep love there. This is what Lexie was good at. She was great at reading people and reading the dynamic between people. She could tell when someone was lying to her and she could tell a bullshitter. She could also get a feel for a person, get a taste, so to speak. It's one of the reasons she was so good as a personal stylist and decorator. She was able to tap into that intuition and 9 times out of 10 know exactly what that person would like and or dislike.

Hermione stood and walked to her kitchen window as LeRoy let out a demanding hoot. She opened the window and stroked his beak. "Have fun LeRoy." The bird flew off, quickly. Hermione then wondered what Crooks was up to and was not surprised to find him laying on the window sill, between his two favorite plants. Plants which, clearly, Ginny or Harry had been tending.

She walked back to the table and continued eating. There was a heated quidditch discussion taking place and her friends were thrillled to discover that Lexie had a fondness for playing quidditch. She had been a backup chaser for her house team when she was a student.

"That's perfect, Lexie!" Ron exclaimed. "You, George and I can take on Ginny, Harry and, well..we'll find them a third."

Ginny gave her brother a reprimanding look. "Why do you get Lexie? She could play with Harry and I and you and George can find a third."

Harry gave his wife a stern look and said with a tone of authority, "Miss Potter. What did we just discuss yesterday?"

Hermione's eyes shot up at Harry, surprised by his tone and choice of words. Harry was smirking slightly at Ginny. Hermione quickly looked at Ginny to see her turning slightly pink.

Ginny sighed. "No more quidditch till the baby is born." She smiled. "You're right, you're right. Just lost my head for a minute."

Hermione stared at Ginny and when Ginny finally looked back at her, Hermione gave her a knowing look. Ginny gave her a small grin.

Ron and Lexie were in a heated discussion about the differences between the rules for the America's Quidditch League (AQL) versus the European Quidditch League (EQL), which Britain was a member of. They had missed the exchange between Harry and Ginny.

Hermione looked around the table and basked in the joy of the familiarity of what she was witnessing. Harry, Ginny and Ron discussing quidditch. It used to bug her, but now she loved it and it felt like home. The fact that Ron was now back in the fold was monumental. She could already feel some of the walls she had placed around herself, where he was concerned, start to crack a little. She knew it was early and Ron could relapse, but even admitting to the problem was a huge step for him.

She was pleased that Lexie was so at ease with her friends. She and Lexie were becoming close, and while she didn't share a history with Lexie like she shared with her other friends, or even like Draco, she was developing a bond with the witch.

She could tell her friends were getting tired and it was after 1:00 am. "Go home. Go to bed and come back in the morning. Make us get up so we don't sleep the day away." Hermione looked at Lexie. 'Maybe you and I should take a sleeping drought tonight. Otherwise we'll be up past dawn."

Her friends didn't argue and they all stood. As Harry, Ron and Ginny made their way to the floo and were saying goodnight to Lexie, Hermione whispered in Ginny's ear. "Miss Potter? I'm guessing you had your talk with Harry?"

Ginny giggled and whispered back. "Oh. Mione. Be careful what you wish for in life. I've created a monster. Well, a beast.. No..a sexy, dominant, bossy beast."

"Miss Potter? Let's get you home, shall we?" Harry said with a tone that clearly denoted his question was not a question, but a statement. A statement that was not to be argued with. It was so unlike him that Hermione had to focus to keep her jaw from hitting the floor. He was looking at Ginny and gesturing to the floo.

Ginny turned back to Hermione and pretended to swoon. She whispered to her. "Be still my beating heart."

Only, as she pretended to swoon, Harry was on her instantly, thinking she was truly about to faint. His dominant side was gone, replaced by concerned doting hubby. "Ginny, you ok?" His eyes were soft and his face worried, the opposite of his demeanor only seconds before.

She quickly straightened up and looked up at him. "I just pretended to swoon, dearest. You should probably have a serious talk with me about that when we get home." She patted him on the chest and looked back at Hermione and winked. Then she stepped into the floo, leaving Harry scratching his head behind her.

Hermione tried to cover her mouth as she internally laughed at the exchange. Harry let out a sigh and looked back at her. 'This is your fault, you know."

Hermione feigned innocence as she pulled him to a hug. Ron had been talking to Lexie and pulled Hermione into a hug after Harry stepped away. He whispered in her ear. "Love you, Mine."

Hermione tensed at the pet name Ron used to call her. He hadn't called her that since they had broken up and it caught her off guard. She held him tight and whispered in his ear. "Love you to, Ron. It's so great to see you looking so well."

He pulled back and looked her in the eyes with a touch of sadness. "Yeah, it's just...it's just I wish I had gotten myself together before.." He paused. "Well, nevermind. I'm happy for you. I'm happy good things are happening in your life." He smiled at her and waved at Lexie before following Harry into the floo.

Hermione stared at the floo as tears welled in her eyes. Lexie was on her instantly and pulled Hermione into a hug as the tears started to fall.

She led Hermione to the sofa. Hermione sat and Lexie ran to the bathroom and grabbed a couple tissues, bringing them back to Hermione and then sitting next to her.

Hermione softly smiled at lexie. "Thanks."

"Wanna talk about it?" Lexie asked.

Hermione blew out a big sigh and felt her strength returning. "Ron and I have a complicated history." She dabbed her eyes with the tissue and continued. "I loved him so much." She looked down and sniffled and said, almost in a whisper. "Well, I still do." She leaned back on the sofa and Lexie leaned back on the sofa with her.

Hermione looked at Lexie and continued. "We've been broken up for a couple years, but he's remained in the periphery of my life. It wasn't always easy, but his drinking made it so hard to be around him, that as time progressed it became easier. He wasn't the same Ron that I fell in love with." She looked back towards the fireplace. "But, this Ron. The Ron who just hugged me and told me a loves me...this is the Ron I fell in love with. He used to call me 'Mine' because Harry and Ginny called me 'Mione.' He called me that tonight and it... it just brought with it a lot of memories. Memories of better times, and I guess it triggered some emotions still buried inside me."

Lexie contemplated what she had just heard. "Well, I'm not surprised by yer reaction." Lexie looked around the room. "I'm gonna ask you sumthin and you don't have to answer me. You just need to be thinkin about it. What if Ron stays sober? What if he really is the old Ron again? What if he wants you back? Then what? What happens with Theo?"

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing changes with Theo. I love Theo. I love Ron, but I'm not in love with him anymore. We broke up because of his drinking, but in reality, I'm not sure Ron and I would have survived in the long run. We're so different...And Theo and I? We are so alike. We have so much in common."

Lexie looked at her friend skeptically. "Well, sometimes opposites attract and do better in the long run. And, you and Ron share a long history together. A history that is more than just goin to school together. You were on the run together, suffered together and survived together. Don't discount what that means."

Hermione was quiet a minute, gathering her thoughts before responding."Yeah, but that's also a time in my life I wouldn't mind forgetting. It was filled with fear...and something else happened when we were on the run. It's not in any of the articles or history books because Harry and I swore we would never let it become public knowledge, but Ron abandoned us out there. He left when the going got tough." Hermione's voice trembled with emotion. "He regretted it. He said he did, and I know he did. He came back to us as quickly as he could find us. But, it doesn't change the fact that when it was hardest, he left."

Hermione looked back up at Lexie. "Theo would never do that. He's made of stronger stuff."

Lexie gave her friend a questioning look. "You don't know that, Hermione."

Hermione didn't like admitting it, but Lexie was right. She had no way of knowing what Theo or anyone else would do in that situation. Hermione nodded. "Well, it's moot. I love Theo and he's the wizard I want. But, that doesn't mean I don't still love Ron."

Lexie smiled but said firmly. "Well, I adore Theo and don't want to see him hurt. So, be sure you're honest with yourself so that you can be honest with him."

Hermione admired Lexie and she appreciated that Lexie was straight up with her. Lexie didn't just agree with what Hermione said, but questioned her. Forcing Hermione to face what might be in front of her instead of sweeping it under the rug. "Lexie, you are a wise witch... and a good friend. I'll think about everything you said." She stretched and sat up straight. "I think it's time we try to get some sleep. We can share a sleeping drought so that we can fall asleep quickly and still wake up at a reasonable hour. Sound good?"

Lexie nodded. "yes, ma'am. Sounds like a fine plan to me."

 **Thanks for reading! Please review! We get to see Theo in the next chapter! Yay! I've missed him almost as much as Hermione. ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks so much to all who review. It's because of you that I keep writing.

 **Saturday Morning**

Hermione opened her eyes to darkness and blinked as she slowly came to consciousness. She could hear hard rain beating against her window. She jolted awake remembering LeRoy was still outside. She shot out of bed and dashed to her window, opening it and saying softly, "LeRoy." Almost immediately, her owl flew inside and dashed to his cage in her room. Hermione shut the window quietly and looked back at Lexie's still sleeping form.

Hermione didn't have a guest room. She had planned on sleeping on the couch, but Lexie had insisted that if anyone was sleeping on the couch, it would be her. Ultimately they agreed to being perfectly comfortable sharing the bed. Hermione tiptoed into her bathroom and grabbed a towel, walking over to LeRoy's cage, where the owl wouldn't look at her. She whispered, soothingly. "I'm sorry, LeRoy. I forgot you were outside when I went to bed." She took the towel and lightly dabbed LeRoy's dripping beak and feathers. LeRoy finally turned to her and rubbed his beak against her wrist in forgiveness as she started to dry him more thoroughly. "That's my baby boy. I'm so sorry." She tossed the towel to the floor. "C'mon to the kitchen and I'll give you a treat," she whispered.

Her owl flew ahead of her and Hermione followed. Once in the kitchen, Hermione noticed the wall clock showed 5:45am. She opened the refrigerator and sighed when all she could find was lasagna. She opened the vegetable drawer and beside some questionable looking carrots, she found an apple. She sliced several small pieces off it and LeRoy devoured them. Crookshanks then meandered into the kitchen and looked up at her expectantly. She looked at him apologetically. "Sorry, Crooks. No bacon in the fridge. I'll hit the market today and get some." She pulled out some kibble and filled his dish. He walked over to it, sniffed the kibble and gave her a look of disdain. He then turned away and sauntered back towards the living room, probably to his favorite spot, between the two houseplants. Hermione sighed as she watched her cat dismiss her.

She started the tea kettle, deciding she was too awake to go back to sleep. She and Lexie had been asleep by 1:30 and she had slept til just a little while ago, so that was a good 4 hours. The sky remained dark as the rain continued to pour outside.

Pondering the night before, she sat at the table recalling her conversation with Lexie. This morning she was even more convinced Theo was the wizard she wanted. There were other reasons Theo made her happy, not the least of which was their sexual chemistry. Intellectually, they were more alike. It's not that Ron wasn't smart. When Ron found something he was interested in and applied himself, he was as sharp as anyone else. He was an outstanding chess player, which took concentration as well as foresight and patience and skill. But, Ron didn't find interest in most topics Hermione did. He would get a glazed over look when she discussed a book she was reading or a place she wanted to visit. If said place didn't have a quidditch team, it was lost on Ron. Theo was a morning person, like her and he took an interest in Crooks that Ron never had.

Hermione's train of thought was interupted as a yawning Lexie walked into the kitchen. Hermione turned to her and sighed. "It's really unfair, Lexie. You roll out of bed and look like a Victoria's Secret supermodel and I look like the before girl on a Total Makeover infomercial."

Lexie shook her head at Hermione."You look quite lovely, Hermione. If you weren't Theo's girl I'd put the moves on you right now." The kettle had just started to whistle and Lexie walked over to it to prepare the tea. Lexie looked back at Hermione's shocked expression. "Now don't get all weird on me, Hermione. I'm not professin' my undyin love, just that I find you very doable." She wagged her eyebrows at Hermione and then smiled.

Hermione smiled back and let out a small laugh. "Well, if I wasn't Theo's girl, and if I had a thing for witches, I would totally do you as well. You're definitely hot."

Lexie laughed and handed Hermione a mug of tea and sat down across the table from her. Hermione studied Lexie for a minute, watching as the blonde stirred her tea. "Lexie, how did you come to realize you preferred witches to wizards?..I mean did you just wake up one day, or did you have an experience?"

Lexie shrugged and sipped her tea. "I'm just wired that way. I never had an interest in boys...ever." Lexie's face lit up. "When I went off to Ilvermorny, it was really somethin livin in a dorm with girls. It was confusin, quite frankly. I didn't understand the feelins and urges I would get when I was around a couple of witches that I was crushin on. They were my friends, but I knew my thoughts and feelins were wrong, or at least, not normal. I never acted on them, thinkin there was somethin wrong with me."

Lexie sipped her tea. A small smile came over her face as she continued. "But, in fourth year, one of my friends turned out to be like me. She was my first real girlfriend, though the rest of the school thought we were just best friends. It was all very innocent...just kisses, professions of love and hand holding. She was an amazing witch and I regret that she and I lost touch. Her parents found out about us and pulled her out the school and she was forbidden to have any contact with me."

Lexie sighed heavily, shaking her head. "Her parents owled my parents and...well, thank Merlin for my parents. They just took it all in stride and let me figure it out on my own. They never made me feel like there was anything wrong with me. They made it clear they loved me no matter who I loved, and that I could always talk to them." Lexie was smiling and her eyes started to shine more as moisture started to pool.

Her expression changed suddenly and she sat up straight as a big smile came across her face. "It was mid fifth year I had sex with another witch for the first time. It was...electric. She was older, a seventh year, and had experience." Lexie stared out the window at the rain and then continued. "The rest of my time at Ilvermorny I didn't date anyone seriously, but I had a lot of experiences with curious witches." Lexie was grinning and started to laugh at Hermione's expression.

Hermione shook her head and smiled warmly at her friend. "Wow. That must have been hard, figuring all that out. My first kiss was in 4th year, Victor Krum. He "

Hermione didn't get to finish. "You kissed Victor Krum? That Bulgarian Seeker?" Lexie asked, surprised.

"Yeah, we had a tournament at school and his school was part of it. I went to the Yule Ball with him and he kissed me. But then my next kiss wasn't until three years later when Ron and I finally kissed. We had sex for the first time about 2 months after that."

Lexie thought for a minute. "Did you date anyone seriously between Ron and Theo?"

"No. I went on some dates, but I wasn't interested in dating anyone seriously. I wasn't emotinally ready. Also, I didn't really get asked out very much. Other witches I worked with were getting asked out left and right, but I...well, I didn't mind. I focused on my job. It was what was most important."

"It's not surprising, Hermione. I'd imagine a lot of wizards were, and are, very intimidated by you." She watched as Hermione sipped her tea, in thought. "So...you never kissed a girl? Not even once?"

Hermione laughed. "Nope, never."

"Well, I'm just puttin it out there. It's sumthin every girl should try at least once."

Hermione laughed. "Well, maybe one day. But right now, Theo's lips are the only lips for me." She looked at Lexie, curiously. "Well, wait.. have you ever kissed a boy?"

Lexie leaned back in her chair, a look of disgust on her face. "Once, in the beginning of 5th year. I played spin the bottle. I was crushin on this cute little raven haired witch who was playin, so I was hoping the bottle would land on her. Instead it landed on Clayton Crossswell. He was a popular sixth year seeker whom all the witches swooned over. I didn't get it. He just seemed like a cocky brute to me. So, I had to let him kiss me and it was awful. He was all tongue and he was rough, not soft and sweet like the girls I had kissed."

"So, Clayton Crosswell turned you off wizards forever. Maybe you should give wizards another try. I mean..aren't you curious?" Hermione asked delicately.

Lexie shrugged, "Not really."

Hermione pressed on. "But, you don't know what you're missing. I mean sex with a man is surely very different."

Lexie smirked at Hermione. "Tell you what, I'll have sex with a wizard when you have sex with a witch."

Hermione laughed. "touché."

Hermione looked up at the wall clock. "How about I pop to the market and get some eggs. It won't take long. I'm sure Harry and Ginny will be here by 9 and I'll fix omelettes."

Lexie smiled. "Sure. I'll take a quick shower while your gone."

 **Saturday Mid Day**

Sure enough, Harry had shown up at 8:45am with Ginny and Ron. They had feasted on omelets, bacon and toasted English muffins. Crookshanks and LeRoy were both pleased, as Hermione had given them their respective favorite parts of the bacon.

They had then taken Lexie on a tour of Diagon Alley. Lexie had heard all about it from Draco and while she had visited Draco in London, he had never taken her exploring through the magical parts. Hermione came to the conclusion it was because Draco had been trying to hide his past from her. Draco was too well known, his face on too many magazine covers and the Malfoy name on too many business signs. He was surely afraid Lexie would see a headline referring to him as a Death Eater or somehow revealing his past in some way.

They had just returned and were relaxing in the living room when Theo arrived via floo. Hermione jumped off the sofa and flew into his arms. He scooped her up and held her tight.

"Theo! I didn't know if you'd be able to make it!" Hermione exclaimed.

Theo smiled at her as he put her down. "I've got a friend keeping eye on things for the day, so I grabbed a portkey and came right over. I don't have to be back until late tonight."

She beamed up at him. "That's perfect! We have a big group going out tonight and now you can come!"

As Hermione turned back to her friends, the awkwardness kicked in. Ginny and Harry both smiled and waved at Theo in greeting but they didn't jump up, as they likely would have if Ron hadn't been there. Lexie was giving Theo a hug as Hermione noticed the look of discomfort on Ron's face. Hermione bit her lip contemplating how to proceed. She smiled warmly at Ron. He swallowed and smiled back at her, standing up for the introduction.

"So, Theo, Ron.. you remember each other?" The two wizards shook hands and nodded a polite hello. Hermione was surprised to find Theo actually stiffened more and seemed more uncomfortable by Ron's presence than the other way around.

There was an awkward pause as no one knew what to say. Thankfully, Ginny stepped up to the plate. "So, Theo, how's our uncle? How are things coming along?"

Theo smiled at Ginny and took Hermione's hand as he sat in one of the chairs and pulled her onto his lap. While this was a perfectly normal thing for Theo to do any other time, Hermione felt this time he was staking his claim over her in front of Ron. He answered Ginny's question as he put his arms around her, holding her close.

"He's still not well. His mind is...well, he's not himself. The estate was a mess and the finances had not been tended to in quite some time. I've begun getting it all sorted, but there's a lot more to do and I fear I'll be wrapped up with this for the foreseeable future."

Hermione slumped as she looked back at him. "Really? That bad?" He shrugged and kissed her forehead.

Hermione looked back at her friends and once again, Ron looked miserable. He stood up, "Well, I'm supposed to meet with George this afternoon. We need to come up with a plan for the joke shop."

Hermione hopped up off Theo's lap and grabbed Ron, hugging him. The others were standing to say goodbye to Ron as well, as Hermione whispered in his ear, "You know I love you and I always will...right?" He pulled back from her and nodded, smiling. "Sure, love you to." His words were quick and he turned away from her, saying goodbye to everyone else. He was in the floo and gone within seconds.

Everyone stared at the floo and then looked at each other. Harry scratched the back of is head. "Well, that was...awkward."

Theo looked at Harry. "Sorry, mate." He then looked around the room at everyone else. "I guess I should have owled first. I wasn't expecting him to be here." His tone wasn't quite right. Hermione sensed irritation on his part and when he looked at her as he said that last bit, his look was slightly accusatory.

Before Hermione could stop herself, she responded, defensively. "Well, he's sober now and getting his life back together." Hermione picked up Ron's empty glass. She looked at Theo and added, "He's probably going to be around a _lot_ more." She then turned and headed towards the kitchen, Theo watching her walk away.

Hermione was shaking when she got to the kitchen sink. She put the glass in the dishwasher and straightened up, taking a deep breath as she looked out the window at the now clearing sky. There were patches of blue and the sun looked like it was trying to peak through. She was shocked at her defensiveness for Ron. It wasn't Theo's fault. She would have reacted the same way if she had popped in on him and found him hanging out with an x-girlfriend.

She turned and walked back into the living room to find it empty, except for Theo. "Where di", she didn't get to finish when Theo interrupted her.

"They left for a bit. They said to come over to Harry's when you felt like it." He was distant and his words weren't warm.

Hermione stared at him for a minute. "Theo, he's..he's important to me. But, I don't love him the same way I love you."

'You sure about that? You were in his arms the minute he said he was leaving." The stony look on his face was cracking as the look became more anguished.

Hermione ran to him and threw her arms around him. "Theo, you are the one I want. I love _you_. Yes, I love him as well. But, its very different. I love him like I love Harry." She pulled back and looked up at him. His blue eyes meeting her brown ones, desperately wanting to believe her. "He's been a big part of my life...almost my whole life, Theo. I'll always love him and I'm so happy he's getting his life back together. I won't abandon him. I won't not be his friend...Not for you, not for anyone. But, I promise..my romantic love for him is over." A tear slid down her cheek. "Please, believe me."


	26. Chapter 26

**Saturday Mid Day**

He wiped the tear off her cheek with his thumb as she continued. "Theo, I think about you..all the time. My heart races at the mention of your name and when you look at me my stomach does flips. You smile and I feel warm inside." She shook her head and sighed. "I don't understand how I fell so hard, so fast. I'm normally so practical and logical and, well..feeling this strongly about someone, it's new to me."

Theo wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Gods, Hermione. I'm sorry." He pulled back and looked at her soft brown eyes. "I'm sorry. It's been a stressful week and when I showed up here and he was here...and then you hugged him and whispered that you loved him, I just, I don't know...you have such a history with him." He let out a sigh. "I'll try to be more accepting of your...relationship with him."

Hermione smiled warmly at him, "I love you, Theo. You're the one I want to be with."

He leaned down and rested his forehead against hers, looking her in the eyes. "What did I ever do to deserve you? You make my my heart race to, and I've missed you so much this week...and I guess that's why I reacted that way. This is all new to me...feeling this way. I've never been in love like this before."

Theo dipped his head and kissed her gently. She kissed him back and ran her hands through his hair as he pulled her closer. As their kiss deepened and became more passionate, he picked her up and carried her to the sofa, too impatient to go to the bedrom.

Hermione waved her wand, blocking the floo as Theo started unbuttoning her jeans. Following his lead, she started unbuttoning his jeans and then unzipped them. She slipped her hand under his boxers and grasped him. He was hard in her hand and she started to stroke him. He had made quick work of her jeans and had them down to her ankles before he eased her back onto the sofa and then pulled them off her completely.

He positioned himself over her, placing soft kisses along her forehead, down her cheek to her neck. She maneuvered his jeans down to his thighs and then moved her hands back to his hard member, stroking him. His mouth moved to hers and he kissed her with more desperation and intensity. He started breathing heavily as his hands massaged her breasts over her t-shirt.

He pushed himself up and off the sofa and looked down at her with affection as he slipped his jeans and boxers off. His gaze moved from her face all the way down to her toes and back up again, her body writhing in anticipation of what was to come. He cocked his head and smiled a crooked boyish smile, causing her stomach to do a double summersault.

He slowly climbed back on the sofa and hovered over her, kissing her mouth gently. He grasped the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it off her slowly and then gently reached under her and behind her, unclaspimg her bra and sliding it off her. His eyes roved over her chest before he dipped his head and gently kissed the swell of her right breast. His mouth moved to her nipple, flicking it with his tongue, causing her back to arch and her nipples to pebble. His hand began massaging her right breast as his mouth moved to the swell of her left breast. He kissed her skin tenderly and then his tongue teased her nipple before he took it in his mouth and sucked. She was writhing underneath him. He pushed himself up and looked in her eyes and smiled warmly. Hermione smiled back softly and bit her lip as he continued kissing down her stomach and slid her panties down. He continued moving down her body, spreading her legs open and looking at her spread out before him. He looked up at her face and into her eyes as he lowered himself and took her clit into his mouth. She bucked and moaned as he slid one and then two fingers into her, pumping as he sucked and nibbled on her. He took his time, teasing and bringing her close before backing away and kissing her thighs, only to bring her close again. "Theo, please," she whispered, desperately. This time he didn't pull away when she was close. Hermione squealed and shook as her orgasm came over her.

He moved back up her body, kissing her skin and spending time on her breasts again as she came down from her orgasm. He kissed up her neck to her mouth, where she tasted herself on him as he slid into her, gently. He kissed her tenderly as he slowly moved in and out of her. He pulled back and looked her in her eyes as he continued to move. This was the most tender he had ever been with her, and she felt like he was truly making love to her. She wrapped her legs around him as he started to move a little faster. Suddenly she felt like he was hitting a place inside her she had never felt before. She felt another climax building. She had never climaxed during intercourse before and shuddered with surprise, as another orgasm rippled through her, his climax hitting him right behind hers.

His breathing was rapid and his face flushed as he gave her another sweet, boyish grin. She kissed him, whispering, "I love you, Theo Nott."

His smile broadened and he kissed her before responding, "I love you more, Hermione Granger."

She laughed, "Ohh no! We aren't having that battle."

He laughed and acted like he was going to tickle her, causing her to squeal and jump up off the sofa.

He rolled on his side and grinned. "You are one gorgeous, naked witch."

She blushed and started picking up her clothes. She looked down at him and smiled. Then her look became contemplative and then resigned. She sighed. "As much as I would love to lay here on this sofa with you all day, I can't. Let's take a quick shower and head over to Grimmauld Place. I feel badly they ran out of here."

Theo sighed as he pulled himself up next to her. "Sorry about that, love. I really wish I hadn't reacted the way I did. It's my fault they felt the need to leave."

She smiled softly at him. "Don't be sorry. Promise me you'll always tell me how you're feeling. I'd rather know right when something happens that it bothers you. Otherwise, it could fester and grow into a much bigger problem."

He leaned to her and kissed her. "I promise. You have to promise me the same."

She nodded. "I promise. Now let's get that shower."

They grabbed up their clothes and walked into her bathroom. Hermione started the shower and turned back to Theo, who somehow still had on a button down shirt. She unbuttoned his shirt, peppering his skin with kisses as she slipped his shirt off him.

He sighed and reached his hand under the stream of water. "It's good. Get in." Hermione climbed into the shower and he stepped in behind her.

Forty minutes later they arrived via floo at Grimmauld Place to find Ginny, Harry and Lexie laughing and eating popcorn while watching a movie. Hermione turned to the tv and smiled, recognizing "My Cousin Vinny". Harry paused the movie.

"Don't stop on our account!" Hermione exclaimed.

Lexie smiled. "It's ok. We chose a movie all three of us had seen before so we could stop when 'yous guys' showed up." Hermione laughed at Lexie's attempt at a northern accent.

Theo looked lost at the conversation. Lexie smiled at him. "Theo, you have to see this movie. It's hysterical."

Hermione interjected. "I'll add it to the list of movies he needs to see." She turned back to him. "It's quite a list."

Theo just shrugged. "Well, I'm all for watching movies. Draco and I try to go to a movie every few weeks."

Hermione collapsed onto one of Harry's big oversized chairs. Theo sat next to her and finagled her onto his lap. "So, what's the plan for tonight?" Hermione asked, looking from Ginny to Harry.

Ginny and Harry exchanged glances. Ginny replied, "Well, Luna, Neville, Hanna, Magnolia and Richie are all definitely coming out with us." She looked at Harry and then back at her. "Ron and George aren't coming. It's because of the drinking that will be going on tonight." She interjected that last part quickly.

Hermione felt Theo tense at the mention of Ron's name. She then felt him relax and he started rubbing her back. She looked back at him and smiled softly. He smiled back.

She looked back at her friends. "Gosh, you know, I didn't even think about that. We shouldn't drink around him anymore. Now that he's sobering up." Hermione couldn't help the guilt that was creeping up inside of her as she thought about Ron being left out. They could always do something that didn't involve drinking.

Harry shook his head at Hermione, reading her like a book, as he knew her so well. "Mione, stop. You, me," he looked at Ginny, "Ginny." He paused and sighed. "We don't owe him anything. He and George are going to work on their business proposal for the loan from Gringotts. They said they might go visit Dromeda and Teddy. Ron won't be alone. George will be with him." He added softly. "Don't feel guilty. We've had this night planned for two weeks and have a good crowd coming. It's going to be fun."

Hermione smiled at him. "You're right. I know you're right. I just feel like he's finally getting himself together and I want to support him. That's all."

Ginny sighed. "We've been supporting him and trying to help him for over two years. We'll continue supporting him, and we'll forgo alcohol at future dinners and get togethers. But, it's not every day our best friend turns 23 and you turn 23 on Thursday. We're celebrating!"

Lexie turned to Hermione, her mouth hanging open in surprise. "Your birthday?!"

Theo pulled her back to his chest, wrapping his arms around her. He whispered in her ear. "It's your birthday? How did I not know this?"

"It's not until Thursday." She announced dismissively to the room. "And, it's not a big deal."

Lexie was shaking her head disapproving. "Birthdays are meant to be celebrated, Missie. What are you doing on Thursday?"

Hermione shrugged. "I'll probably be out gathering data with one of the Magometers all day and I'll probably be home and in bed by 8pm because I'll be to tired to do anything else."

Lexie shook her head. "Oh no you won't. You're new so you don't know this, but everyone at Poppinstock gets a paid holiday on their birthday. It's been that way since Daddy started the company and Draco agreed it was a policy he wouldn't take away when he bought the company. Daddy made him promise. So, Thursday you're off and you're gonna have a fun day. I'm gonna see to it."

Theo was being suspiciously quiet. She turned back to him and whispered commandingly, "Put my Birthday out of your mind, Mr Nott. You have enough on your plate without worrying about that, which I truly don't care about."

He whispered back, smirking. "Miss Granger, do you truly think I'm going to ignore your birthday? I realize we've only been dating a short while, but please tell me you know me better than that."

She sighed heavily. Lexie, Ginny and Harry were whispering amongst themselves. She whispered to Theo. "I wish you'd just forget about it. I'd really rather forget all about it." She felt the sting in her eyes and willed herself to maintain control.

Theo's expression became one of concern as he saw her eyes start to water. He whispered, "What is it, Kitten?"

She took a breath feeling herself calming. "I just..I don't like celebrating my birthday anymore. Not since..not since I lost contact with my parents."

Understanding washed over him as he hugged her. "Oh Kitten. I'm sorry." He kissed her head.

She took a deep breath and felt better, the sting leaving her eyes and her self control returning.

"So, seven o'clock everyone will start arriving and we head to the club at 9." Harry announced.

Hermione looked at Harry, confused. "Wait, what club? I thought we were going to a muggle pub?"

Ginny and Lexie exchanged a knowing glance. Ginny replied dismissively, "you'll see."

Hermione's mind started spinning as she thought about the clubs they could be going to. She turned back to Theo. "Did you know about this?"

Theo shrugged. "Just hearing about it for the first time."

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	27. Chapter 27

Hello all! I apologize for the delay. It's been a month of illness and insanity at my house and I just haven't had the energy or the time to write. But, things are better and I'm back to writing. Once again, I own nothing. The world of Harry Potter and it's universe and characters all belong to JK Rowling. I make no profit from this story. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

 **Saturday continued..**

Seven o'clock rolled around quickly. Hermione wore the black dress she had loaned Ginny a few weeks before. It had a low cut V-neckline in the front, was form fitting around her waist and then had a short, flowy A-line skirt. She wore black heels which made her legs look long and shapely. Thanks to a charm Lexie had taught her, Hermione's hair was shiny with soft brown curls.

Lexie smiled as she put the finishing touches on Hermione's eye makeup. "Hermione, you are one hot witch."

Hermione stood and walked towards the mirror. "Wow," she whispered softly as she took in her reflection. She hardly recognized herself. Her eyes were smoky and her lips ruby red. She turned her head from side to side, looking at her profile. She then took a step back and looked at her entire reflection. "Don't you think it's...a bit much?" Normally, she wore a shawl over the dress and wore flats or kitten heels. She was also never one to wear much makeup and she wasn't sure how she felt looking like this.

Lexie smiled at Hermione's reflection and said reassuringly. "Hermione, trust me..Theo will love it. We're celebrating your birthday. It's your night to stand out. And believe me, every eye will be on you tonight. You look beautiful."

Hermione took a breath and held up her chin. "Well, if you say so."

Hermione left Lexie to get dressed and walked out to the living room. Theo was just arriving via floo as he had gone back to his apartment to change clothes. He was brushing himself off and looked up as Hermione walked in. "Merlin," he whispered to himself as he took her in. "Kitten, you look...well, words can't describe how you look." He looked her up and down and grinned. He started to stalk towards her with that familiar predatory glint in his eye.

Hermione gave him a small smile as she bit her lip and started walking backwards, holding her hands up to ward him away. "Theo, no...we don't have time." She started to giggle as his expression changed from predator to a kid whose ice cream fell off the cone and onto the floor.

"You can't look like that," he said, then pausing to look her up and down again. He shook his head. "You can't expect me to contain myself when you look so...delectable." He quickly dashed to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, lifting her up slightly as he dipped his head and kissed her. When he pulled back he had red lipstick on his mouth.

Hermione laughed as she waved her wand, casting a cleansing charm on him to remove the red from his lips. "Well, Mr. Nott, I'll be all yours when we get back here tonight."

He shook his head and sighed heavily. "Well, I'll try to control myself until then, but I make no promises."

Just then Lexie walked into the living room in a black lace blouse with a black camisole underneath. She had faded blue jeans on with a black belt that had a large, beautiful, silver belt buckle with a dragon's head. She wore black boots to complete the look. The belt buckle gave her look just a touch of Texas, but not too much as it was a dragon, after all.

"Wow, Lexie. You look beautiful as always. I may have to take you up on your offer to help me pick out some clothes to update my wardrobe."

Lexie's eyes lit up. "You got it, Missy. I know just the place to take you."

Theo looked from Hermione to Lexie and back again. "Well, shall we be off?"

Three minutes later they arrived at the Potter's to find the downstairs decorated with twinkling lights and candles. There was a champagne and martini bar on one side of the living room and Hermione was shocked when she saw Draco and Blaise were sipping on martinis with Harry.

Harry rushed over and gave her and Lexie both hugs. Hermione could tell Harry was buzzed because he became slightly affectionate when he drank, but not in an overbearing way or anything. It was actually quite sweet.

Ginny walked in wearing a short, charcoal colored dress and kitten heels. The dress was flowy and loose on her but was flattering and feminine. Her striking red hair was sleek and straight. The pre-natal potions were doing wonders for her skin, nails and hair and Hermione couldn't remember ever seeing Ginny look more beautiful. Being pregnant agreed with her.

Harry pulled out a camera he had bought the day before in Diagon Alley and took a picture of the three witches. Theo nudged him. "I'll want a copy of that, mate."

Harry smiled. "As beautiful as the three of them look, every wizard in London will want a copy."

"Damn, Granger, is that you?" Hermione turned to the blond wizard as he approached, looking her up and down and smiling. He then looked at Lexie, "stunning as always, Lex," he said as he approached the gorgeous blonde and kissed her cheek.

Draco was talking to Lexie as he non chalantly continued to check out Hermione. He and Blaise had enjoyed themselves in New York City. There was a huge magical community there and a lot of hot witches. By the third day he had convinced himself that he harbored no affections for the Gryffindor and he had simply been taken off guard by seeing her naked. He was convinced any red, blooded wizard would have reacted the same way. He and Blaise had prowled and seduced several beautiful witches as the week progressed and Hermione had slipped further and further from his mind. When Harry had owled him about the party for Hermione, he didn't hesitate. As he looked at her now, he felt attracted to her, but not the intense attraction that had caused him to run away to New York City. He breathed a sigh of relief. She did look exceptionally hot tonight, though. He caught Blaise checking her out as well.

The floo roared to life again as Neville and Hannah arrived together followed shortly by Luna Lovegood. Draco greeted them all politely, but was completely taken surprise by Luna. He had remembered her as being unusual and awkward and wearing weird things on her ears and around her neck. She used to say ridiculous things and he had only ever thought of her as being strange. He also remembered her being locked up in his cellar and shuddered at the memory. He had not seen her since his trial when she had come forward on his behalf. She had testified that he had been kind to her and the other prisoners. As he looked at her now, this was not the same Luna from Hogwarts and from his youth. This Luna seemed taller. She was thin but had curves. Her long hair was as blond as his and her eyes a crystal blue. She had pale, flawless skin and smiled warmly at everyone in the room when she entered. He was stunned to see she had grown into such a beauty.

The last to arrive were Ginny's quidditch friends, Magnolia and Ritchie. After about 30 minutes of socializing, the group headed out into muggle London.

The muggle club was huge and packed. There were three seperate dance floors on the ground level as well as four bars. There were scattered seating areas throughout the club. With a generous Malfoy tip, the club manager set them up in their own, reserved seating area. It was a large round sofa with a big table in the middle. Theo bought a round of shooters for the table and a club soda with lime for Ginny. Hermione had no idea what the shooter was, but it tasted lemony and sweet. The shooter in addition to the two champagne drinks she had already consumed at Harry's had her feeling quite buzzed.

Theo pulled her to the dance floor. The music was what she assumed to be club dance music. It was just instruments with a heavy beat and no singing. The dance floor they were on was packed and Theo pulled her close as he started to move. She grabbed his shoulders and followed his lead. As the alcohol continued to absorb into her body, she became less reserved with her movements. She let herself feel the beat and let go of her inhibitions as Theo had her moving in ways she would not want her parents to see.

She was not used to men checking her out. She was used to wizards watching her, but it had been more out of curiosity because of who she was. But now, she could feel the eyes on her as muggle men looked her up and down. She decided to ignore it and just go with it. She was having a blast. She was young and tonight she was beautiful with the man she loved.

Draco and Lexie came out onto the dance floor to join them, Draco handing them each another shooter. Ten minutes after the drink, the lights over the dance floor became strobe lights. The effect was intoxicating. She was heavily buzzed and heavily aroused by the full body contact dancing she and Theo had been engaging in. Theo was feeling the same and started kissing her, right there on the dance floor as they moved. He led her towards the side of the dance floor and pulled her into a dark corner where he pushed her against a wall and crashed his mouth on hers. His hands were all over her, rubbing her breasts over her dress.

"Theo," she whispered. "We're in public," she continued, trying to catch her breath. He shook his arm and his wand shot down into his hand, out of his sleeve. He cast a 'notice me not' charm and a silencing spell, before slipping his wand back up his sleeve and crashing his mouth to hers again. He starting rubbing his hips up against her and she could feel his erection pressing into her belly.

"I'm going to lift you. Wrap your legs around me." His hands gripped her thighs and he lifted her, pressing her against the wall. She grabbed his shoulders and when she wrapped her legs around him, his erection rubbed her in just the right spot. She was sweating, and flushed and aroused. The music was loud and she was lost in the moment as he rubbed her and slipped two fingers into her, under her panties. Hermione could barely think straight but forced herself to look around to be sure they weren't being watched. No one was looking at them. His charm was working. She felt him jostling with his jeans and before she knew it, he had pushed the crotch of her panties to the side and was sliding into her. He let out a groan. "Gods, you feel so good. I just want to stay buried in you." He started pumping hard and fast. Hermione felt her eyes roll back in her head as he took her. She felt her arousal building as he started pumping and hitting her in just the right spot. She was having sex against a wall in a muggle club with hundreds of people dancing and socializing all around them. She should be terrified, she should be cautious and make him stop. But, she didn't. She was loving it. It was a thrill and adrenaline was coursing through her as one of the most intense orgasms she had ever experienced rippled through her. She let out a moan and then felt Theo harden slightly as he climaxed right behind her.

He kept her pinned up against the wall as he slowly caught his breath. His mouth crashed back on hers before he pulled away and eased her back down. They adjusted themselves and their clothing, trying to remove any and all visual cues to what they had just done.

He leaned back into her and kissed her before whispering in her ear. "I couldnt wait any longer." He playfully nibbled on her ear. "I had to have you." When he pulled back and looked at her, she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for another searing kiss.

They made their way back to the table to find Draco, Blaise, Luna, Lexie and Magnolia all sitting around the table. The others were on the dance floor. Lexie and Magnolia were sitting close together totally absorbed in their own conversation. Ritchie looked bored and Blaise and Draco were talking to Luna. Theo slid in next to Draco and pulled Hermione onto his lap. Thankfully, the waiter had brought over a pitcher of water and several glasses. Hermione poured herself and Theo each a glass and drank hers down as she looked around at the others.

Draco gave Theo a knowing smirk and then turned his attention back to Luna. "Well, how do you _know_ they exist? I mean..if you've never actually seen them?"

Luna sighed heavily. "Oh Draco. How sad and empty your world must be when your only realm of possibility lies in what you can actually see." She was looking at him with pity in her eyes.

Draco was looking at her with a furrowed brow. He was not used to _anyone_ looking at him with pity and he clearly didn't know what to make of it. Hermione laughed internally as she saw his obvious struggle with trying to take what the blond witch was saying with objectivity. The fact that he wasn't calling her Loony and poking fun at her beliefs proved how much he had changed. He seemed genuinely curious about what Luna was telling him.

"Well, what evidence do they leave of their existence. I mean if they're invisible, how were they discovered in the first place?"

Luna smiled indulgently at Draco, like an adult smiles at a child when explaining that the sun rises every morning and sets every evening. It's just a simple fact. "Draco, snorklerooks have been around for centuries. They are all around us, but are particularly drawn to areas with high concentrations of magic."

Draco and Hermione looked at each other as this comment caught both their interest. Hermione asked. "Luna, what do they do with magic? Why are they drawn to it?"

Luna beamed at Hermione. "Snorklerooks are carriers of magic. They seem to want to spread magic. They search for it and when they find areas of high concentration, they absorb it." She took a sip of her drink and continued. "This is when they are most obvious. They give off an energy, almost like a jolt of muggle electricity. When you stand near one, you can feel the energy they exude."

Hermione was now completely engrossed it what Luna was saying. "So Luna, these snorklerooks..you say they want to spread magic? How so?"

Luna shrugged. "Well, they seem interested in moving magic from areas with higher concentration to areas with lower concentration." She contemplated and then shrugged. "No one really knows why. But, that's why I'm studying them. I'm dedicating a whole chapter in my book to them."

Hermione's head was racing as well as spinning. She was too buzzed to concentrate on what Luna was saying but she couldn't help feeling that maybe Luna had something important to contribute to the declining magic crisis. Judging by the curious look on Draco's face, he was clearly thinking along the same lines as Hermione.

Draco leaned towards Hermione and whispered, his words slightly slurred, "think I should hire her?"


	28. Chapter 28

Sorry for the delay. Life has been crazy and I've had writers block. Once again, this fanfic is based on the hard work and imaginings of J K Rowling and I own none of it and make no profit from writing this tale. The only payment I receive is the occasional review from my awesome readers.

 **Sunday Morning**

Hermione slowly opened her eyes, squinting as her eyes adjusted to the offensive morning sun beaming through her bedroom window. Thankfully, she spotted her wand on the bedside table. She waved it as she whispered an incantation which caused the curtains to briskly close, darkening the room instantly.

"Thank fuck." Hermione heard the familiar voice whisper behind her. But, she was in her bed. Why was she hearing this particular voice? She peaked down at herself and discovered she was still in her black dress. She slowly turned her head and saw Draco laying behind her. She could just make out the shape of another body in the bed behind him.

She decided not to panic. She was fully dressed after all. As she started to wake, she began to recollect the events of the evening before. Her head started to pound as it all came flooding back. Champagne at Harry's...Lemon drop shooters at the club...champagne...sweet tart shooters followed by more champagne...Harry, Ginny and Ritchie leaving...followed by Hannah and Neville leaving... more champagne...the group leaving the club and heading to the portkey terminal because Theo had to catch his portkey...him leaving, her crying...making pancakes for Lexie, Magnolia, Blaise, Draco and Luna in her kitchen... blasting Donna Summer's 'Love to Love You, Baby' and Lexie and Hermione singing it as everyone else laughed.

Hermione pulled the pillow over her head, willing her head to stop hurting and praying no more humiliating memories came to her. But it was a pointless wish. She suddenly remembered having sex in the club. _Did I really do that?_ She didn't want to remember any more. She sat up, the room spinning and the need to vomit overwhelming her. She needed hangover potion and she needed it now. She sat on the side of her bed, willing herself not to get sick, slowly breathing in and out.

"Don't you dare puke, Granger." The prat whispered from behind her. "If you puke, I'll puke." He continued.

Hermione sighed heavily and slowly stood up. The nausea started to ebb a little as she started to walk. She looked behind her and saw that Lexie was passed out, fully dressed on the other side of Draco.

She made her way to the bathroom and emptied her bursting bladder. When she was convinced she wasn't going to get sick she made her way to the kitchen and opened the corner cabinet where the hangover potion was stored. She grabbed three of them and drank one. Within a minute or so her headache started to diminish and her nausea was gone. She looked around the kitchen, sighing at the mess they had left. Dirty dishes were everywhere, the milk had been left out and there was flour all over the counters and floor. She decided she would deal with that later and headed into her living room to assess whatever other mess had been left behind. She was surprised to find Blaise sleeping on her sofa. She set one of the hangover potions on the coffee table in front of him and walked back into her kitchen to grab another potion out of the cabinet. She would need to pick up more as she had just pulled the last one out.

She headed back to her bedroom and placed a potion on the table next to Lexie's still sleeping form. She walked around the bed and tapped Draco on the shoulder. He groaned and as he swatted her hand away, she forced the small bottle of potion into his hand. He opened one eye and looked at it. "Oh, Granger," he whispered with a raspy, sleepy voice. He popped the cork and drank the potion quickly. He then looked up at her and grinned. "You may sing like a dying grindylow, but you have the heart of an angel." He closed his eyes as if he intended to go back to sleep.

"Well, I'd rather sing like a grindylow than smell like one." She retorted with a smug look.

Draco opened his eyes and looked at her before lifting his shirt up to his nose and taking a whiff. "Hmm, you might have a point."

She looked at the clock on her bedside table and was shocked to see it was almost 10am. She was surprised Harry and Ginny hadn't appeared yet. She walked to her dresser and grabbed some clean clothes before heading into her bathroom.

Twenty minutes later she walked out of the bathroom freshly showered and feeling worlds better. Lexie and Draco were no longer in bed. She walked into the kitchen where Lexie was just finishing cleaning the kitchen. Hermione peeked into the living room and then back at Lexie. "Where are Draco and Blaise?"

Lexie pressed start on the dishwasher and turned back to Hermione. "They headed to their flats to shower. Draco said he'd see us back in Dallas."

"Thanks for cleaning the kitchen, Lexie. You didn't have to do that."

Lexie shrugged, "You know I don't mind."

Hermione poured herself and Lexie each a cup of tea. The two witches sat at the table in a comfortable silence, each lost in thoughts and memories from the night before. Lexie took a sip from her cup and looked up at Hermione. "So, what do ya know about Magnolia?"

Hermione thought for a minute before responding. "Well, her husband and twin two year olds live in Scotland."

Lexie's jaw fell and her face turned white. "What?" After a couple seconds her face started to turn pink. "She told me she wasn't seeing anyone! I guess that's because she's married!"

Hermione smiled devilishly. "Just kidding."

Lexie's eyes opened wide and her expression went from shock to a grin.

"Sorry, couldn't resist."

Lexie playfully turned away from Hermione. "Clearly. I'll have to get my intel from the Potters."

Hermione smiled. "Oh, Lex. Honestly, I don't know much about her. She seems nice, but she's quiet. I've only hung out with her a few times. As far as I know she isn't seeing anyone."

Lexie stood up and stretched, "Well, she's cute. I wouldn't mind getting to know her better." She walked to the sink and rinsed her cup. "I'm gonna take a shower."

 **Sunday, back in Dallas**

Hermione and Lexie arrived back at Hermione's Dallas apartment at noon. The time difference definitely worked better coming back to the states as it was six o'clock in the evening when they left London. Lexie promptly floo'd home and Hermione decided to do laundry after she got Crooks and LeRoy settled.

As she was sorting laundry, she began planning in her mind the schedule for testing the magometers. She needed to be sure she was truly testing the quality of each machine and not just focusing on her theory. Besides, she was going to need a lot of data before she could really put her theory to the test.

Jonny had already called the US Magical Census Bureau, which was located in Atlanta, and requested the reports they needed. Hermione had no idea if they would just send the information or if she would have to cut through a lot of red tape. She needed to see if the trends were the same in the states as they were back home. Were squib rates on the rise here? Were the magic abilities of pureblood children on the decline? Were muggleborn births diminishing and were those very muggleborns exhibiting the stronger magic that muggleborns in the UK were? It was the analyzing and organizing of the information from the census bureau that would take so much time.

As she put the first load in the washing machine her plan started to finalize in her head. They would start in magical Dallas and then venture to No Mag Dallas. Then they would head to farmland and then to untouched wilderness. She would test each model in each area and compare the readings. She decided to head into her office to jot down some notes. Only, when she sat at her desk, memories of what she and Theo had been up to on that very desk came flooding back and she found it very hard to concentrate.

She smiled to herself as a plan formed in her head. She would write Theo a letter. She would write him a letter that would remind him of just how much he missed her and just what he was missing.

Forty Five minutes later, LeRoy was on his way to the international owl office with Hermione's letter. Theo would have it the next morning with his morning post.

As Hermione predicted, Draco came visiting around six o'clock checking out what was for dinner. Hermione had made chicken enchiladas with rice and Draco was all in. LeRoy was sent with an invite for Lexie but Lexie declined as she was spending the evening with her Dad before he headed off to Greece.

Hermione was happy Draco was back in Dallas and not still off in New York or somewhere else on business. She liked the routine and the companionship of having him around. She updated him on her plan for the magometers and he filled her in on the abbreviated version of his trip to NY.

"You and Luna seemed to be having a good time on Saturday." Hermione commented, nonchalantly.

Draco shrugged as he forked another mouthful of enchilada into his mouth while moaning appreciatively. His words came out muffled as he tried to talk with his mouth full. "I don't know whether she's brilliant or completely off her broom ." He swallowed and took a swallow of water. "I mean those snorkel thingamajigs she was talking about." Draco paused and looked at Hermione. "Could that be for real?"

Hermione smiled. "well, Luna thinks they are and whether or not snorklerooks exist, Luna Lovegood is a genuine, smart and beautiful witch. She's just a bit eccentric."

Draco replied. "I think she's more than just a _bit_ eccentric."

"Yeah, but that just makes her all the more interesting. How many witches have you met that are like her? And don't forget the sorting hat put her in Ravenclaw."

The blond seemed to ignore her comment as he continued eating. As he swallowed the last bite he responded, "Well, I hired her. So I hope you're right."

Hermione couldn't contain her excitement. "You hired her? Wait, did you hire her when you were sober?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "I hired her about three hours ago before heading back to Dallas."

"So, what does that entail?" Hermione asked.

"She's putting her book on hold and focusing on those snorkel thingies. She's going to learn as much about them as she can and in 30 days she's going to report what she's found. If we are lucky, the combination of what you're working on, Severus is working on and she's working on...well, lets hope someone has some good news or at least some answers."

Hermione smiled softly and sincerely, "Draco, the magical world is lucky to have you. All this expense and effort you're putting into this cause...It's , well it's really something."

"Like I already told you, Granger, I'm expecting vast financial rewards when this mystery is solved by Malfoy Enterprises."

Hermione couldn't help but feel he was being less than 100% honest about his motivations but decided to drop it.

As Hermione began clearing the island of the dishes, Draco contemplated what he had just said. The truth was, Draco had a knot in his stomach. The knot twisted and became almost unbearable when he thought back on what he did during the war...what his father had done. It made him physically ill. But, the more he did for those he hurt or harmed, the less that knot twisted and the lighter his conscience felt. Helping wizardkind restore strong magic to its numbers would absolve him of much of that guilt and hopefully, cause that knot to unbind and go away.

Helping Luna, Hermione and Severus was the right thing to do. Severus had killed Dumbledore for him. He could never make that up to Severus. Severus would carry the pain of that action the rest of his life, and it was Draco's fault. Hermione had lost her parents because of the war. She had lost friends in the order and classmates. Luna had been held captive in his cellar and while it was not all his family's fault, he had contributed, and his family's wealth had funded much of it.

Draco was determined that from now on, Malfoy money would go towards helping wizardkind. The daycare at the ministry and solving the magic crisis were just the beginning. He was planning on some major endowments to Hogwarts and wanted to invest in a program for muggleborns. He wanted muggleborn children and their families to be notified by the ministry that they were witches and wizards the minute their magic manifested itself. He didn't think they should have to wait until they were visited by a Hogwarts representative to find out they were magical. Muggle parents of magical children need support and tools to help them protect their magical children and to help prepare their magical children for what lies ahead.

"Draco, are you even listening to me?"

'Huh?" Draco turned towards Hermione as he was pulled from of his train of thought. "Uh, sorry. I was in my own world for a minute."

Hermione shook her head. "I'll say! I don't think you've heard a word I said the past five minutes." Hermione put a piece of cherry pie in front of Draco. She sat down next to him as he started to eat. "As I was saying, it might be a good idea for Severus, Luna and I to meet up occasionally to compare notes."

"Way ahead of you, Granger. They'll both be here on Wednesday evening and we'll be meeting every two weeks thereafter."

"Oh, well..that's good then. I can get my guest rooms set up and they.."

Draco interrupted her. "No need, Granger. Severus has a flat across the hall and Luna will be staying with me."

Hermione was speechless. "Severus has an apartment here as well? ...And, Luna is staying with you?"

"He has the flat across the hall form yours. He rarely uses it though because he prefers staying in Mexico. There are less stringent laws about potions ingredients down there and he has an easier time getting what he needs." Draco then shrugged dismissively as he added, "I couldn't very well tell Luna she has to be here Wednesday and not offer her a place to stay."

Hermione couldn't help the smirk on her face as she replied, "No, I guess you couldn't." She smiled as she took a sip of her tea.

"Drop it, Granger. It's not like that."

"Sure, Draco..whatever you say."

Draco climbed into bed thinking of Luna Lovegood that night. The truth was she had been on his mind constantly since the night before and he wasn't quite sure how he felt about her. The good news was he had gotten over his brief infatuation with Hermione. If Theo wasn't his best friend he would have pursued the brilliant witch, but he liked having her as a friend. She was becoming like a sister to him and he liked it. But Luna? Luna was a witch who warranted further study and observation. She was definitely hot and looked nothing like the girl he had ignored at Hogwarts. If she proved to be as brilliant as Hermione seemed to think she was, well...he stopped himself form taking that thought further. No need to get ahead of himself.

Hermione climbed into bed smiling as she imagined Draco with Luna. In a strange way they made sense. Luna was so good at seeing the simplicity of things. Seeing the world through Luna's eyes could be very good for Draco. But, Hermione wasn't sure Draco would have the patience to really get to know Luna.

Hermione stared at the ceiling. Draco deserved happiness and she didn't think he was a happy man. He had demons and she knew he carried a lot of guilt. Jumping from the bed of one witch to another was not going to make Draco happy..at least not in the long run. He deserved to be loved and he deserved some peace. Whether it was Luna or another witch, Hermione felt the determination kick in within herself. Whether it was finding him a witch, or solving the magic crisis, or cooking for him...she was going to help Draco Malfoy find happiness.

 **Monday Morning**

Hermione woke as determined as the night before. She quickly showered and dressed and headed into the kitchen to start the omelets. She was sure Draco would walk in any minute and she was not disappointed. Breakfast was on the table and the juice was being poured when Draco walked in. Hermione smiled to herself as Draco dug in to his breakfast. Yep, this was a good man. She sighed as she sipped her tea and watched him eat. She liked it that he liked her cooking and it brought her as much joy as it seemed to bring him.

She started to eat her own breakfast as she pondered the day. Today was going to be a big day. Today she would start working with the magometers. Today she would finally get to work on what had been her passion the past couple years. And in doing so, she would also be working on her side project which was doing all she could to help Draco Malfoy find happiness.


	29. Chapter 29

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Monday**

Hot...It was so hot. Hermione fanned herself as she watched Pedro adjust settings on the Mini M. The Mini M was the breakout Magometer device from five years ago. Poppinstock had been working on and producing Magometers for over 18 years, but the Mini M was the machine that got the world's attention. Prior devices had produced questionable results and the results had been inconsistent. But, this machine was a new breed and finally the magic community had a device that gave results. Results that could be trusted. The Personal M 2000 followed two years later and the M 2002 two years after that. The M 2003 was still in its final building stages but it promised to be another game changer.

Today, for Hermione's first day in the field, it was agreed by those Hermione had consulted, that the Mini M was the first machine she should learn and practice with. The designers and builders felt she should learn and use the models in the order they were produced so that she would have a better understanding of the evolution of these revolutionary devices.

With Lexie, Pedro and another seasoned operator of the devices named Jake, Hermione headed out into magical Dallas. They had received permission from the local magic governing body to run the tests in the magical community. They were still awaiting the necessary approval and paperwork for venturing into No Maj territory. Hermione had decided she would test the four devices in the same spot this first week. She would test a different device each day and by running the tests in the same spot, she felt she would get as accurate a comparison as possible.

But, nothing is ever simple. She could feel sweat dripping down her back as she dabbed her face with the bandana Lexie had given her. When testing the devices, magic could not be used within a 100 yard radius. Casting a cooling charm could change the magic readings in the atmosphere and in the ground, so Hermione had to just deal with the heat. She watched with growing impatience as Pedro and Jake adjusted the settings on the device. They had been standing in this spot for over an hour trying to get the device to power up. So far, she was not impressed with the Mini M.

Lexie looked at Hermione, worry lines across her forehead as she spoke. "This machine never does this. I don't know why its actin up." She then bit her lip and turned back to Pedro and Jake as they continued trying to get it to work.

Hermione smiled reassuringly at her friend. "It's all good, Lexie. I've read the outsourced quality reports and know this is a trustworthy and accurate device. I'm sure it's just a fluke." Hermione knew Lexie felt a sense of pride and ownership of the Magometers her Dad's company had produced. Lexie had been excited all morning about getting outside so that Hermione could see how the machines worked. Having the machine act up like this was surely frustrating for the blonde beauty.

Suddenly there was a humming sound as the Mini M came to life. Lexie smiled and clapped as the device began to glow the soft, white color indicating it was ready.

Jake turned to Hermione. "It's very simple to use. You simply point the device and the machine will glow a color indicating the strength of the magical wavelengths, or magic pulses per minute...otherwise known as mppm which is the international standard of measurement." Hermione nodded in understanding. She had studied the technical jargon that encompassed the science of measuring magic. The higher the mppm, the better. It was her hope that areas with higher mppm, could be found and that those areas would prove to be the homes or birthing locations of powerful witches and wizards. She could feel her excitement growing as she looked at the soft glow of the machine.

Hermione walked towards Jake and reached out for the device. Jake smiled and handed it to her. It was very light, but as Hermione held it, she could feel a soft thrum move through her body. Hermione's eyes got big as she felt the unusual sensation. Lexie smiled widely at her and Jake and Pedro both had surprised looks on their faces. Before Hermione had a chance to ask why they were looking at her like that, she looked down and noticed the machine was no longer glowing a soft white but a pulsating, bright, electric blue.

"Wow, Hermione! You're emitting a high magical output for the device to glow that color blue." Lexie was beaming at her. Hermione was holding the machine so that it pointed at her own torso. When she turned it away from her, the color changed back to a soft white.

Lexie touched Hermione's arm and guided the machine towards her own torso.

Hermione watched as Lexie turned the machine towards herself. The machine turned from white to a very light dusty blue. Lexie explained to Hermione that most of the wizards and witches who used the magometers only had enough magical power to turn the devices that same soft blue. She had never seen the machine glow the electric blue from any other witch or wizard.

Pedro stepped towards Hermione and instructed her to point the magometer away from all of them. "You are going to have to be careful when you test the devices, Hermione. It's important your magic not influence the readings. If the machines pick up your magic in the atmosphere, it could render the results falsely high." He looked awkward and rubbed his neck with his bandana. "In fact, it might be best if you let someone else actually run the tests. Someone whose magic doesn't run the risk of interfering with the results."

Hermione looked from Pedro to Jake to Lexie. After a heavy sigh she responded. "I'll let someone else run the tests the first time each day. Then I'll run the tests and we'll see how much the results change. If I practice, I'm sure I can learn to operate the devices in a way that my personal magic won't interfere with the atmospheric magic." Hermione wanted to be able to run some of the tests herself. She was determined to do so.

Lexie smiled at her, reassuringly. Hermione was glad to have Lexie at her side. "So," Hermione continued. "Let's test the ground in the designated spot and then we will let Jake test the atmosphere after the rest of us step back at least 100 yards so as not to interfere with the results." Everyone nodded. Jake gingerly took the basketball sized device from Hermione's hands and stepped towards the designated spot. The machine turned the soft white as he pointed it away from everyone and then pointed it nose down at the designated spot. The device's glow turned from soft white to soft yellow which indicated a very low reading of magic. Everyone backed away from Jake so that he could take the atmospheric readings. The machine glowed from shades of soft white to soft yellow as he turned in a circle, directing the nose of the device directly out from his torso. After completing the circle, he directed the nose of the device upwards at a 80 degree angle and turned in a circle again. The device remained a soft white the entire circle.

Lexie, Pedro and Hermione approached Jake as Hermione said, "So, rather low readings in this area." She carefully took the machine from him. She walked to the designated spot and pointed the device at the ground. It glowed a soft blue. She tried turning it and redirecting the nose to ground, but the color was still a soft blue, although slightly softer than before. She let out a sigh of frustration. She needed to get the hang of this so that she could run her field tests.

She turned back to the others. "Let's grab lunch and then head back to Poppinstock."

 **Monday Evening**

Hermione entered her apartment and kicked off her shoes before collapsing on the sofa.

"That bad, huh?"

Hermione jumped a good three feet off the sofa, her heart pounding from the shock. "Draco, you almost gave me a heart attack!." She scolded, as her hand flew to her chest over her pounding heart.

Draco rolled his eyes. "As usual, you are being overly dramatic, Granger. You are a healthy 22, soon to be 23 year old. Your ticker is good for another 100 to 125 years." He walked towards her, handing her a glass of wine.

Hermione's look changed from scolding to gratitude as she took the glass of white wine from his hand. Draco sat down next to her. "Lex said it was a rough day."

Hermione sipped the crisp, cool and delicious Sancerre. She closed her eyes for a minute, as the cool wine went down her throat and her heart went back to its normal, non frantic rhythm. She opened her eyes and looked back at him. "You could say that." She leaned back, taking another sip and continued. "This Texas heat is going to kill me, Draco. On top of that, my magic interfered with the Mini M and considering the other machines are all more powerful, that's probably not going to change." She turned to him, continuing. "How am I going to perform the tests I need to do if my magic is too powerful for me to stand next to the devices. How in Merlin's name am I going to do my job?!"

Draco was smirking at her. "Leave it you to complain that your magic is too powerful and is interfering with your job."

Hermione couldn't help the small smile that crept over her mouth at his comment.

He smiled back at her and continued. "I never said _you_ had to personally do the testing. I said you had to be on sight to _oversee_ the testing until you had staff you trusted to run the testing without you being present."

Hermione shook her head. "I'm going to go crazy if I can't do some of the testing myself, Draco. It's the way I'm wired. I can't sit back and watch others have all the fun." She grinned at him playfully as she took another sip.

The fireplace rumbled as Lexie floo'd into the living room in front of them. "I come with dinner." Lexie was smiling brightly and held up the bags with Chinese takeout.

Two hours later, Hermione was laughing and enjoying herself with her two newest friends, the stress of the day behind her. Their stomachs were full and they had just opened their third bottle of wine.

Lexie was laughing as she said, "Then, you and Theo come back to the table acting all innocent, when one look at the red lipstick all over his face and neck, coupled with your hair all over the place and your lipstick smudged, it was pretty obvious you two had been shagging somewhere in the club!"

Draco was laughing as he added, "I could tell by the look on both your faces you had just gotten laid. Seriously, Hermione Granger having sex in a muggle club! And Harry had already left! If only he had been there to see it!"

Hermione could feel her face turning beet red. "You two don't know what you're talking about!" She gave them both a stern look, well as stern as she could manage considering she was about to burst out laughing. "And, you will not mention this to Harry! He would likely have a stroke if he thought I had done something so, so..."

"So Slytherin?" Draco interjected, laughing.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco.. "I don't think Slytherins hold the market on sex in public."

"Ha! So you admit it!" Lexie proclaimed as she high fived Draco.

Hermione squared her shoulders and sat up prim and proper. "I'll admit no such thing." She sipped her wine and then looked at Draco. "And you! You're one to talk! He who screws Brigit the cocktail waitress at the portkey terminal."

Draco was non-plussed and shrugged. "We didn't have sex, she just...well, she knows how to keep the clientele happy."

Hermione's face turned to one of disgust. "Ewww. That's a visual I really didn't need."

Lexie was laughing. "Brig is old news. He's been screwin her for years."

Hermione looked from Lexie to Draco. "Aren't you afraid of getting a disease? I mean how many other frequent flyers is she servicing?"

Drcao looked at her like she had sprouted a second head. "They have charms for that. What rock have you been living under?"

Hermione shook her head. She took a big swallow of wine, polishing off her third glass. She looked at him with affection. "Draco, somewhere out there is _your_ witch. She's just waiting for you to find her. And, I hope when you meet her you don't simply fuck her in an alley or a bathroom." She paused and smiled at him. "I have to pee." She stood up and headed for the bathroom leaving a dumfounded Draco watching her walk away.

After a pause he turned to Lexie. She shook her head. "Don't look at me. Hermione is right. You mow through witches like a tornado in a trailer park."


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry for the delay. Hope you like this chapter. Thanks for your reviews!**

 **Same disclaimer as before. These characters as well as the Harry Potter universe belong to JKR.**

 **Monday Night cont...**

Unable to sleep, Draco laid in bed staring out at the view of the skyline. He had never given his promiscuous ways a second thought. That is, until now. He didn't want a girlfriend and he certainly didn't want a wife. His life was fine the way it was. But, a small flicker of doubt was pulsing in his brain and despite his efforts, he couldn't make it stop. As much as he claimed he liked his freedom, there was a small part of him that wished for something else...something more. _You would have settled down for a witch like Hermione._ He quickly ejected that thought from his mind.

He sighed and once again started thinking about what Granger had said earlier. What if she was right? What if he had already met the witch who could make a difference in his life? What if he had used her and tossed her aside? Or, what if she was one of the few that had resisted his charms. He never gave those witches a second glance either.

He rolled onto his back. His mind started running through the faces and the names (if he could remember their names) of the witches he had slept with over the past year or so. He began counting witches like he was counting sheep. When he got to 23 he fell asleep.

 **Wednesday Evening**

Hermione dashed into her apartment and headed for the shower. She was due at Draco's in less than 15 minutes. How the afternoon had gotten away from her like it had, she'll never know. It felt like they had just started the testing and all of a sudden it was 5:30pm. Pedro, Tiko and Lexie had tried to persuade her to head on home and they would get the equipment back to the factory floor, but Hermione insisted on staying and helping. So, now it was 6:15 and she was going to be late.

After showering, she put on a green sundress and flip flops. She grabbed the avocado spread, salsa and chips she had prepared the night before and dashed out of her flat. Upon knocking on Draco's door, Luna opened it and gave Hermione a huge smile. Hermione beamed back at her dear friend. "Hi Luna," she said as she rushed into the flat. She noticed Draco and Severus sitting outside on the patio by the pool. "I'm so sorry I'm late," she said to Luna as she headed out to the patio.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," she said a second time as she walked onto the patio. Severus stood to greet her with a polite dip of his head and a quiet hello. Draco's eyes went right to the platter she was carrying. "What'd you bring?"

"Just some stuff to nibble on," she replied. Draco gave a look of disgust at the guacamole and grabbed some chips as he waved his wand causing a glass of wine to float towards Hermione. "Thanks," she said to Draco before taking a big swallow and leaning back in her chair. She glanced around at his patio getting a better look than last time. It was really beautiful. He had black wrought iron furniture with deep green cushions. There was a fire pit off to the side with brick wall seating surrounding it. The area they were sitting in was covered by a huge canopy blocking out the hot, Texas sun which was still shining and pumping out heat at 6:30pm. All of this was next to a huge infinity swimming pool overlooking the skyline. Lexie had clearly been behind it as there were beautiful trees and huge blooming plants strategically placed all around, giving the feel of a tropical paradise. He must have cast a cooling charm because it was very comfortable despite the intense heat. Her focus went back to Draco when he started to speak.

"So, I thought we could meet every couple of weeks and fill each other in on any progress we've made," Draco said as looked around at everybody. As Hermione looked at him, she thought he looked really handsome tonight. He had on a white linen button down shirt with khaki shorts. His skin was looking bronzer than when she had seen him this morning leading her to believe he had spent time outside today. She noticed Luna had a touch of color as well. Perhaps Luna and Draco had spent the afternoon together outside? Luna was sitting next to him on the loveseat and Severus and Hermione were in chairs. Hermione couldn't help but notice how good Draco and Luna looked sitting together. They shared the same white blond hair, only where his eyes were grey, hers were blue.

Luna was looking at the pool and then started focusing on the various trees he had in large planters scattered around the patio. She suddenly stood and dashed over to one of the trees. "Draco, this tree is infested with figglestorks." She had a very concerned look on her face. She waved her wand over the tree and started to move it up and down the trunk. She let out a heavy sigh and then walked around, inspecting all the other trees. Hermione noticed Severus roll his eyes in typical Professor Snape fashion as he watched Luna dash around from tree to tree. Draco had a concerned look on his face as he whispered to Hermione, "Tell me again why I hired her?"

Luna made her way back over to the loveseat and after sitting began to look at Draco with a very concerned look on her face.

"What?" He asked.

She continued to watch him, like he was a specimen for study that was about to do something very interesting. She leaned toward him and spoke quietly. "Have you been experiencing moments of self doubt? Insecurity? Have you...been feeling not quite as confident? ...perhaps feeling the need to question yourself more than usual?"

Draco's eyes were wide for a minute and then his face became the picture of cool. "No, of course not." He replied, trying to disguise how much of what she had just said rang true.

Her look became slightly confused and then it became one of doubt. Hermione had to keep herself from laughing. Luna clearly didn't believe Draco.

Hermione helped Draco out and steered the conversation away from his serious figglestork problem. "Well, I can start." The others turned their attention from Luna to Hermione. "We've finally started testing the Magometers. However, we've only tested in one spot...here in magical Dallas. We have a huge task before us, but it feels good to finally start gathering data. We've also got a request into the US Magical Census Bureau for US trends of declining magic. We're hoping their information will be sent to us soon."

"So is the apron working?" Draco asked Hermione.

Hermione smiled at him. "Yes, it's working perfectly." The engineers at Poppinstock had made Hermione a magic blocking apron to wear while using the magometers. It prevented her magic from interfering with the magometer readings. When Tiko had heard about her predicament it occurred to him he could make an apron out of the same material as the tarps they used on the factory floor which kept the magic in the building from impacting the calibrations they performed daily. Today was the first day she had used it and it worked beautifully.

Severus was watching and listening to Hermione with great interest. When she finished speaking, he stated. "Draco, filled me in your theory. Would you mind if I looked over your notes from the UK and what you've put together so far here in Dallas?"

Hermione smiled brightly, thrilled her old professor was interested in her work. "I would really appreciate your input, Severus. Absolutely!" Hermione took a longer look at Severus. He still wore his long hair pulled back. He was wearing a grey button down with blue jeans. Hermione had never seen him in anything other than black. He looked great. His skin had more color than when she had seen him last. She wondered if he was dating anyone. He was quite a catch in her opinion. An idea started to brew in the back of her mind. She would have to talk to Harry.

Severus began to fill the others in on what he had been working on. "I've been testing the properties of various herbs, flowers and foliage from areas all over Mexico and South America. I've discovered a blooming plant in Brazil which is proving to be a possible game changer. It has blooms that when dried, crushed into powder and then brewed with a few other common ingredients, cause the drinker to have increased magical power. I've only tested it on myself so far, but I was quite taken with the results. I've had several local witches and wizards volunteer to test it out and as soon as I'm sure it's safe, I'll begin testing it on others."

"That's amazing, Severus!" Hermione interjected, a tone of awe in her voice.

"Well, it's very early to get excited yet..but it's a start. Once I determine it's safe to use, I'll see about testing it on pregnant witches. I need to be sure it harbors no ill effects..especially to an unborn fetus."

Draco perked up at this announcement. "How much did it improve your magic, Severus?" Draco's voice was laced with excitement.

Severus thought for a moment before speaking. "I performed several basic spells before ingesting the potion and then performed those same spells thirty minutes after ingesting the potion. Suffice it to say, my spells packed a much bigger punch."

"How long did it last?" Asked Luna.

Draco looked from Luna to Severus. "Yeah, how long did it last?"

Severus had a small grin on his face. "The biggest impact seems to last between 36 and 42 hours. But, the interesting and really encouraging piece is...I still have residual effects. I would say my magic is still about 20% stronger than it was before ingesting the powder...and the last time I ingested it was over four days ago."

There was stunned silence as Draco, Hermione and Luna processed what Severus had just said. "Merlin's hairy balls," Draco said under his breath. He then got a huge smile on his face as the possibilities began whirling through his brain. He was going to make a fortune! Pureblood children who were demonstrating diminished magic ability might be able to take this. Hell, everyone wishes they had stronger magic. This could be sold to adults as well! The potential marketing of this was endless!

Severus could read Draco like a book. "Don't get too excited, Draco. I have a lot more testing to do. Also, the plant is rare, I was only able to find a few of them in the entire rainforest." He sighed. "Granted, there might be much more out there, but I'm only one wizard and I could only cover so many square miles of searching." He took a sip of his wine. "Also, the plant blooms at night and the blooms have to be picked at just the right time. I'm afraid I wasted several blooms by picking them before they had bloomed fully or when they had started to close."

"Can we grow our own? In a greenhouse perhaps?" Hermione asked, still dumbfounded by Severus's incredible discovery.

Severus shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't had a chance to try."

"Perhaps you should consult Neville Longbottom, Professor." Luna suggested, her voice light and airy.

Hermione could actually see Severus forcefully swallow the retort that would have been his natural response as he cocked his eyebrow and gave her a signature Professor Snape stare.

Luna seemed to be either oblivious or unconcerned about his response to her suggestion. She said dreamily and softly, almost as if she wasn't speaking to anyone else, "He's quite the herbologist."

Draco interjected, looking from Luna to Severus. "I'll see about getting you some extra hands to help."

Severus turned his attention from Luna to Draco. "That would be...most appreciated."

Luna smiled at the three of them as she said. "Well, that just leaves me." She turned towards Severus and said, "I'm actually heading to Peru next in search of the snorklerook." She sighed heavily. "I've come very close to catching one, but being invisible, they are very hard to sneak up on," she said, with a touch of frustration.

"So, how do you go about finding them?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

Luna slowly drew her gaze to her Hermione. She spoke slowly and quietly. "Well, it's not easy. I've randomly come across them in the past. But, now that I'm eagerly seeking them out, I thought I would go to areas where magometers have registered high levels of magic. If what's said about them is true, they should be moving from areas with high natural magic levels to areas with low levels."

Hermione's look became confused. "So, why Peru? We aren't testing the magometers there."

"The Peruvian government has been using magometers the past couple years and they have made their findings public."

Hermione was gobsmacked. Her jaw fell open. "How do you know that?"

Luna shrugged. "The Quibbler has posted many articles about it." Her tone was still soft but she had a touch of pride in her statement.

Hermione couldn't believe it...wouldn't believe it until she saw the Peruvian reports herself. "How did I not know that?" She asked more to herself than to anyone.

Draco smirked at her. "Yeah, Granger. How did you not know that?"

Hermione tried to not let on how completely taken aback she was that Luna knew this important bit of information and here she was...completely unaware. She scolded herself. _This is unacceptable, Hermione!_ She would have Jonny start researching other countries usage of magometers. That information could be very helpful. She was curious to know what kind of magometers they used as well. Not all of them out there were as good as Poppinstock's... actually, none were.

Draco waved his wand, refilling everyone's wine glasses. With the end of work related discussions, the conversation moved to travel and sights seen as well as experiences had. As the evening progressed, and more wine was consumed, the conversation became easier. Severus became much more talkative as he drank, happily telling of his adventures over the past several years. He even became more tolerant of Luna, engaging her in more conversation.

Hermione's respect for Luna continued to grow as the evening progressed. She may be odd in some ways, but underneath she really was very intuitive and smart...and quite beautiful. She had almost an ethereal quality. Hermione noticed Draco kept his eyes on Luna most the evening. It became more and more obvious that Draco was interested in Luna as more than just an employee. She thought she saw interest on Luna's part as well, but with Luna it's very hard to tell what she's thinking.

Hermione considered the wizard to her right. She would like to see Severus Snape happy as well. She did not know him very well, but in all his story telling and stories of travel and South America, there was no mention of any companions...male or female. He had changed since the end of the war...soo much. He was much more pleasant and patient. He laughed now, he wore clothes other than black, he was enjoying his freedom and his adventures and he was on the verge of a great discovery. Things were going his way. She couldn't imagine that he didn't have witches pursuing him. He may not be traditionally handsome, but he was striking..he had a presence about him and it made him attractive, at least in Hermione's eyes. He was famous in Great Britain and was certainly pursued by many witches over there after his role in the war became common knowledge. Suddenly a thought hit her. An idea...she would have to talk to Harry.

It was starting to get late and Hermione was starting to get tired. Draco looked at her knowingly and then in his sneering voice, the voice that reminded her of Draco from Hogwarts, "Don't be such a bore, Hermione. It's only 10pm and you aren't working tomorrow. Lexie has done nothing but talk about how she's taking you shopping tomorrow for your birthday."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She really did just wish her birthday would simply pass her by. She had no wish to make a thing of it, and would frankly have prefered to be testing the magometers tomorrow over going shopping. But, it would hurt Lexie's feelings, and Hermione wouldn't do that for anything. Hermione looked at Draco, about to make a smart retort, when Draco's and Luna's eyes were drawn to something behind her. She turned her head and practically fell out of her chair, when she noticed her Theo walking onto the terrace with a huge smile on his face. She jumped out of the chair and practically flew into his waiting arms.

"Surprise," he said as he kissed her head. She beamed up at him. He looked down at her with his devilish grin and twinkle in his eye that she had missed terribly. He leaned and whispered into her ear, seductively, "Mmm, kitten. You look good enough to eat."


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! So, I mention the Paula Cole song 'feelin Love' in this chapter. I strongly recommend you check it out. It's one of the sexiest songs I've ever heard and you will understand Hermione's reaction to it and why she chose it when you hear it ;) This chapter won't be the same if you don't listen to it... pretty please? You can google it and listen for free, as I just did :)** **I had the CD years ago but it's long lost. So, I downloaded it from itunes :D**

 **Credits for the song/lyrics ;**

 **Songwriters: PAULA COLE**

 **© Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, Warner/Chappell Music, Inc.**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

He leaned and whispered into her ear, seductively, "Mmm, kitten. You look good enough to eat."

Hermione couldn't help the shiver that went down her spine. She pulled away from his embrace and smiled up at him, beaming. "How did you manage to get away?"

"I made arrangements. I'll tell you more later," he said as he looked at the others on the terrace. Snape stood to shake his hand. "Severus," he said, nodding at the older wizard. Luna gave him a smile and waved. "Hi, Luna," he said smiling back at her.

Draco stood, "Now we can get the party started." He walked inside and Hermione saw him pop a CD into his stereo. Suddenly she could hear music coming from inside the flat as well as from outdoor speakers on the terrace.

"Well, I'm exhausted and will leave you all to your fun," Severus announced, standing to leave.

"No, please stay," Hermione entreated, taking one of his hands in both of hers.

His small smile was genuine, "No, I really am quite tired. It's been a very long day. I'll look forward to looking over your notes when you have the time."

Acquiescing, she released his hand. "Well, I'm right across the hall. Stop by anytime. How long are you here?"

"I'm here until Sunday. I'll stop by before I leave." Snape waved goodbye to Luna and Theo, and then walked into the flat and started talking to Draco.

Hermione's focus turned back to her sexy wizard. "I can't believe you're here," she smiled up at him.

He sat on the chair she had been sitting on and pulled her onto his lap. Luna stood and walked into the flat, leaving Hermione and Theo alone.

Theo grinned at the gorgeous brunette on his lap. "Have you been a good girl?" He asked, his voice low, teasing and sexy.

Feeling playful, Hermione bit her lip and responded, coquettishly, "No sir, I've been very, very bad."

His eyes twinkled, mischievously and his pupils dilated with lust. "Hmmm, well..I'll have to do something about that won't I?"

Hermione was beginning to squirm with sexual excitement and was about to respond, when Luna and Draco walked back onto the terrace. A tray with a large pitcher and several glasses was hovering next to them. The tray settled on the table in the center of the deck furniture.

"What's this?" Hermione asked, leaning forward to get a better look at the pitcher.

"Margharitas," Draco responded. He smiled at her, handing her the first cup he poured.

She took the cup from him, sniffing it. "I've never had a Margharita," she replied.

"You'll love it," Theo replied, rubbing her leg as she was still on his lap.

Draco handed the next cup to Luna and then poured cups for himself and Theo.

"Hi Ya'll!"

Hermione turned to see Lexie walking onto the patio as well. The big shock was that Magnolia was right behind Lexie. "Ya'll remember Magnolia," Lexie said as she grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her further onto the patio. Magnolia smiled and waved, shyly. Lexie waved her wand, enlarging the chair Severus had vacated into a love seat, pulling Magnolia down to sit next to her.

Hermione looked from Lexie back to Theo, "I can't believe you guys."

Lexie shrugged handing Magnolia a cup and then taking one for herself. "It's your birthday in less than two hours, and we're celebrating until dawn."

Hermione's jaw dropped and then she laughed. "Well, we"ll see about the dawn part." She lifted her glass, toasting the others and they all took a sip.

The conversation flowed easily and the drinks flowed even easier. Hermione paid closer attention to Magnolia, curious about this witch who had turned the head of her good friend, Lexie. Magnolia was quiet and shy, but polite and engaging when pulled into the conversation, which Lexie did frequently. She wasn't fat, but voluptuous would be a good description. She had curves, a larger bust and long legs. She was a backup chaser, but since Ginny was now on maternity leave, she had just been promoted to starter. Her long hair and eyes were dark, but she had striking blue eyes, almost like Theo's. Hermione noticed how Lexie would frequently touch Magnolia, casually. It seemed like Lexie was the more aggressive of the two, but Magnolia seemed more than receptive judging by the way she watched Lexie and responded to the blonde's attentions.

Hermione could also see Draco was definitely into Luna. He watched her, constantly. But, it didn't seem one sided as Luna seemed to be watching him a lot as well, although she wasn't quite as obvious about it.

Before long, it was midnight and the party was in full swing. Nickleback was rocking through the speakers. The pool lights were on and the water looked very inviting. Hermione was just starting to think she should go grab her swimsuit when Draco suggested a swim or a dip in the hot tub, which was on the far end of the terrace, near the shallow end of the pool.

Luna smiled, "I love to swim, I just have to be careful about the.." Before she could finish her sentence, Draco interrupted her. "Nope, no, there is nothing bad in my swimming pool. I promise you," he grinned at her.

She shook her head, "I don't know Draco, you can't be too sure. Swimming pools, particularly, mug.."

He shook his head, interrupting her again. "You say I should believe in things I can't see.. Well I'm asking you to believe me and I'm sitting here in plain view."

This made her smile. 'Ok, Draco..if you say so." With that she stood and pulled her white sundress over her head, leaving her in a white lace set of panties and bra. Everyone froze, stunned as Luna walked towards the pool, slipping out of her panties and bra. Her back was to them as she looked back over her shoulder. "Well, aren't we swimming?"

After a millisecond pause, Draco stood. "Well, alright then." He stripped as he walked to the pool and dove in.

Hermione was still frozen, unsure what would happen next. Lexie stood, grabbing Magnolia's hand. "Hot tub?," she asked the dark haired beauty.

"Sure," Magnolia responded in her shy, soft voice. Lexie and Magnolia stripped to their panties and bra and slid into the hot tub, leaving Hermione and Theo alone.

He whispered in her ear, "What do you say, Kitten?" He nibbled on her ear lobe. "You up for a little skinny dipping?"

She bit her lip, hesitating. Not wanting to come across prudish, but not about to strip naked, she smiled and whispered, "underwear is like a bikini, right?"

"Absolutely, underwear it is." He gently shifted her off his lap and onto her feet before lightly slapping her bottom. "Get undressed," he commanded softly, in his panty wetting, patent worthy, Dominant voice.

She looked up at him, a soft blush creeping over her chest and face as he looked down at her in full Dom mode. "Now, Miss Granger. Everything off accept panties and bra." His voice was commanding, but not loud enough for anyone else to hear.

Shyly, she pulled her green dress over her head, leaving her in soft blue, cotton panties and bra. Theo pulled his shirt over his head, unzipped and stepped out of his shorts, leaving him in gray boxers.

His Dominant face suddenly morphed into playful as he scooped her up and tossed her over his shoulder. He slapped her bottom as he stepped close to the pool and after making sure it was safe, tossed her into the cool water. She came up, sputtering water, pulling her hair out of her eyes. She looked up at him, still standing on the side of the pool, laughing. Apparently, he had forgotten or wasn't aware how proficient she was with wandless magic.

She smirked up at him, shaking her head, "My dear Theo, you really shouldn't have done that," she teased.

Suddenly he was lifted into the air and flipped upside down. His face showed total shock, and perhaps a touch of fear as he was guided over the water, to the deepest part, before being unceremoniously dropped, making a big splash.

"Merlin!" Hermione heard Draco shriek from behind her.

Theo came up, wiping the water off his face before looking at her with total awe. "Kitten! Wandless magic?" He swam over to her and wrapped his arms around her, smiling. He kissed her hard, then pulled back, and said quietly, but in his sultry, sexy voice, "You're a fucking incredible, bad little witch, Miss Granger. You are soooo getting a spanking tonight."

She grinned back at him and then splashed him. He splashed her back, accidently splashing Draco behind her, who then splashed them back and before long, Lexie and Magnolia were in the pool as well, everyone splashing each other and laughing.

After a few minutes, the laughter died down and a slow Sarah Maclaughlin song came over the speakers. Theo smoothly moved her to the side of the pool, kissing her. "Let's go back to your place," he whispered. "I want you, now."

Desire on her face, she whispered, "Ok." He lifted her out of the pool and then hopped out himself. He grabbed his wand, casting a drying charm on them both and grabbed her dress. She slipped it on as he dressed. She looked back towards the pool, about to say goodbye, but stopped at the sight before her. Draco had Luna pressed up against the side of the pool, kissing her. Hermione smiled. She then looked towards the hot tub, where Lexie and Magnolia were kissing and laughing.

She looked back at Theo, "I don't think anyone will care if we just slip away."

Theo looked at the pool and then the hot tub, smirking, "No, I don't guess they will." He looked at her, his eyes hungry, he reached his hand out to her, "Come along, Kitten." She took his hand, quickly leading him out of Draco's flat and down the hall to her own.

The minute she opened her door, he pushed her against the wall, his mouth on hers. "Merlin, you're sexy," he whispered. He pulled back and swallowed, heavily. His pupils dark, his voice thick with desire, "go to your room. Undress. Lay on your bed and do exactly what you wrote in the letter you sent me." Her jaw dropped, looking up at him. His voice sultry, "You didn't think I'd just forget the words you put on that parchment did you, my little temptress?" She didn't move, stunned and trying to remember exactly what she wrote. He tilted his head, his look one of warning, "Now, Miss Granger."

Anticipation of what was to come, her heart beating fast, she turned and walked quickly to her bedroom. Once in her room she pulled her dress over her head. She could hear him walking slowly down the hallway. She thought back on the letter. She had not only written about the physical actions, but had told him to play a particular song as he read it, as she would be listening to the same song as she did it. She swallowed as she walked over to the stereo in her room. She popped the CD into the player and brought the remote with her to the bed. She reached into her bedside table and pulled out the lavender warming, massage oil. She hopped on the bed, slipped off her bra and had just slipped off her panties when he walked into the room.

He stood at the foot of the bed, scrutinizing her with an intense stare. She practically gulped, as she looked up at him. He was full on Dominant Theo. Dark pupils, squared shoulders, arms crossed in front of his chest, tall, sexy...demanding her compliance. She shimmied back on the bed and laid back. His demanding gaze stayed on her eyes as she slowly spread her legs. She picked up the vial of massage oil and dripped it over her chest and stomach, her eyes not leaving his. She picked up the remote and pressed play. Within seconds the music began to play; Paula Cole's 'feelin love'. She closed her eyes, listening to the song, feeling it. Slowly she began rubbing the massage oil over her neck, her hands moving to the rhythm of the song. As the words of the song began, Hermione began to move. As the song progressed her hands moved down her body.

 **You make me feel like a sticky pistil**  
 **Leaning into her stamen.**  
 **You make me feel like Mr. Sunshine himself.**  
 **You make me feel like splendor in the grass where we're rolling**  
 **Damn skippy baby**  
 **you make me feel like the Amazon's running between my thighs.**

 **You make me feel love**

 **You make me feel like a candy apple all red and horny**  
 **You make me feel like I want to be dumb blonde**  
 **In a centerfold, the girl next door.**  
 **And I would open the door and I'd be all wet**  
 **With my tits soaking through this tiny little t-shirt**  
 **That I'm wearing and you would open the door**  
 **And tie me up to the bed.**

 **You make me feel love**

 **Lover I don't know who I am.**  
 **Am I Barry White - am I Isis?**  
 **Lover I'm laced with your unconscious,**  
 **I will be your Desdemona**

Theo was mesmerized. His imagination didn't compare to what he was witnessing. He watched as she arched her back and moved her hips up and off the bed to the sultry rhythm of the song, her hands slowly massaging her body in ways the song led her. She was completely absorbed, unaware of his presence, or at least it seemed that way. It was the most beautiful, sexy thing he had ever seen. Her hands pinched, teased, plucked and rubbed as the song progressed. Her eyes remained closed, her breathing heavy, a slight sheen to her skin as the massage oil spread over her soft, pale skin. When her hands moved to her core as the song was ending, it was all he could do not to stop her and fuck her. He didn't stop her. He wouldn't dare cheat her or himself what he was witnessing. She had said in the letter that the song was how he made her feel. Watching her act it out was a gift. _What did I ever do to deserve this Goddess!_

As the song came to an end, he could tell she was very close to her release. But, just when he thought she was going to climax, she opened her sexy, heavily lidded, aroused eyes..her eyes beckoning him. He swallowed, pulling his shirt off and slipping out of his shorts and boxers. As he slid on the bed, he took the remote from her weak and trembling fingers and hit play. Playing the song again, he used his mouth and hands on her, repeating what she had done to herself. She was lithe and sleek beneath him, writhing, moaning, feeling, absorbing all he was pouring into her. He moved slow, wanting to last through the entire song. When the end was approaching, he slid into her tight, wet channel. She moaned with the song, wrapping her legs around him, moving her hips with his...long, slow, languid strokes. As the song ended, she whispered, so quietly he could barely hear her, breathlessly, "I love you so much, Theo." He was so moved, so touched, his eyes welled. He felt her walls clench and he exploded. It was the most intense orgasm he had ever had. It was the most emotion he had ever felt, during sex or not. It was practically an out of body experience. He knew then and there he would love this witch forever.


	32. Chapter 32

**As always, thanks for reading and reviewing!**

Theo and Hermione stared onto each other's eyes as they came down from what had been the most intense and pleasurable sexual experience either of them had ever had. His eyes were soft, adoring, worshipping. "Are you cold?" He asked as he pulled the blanket up that had slid down the bed during their lovemaking.

She shook her head slightly, her eyes with a glazed over, post coital stare."No," she whispered.

"You take my breath away, Hermione Granger," he said softly, leaning forward and kissing her forehead. Slowly, a playful smile crept over his face. "I was soo looking forward to spanking you for being a naughty witch, but after the gift you just gave me, I think you deserve a reprieve."

Sleepily, she stretched and smiled up at him, softly, flirtatiously. "No, no reprieve. I told you, I've been very bad."

He grinned down at her, "well, in that case, I suggest you get some sleep, because tomorrow you are all mine to do with as I see fit."

She raised her eyebrows, and gave him an apologetic smile. "You might have to fight Lexie, I already promised to go shopping with her."

"Hmmm, she's fierce competition, indeed," he replied as he kissed her nose. He looked at her knowingly as he continued, "however, judging by tonight's turn of events, she might be easily redirected to focusing her attentions on another witch." He wagged his eyebrows and grinned, suggestively.

Hermione had to concede the point. "True, she was quite taken with Magnolia, wasn't she?" Hermione rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling, in thought. She turned her head back towards Theo. "So, I really don't play matchmaker, but... I was wondering. What do you think about having a get together back home and inviting Andromeda and Severus?"

Theo looked at her, not saying anything as he absorbed the idea. "I think if Severus interprets it as a set up, he won't be pleased. But, if it's a large gathering and they are given the opportunity to connect, without it being forced, well...I don't see any harm in that. She's only a few years older than him, and she's quite attractive." He paused before continuing. "I could see them together. They both like solitude and a quiet life. Hmmm, you might be onto something, kitten."

She nodded in reply and her eyes closed. He continued watching her as her eyelids fluttered, drifting off into a deep slumber. As her breathing became deep and regular, he studied her face, noticing the faint freckles on her nose and cheeks. He had never really noticed them before. But, now that he found them, they were adorable and he couldn't stop looking at them. He fell asleep pondering ways to avoid having to leave her ever again.

 **Thursday morning, Hermione's Birthday**

When Hermione walked into her kitchen, she was warmed to her core by the sight before her. Her wizard, shirtless, in faded jeans, making breakfast. Crookshanks and LeRoy perched close by, enjoying frequent scraps tossed heir way. She had missed this and even though she and Theo had only been together a little over a month and a half, his making breakfast had already become a constant in their morning routine when he was with her.

She quietly padded up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waste, breathing him in, relishing his company which she could no longer take for granted.

"Grab the plates, Kitten," he said as he lifted the pan off the stove with the eggs.

Hermione grabbed the plates and then turned back towards him, watching, with stunned disbelief on her face. She watched as he bent over and took the bacon out of the oven and put it on a large plate next to the toast he had just taken out of the toaster. "Theo!," she exclaimed. "You're cooking like a _muggle_!"

Theo turned back to her and took the plates from her, a cocky smile on his face. As he put scrambled eggs on their plates, he replied, "well, I wanted to see what all the fuss was about, so I had one of my Uncle's elves show me how to prepare a few things." He kissed her forehead, "Your breakfast being the main one."

Hermione smiled, grabbing the plate with toast and bacon and followed him to the eat in table, where juice, butter, jam and hot coffee were already waiting. She beamed at him. "And, how do you like it? Is it all I told you?"

He laughed as he put bacon on her plate and then on his. "Well, you weren't kidding about the danger." Smiling at her and then giving her an exaggerated frown, he held up his right hand and she noticed the small, red line across the back of his hand, over where the thumb joint attaches at the top of the hand.

She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her as she held up her hand, showing the exact same mark, only her's was now an old, thin, white scar. "Let me guess," she said knowingly. "You were reaching into the oven to bring out a pan, right?"

He shook his head and his hand, "yes, and Merlin did it bloody, fucking hurt." She giggled and then grabbed his hand and kissed the red line. He smiled and after a moment had a new twinkle in his eyes. "And, then, I cut my finger while slicing up fruit." He showed her his index finger which showed no evidence of injury. She took the finger and kissed it, before sliding it into her mouth, sucking it, with a seductive smile.

He shifted in his chair, the atmosphere in the room shifting as well. He pointed at the skin, right below his bottom lip, his eyes searing into hers. "Bacon grease, right here."

She slid off her chair and onto his lap, straddling him. His hands moved to her hips, grabbing hold of her soft skin under his tshirt which she had slipped into when she got up. One hand remained on her hip, the other moved to her small waist, as she timidly licked the spot he pointed to. Suddenly, breakfast was forgotten, as his hands explored her body and his tongue began ravishing her mouth. He stood, her legs wrapping around his waist, his hands under her bottom, carrying her to the island that separated the kitchen from the living room. Hermione made quick work of his jeans as he pushed her panties aside and slid into her.

"Mother of Merlin," he whispered breathlessly as he stilled, catching his breath.

"Fuck me, Theo," she whispered as she nibbled his ear. She threw her head back in hedonistic delight as he began pounding into her. His mouth moved to her jaw and he lightly bit and sucked as she squealed and moaned, letting him know exactly how good he felt inside her. It didn't take long for her walls to clamp down on him as her climax hit. He continued to pound, his hands guiding her hips at a rapid pace, his face contorting as he held his breath when his orgasm overtook him. As he came down from his high, Hermione claimed his mouth again. Their kisses changing from demanding and needy to soft and playful.

"You know, I have healing potion that will remove that inevitable scar on your hand," Hermione whispered as she kissed him.

"Hmmm, actually, Kitten...I like it. It reminds me of muggle cooking, which reminds me of you." Hermione kissed him passionately in response to his sweet confession.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday, Mione!" Theo quickly pulled up his jeans at the sound of Harry and Ginny's voices. But, it was too late. Hermione turned behind her to see Harry and Ginny standing by the floo, Harry's face white and Ginny's beat red. Thankfully, it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Hermione's leg and hip blocked the line of sight to Theo's manhood.

"Ohhhh, not again!" Harry exclaimed. "You two have heard of a bed before, haven't you?"

Hermione hopped off the counter, laughing. Theo was rubbing his chin and looking at the floor, with a small grin. "I'll just run and put some clothes on," Hermione said as she dashed past her friends and down the hall to her bedroom. She should have known Ginny would be right on her heels.

Ginny collapsed on Hermione's bed, laughing at Hermione's embarrassment. "Honestly, Mione, I get it! Theo Nott is one hot specimen of a wizard and I would be all over that like a monkey in a banana tree."

Hermione stuck her head out the bathroom door and gave Ginny a knowing look. "What about Harry? Now that he's in touch with his Dominant side you must be a very happy witch."

Ginny let out a frustrated sigh. "Oh, he's in touch alright. Maybe a little bit too in touch, if you know what I mean."

Curious, Hermione stepped from the bathroom into the bedroom. "Why, what's he doing?"

Ginny sat up, blowing a stray strand of thick red hair out of her face and then tucking it behind her ear. "Let's see, where to begin... First off, he's convinced that intercourse can't be good for the baby. The medi witch told him it was fine and I told him it was fine, but you know how he is when he gets an idea in his head. There's no persuading him."

Hermione squeezed her lips closed, trying to keep from giggling at her friends obvious frustration. After a minute Hermione asked, "Well, that can't last much longer. He's a male after all and before long it will be his other head he's thinking with."

Ginny shook her head, "oh no, that's not a problem, Mr. Bossy pants himself has discovered the joys of oral sex, which if you remember he used to think was unsanitary."

Hermione giggled, "oh God, Ginny. Don't tell me any more. I can't hear this." She turned back into the bathroom, the red head hopping off the bed and following her.

"Oh, it's bad. Look at my damn knees!"

Hermione couldn't resist and peeked down at Ginny's knees, to see they were slightly pink. Hermione looked back up at Ginny and shrugged. Ginny looked down and threw her arms up exasperatedly. "Well, of course you can't see, because the calming balm he puts on them. And, he found a jaw relaxing potion at 'The Naughty Witch'."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "That sex store in knockturn Alley? Really?" Her shocked expression moved towards a huge smile as she burst out laughing. "Harry? In a sex shop? I never would have believed it!" After a minute, Hermione gave her friend a questioning look. "Wait, he's...he's meeting your needs as well, right?"

Ginny's shoulders slumped but her expression clearly conceded the point. She huffed, "well, yes, yes, he's wonderful in that department. He even has this little trick where he..."

"STOP!" Hermione demanded. "No, no, no! Do NOT go there."

Ginny shrugged, "but it's not the same, Hermione. I miss him pounding into me and spanking me. He doesn't spank me anymore, either. Says the baby might get a bad ideas about what's normal."

With that, Hermione full out laughed. "Oh Ginny, no...he didn't say that...did he?"

"He most certainly did! So, last night he demanded dinner be served to him with me in nothing but an apron." She shrugged. "It was kind of hot, but then when I climbed onto his lap, he slid me off and onto my knees."

"Hmmm, you need either a wizard who's had a pregnant wife, or a witch who has had kids to talk to him." An idea hit her. "I know! I want to have a gathering at my place, maybe...next weekend? I'll invite Andromeda and you can talk to her. Maybe she can, discreetly set him on the right track. I'm sure Tonks and and Lupin had sex throughout her pregnancy and little Teddy came out perfect!"

When Hermione emerged from the shower and entered her living room, she was greeted by Draco, Luna, Lexie and Magnolia, and of course, Harry, Ginny and Theo. Theo had given up on the muggle way and was finishing up making enough breakfast for the large crowd, magically. She had to admit she was hungry. Hermione helped Theo finish up and they spread the food out on the island, buffet style with plates and utensils. Everyone loaded up their plates and found various seats as they ate.

The group spent the day exploring Dallas and ventured into the muggle parts for the first time. The guys found a bar and hung out while Lexie took the girls to the best shopping spots throughout Dallas. Hermione was thrilled to see Lexie and Magnolia holding hands, frequently stealing private laughs and smiles.

When she finally had a moment alone with Lexie, she prodded for intel. "So, you and Magnolia, huh?"

Lexie shook her head in dismay. "I swear, Hermione, I know it's new and all, but that witch makes my blood sizzle like a fried Doxy egg on a Texas asphalt country road, in the middle of July."

Hermione grinned, knowingly. "Sounds like you got it bad, Lex!"

Lexie looked back at Magnolia, who was standing with Ginny and Luna, looking through a rack of dresses. "Yeah, Mags is sumthin special."

Finished with their shopping, bags in hand, the girls headed back to the bar to find the three wizards laughing and clearly buzzed. They sat down to join them. "Oh, you milked that for all it was worth, Malfoy!" Harry, exclaimed.

Draco shrugged, "hey, who could blame me! To have Weasel prepare my potions ingredients for a week? Priceless!"

Harry shook his head, knowingly. "Well, if something had happened to "Buckbeak," I doubt Mione would have ever forgiven you."

Catching on to what they were talking about, Hermione immediately interjected, "no, I would not have! As a matter of fact, I think I might still be angry!"

Draco looked appropriately ashamed. "Oh come on Hermione, you know I was and will always be a prat."

She couldn't help the slight smile that broke through her pretend reproachful glare she was sending his way. In truth, Draco had made up for that wrongdoing already. Malfoy money had not only repaired a lot of Hogwarts, but had also supplemented programs, including the Care of Magical Creatures curriculum. Buckbeak, otherwise known as, Witherwings, was living a a good life in the hippogrif paddock at Hogwarts. But, for the sake of playing along she would playfully tease him and torment him.

The story of Buckbeak, the time turner and the rescue of Sirius Black was told to the rapt attention of Luna, Draco, Theo, Lexie and Magnolia..none of them having heard the story before.

When the story came to a close, Hermione lifted her glass to Harry, a silent toast to Sirius who was still missed terribly.

Theo shook his head in stunned disbelief. "How did I never hear this story?" He was looking at her with awe as he pulled Hermione's chair closer and kissed her, passionately. They broke apart laughing when Harry spoke.

"Just because you're sitting at a table, where people eat food, does _not_ mean this is an appropriate spot for you two to fornicate. I mean, I know you like kitchen tables and kitchen counters, but a public restaurant is taking it a little to far!"

Ginny started giggling and Hermione was blushing scarlet red.

"I don't even want to know what that comment was all about." Draco said as he took another swallow of his beer.

Harry turned to him, "no you don't! You really, really don't. But if it comes time for an intervention, I'll have no choice but to tell you the sorry details."

Lexie was smiling, "well poo on that, I wanna know." She grinned as her eyes moved from Harry's to Theo's and then to Hermione's.

"Personally, I love kitchen sex. Especially, if it involves food," Luna said simply, absently, as she looked around the faces at the table. "It's the carnal fairies. They're attracted to fruits, vegetables and seafood, especially oysters. They don't much care for meat..I'm not sure why..." Her head tilted and her forehead crinkled as she pondered the mystery.

Draco grinned at her, "Hmmm...sooo ah...where does one find carnal fairies if perhaps one wanted to acquire them?"

The rest of the table smiled, watching the interaction between Draco and Luna.

She shook her head, clearing her mind of the meat mystery as she turned to Draco, giving serious consideration to his question. "Well, I'm not sure. I always thought it was a random thing, but maybe they could be herded or lured somehow."

Draco's eyes lit up. "That's brilliant! Couples wanting to spice up their sex life need look no further than Malfoy's department store where carnal fairies could be sold!" He smiled brightly at Luna before leaning in and whispering in her ear. Hermione thought she heard the words "brilliant" and "temptress", but she wasn't sure. Whatever he said gave Luna a slight blush and Hermione couldn't think of anything that would make Luna Lovegood blush.

That evening, Lexie insisted they all go out and learn to two step in celebration of Hermione's birthday. Lexie had already bought Hermione cowboy boots, a hat and a brown leather belt with a gorgeous horse head, silver buckle for her birthday. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. White sundress with belt, boots and hat. She couldn't believe she had let the blonde talk her in to going out like this. Fortunately, Ginny and Luna had purchased similar outfits, only Luna's dress was a stunning turquoise with silver beading and Ginny's was a bronzish color that looked gorgeous with her red hair and green eyes. Hermione didn't know what Lexie and Magnolia would be wearing as Lexie had simply said she already had them covered. Not to be completely outdone by the witches, Harry and Theo purchased cowboy boots. Neither one would buy a hat, though.

When they all assembled, Hermione had to concede they looked good. Magnolia had on a black sundress that looked stunning with her complexion. She was also wearing a hat, boots and belt, like the others. Lexie, on the other hand, was wearing tight black jeans and a stunning western style, silver blouse with intricate black stitching and beading. Her boots, belt and hat completed the look. Draco was the only wizard who dressed the part completely. He had on his dragon hide cowboy boots with faded jeans, western shirt, belt with a large, silver bull on it and a cowboy hat. He hadn't shaved and had a slight beard coming in, giving a definite rugged cowboy vibe.

The evening ended up being a blast. They headed to Fort Worth and ended up at a trendy restaurant known for its line dancing, two stepping and great country music. Peral's Dance Hall and Saloon had formerly been a brothel back in the day, but was now a popular destination for locals and tourists alike. As the beer flowed and inhibitions subsided, the group was line dancing and two stepping with the best of them by the nights end. It was a no maj bar, but that didn't stop them from mingling. Hermione was surprised to find there really were men named Billy Bob and women named Betty Lou, and not only did they exist, but they were great fun to hang out and laugh with. As they left that night, they all swore they would return again.

Harry and Ginny agreed to spend the night, as it was very late and was already dawn back home, in London. They collapsed into their room as soon as they got home from their night out. As soon as Hermione closed the bedroom door, Theo flicked his wand, putting up a silencing spell.

Hermione sat on one of the chairs near the fireplace and started to kick off her boots, but was interrupted. "Leave them on...the hat as well." She looked up at Theo who was suddenly towering over her. Dominant Theo had come out to play and Hermione couldn't help the fluttering of the butterfly's in her stomach at the sight of him.

"Ok," she whispered, suddenly shy.

"Stand up," he commanded. She stood up, looking up into his smoldering blue eyes. Not taking his eyes off hers, he reached forward, unbuckling her belt and tossing it aside. "Lift your arms," he instructed, a little softer, but still Dominant. He pulled the dress up and off her, tossing it next to the belt on the other chair. She was left in lacy, nude toned bra and panty's. His gaze moved from her eyes to her breasts. He reached forward and pulled the cups down, roughly causing her breasts to lift. He began massaging her, being more rough than usual, but he wasn't hurting her. It actually was turning her on and where she was damp a minute ago, she knew she was soaked through her panties now. As if he could read her mind, one of his hands dropped to her core and slid into her panties. He quickly inserted two fingers inside of her, pumping in and out at a quick pace. Her breathing was quick, her eyes half open, with lust. Her knees felt weak and she had to grab his waist to keep from crumbling to the ground.

"That's it, my naughty little kitten. So wet for me." Suddenly he stopped and pulled his fingers to his mouth where he sucked them. "Mmmmm, tastes like honey." He started to walk away from her, "come, kitten," he demanded. Her head still foggy from her aroused state, she followed him to the bed. "Undress me," he commanded. Hermione reached up and unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it off his shoulders before moving to his jeans. He had already removed his boots so he was able to step out of the jeans easily.

He sat on the bed and shimmied himself further onto it before laying on his back. "I want you to ride me, kitten. With your hat and your boots still on." Hermione grinned as she slipped off her panties and climbed up onto his lap, easing her core down onto him, taking every bit of him. His eyes were glazed over with lust as they moved from her eyes, to her lips to her breasts. She began to move up and down on him, causing her breasts to bounce. He reached up with his hands and pinched her nipples, harder than he ever had before. It hurt, but in a good way and she moaned as she continued to move. "Put one hand on top of your hat, Kitten. I don't want it falling off." Hermione did as instructed, one hand on her hat, the other on his chest as she really started to move.

His hands left her breasts and moved to her hips where he began pumping up into her harder. "Come on kitten, I want you to come all over me." He moved one hand to her core where he began to vigorously rub her hardened nub.

"Oh, ohhhh," she moaned. Within a few seconds she felt the sweet tightening of her belly and core as her orgasm hit. Instantly, Theo sat up and flipped them so she was on her back. Her hat flew off, but her boots were still on. Theo smiled as he pulled her calves up and spread her legs wide. Her boots now on either side of him as he moved in and out of her. His pace became punishing. Hermione felt another orgasm building. "Come on, kitten. Give me another one."

He moved her legs onto his shoulders and shifted a little, hitting her in just the right spot. His hands on her breasts, kneading them. Then his fingers pinched and pulled on her nipples. "Come on, kitten. I know you have it in you." And she did. She let out a squeal as her second orgasm raked through her, his following right behind. Her legs slid off his shoulders as he collapsed onto her, catching his breath. "So sexy," he whispered, kissing her. "So, beautiful," he kissed her again, "and so fucking brilliant." This time his kiss was deeper, longer. It was possessive. "And yours," she whispered when he came up for air.

He smiled down at her. "Yes, mine!" He growled playfully. He nipped her ear and then her jaw and then her shoulder as she giggled. He lifted himself up and looked down at her. "Last night I discovered the next reason on my long list of why I love you."

She looked at him, her forehead crinkling, wondering what he was talking about. He grinned, "your freckles across your nose and cheeks...so adorable."

She playfully slapped his chest, "you're silly, you know that?"

His face became serious. "So, kitten...How would you feel if I were to live closer to you?"

She suddenly sat up, her face serious. "What?"

He rolled to his side and pulled himself up, so that he was sitting next to her, leaning against the headboard. He let out a breath. "Well, I think I can manage the estate from a distance for the most part. I'd have to go back, once a week...occasionally more, but, with the help of the new accountant I hired, I think it would work fine. I've hired a medi witch to stay at the estate to help with Uncle Vlad. Also, I want to work on the wizarding travel books I'm writing. I'm half way through the Prague book. I figured I could also write one about Texas. Maybe I could travel with you when you go to magometer testing sites, possibly adding some of those locations to my writings."

Hermione couldn't help the tears welling in her eyes. "Really? Do you mean it?"

He smiled shyly. "Yeah...I can't stand being away from you, Hermione."

She bounced up onto his lap, straddling him, peppering him with staccato kisses. "Oh Theo!" Kiss...kiss...kiss. She sat up, her expression wild with excitement. The tendrils around her face damp with sweat from their intense love making. Her eyes bright, practically dancing with joy. "Move in with me, Theo. Live with me. It's silly for you to rent a flat. You know we'll be together non-stop anyway." She paused, taking a big breath. Her expression began to change slightly, the smile diminishing. " I mean..you know, if you want to." Her voice and expression had become shy, insecure.

He pulled her face to his, kissing her gently. "Oh, kitten. There's no place I'd rather live than with you. Of course, I'll move in. But, are you sure? Things are moving so fast between us. I'm not complaining, I'm thrilled! But, are you sure you want me to move in?"

She smiled, genuinely and adoringly at him. "I know we're moving fast, but it feels so right. I love you so much and I don't see myself capable of loving another wizard the way I love you."

He grinned, "Kitten. I don't know what God or Gods to thank, but whatever forces led me to you, I will forever be in their debt."

She collapsed forward onto his chest, his arms wrapping tightly around her. Within minutes they were both fast asleep excited for what the future would hold.

 **So, these last two chapters were full of fluffy good times and lovemaking, but I promise the next chapters are going to dive more into the wizarding magic crisis. (With dashes of lemon zest as well, of course!) I feel the plot of the story is dragging, so I'm going to try to move it along a little more. Thanks for reading!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. Because it's been soo many chapters since Hermione explained her theory, I thought I'd repost her words as a refresher since this chapter begins to advance that part of the story. This is taken from when she was explaining her theory to Draco for the first time. (taken from Chapter 8)**

 _"I believe, that muggleborn's magic is the most pure. It's what I like to call, 'earth magic.' It's not diluted, it's not inherited, it's straight from Mother Earth. It's the most pure form." Now came the part she knew Draco wouldn't like. "On the other hand, pureblood's magic is diluted from generations of being passed down." She saw the argument about to come from him, "let me finish!" She took another sip of her wine. "The second piece of the evidence is the declining sources of this 'earth magic.' With industrial development, destruction of forests and natural landscapes, mankind and wizardkind as well, to a lesser extent, has destroyed valuable sources of earth magic. With this destruction, less earth magic is available to feed wizardkind. 100 years ago, there were plenty natural magical resources to supplement pureblood magic as well as produce fresh, muggleborn magic. Now, there is a shortage. Mother Earth is no longer able to supplement the pureblood lineage and is instead producing less, but stronger muggleborn witches and wizards."_

 **Saturday, Oct. 19th**

Theo rolled over and watched his witch sleep. Soft strands of curly, brown hair softly and gently blew away from her face and back again with each breath she took. Theo found he enjoyed watching her sleep, and since he had moved in, watching her sleep had become a regular part of his morning routine. He had always been a morning person and watching the sun rise had been something he enjoyed since his youth. It was so quiet and peaceful. Sunrises at Hogwarts had been particularly magnificent and it was something most of the student body had never witnessed. He didn't mind. It felt like he and the castle had a secret.

After watching this morning's sunrise, he had crawled back into bed. In a few minutes he would get up and start breakfast, but for now he would continue enjoying the view before him. His eyes drifted down from her softly freckled nose to her full, pale red lips. She was starting to come out of her deep sleep. He could tell by the fluttering of her eyelashes as well as her increasing position changes. She let out a slow breath and rolled onto her back, causing the sheet to slip down her torso, leaving her breasts exposed to the soft morning light. As inviting as they were, he didn't want to completely wake her and he wanted to have breakfast ready when she was fully awake. Ignoring the protest of his cock, he climbed out of bed and headed to the kitchen.

LeRoy and Crookshanks were already in their preferred morning spots, awaiting the breakfast treats that had come to be expected. As he pulled everything out of the fridge, he contemplated the past month. It was hard to believe Hermione's birthday had been 30 days earlier. So much had happened since then. As he was pouring his second cup of coffee, Hermione walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Good morning," she whispered as she snuggled up to his back.

He turned to face her, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on her lips. "Yes, it is." He replied, with a smile. They both turned their heads towards the floo when they heard it activate.

"Did you see this, Granger?"

Hermione sighed. "Yes, Malfoy. Of course I saw it! I was actually at work yesterday." She rolled her eyes, turning away from Malfoy and smiling back up at Theo who had a bemused expression. He gave her another quick kiss before returning his attention to the stove.

"Well? What do you think? Did you compare it to the UK findings?" Draco was now standing at the island, looking at her expectantly.

She sighed heavily and turned back towards the irritating blonde. "Draco, do you read the memo's I send you?" Her right eyebrow was cocked and she was tapping her foot. "I wrote a complete review and analysis comparing the UK findings with the US. It was placed in the inbox _on your desk_ early yesterday afternoon! I swear you read nothing I put in that bloody box!"

Draco looked at her for a minute and then shrugged. "Well, I wasn't at the office yesterday. So, how about you just tell me what was in the memo?"

Taking a deep breath, reminding herself of her intention to make life as easy for Draco as possible, she begrudgingly recapped the gist of her report. "The UK findings are consistent with the US. Increased squibs, decreasing magical strength of pureblood children, less muggleborns, but increased magical power of those muggleborns." After a brief pause, she added. "It's consistent with the Peruvian report Luna provided as well."

Draco sat down heavily onto one of the island chairs. "So, it's officially a global issue."

Hermione shrugged. "Well, yes...it's certainly a global issue, but I'm sure the actual impact varies depending on the proximity of industrial development and sprawl to magical communities. I'm sure every country is feeling the impact differently, some much more than others."

Draco took the cup of coffee Theo offered him. He pondered the brunette witch sitting across from him. So far everything Hermione had predicted had proven to be true. Magical communities which were closest to cities, industrialized areas and urban sprawl, were exhibiting the lowest magometer readings. Some were almost non-existent. But, communities that were removed from developed areas, were showing better numbers. Unfortunately, magometers hadn't been around very long so there was no way to determine if current readings were lower than 20, 30 or 100 years ago.

Hermione's theory was even more compelling because they weren't only testing magical communities, but random sites as well. Random sites that were found to have magic properties, had varying magometer readings. The readings were lowest near populated and industrialized areas and highest near undeveloped and untouched geographical areas. There was still a tremendous amount of research that was needed, but it was underway and so far _that_ part of Granger's theory was holding up.

After sipping her coffee, Hermione continued. "Now that I've set up teams to test the machines in different areas, I feel I can concentrate on the actual children. I need to organize the data and compare where squibs, mugglemorns, and children born to one or more magical parents, were conceived. It also needs to include the conditions and locations of gestation as well as the location of birth and conditions of childhood."

It was Severus who had pointed out she needed to broaden her comparisons to more than just location of gestation. He had looked over the UK data and instantly felt she was on to something. His support and encouragement had been monumental to her determination that her theory was correct. She had always seeked his approval and now that she had received it, it was like a calming balm to her soul, yet it ignited her excitement as well.

Draco still wasn't sure he believed that earth magic had anything to do with the magical abilities of children or the magic crisis. Her theory went against everything he had been taught and believed growing up. Purebloods bred the strongest magic. It had always been the case! Well...until now. If her theory was correct, it would cause quite a stir in the magical world. She would be criticized and threatened. But, if her theory was correct and her research led to, or paved the way for the magic crisis to be turned around? Well...she would be a hero. A savior of the wizarding world...again.

Draco put down his empty cup and stood.

A surprised expression came over Hermione's face. "You aren't staying for breakfast?"

Draco grinned, a smug look on his face. "My breakfast is being prepared as we speak."

Hermione threw him a questioning look. "Lokee cooking for you?"

Draco wiggled his eyebrows, "Nope. A beautiful blonde wearing nothing but my quidditch jersey and a smile is currently in my kitchen."

Theo turned toward Draco shaking his head. "And you're heeerrreee because?"

Draco's expression went from smug to blank. Then he shook his head as though he were shaking out cobwebs. "Dude, you are soo right! What in Merlin's name am I doing with you two?" He looked from one to the other like they had dragonpox and strutted to the living room where he promptly disappeared through the floo.

Hermione smiled at the now empty fireplace. Draco and Luna were really hitting it off. He had been spending very little time at work and she suspected he was spending his days with the eclectic witch.

Theo put their plates down in front of them. Hermione looked up at him, smiling. "You know, one morning you're going to have to let me cook breakfast for _you!"_

He shrugged and gave her a boyish grin as he sat and bit a piece of bacon. "Maybe...one day."

She took a bite of toast as she contemplated what she would fix for him. Pancakes with chocolate and whipped cream. How could he say no to that?

His eyes watched her eat and then scanned down her body and back up again. "It's a shame I never played quidditch." A devilish twinkle appeared in his eyes, but she missed it as she was still focusing on her breakfast. "Soo, kitten. Do you still have your Hogwarts uniform?"

Hermione thought as she chewed. "Hmmm, I'm not sure. If I do, it would probably be too small. I've gained a little weight since Hogwarts." She looked from her plate to his face, suddenly comprehending his intent when she recognized that special gleam in his eye. "Seriously?" She asked, rolling her eyes at his obvious excitement.

His eyes and expression suddenly morphed from boyish, devilish gleam, to Dominant, devilish gleam. His tone now demanding, but with a slightly playful flare. "Yes, seriously. Find it. And, I'll look forward to your eye rolling and insubordination when you try it on."

How he did this to her she would never know. Butterflies were once again fluttering away and suddenly she could think of nothing but where that damn uniform could be. She would have to press it and make it look perfect. She chewed a mouthful of egg and looked at him again to find him still watching her with that same Dominant stare. "Tonight, wear it tonight." He instructed, before returning his attention back to his own plate.

Theo showered while Hermione cleaned the kitchen. Using the spells Lexie had taught her, she had the task done in less than a minute or so.

As she walked out of the kitchen and headed to her office, she thought back on the past few weeks. Theo had moved in the very weekend after her birthday. He was keeping his London flat as well, so he really didn't have a lot to move in. She had done some redecorating and organizing to make him feel more like it was his place as well. The office now had two matching desks across the room from each other. The fireplace with sofa and wingback chairs was between them.

She sat her desk and smiled at the Gryffindor book ends Theo had given her for her birthday. They were charmed to move and flap their wings. She liked them but found them distracting sometimes, so she usually disengaged the animation charm until she was done with her work. She leaned back in her chair, her fingers on the chain around her neck. It was 18k gold with a pendant Theo had custom made for her. A lion cub with a serpent coiled around it, protecting it from harm. She remembered with perfect clarity when he gave it to her. They had been dressing, getting ready to go out shopping with their group of friends on her birthday. She had been charming her hair into smooth locks when he walked up behind her. He wished her a happy birthday as he placed it around her neck. She had been speechless. It was so intricate and beautiful. The lion had little rubies for eyes while the snake had emeralds. She had not taken it off since and doubted she ever would.

Looking down at her desk, she opened the folders in front of her. She picked up her quill and got to work.

She was deep in thought when she felt strong hands on her shoulders. "Kitten, you've been working for hours. It's Saturday. I thought maybe we could go somewhere this afternoon, do some exploring."

She looked up at him, her neck stiff and sore. She reached up and started to rub it. "Wow, I feel like I just sat down. What time is it?"

"It's after one," he responded as he started rubbing her neck for her.

She chewed into her bottom lip, looking down at the work in front of her. "I'm in the middle of something, Theo. It will just take me about 30 minutes to get through it and then I'll be at a good stopping point. Does that work?" She smiled softly up at him.

"Sure, I'll be in the living room when you're ready." He kissed her on the top of her head and walked out of their office. She sighed as she watched his delicious retreating form before looking back down at her notes and getting back to work.

She let out a slow breath, pleased with the chart and graphs she had made. All the magical children and squibs born between 1996 and 2001 in the UK were mapped out according to where they lived. She still needed to find out where they were each conceived as well as born and where their mom's lived during gestation. Still, it was a huge accomplishment what she had just gotten done. Now, she just needed the updated reports from the Ministry so that she could add data for 2002 as well. Harry was working on getting them for her as she doubted her old boss would be willing to help her. She would start working on the US data next.

As she stretched ,her thoughts wandered to Theo. Where would he want to explore today? She stood up, charming her Gryffindor bookends back into their animated state, before heading off to find Theo. She was stunned when she walked in the kitchen to see it was getting late judging by the position of the sun. She looked up at the wall clock to see it was 6pm. _Shit!_

She rushed to the living room, eager to apologize. Theo wasn't there. She dashed through the apartment, unable to find him anywhere. Then she saw it, a note on the island.

 _Kitten, I had no wish to disturb you but I was going a little stir crazy so I've headed out to do some research for my Dallas book. Don't worry, I'm not upset. I just didn't want to disturb you. Be back later, Love you. - T_

Despite his words, she felt incredibly guilty. Suddenly realizing how famished she was, she pulled out some cold cooked chicken left over from a few nights before and chopped it up before tossing it into a large caesar salad. She ate a few pieces of the chicken but decided she would wait and eat dinner when Theo returned. Hopefully, he would be hungry as well.

It dawned on her she hadn't showered all day. As she undressed and stepped into the hot water, her mind drifted back to where it always did, Theo. She would make it up to him. But how? As she rinsed her hair it came to her. She threw a towel around herself and dashed to her trunk in her room. She didn't know if it was in there or not. She would have had no reason to bring it to Dallas and it would be a total fluke if she found it.

She actually squealed with delight when she saw it. Her Hogwarts uniform, there in the bottom of the trunk with her fall clothes. She had brought the trunk to Dallas the prior Sunday thinking she would sort through it and figure out which, if any, fall clothes she would leave in Dallas. Then, she would return the trunk with what she didn't think she would need as well as some of her summer clothes.

The uniform was wrinkled but all pieces were accounted for. She waved her wand over it, making the wrinkles fade, but it still didn't look right. She looked at the clock. 6:30. She had no idea when Theo would return. She tossed on a t-shirt with shorts and dashed to her floo, floo calling Lexie. Thankfully Lexie was home and came through the floo back to Hermione's.

Lexie was dressed to go out in a stunning black mini dress with heels. Hermione had never seen her in a dress before. "Wow, Lexie! You look gorgeous."

The blonde beauty smirked. "Well, Mags like me all gussied up like a show pony, so this is for her."

Hermione nodded, looking the blonde up and down, "Well, you are a show stopper, Lex."

"So, what's the 911," Lexie asked.

Hermione's forehead crinkled. "911?"

Lexie shook her head. "Sorry, No Maj lingo. Emergency. Whatcha need?"

Suddenly remembering why she had floo'd Lexie in the first place, Hermione grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bedroom. She pointed at the uniform. "That! How do I make it look freshly ironed. I need the pleats in the skirt to be perfect."

Lexie picked up the skirt and looked back at Hermione. "Is this a uniform?"

Hermione nodded. "My Hogwarts uniform." She shook her head, "don't ask, just...help?" She pleaded.

Lexie smirked, knowingly and waved her wand over the skirt muttering a spell Hermione had never heard. The skirt suddenly looked brand new and freshly pressed. Hermione grabbed it from her and pulled it on after pulling off her shorts. Hermione then picked up the blouse.

Lexie grabbed it from Hermione before she could put it on. "What a second, this needs work, to."

Once again, Lexie's homemaking magic saved Hermione. Hermione beamed at her blonde friend. Hermione muttered, more to herself than to Lexie, "I'm going to owl Minerva and tell her to add homemaking to the Hogwarts curriculum." Lexie laughed at her friend who was clearly rushing.

Hermione turned to look at herself in the mirror. She needed her tie. She went back to the trunk and pulled out the red and gold tie when an idea came to her. After a moments contemplation she charmed the tie green and silver. She then turned to Lexie. "This as well?"

Lexie shook her head, charming the tie into a crisp, brand new condition. Hermione tied the tie and then pulled out the button up vest. Lexie grabbed it from her and charmed it as well before handing it back to Hermione. Hermione put it on and looked at her reflection again.

Lexie looked her up and down. "This needs work," she said with a sigh. "Step back," she ordered.

Hermione stepped back from Lexie, who continued to look her up and down. A mischievous grin appeared on Lexie's face. "I know exactly what's needed,"

She waved her wand over Hermione's shirt, shrinking it into a fitted style. Then she shrunk the bust some more. Hermione gasped as she looked at herself in the mirror. "Lexie!" She exclaimed. "I look like a common trollop!"

Lexie rolled her eyes. "Well, that's the point isn't it?" Next, Lexie shrunk the vest and then the skirt. the skirt became so short, it barely covered Hermione's bottom.

"Still not right," Lexie muttered. She grabbed a couple hair ties off Hermione's dresser and quickly braided Hermione's hair into two loose braids. She smiled at her masterpiece, "Now for the finishing touch." Suddenly Hermione had an emerald green push up bra trying to bust out of the buttons of her blouse. Lexie contemplated another second before unbuttoning the top button, causing Hermione's trussed up breasts to really show.

Lexie looked down. "Feet. What are you wearing on your feet?" Hermione grabbed some white bobby socks out of her drawer and pulled them on. Then she grabbed her old school shoes out of her trunk which were very worn and scuffed. Lexie shook her head, "Give them to me." Hermione handed them over. When Lexie handed them back, they were perfect and shiny.

Hermione put them on and then turned to her reflection and then back to Lexie before throwing her arms around the blonde witch. "Oh, Lexie, Thank you!"

Lexie smiled back. "Anytime, chicky. Gotta run. You look very fuckable and I'll want details when I see you tomorrow."

Hermione followed her to the floo. "Yes, well thanks. You look very..uh...well fuckable as well. I'll look forward to hearing about your hot date."

Lexie laughed and stepped into the floo, disappearing. Hermione didn't know when Theo would get home, but she knew exactly how she wanted him to find her. She grabbed a clean piece of parchment and wrote on it. She then dashed to her desk and grabbed the prop out of her drawer. She laid it next to the parchment on the island before checking out her reflection one last time. She then dashed back to her office.

Theo floo'd into the apartment, starving. He hadn't eaten all day and hoped Hermione hadn't eaten as well. He walked over to the island, putting the bag with his purchases down, pausing as he saw her writing on the parchment.

 _"I will keep my word and not keep Professor Nott waiting in the future. I will keep my word and not keep Professor Nott waiting in the future._ _I will keep my word and not keep Professor Nott waiting in the future."_ Theo's jaw fell as he realized she had written this out at least 20 times. Then he noticed the ruler next to the parchment. Curious, he picked up the ruler and went in search of his naughty witch. She wasn't in their bedroom so he headed to the office.

His arousal was instant. There she was, standing in front of his desk, hands behind her, head bowed and gaze to the ground. He swallowed as he looked her up and down. Green bra poking out of her tight blouse, slytherin tie and legs for miles in the obscenely short skirt. His jeans felt very tight all of a sudden.

He took a breath and drew himself up into his Dom persona. "So, Miss Granger. Tell me what I should do? How do I make you understand I will not put up with your disrespect and insubordination. "

He could see she was starting to breathe heavy by the rise and fall of her chest. She also had a slight flush creeping over her skin. He walked towards her and paced around her, noting her ass cheeks just peeking out from under the skirt. He took the ruler and slapped it against her thigh. "Widen your stance when you stand before me. Stand up straight, arch your back. You must learn your place, Miss Granger." He grinned as her chest stuck out when she arched her back.

He walked around the front of her, tilting her chin up to his. His face was stern. "What do you have to say for yourself, Miss Granger?"

She swallowed, looking him in the eyes. "I'm sorry, Sir. I'll try to do better next time."

He smirked, "Yes, I imagine you will." He dropped her chin dismissively and continued pacing around her. "But, that doesn't make up for the inconvenience you caused me today, now does it?"

"No, sir, " she mumbled.

"And this uniform, Miss Granger. What kind of a witch walks around in a uniform like this." He walked around behind her. "This skirt is practically an open invitation for a wizard to step up and do this." His hand started to rub her right ass cheek. He lifted the skirt to reveal an emerald green thong to match her bra. She let out a soft moan.

"You sound like you enjoy the feel of a man rubbing your ass, Miss Granger. What kind of witch enjoys her Professor rubbing her ass?"

He walked around to the front of her. "And this blouse! Who could blame a wizard for simply reaching out and stroking the soft, supple flesh you are teasing him with. It would not be his fault if he did this." Suddenly, the front of her blouse was ripped open. She let out another moan of need. "Really, Miss Granger. You are practically begging for it. Is that what you want? You want a wizard to do this?" He reached forward again and manipulated her breasts out the tops of the cups of her bra, so that her erect nipples were now on display. He pinched her nipple and she moaned, loudly. He pulled on her nipple and then slapped her breast with the ruler, causing her to squeal.

Her skin now had a deep flush. "I think you need a spanking, Miss Granger. A spanking for your behavior earlier today and then you need to get exactly what it is you are asking for by walking around the drafty castle dressed like that."

He stepped back from her. "Walk over to my desk, Miss Granger. Put your arms over your head and rest your chest and cheek against the desk. Lift your bottom and be still."

Hermione swallowed, her heart pounding, her panties drenched. She did as instructed. She felt his fingers run along her folds before he ripped the flimsy thong off her. "You will count, Miss Granger. Then you will thank me and ask me for another. Do you understand?"

Her voice was shaky. "Yes, sir."

"I will stop when I feel you have learned your lesson."

Suddenly a sharp sting landed on her right ass cheek. "One. Thank you, sir. Please, may I have another?"

A second sharp sting landed on her left ass cheek. "Two. Thank you, sir. Please, may I have another?"

The third landed on her right cheek again, but not in the same spot as the first. It stung but she was so aroused, she wasn't feeling any pain. After a total of ten swats from the ruler, he stopped. When she counted and asked for another, he sighed. He reached forward, rubbing her folds once again. "You are sopping wet. I think you like being spanked, you filthy, naughty witch. There is only one thing to do with a witch like you."

Hermione heard the sound of a zipper and then the sound of fabric hitting the floor. "Grab onto the desk, Miss Granger. It's my job to show you exactly what your behavior is asking for."

He slammed into her. He must have cast a cushioning charm between her skin and the desk because the desk felt soft all of a sudden. He pulled out and slammed into her again. "Is this what you want, Miss Granger? Because this is what you are asking for!" He began to move in and out of her at a punishing rhythm. She moaned and squealed with each thrust. "Listen to you. You sound like a common whore." His voice was becoming shaky and raw as he felt himself getting close. He pulled her hips back from the desk, wrapping one arm around her, holding her in place as he continued to pound. His other hand reached around and lightly pinched her hard nub. That was all it took. She tensed and moaned as her climax hit, his following right behind.

They both collapsed forward onto the desk, exhausted and limp. Their breathing gradually slowed down to normal, their heart rates as well. He gently kissed her smooth back as he pulled back and away from her. She let out a sigh of disappointment.

"Well, Kitten. You are more than forgiven for earlier. As a matter of fact, please blow me off again next Saturday as well."

Hermione started to laugh, still slumped over the desk. Theo pulled his jeans back on and then wrapped his hands around her hips, pulling her back off the desk. She slid back onto her feet and turned to face him. He was smiling down at her. "Thank you, Kitten. That was a wonderful surprise."

She pushed herself up on her toes and kissed him. "Oh, the pleasure was all mine, Professor Nott."

 **I want to give a shout out to two of my readers whom I have developed a friendship with and who are both great writers. Please check out the stories of LisaDream and thatsoravenclaw. You won't be disappointed! Love, love, love!**

 **LissaDream has four stories and I love them all, but her newest, 'Bless the Broken Road', is outstanding. Do yourself a favor and check it out!**

 **thatsoravenclaw has three great Harry Potter stories, but it's her dark Dramione that I love the most. "Paper Airplanes" is twisted and dark, but if you liked my fic Late Night Wandering, you'll love 'Paper Airplanes'.**

 **I am starting to make a point of reading the stories that my followers and reviewers have written. There are a lot of great stories out there that are missed because they don't have tons of reviews. I'm finding lots of them as I read these stories. Please check out Tilly90. Her one shot 'Paper Cranes' is amazing, but everything I have read of hers is great! I have others to promote as well and will do so each time I post a chapter.**

 **Thanks again for reading and reviewing!**


	34. Chapter 34

**In the interest of moving the plot along in this story, there's been a jump into the future. Not a huge jump, but about six weeks.**

 **Same disclaimers as always. These characters and the Harry Potter world belong to JKR and her publishers. I make no money from this fanfic.**

 **Thanks as always for the reviews and support of this story!**

 **Thanks to my beta, LissaDream! I struggled greatly with this chapter and her edits helped tremendously. Please check out her wonderful stories, you won't be disappointed!**

Jonny and Hermione diligently and thoroughly reviewed the reports they had prepared. When the 2002 data (which Harry had successfully obtained from Hermione's old boss) was added to what she had already mapped out, the evidence was overwhelming. The past month had been spent breaking down the reports received and mapping out the data into charts and graphs. All data gathered proved without a doubt that Hermione's theory was on target. Based on the facts, Hermione had determined that it was the place of conception that made the difference. Five weeks ago, when the rest of the census information from the U.S. was handed over in completion, Hermione had determined to work backwards. She decided to find out which children were showing the highest levels and earliest manifestation of their magic and then trace where those children had been conceived, delivered, and raised. In turn, she'd determined the same information about squibs. Then they traveled to those sites with the magometers to take readings. It was a monster project, and they still had a lot more information to gather, but the evidence was already overwhelming despite the fact they had only done twelve case studies.

Hermione's palms were sweating. She walked into the bathroom off her office and washed her hands. She stared at herself in the mirror; her reflection was flushed as she studied her face. In ten minutes, she would present her findings to Draco, Lexie, Leonard, and Snape. She knew she shouldn't be nervous, but this was a big deal! She had insisted to Draco that all the work be kept between her and her private team so they could work diligently and competently without him breathing down their necks. She had claimed that his obsessive hovering would only prolong her research with undue stress and frustration. Now, however, she had enough evidence to prove her theory was likely a fact and she was finally ready to present her findings. Once she convinced everyone that her theory was in mostly likely fact, she intended to ask Draco to fund more staff to help with further research. She had so many more children who needed case studies. She had only tested Texas locations and needed to spread the testing to the rest of the U.S. and the U.K. as well. The wider wizarding world would need a lot more proof than what she had gathered.

"Hermione, relax! You've got this!" Jonny's warm smile and kind words were calming.

Hermione walked over and gave her assistant a huge hug. "You've been such a help, Jonny. I'm so lucky to have you at my side." Hermione's words weren't lip service and she intended to get Jonny a raise for all her hard work. Hermione looked through the window over the credenza in her office and watched the others walk into the conference room. "Ok, Jonny. Let's do this."

Hermione and Jonny walked into the conference room and handed out the copies of the case study reports, charts, graphs and recommendations of how to proceed.

Draco was leaning back in his chair, anxious for her to proceed. He had been trying to get Hermione to share her results as she went along, but she had refused, insisting he would have to wait until she had enough information to confirm or negate her theory. "Get on with it, Granger," he demanded as she was pouring herself a glass of water.

"So, as you all know, the U.S. Magical Census Bureau was very accommodating and provided all the information we requested. However, the information was vast and overwhelming. I decided we would do case studies of individual, school age wizards and witches who were either exhibiting strong signs of magic, or none, in other words, potential squibs." She swallowed a sip of water, willing herself to calm down. Every person in this room was her friend, but she couldn't help the nerves she was experiencing. She was beginning to think she should have taken a calming draught.

She began pacing as she spoke. "We determined where these children were conceived, delivered and raised and proceeded to test each of those locations with each model of the magometers. From a quality perspective, I am pleased to confirm our magometers are consistent with each other in their results. All the models are, without question, excellent at doing what they were designed for. We have a great line of machines and I have told Leonard on multiple occasions how brilliant he is to have developed these amazing devices."

Leonard beamed at Hermione, clearly appreciating her praise and kind words. Lexie smiled warmly at Hermione as she reached out, taking her Dad's hand in hers and giving it a squeeze.

"So, onto the findings. Please open your packets to case number one: Jillie Jenkins." Hermione resumed her pacing, not needing to look at the report. She knew the information by heart. "Jillie is five-years-old and was born to muggle parents. They live in Juno, Texas which is a remote part of the state. Her parents have a farm where they raise cattle. Her magic manifested at the young age of two when she decided she wanted ice cream from the freezer. Her parents had told her no, and as any two-year-old would do who's been denied a desired treat, she began to cry. Her mother says the cry's turned into absolute hysterics. She claims she was washing dishes when the freezer door opened, seemingly on its own, and the pint of ice cream floated from the freezer to the child's high chair. This child not only manifested her magic, but she did so in a controlled way, despite her uncontrolled emotions. As you all know, this type of wandless, controlled magic is difficult even for an adult." She continued to pace. "So, Jillie was conceived in Juno, but born in Austin. Her parents were on a trip to Austin when Jillie's mother went into premature labor. Jillie spends her days at her grandmother's house in a small town about 10 miles from Juno." Hermione turned to face the group, her excitement now overtaking her nerves. "I sent magometer teams to their home in Juno, the hospital in Austin where she was delivered and to her grandmother's house. The mppm (magical pulses per minute) amounts were low at the hospital, only scoring a 22. The numbers at the grandmother's scored a marginally better score of 321." Hermione couldn't help the small smile that crept over her face. "The numbers at the farm in Juno...off the charts! The levels scored at 9436 mppm consistently with each of the three separate visits to the farm."

Hermione noticed Draco's eyebrow shoot up in curiosity as he started flipping further ahead into her report.

"Case number two: Chumleigh Hightower. Chumleigh is twelve and lives in a large wizarding community in Houston. He was born in Houston, as well. However, was conceived in London. His parents are both purebloods and, as Draco may know, the Hightowers were once a prominent pureblood family in Wizarding London until about 200 years ago when they immigrated to the states. Anyhow, they were visiting the Parkinson's when Chumleigh was conceived. Chumleigh has not manifested any magic, and given his age, it's likely he never will." She took a sip of water. "While we did not test in London, we tested in Houston, both around his house and random testing throughout the wizarding community he lives in. Magometer numbers were low in all areas."

"Case number three is an interesting one. Another pureblood, Fredrick Heindl. Fredrick was conceived and raised in a small wizarding community in Fredricksburg, Texas. He is seven and his magic manifested just this year. He was able to roll a ball from the hall into his bedroom with his father's wand. Fredrick was born in Austin. What makes his case interesting, is that it directly correlates to case number four, which we will discuss shortly. Magometer readings in Fredricksburg run in the middle range."

"Case number four is Angela McVeigh. Angela is also seven and is a muggle-born who was conceived and raised in the town that encompasses the same Fredricksburg as case number three. Her house is literally less than two-hundred yards from Fredrick's. She was also born in Austin. Angela's magic manifested at the age of three. She was learning to ride a tricycle when a neighbor's car began to back out of the driveway. Angela's pet dog was laying in said driveway and was hit. Upon the dog's yelp, the driver stopped immediately and jumped out of the car. Angela hopped off her tricycle and ran to her dog. Angela's mother says the car lifted off the ground and floated as Angela climbed under it to retrieve her injured pet. The neighbor had to be obliviated due to secrecy laws." Hermione looked at Draco, wanting this particular point to come across. "Fredrick and Angela were conceived practically next door to each other and their birthdays are only weeks apart. Yet, the Muggle-born's magic is much stronger and manifested much earlier. This lends credence to my theory that Muggle-borns are drawing on more Earth magic than purebloods."

By the time Hermione was finished reviewing the twelve case studies, the room was speechless. "Bloody hell," Severus whispered.

Lexie jumped out of her chair and encompassed Hermione in a huge hug. "You brilliant, amazing witch you!"

Draco's mind was spinning with the implications. He turned to Severus. "Severus, we need to expedite your project." He then spoke to himself more than to anyone else. "I need to see where Luna is with the trappings as well." He let out a breath and looked up at Hermione. "Well, Granger, I'm sold. You've convinced me." He stood up and walked to the head of the room. Hermione sat, letting out a slow breath as she turned to Jonny and gave her a smile.

Draco's expression was intense, all business. He turned to Hermione. "This information can't leave this room." His eyes darted around the room. "We need to gather more proof, expand the case studies to other states and conduct case studies in the U.K. as well. If the results remain consistent and continue to prove Hermione's theory true, only then will we release the results." He sighed. "Hermione, I don't have to tell you how this will be received, especially among purebloods."

Hermione shrugged. "Not much I can do about that."

Draco watched her for a minute. "We need to hold off on releasing the part about Muggle-borns absorbing more magic. Maybe, we'll only disclose the part about the importance of where conception happens. We'll worry with the Muggle-born piece at a later time."

A smile crept over his face, "Poppinstock magometers will sell like crazy." He turned to Lexie and Leonard. "We need to increase production of the Mini M. We'll market it as a personal testing device. Couples wishing to conceive can determine the best magical areas to..." He didn't finish the sentence.

He turned to Hermione, shaking his head. "I should have known your theory would have legs." He smirked. "Good thing I was brilliant enough to hire you. Let's you and I discuss the logistics of where we go from here." He smiled at everyone in the room. "Great job, everybody!"

Hermione collapsed onto the sofa as soon as she walked in the door. Theo was sitting at the island, his notes spread all around him. He enjoyed working at his desk in the office, but he missed the natural light in that dark room. He often moved to the island to work as a nice change.

He watched his witch for a minute. "So? How'd it go?" He stood and walked over to her, sitting on the sofa, slipping her shoes off and digging his thumbs into her feet.

She rolled onto her back, smiling at him. "That feels good," she purred.

His hands froze and he gave her a teasing smile. "Tell me now or I'll stop."

Her smile grew wide. "Couldn't have gone better. They all agreed we needed more case studies, but they also feel I've proven my theory." She rubbed her eyes. "Draco and I mapped out a plan. We'll be hiring more traveling teams with the magometers and he approved the hire of more analysts as well." She let out a breath and shook her head. "There's just so much to do."

Theo saw the wheels spinning and knew if he didn't stop her at the pass, she would head into the office and work herself into a complete state of exhaustion. Besides, they had a visitor coming that night. "Hey, kitten. Stop." He reached over and took her hand, pulling her up and into his lap. He nuzzled her neck as he spoke. "It's after six. The work day is done and your wizard has missed you. You've barely given him the time of day the past month."

Hermione tilted her head giving him easier access. She moaned lightly. "I'm sorry," she whispered, sadness in her voice.

"Don't be sorry. You've been busy and had a deadline. I get it! Besides, I finished my Texas book. Sent it off to the my editor this morning."

Hermione spun around on his lap, straddling him. "Really? That's - that's wonderful news!"

He smiled softly, kissing her lips. "So, you're being busy prompted me to work on my books. It's all good. Tonight, though, I feel like some attention from my witch. I hope she is of the same mindset."

Hermione nuzzled into his neck. "Nothing would make me happier." She sighed as she looked at her watch. "The detective will be here in ten minutes, so this will have to be postponed a little longer."

He sighed. "Yes. I was wondering if you'd forgotten."

She pushed herself off him. "No, I hadn't forgotten."

Theo saw the worry lines across her forehead tense. "Hey, stop it. You always get yourself so worked up when he comes. The last time was fine, wasn't it?"

She started for the kitchen. "I can't help it. I want him to tell me what he's found, but a piece of me is afraid to hear it all the same. Does that make sense?"

"Yes. Yes, it does." He said quietly as he followed her.

She turned back to him. "When do you have to go back to Germany? You haven't been for a couple of weeks."

He scratched his head. "Next week. I'll leave on Sunday and stay a few days, or as long as it takes to check everything."

The knock on door pulled Hermione's attention away from Theo. He gave her a look of encouragement. "It will be fine, whatever he tells you. I'm here. ok?"

She nodded, biting her bottom lip.

Theo walked to the door and answered it, shaking the hand of a witch Hermione had not met before. The witch was young, but exuded confidence. She wore her dark hair very short, had no makeup on, and was in jeans. "I'm Becca Lowry." Hermione heard her say. Hermione walked over to shake the witch's hand, approving of the firm handshake.

"I'm Hermione. Please, come in." Hermione gestured to the living room. The young witch walked in purposefully, carrying a folder.

Becca sat and looked from Hermione to Theo and back again. "So, the agency sent me because I've been the lead investigator in Australia...and I have news."

Hermione swallowed, grabbing Theo's hand as they sat on the sofa, her wide eyes on the young investigator. Hermione nodded. "Please, tell me. Have you found them?"

A small smile crept over Becca's face, a touch of pride mixed with a touch of sadness. She nodded. "Yes. Yes, I found them. They are alive and well, living in Port Augusta. It's near Adelaide."

Hermione couldn't control the sob that escaped her chest. Theo pulled her to him, holding her tight, taking over the interview for her. "Tell us. How are they? Do they seem...happy?"

Becca smiled, "Yes, they are happy. They own a small bed and breakfast. Their names are now Alissa and Roger Daniels."

Hermione nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I couldn't send them to Australia with the last name Granger. I had new ID's and passports made for them before I obliviated them. I had to Confund one official and Imperius another to get those ID's made. I never looked at them, though. It kept me from knowing their new assumed names, in case I were ever captured and tortured."

Becca gave Hermione an understanding smile. "You were very thorough, Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded, clutching the handkerchief Theo had given her.

Theo spoke softly, "Tell us more, please."

Becca nodded and opened the folder on her lap. She handed over two pictures. One was of the bed and breakfast and one of Hermione's parents walking out of a movie theater, smiling. Becca then hesitantly handed over a third picture, a picture of two boys, identical and no older than two or three. Hermione grabbed the picture, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. Children?! They had more children?! She had brothers!

Becca smiled. "You have two little brothers. Jonathan and Michael – twins. They just turned two in October." Tears streamed down Hermione's cheeks as she clutched the photos and held them to her chest. She looked up at Theo's doting eyes. "They're alive, Theo! They're happy!" Sobs once again escaped as he held her and rocked her in his arms.

Hermione leaned back against the front door as it closed with a soft click. Adrenaline, happiness, and relief all coursed through her simultaneously. She felt light, giddy, almost high. She let out a laugh despite the tears that had started rolling down her cheeks. Her parents were alive and they had children. She had not robbed them of their happily ever after. She slid to the floor as sobs of joy and relief wracked through her.

Strong arms reached down and scooped her up, carrying her to the sofa. "Shh, Kitten. You're trembling like a leaf." He kissed her head as she nuzzled into him.

She grabbed his shirt and kissed him passionately. Her face then nuzzled to his neck once again, breathing him in. His smell was comforting, his strength was her strength. The warmth and security that was oozing from his pores an aphrodisiac she couldn't resist. She pulled back and looked in his striking blue eyes. His pupils were blown wide with desire and fueled something in her belly. A fire was brewing. She suddenly felt strong, like she could conquer the world.

"Take me to the bedroom, Theo." Her tone was commanding, a colossal shift from the crumbling witch she had been only moments before. Theo looked at her, surprise on his face.

"Now, Theo!"

Theo's eyes stayed on hers, the intensity and heat from her chocolate orbs drawing him in. He carried her down the hall and laid her on the bed. He drew himself up, over her, preparing to take control and give her what he knew she needed. He let out a slight gasp in surprise when she hopped up onto her knees, grabbed his shoulders and pulled him in for a searing kiss. She pushed his shoulders back forcefully, causing him to slightly stumble, a mischievous, teasing smirk on her face. She hopped off the bed, quick, like a cat. "On your knees, Theo," she purred.

His eyes were wide, his heart pounding as he sunk to his knees, not quite sure what to make of her sudden show of Dominance. She slowly pranced around him, her finger lightly scraping along his shoulders, back and chest as she made the circle. She leaned down and whispered, seductively. "Undress."

Theo smiled, internally wondering with delightful anticipation how far she would take this. His shirt was off and his pants and underwear were pooled at his knees. He started to stand so that he could pull them off, but a hand on his shoulder stilled him. "I didn't tell you to stand." She leaned down and nibbled his right ear lobe, then pulled it with her teeth, stretching it. It was just becoming uncomfortable when she released it. "I think you'll get a spanking for that, _Pet._ " She emphasized the 't'.

Theo swallowed heavily, shivering as a slight nervousness crawled up his spine. He had never been spanked before.

Hermione stood back, her arms crossed, her eyes on the goosebumps now peppering his skin. "What's your safeword, Pet?"

"Uhh, red," he choked out, his breath having hitched the moment he went to speak. Since when had he ever even considered allowing someone to Dominate _him_? He was so fucking hard it was almost painful…but this was fun. And hot.

"Stand up and lean over the bed, chest flat against the mattress, hands over your head." Her voice was authoritative, commanding.

Theo stood and quickly followed her instructions. He didn't have to wait long as a slap met his right butt cheek the minute he was in position. It didn't hurt and he closed his eyes, willing himself to take what he had been dishing out for months. The second hit was harder, but still not painful and he found his arousal continuing to grow, his cock wept with need. Another hit and he was beginning to pant with want. After the fourth hit, he sensed her step away and could hear her undressing. The soft swish of her blouse hitting the floor, the sound of the zip on her skirt and the thud as it pooled at her feet. He couldn't see her, but imagined what he would see if he could.

"Stand up, Pet. Turn around and look at me."

He pushed himself up and turned to her. His imagination did not do her justice; it never did. She was exquisite. Her dark eyes burning, her skin flushed. She stood before him in a black, lacy thong and bra, black heels still on her feet. Her hair had been released from the loose chignon of the day. Soft, full, curly and frizzy waves of hair framed her face and fell to her breasts.

She slowly stalked towards him. His eyes bright, arousal and primal intuition overwhelming him. He never knew that being the prey could be such a turn on. Then she was inches in front of him, gazing up into his face. Her brown eyes warm and sultry and he desperately wanted to lean forward and capture her mouth.

As if she could read his mind, she placed her index finger gently over his lips. She smiled deviantly. "I have other plans for your lips, my lovely Pet." She stroked his lips with her finger. As his lips parted slightly, his tongue tentatively peaked out and stroked her finger. She gasped lightly. His eyes fell to the sultry smile of her mouth as she whispered, "Slip my panties down my legs."

Theo fell to his knees and quickly slid her panties down. His eyes stayed on the apex of her thighs, captured by the inviting moisture and sweet aroma of her arousal.

She hopped on the bed, spread her legs and leaned back. "Come Pet, show your Kitten how much you want her."

Theo was on her in a flash. His mouth immediately on her sex. Hermione writhed and squirmed beneath him. Instinct and habit drew his hands to her hips, holding her in place, his natural Dominance taking over, her natural submissiveness letting him.

His hands reached up, massaging her breasts over her bra, as his tongue and mouth massaged her core. When he sensed her climax building, he slid up her body and kissed her mouth greedily, pressing himself into her. She moaned as he stroked in and out, slowly at first and quickly building to a punishing pace. Her thrusts matched his, both desperate for each other, both frantic for release. He pinned her wrists in his left hand over her head as his right moved between their slapping hips. His fingers brushed her clit and she let out a loud moan as her body tensed. Her walls pulsating and milking him to his own release.

He collapsed onto his elbows on either side of her, not wanting to smother her, both catching their breath, their hearts continuing to race. He pulled his face back and met her eyes. He smiled boyishly. "Who knew you had an inner Dominatrix just itching to come out.

Hermione bit her lip, suddenly feeling shy.

His mouth met hers as he pulled the lip she had just bitten between her teeth and gave it a tug. "Hmm? Mistress Hermione? It has a nice ring to it."

Hermione let out a small chuckle. "Yes, perhaps...in small doses." She kissed him tenderly. "It was strange, but I had this surge of desire come over me. I felt empowered, like I could conquer the world...and…I guess I just went with it." He leaned in and kissed the tip of her nose. She continued. "But then...when I undressed and your look..." She shivered. "Your look made my knees weak and I realized I didn't want to be in control anymore. So, I climbed on the bed and basically ordered you to take over."

His eyes were on hers. After a minute, he inhaled and let out a sigh. "Yes, I'll confess my desire to Dominate was intense, but I would have conceded control to you as long as you desired. You're quite sexy when you go all bad ass, bossy, Dominatrix."

They were quiet for a moment, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Touching lazily. Hermione broke their eye connection first and looked over his shoulder, staring up at the ceiling. "Theo," she whispered. "My parents, they're alive!"

 **I apologize if the conference room and the case studies were confusing. I struggled with it. But ultimately, Hermione proved her theory and if your mind wandered with impatience as you read that part, just know she proved her point ;)**

 **Also, I've never been to Australia or to Juno, Texas. If I in any way misrepresented these, or any other geographic location, please forgive me. Thanks once again for reading and reviewing!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Sorry for the delay in posting. It was never my intention to go three weeks. I just couldn't seem to get through this chapter. I kept starting and stopping and starting over. Finally, it came together. I hope you like it. It's not as good as I would have liked it to be, but it moves the plot along. Again, I own none of this and make nothing from it.**

 **I sent this chapter to LissaDream this afternoon to beta, but I'm too eager to get it posted to wait. Please forgive any spelling or punctuations errors. Please check out LissaDream's stories. She recently updated 'After Happlily Ever After' and it's great!**

 **Thanks for following, favoring and reviewing!**

* * *

 **Wednesday, January 8, 2003**

To say Hermione Granger was exhausted, didn't begin to cover it. Despite Theo's fussing and the warnings of her friends, she was a witch on a mission. Pulling sixteen hour days had become the norm, working weekends, common. Once more data was rolling in from the extra teams going out to gather research, she couldn't stop herself. It was unfolding exactly as she predicted. Her theory, was without question, proven. Malfoy Enterprises was preparing to release the results, it was just a matter of wording the press release.

They had decided to leave the part out about muggle-borns absorbing more magic than purebloods...at least for now. They would release that piece of information down the road. It's not that it wasn't important information, it's just they knew it would be received with anger, denial and possibly retribution from muggle-born haters. Once again those haters would claim that muggle-borns 'stole' magic that should have been bestowed on purebloods. They would also leave out any mention of pureblood magic becoming deleted as it was passed down from generation to generation. It would just draw more fury and ammo out of the haters.

What was important was magical couples understand that where they conceive their child had a huge impact on that child's magical ability. That information was the road to recovery for re-building the wizarding population so that was the information they were focusing on.

Hermione was contemplating the news release as she swallowed pepper up potion and walked into the kitchen. As usual, Draco was sitting at the island waiting for her and talking to Theo as Theo prepared breakfast. This had become the morning routine. As she tossed the empty bottle into the trash, Draco cocked an eyebrow. "Granger, you look like shit."

Hermione ignored the jibe and grabbed some orange juice out of the fridge before walking over to Theo and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Theo watched her as she walked to sit at the island and then spoke, his voice in no way hiding his frustration. "That's because she's obsessively working...all...the...time."

She shrugged. "It won't be for much longer, once we finish this report and release it to the public, I'll get some rest." She turned to Draco. "Are we doing a get together with Severus and Luna tonight?"

He nodded, his attention on the plate Theo put in front of him. "Yeah, they're both coming in via port key later this afternoon."

Hermione stared at the plate Theo placed in front of her, not really hungry, but not interested in another row about not taking care of herself. A fake smile on her face, concealing the frustration and exhaustion underneath, she took a bite of egg. Theo sat down across from them and proceeded to eat his own breakfast.

* * *

 **Wednesday Evening**

Severus was the last to arrive at Draco's for the scheduled gathering. Draco, Hermione, Luna and Severus sat in Draco's flat in the setae surrounding the fireplace. Draco served a delicious Cabernet and had put out a tray of olives, pickles, cheese and bread. Clearly, the food tray was Luna's doing, or perhaps Draco's house elf, Lokee.

Luna was sitting next to Draco, rubbing his back gently as he spoke. The relationship of Draco and Luna had become serious over the past couple months and their relationship was covered extensively back in the UK. The Quibbler had become the second highest grossing newspaper back home due to the frequent exclusives Luna provided her Dad's paper. Pictures of herself with Draco on vacation, occasional details about what they had for dinner or what they enjoyed doing when they traveled and went out. In other words, bits of information other publications were never privy to. There were many tabloids which made up ridiculous things and published them as fact, but everyone knew it was all fodder. The only sources which could be trusted to print fact over fiction when it came to the duo, was The Quibbler and the Daily Prophet.

After Draco finished discussing the press release, which was to be published the next morning, Severus and Luna spoke of their projects.

Severus revealed he had successfully tested his potion on sixty volunteers and each had experienced the same boost in magical strength that he had experienced. He decided the risk could outweigh the benefit on giving the potion to pregnant witches. He just wasn't sure how the potion would impact an unborn fetus. They would test the potion on children first, probably squibs.

He was, however, hopeful that the potion, if taken at time of conception, could increase the probability of a magical birth. If the potion were consumed by both parties and conception was completed at a location with high mppm readings, it's possible it could contribute to the probability of magical offspring.

The potion did have some side effects that warranted disclosure. When taken more frequently than once a week, it caused some to have increased spikes in their emotions. It tended to amplify whatever emotion the drinker was experiencing. For example, little things that might make a wizard mildly irritated could cause him to fly into a rage. A witch burst into tears when her husband didn't compliment her new dress. And libido...well, arousal was ten fold when the potion was taken too frequently. One couple had to be forcefully separated and given medical treatment due to the physical strain they had caused to themselves by doing nothing but having sex for three days. This last example caused Draco's eyebrows to shoot up and Luna's expression to turn curious.

Hermione suppressed her desire to laugh at their reactions. They were extremely well suited and according to Draco it was the best sex of his life. Luna apparently loved sex every bit as much as he did and wanted it every bit as often.

Draco was thrilled with Severus's potion. He had tried it and claimed his magic was amplified to the point he thinks he could have taken on Voldemort himself. Hermione shuddered at the thought of Voldemort having gotten his hands on such a potion. Which made her wonder if the Ministry would determine this potion to be dangerous. If it were used for sinister purposes by wizards and witches whom already wielded powerful magic, it could be dangerous indeed. She kept this thought to herself, but would bring it up with Severus later. Hermione was thrilled that she could now call Severus her friend. They had become closer over the past couple months as she had been seeing more of him when he met up with Draco in Dallas.

Hermione was also happy that Severus had indeed taken an interest in Andromeda Tonks. By Hermione's design, they had both been invited to a gathering at the Potter's a few weeks before. The two had spent a good part of the evening talking and by the end of the night seemed to be laughing a lot as well. He had taken the witch out to dinner once since then and Hermione was hopeful the relationship would continue to blossom. Severus deserved some happiness and a good witch at as his side.

Hermione's focus was returned to the present when Luna began to speak. She was next to disclose her progress. She had a soft smile as she looked at Draco and declared, "I've figured out how to lure and capture snorklerooks."

Draco's eyebrow once again shot up in it's signature fashion. He then wiggled his eyebrows and replied, playfully. "Really? Do tell, Bunny."

The look Luna shot him was priceless. Hermione had never seen Luna angry before, but it seemed the blonde beauty did not like being called 'Bunny" at this particular moment. Bunny was Draco's nickname for her and he called her by that name on a regular basis. But, it seemed Luna was less than pleased at being addressed in such a fashion, and addressed in such a way, when she was about to disclose her work triumph. Hermione couldn't blame Luna. Hermione would have been furious if she had been in Luna's shoes.

Realizing his mistake, Draco looked slightly panicked. "Sorry, Luna. It's just habit. I'm sorry. Please, tell us about the snorklerooks and the work you've been doing." His words and demeanor came across sincere and after he said them, he leaned back and looked at her as if she were a business client and not his girlfriend.

His more professional approach towards her seemed to have done the trick. Her look morphed back into the far away look that was her norm. "Well, I've managed to capture 13 snorklerooks and transport them over twenty-five miles from areas with high levels of magic to an area with low. The Magical readings jumped from 127 mppm's to 6342 mppm's within about 3 hours of releasing them. The readings lasted at those levels for over six days. After six days the levels dropped gradually. It's now been 3 weeks and the today's reading was 2779 mppm's."

No one said anything for a second as they absorbed what they had just heard. Hermione was stunned. "Really? Wow, Luna! That's...that's great!"

Even Severus had a surprised look on his face. Severus had gradually come around to like Luna and had learned to accept her for the eccentric she was, but he had never held credence to any of her jabberings about "snorklerooks" or "Carnal Fairies", or any of her other non-sensical musings. But, it was clear by his expression he would have to reconsider the opinion he had formed of the witch.

Draco stared her, his jaw open. Hermione also hadn't held much credence to Luna's snorklerook project and Hermione didn't think Draco held much either. She always felt he was simply funding Luna's project for his own personal reasons, none of which included him believing she would be successful. It seemed the Ravenclaw had proven all three of them wrong.

Draco looked from Luna to Hermione to Severus and back again. "I'm surrounded by brilliance," he whispered. The words were said with such awe and sincerity that Hermione felt warm inside. Judging by the warm glow that came over Luna's face, she felt the same.

He took Luna's hand in his. "You're an amazing witch, Luna Lovegood."

Luna smiled at him and continued. "I tried to recapture them to take them back to the remote village they had come from, but after they released their magic, they no longer put off the current that made them detectable."

Hermione could see the wheels spinning in Draco's head. "I wonder if we could breed snorklerooks?"

Luna looked at him sharply. "They are living creatures, Draco. They have thoughts and feelings and a purpose. They should be protected and left to be wild. It's bad enough that I captured them against their will. It's a moral struggle for me."

Draco held her hand, whispering absently, "Ok...ok." But, Hermione could tell his mindset and moral struggle was not the same as his girlfriend's. He was a good man, but he was still Draco Malfoy. The same Draco Malfoy who was a millionaire, soon to likely be billionaire after Malfoy Enterprises successfully marketed the information discussed in his flat tonight. His magometer sales would skyrocket, the potion would bring in a fortune and if he could figure out a way to make money on snorklerooks as well...well, it was mind boggling how much money he stood to make.

* * *

 **Thursday Morning**

Today was the day, It was all finally happening. Hermione's hard work had come down to the press release and public announcement Draco would be making in a matter of hours. It was simply amazing how far they had come since September when she started working for Draco. It was even harder to believe she had been working for the Ministry a mere four and a half months ago.

Theo, Hermione, Draco, Luna, Severus, Leonard and Lexie were all waiting in the VIP portkey lounge when Ducky approached. "It's ready," the silver haired witch said with her beautiful twang and even more beautiful smile. She led them into the small room. "Now, ya'll know what to do. On the count of three touch the bowl on the table and you'll arrive in London." She gave them each a smile in turn. "And good luck!" Ducky didn't know the particulars but she knew they were going back for something work related and that it was important.

"Thank you, Ducky," Draco replied with a smile.

Less than thirty seconds later, the group arrived in London and less than an hour later they were at Malfoy Enterprises headquarters. They had each gone to their respective London apartments to freshen up and prepare. Leonard and Lexie were staying with Draco and Severus was staying with Lucius and Narcissa at the Manor. The press release was scheduled for two o'clock and it was now one forty-five.

For the first time, Draco looked nervous. Hermione walked over to him, taking his hand. "You've got this, Ferret." She teased. He grinned and laughed, immediately feeling better. She was right, he mused.

 **Thursday Evening**

The group was assembled at Malfoy Manor for a celebratory dinner with Narcissa and Lucius hosting the celebration. Hermione would be lying if she said she wasn't a little bit nervous. She had not seen Lucius or Narcissa since before he was sent to Azkaban. He was now without a wand, and would be under house arrest for the rest of his life. He wore a charmed anklet that prevented him from leaving the Manor without a Ministry escort. Draco had told Hermione in confidence how much his father had physically changed, but Hermione was shocked when she saw him.

Where Narcissa stood tall and still very beautiful, Lucius looked small and frail. He appeared to have shrunk in height, or perhaps it was just his posture that had changed. His hair was no longer the beautiful white blond that matched Draco's, but was a silver color which aged him drastically. His cheeks were hollow and his eyes sunken. He had bags under his eyes and he had lost weight. He looked sickly. He now leaned on his cane because he needed it, no longer simply using it as a haughty prop. He barely spoke as the evening progressed, but Narcissa was the perfect hostess. She was kind, warm and welcoming. She made everyone feel they were special and their company desired. It was a true talent, in Hermione's opinion, to play such a role. Clearly, Narcissa had many, many years of practice.

When the owl arrived with the evening edition of the Daily Prophet, the group rushed to read it.

 **MALFOY ENTERPRISES DISCOVERS SOLUTION TO WIZARDING CRISIS**

 **by Rita Skeeter, Lead Columnist**

 **The wizarding world was brought to silence this afternoon when Draco Malfoy took the podium outside of Malfoy Enterprises at Two o'clock this afternoon. Donning beautiful, deep blue outer robes, clearly made of cashmere, the handsome young millionaire stood with an imposing presence. His intense grey eyes, tall stature and commanding presence had the attention of the crowd. _(let's face it ladies, pure sex appeal..wink, wink)_ Standing on the podium with the impressive wizard was, of course, his pure blood girlfriend, Luna Lovegood. Luna looked striking in magenta robes which complemented her glistening blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes in the perfect way. The couple looked simply regal standing near each other. Unfortunately, the witch standing closest was his employee at Poppinstck Magometers, Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger of the Golden Trio who helped rescue wizarding England from the clutches of that megalomaniac wizard each of us would prefer to forget. For a witch of such supposed intelligence, could she not hire a stylist? But, in her defense, the news bomb Malfoy dropped does perhaps excuse her lack of attention to personal appearances. It seems it was Miss Granger, once again, who has come to the rescue of the wizarding world. That's right readers, Hermione Granger has once again potentially saved not only wizarding England, but the wizarding world as a whole.**

 **While the full press release can be read in it's entirety below, in summary, the secret to having a magical child lies in the location of conception. In a brief interview after his speech, the handsome wizard confided that Miss Granger developed her theory while working for the Ministry, here in London. Her theory was not taken seriously and her needed funding and research tools were not provided. Feeling she had no choice, she left the Ministry and within weeks was hired by Poppinstock Magometers, an American subsidiary of Malfoy Enterprises where she was given the funding, staff and tools needed to test her theory. Upon enquiring, the provided Ministry representative refused to comment.**

 **To further summarize the report, the best locations for conception are those with high levels of magic, or 'Earth Magic', as Miss Granger identifies it. Largely populated areas and areas with increased manufacturing and growth, lose their "Earth Magic' over time and therefore less magic is absorbed from the earth. This means, hold on to your wands people, that magic becomes depleted as it is passed down from generation to generation. While this was not specifically stated in the report, it becomes apparent when studying the presented case studies. Purebloods need earth magic to maintain their magic lines. But, this witch begs a question; just how do muggle-borns play into all this? Perhaps Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger will grant this witch an interview to disclose the missing pieces of this complicated puzzle.**

 **The report goes into an in depth analysis of magic readings in various locations around London and Great Britain. See if your hometown is on the list. Malfoy conveniently provided contact information to enquire about purchasing or renting the needed devices, called magometers, in order to test your home or potential home for magical levels. That's it for now, more to come!**

 _"Fuck!"_ Draco whispered, but not quite low enough for Narcissa to miss it.

"Draco!" Is that language really necessary.

He rolled his eyes. "Sorry, Mom." He looked from Hermione's concerned face to Luna's and then to Severus's. They knew what this meant. More than likely Rita Skeeter had found someone to provide her with more information than they were ready to disclose. There was no way the daft columnist drew the conclusion that pureblood magic became depleted as it was passed down. The case studies really didn't even mention that fact, much less prove it. While they did have plans to test that part of the theory, the testing had not commenced yet. Narcissa was to be tested as was Draco as part of the study. And for Rita to take it further and enquire about muggle-borns, well, Draco shuddered. It was obvious, someone from ME or PM was giving out information. Information that was volatile.

He looked at Hermione, concerned for her safety.


	36. Chapter 36

**Same disclaimer as always. I own none of this.**

 **Thanks so much to all who read and review. They are appreciated so very much!**

 **For those of you who like smut, I posted my one shot "A Witch's Tale One Shot", (I know, such an original title!) on FF this week. I had posted it months ago on Adult FF, but moved it over here as well on Wednesday. I also added a second chapter. First chapter is H/D/T/S and the second is H/D/T/S/B. Yeah, total PWP. So if it's not your thing, don't read it. If it is...check it out. ;)**

* * *

 **Friday Morning. Malfoy Enterprises, Executive Suite Conference Room**

Draco, Hermione, Theo, Severus, Luna, Leonard, Lexie, three members of the Malfoy Enterprises legal team and Harry Potter all sat around the conference table, trying to figure out how this happened and where to go from here.

The Aurors were already on high alert as of this morning. Lives could be in danger, riots could be ignited, and sleeper cells of evasive Death Eaters, and others of that mindset could be inspired into action. Hermione had recommended bringing Harry into the fold because it was smart to have a trusted Auror amongst them.

They sat and looked at each other, wondering who could have betrayed them in such a fashion. Draco was pacing, his face tense, barely controlled anger seething beneath his attempt at being calm. "Who would have done this," he asked aloud.

Harry watched the blond pace. His face contemplative, he pushed his glass up and asked, "Who knew about this part of Hermione's theory? It has to be someone who was aware and/or had access to her notes."

Hermione picked up the morning edition of The Daily Prophet, once again reading the inflammatory article.

 **Hermione Granger's Theory Claims Purebloods Wield Weaker Magic Than Muggle-borns**

 **By Rita Skeeter, Lead Columnist**

 **Imagine this witch's surprise when an inside source from Malfoy Enterprises reported the underlying theory driving Hermione Granger's research. It seems the ambitious muggle-born witch has a theory that contradicts centuries long held beliefs and assumed fact. The 'Earth Magic', which was mentioned in yesterday's press release, is fueling muggle-born magic to the exclusion of pureblood's. Her theory claims that as Earth Magic has become less abundant, it has chosen to empower less, but more powerful muggle-borns. Her theory goes on to state that pureblood magic weakens as it is passed from generation to generation and that while in the past, Earth Magic supplemented that loss, it is no longer able to do so. This accounts for the significant magical decline of young purebloods and the uptick of squibs.**

 **"I really think it's sad," the inside source went on to say. "I think it's clear Miss Granger misses the spotlight and this is her attempt to reclaim the glory which now eludes her. She has always been a very persuasive witch and I fear she has manipulated Draco Malfoy and others into believing her delusion. When someone has a predetermined outcome they want to prove, they can manipulate case studies and information any number of ways to yield their desired result. It's hardly academic and sound practice to conduct research with the free reign she's been granted. An unbiased, outside researcher should be consulted to confirm these far reaching conclusions."**

 **When asked why he was speaking out and doing so anonymously, the source replied he feared not only the loss of his job, but the potential risk to his very life. "There are radicals out there. Extremists, like Miss Granger, who will do anything, hurt anyone, to come out against purebloods. Purebloods whose lives have been turned inside out, forced to think the way of the new Ministry. A Ministry which is being manipulated. The pendulum has swung, and while we are no longer manipulated by a pureblood supremacist, we are manipulated by the opposite. Pureblood values and traditions are at risk. Muggle's and muggle-born traditions and influence have invaded the wizarding world in an aggressive fashion. I fear that Miss Granger's agenda is just part of that radicalism."**

 **Attempts to reach a Malfoy Enterprise representative were unsuccessful prior to publication of this article. More to come!**

Hermione tossed the paper aside, rubbing her temples to numb the pounding behind her eyes. "It was obviously someone who feels threatened by muggle-borns."

"Or someone who wants the public to _think_ that muggle-borns are a threat," Severus added.

Draco stopped pacing and looked at Severus. Draco nodded. "I think Severus is right. This was a pot stirrer. Someone who is trying to rile up the purebloods.. get them to panic."

Severus nodded in return. "Cause them to feel desperate, like they have no choice but to defend themselves."

"We need to know who the source is and shut them down," Theo added, reaching out and taking Hermione's hand, offering it a supportive squeeze. Worry was etched on the planes of his face as he watched her.

Hermione looked up, meeting Theo's eyes and then looked at Draco. "Get Rita Skeeter in here. I'll get it out of her."

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy, Thank you for meeting with me. And, Miss Granger, a pleasure!" The garish witch shook their hands and then took her designated seat at the conference table.

Hermione and Draco exchanged looks as they took their seats. They had lured Rita in by offering her an exclusive interview.

Draco skipped the fake pleasantries and got right to the point. His hands clasped in front him, his intense, steel eyes leaving no doubt to his sincerity . "Here's the deal, Rita. You tell us your source or you leave now and we give the rest of the story to _The Quibbler_. We will also hold all future press releases and statements from inside Malfoy Enterprises and you will not be granted access."

Rita had the gall to look offended. "Well, I couldn't _possibly_ reveal my source. It would mean my reputation, the paper could be sued, the source could be targeted for something sinister!"

Hermione stood, rolling her eyes. "Cut the crap, Rita," she snapped. Hermione slid the offensive article between them on the table, her index finger stabbing the paper with each word spoken. "That article was inflammatory, irresponsible and unethical." She leaned forward, resting both hands on the table in front of her, her voice barely concealing her fury. "Why wasn't Malfoy Enterprises, or myself, given a chance to respond before it went to print?"

Rita sat up tall and haughty. "The first interview with the source was yesterday afternoon just after the press conference, before the Evening Edition went to print. The second was late last night." She moved her gaze to Draco. "I tried to contact Malfoy Enterprises but it was after hours and the floos were blocked and the doors locked." A slight shrug to her shoulders, she continued flippantly. "It's not _my_ fault ME doesn't have an emergency floo or contact information available for after hours."

Hermione fired back. "So rather than act responsibly and wait until this morning to get both sides of the story, you printed what amounted to propaganda... _Inflammatory_ propaganda that could get people hurt!"

When Rita didn't respond, Hermione played her trump card. Her arms crossed in front of her, a knowing and threatening glare in her eyes, she asked simply, "Tell me, Rita, been _bugging_ anyone lately?"

Hermione's threat hit it's mark. The fake blonde, shot her overly made up eyes to Hermione with a hateful glare. "I see you're still the same meddling little know it all you always were!"

Hermione's expression didn't falter. "Tell us what we want to know, and if what you say checks out, I'll continue to keep your secret. But, deny us or lie to us, and it's Azkaban for you."

Draco shot a confused look between the two witches, having no idea what Hermione was threatening Rita with. _Azkaban?_

Rita huffed with indignation. After a moment's contemplation, her eyes moved to Draco's. "Unfortunately, sometimes it's the people we _love_ who betray us. Those who feel like they have lost all control of their own lives."

After a brief moment of contemplation, Draco's jaw fell. He closed his eyes and then ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He looked at Hermione. At the exact moment he whispered "Father," Hermione whispered, 'Lucius."

Rita crossed her arms in front of her, leaning back in the chair, clearly irritated with the turn of events.

Draco turned his attention back to the sulking witch, his voice menacing. "I'm going to have a little chat with my Father, and if what you say checks out, you will meet us here this afternoon. You will be writing an article, telling Malfoy Enterprise's side of things. It will go to print in this evening's edition. If you print any falsehoods or disclose any information we do not specifically provide, Miss Granger will follow through with her threat. Is that clear?"

"Perfectly," Rita snapped, standing and grabbing her things.

* * *

Draco floo'd to Malfoy Manor directly after Rita left his office. He immediately went to his father's study, where he found Snape and his father playing chess.

"Severus, would you mind giving Father and me some privacy," the blond asked, not looking at Severus. His eyes were glued to his Father's, his fury not disguised.

A surprised look on his face, Severus stood. "Certainly, I'll take a stroll on the grounds." Snape shot a look at Lucius and then back at Draco, comprehension dawning.

Draco gave his Godfather an appreciative glance. "Thanks, Sev," he said quietly.

As soon as Severus left, Lucius spoke, clearly already aware of the purpose of Draco's visit. "She's a mudblood and her pureblood theory is hogwash, Draco. You know it." He stood and walked towards the liquor cabinet. "The sooner she is discredited, the better."

"It's not hogwash, Father. I explained it all to you, you've seen the reports! You've seen her notes. How can you dispute what's right before your eyes?!" He watched his father pull a glass out of the cabinet. Bewilderment in his voice, he continued. "How could you go against Malfoy Enterprises?" In a smaller voice, a voice reflecting the pain of betrayal he added, "how could you go against me?"

Lucius poured his drink. He sipped it and turned to his son. "How could I?" He shook his head in his own bewilderment as he walked to the leather chaise lounge near the fire place. "How could I not, is more like it!" He turned a scathing eye to his son as he reclined in the chair. "How could you finance the research of such blasphemy? You are _ruining_ the good name of Malfoy. The purebloods will all turn against you, Draco and in time, against myself and your mother as well."

"Well, whose fault is that? We didn't even _mention_ the part about pureblood magic losing it's potency as it's passed down and we mentioned _nothing_ about muggle-borns wielding stronger magic! That was all going to come later, and under controlled circumstances. It's _you_ who is going to cause mayhem by leaking the information to that harebrained reporter!" Draco had began to pace. As he spoke his words had become louder and more rushed.

Lucius sipped his drink, nonplussed. "Well, it wouldn't do for you to have time to cushion it and make it sound pretty, now would it? This will cause a visceral reaction and hopefully a long overdue uprising of purebloods. Mugggle ways are taking over society, Draco. It's pathetic." He turned a disdainful look on his son. "Look at you, with your _muggle_ suit. Where are your proper wizarding clothes, Draco? Where are your robes?"

Draco looked down at his attire, rolling his eyes. "I wear outer robes as necessary, Father. I do a lot of business with Muggles. Muggle clothes are necessary, you know this!"

"Hmpf," Lucius snickered, taking another sip of his drink. "You wear muggle clothes around the house and on the weekends, you go to muggle clubs and restaurants, you eat muggle food and drink muggle liquor. You engage in muggle entertainment." His voice became louder, less controlled. "You are being c _orrupted_ , Draco. And now that filthy little mudblood has you convinced that muggle-borns wield stronger magic than purebloods. It's simply _obscene_!" Lucius's face had turned beet red, spittle flying from his mouth.

Draco sat down in the closest chair, overwhelmed by his father's words, but aware that he shouldn't be. In a resigned voice, he whispered. "I didn't realize you still harbored old prejudices, Father." He shook his head, his voice sounding tired, "although, perhaps I should have."

Draco stood and walked over to the liquor cabinet, pouring himself a drink. He gulped it down in one deep swallow and put the dirty glass on the tray. He stared at the wall over the cabinet as he spoke. "I'm sorry that times and trends have changed, but it's the future. Nothing you do or say will change what is coming. You can either accept it gracefully or you can fight it and continue to be miserable."

He turned back to Lucius. He spoke softly, non-threatening. "You've broken the parameters of your house arrest by speaking with the media. You could end up back in Azkaban if the Aurors find out."

Lucius didn't say anything, but Draco noticed the slight tremor of his father's hand as he took a long, slow swallow of his drink. His voice softer, he continued, "I'm not going to say anything. But, I can't promise Potter won't figure it out."

He sighed, hating the words that had to be said. He walked towards the older Malfoy, sadness and resignation in his voice. "I'll no longer be sharing any Malfoy Enterprise's news with you. I will no longer seek your advice, I will no longer keep you informed."

Lucius looked up at his son, his face expressionless. Draco knew this was hard for Lucius, despite his stony expression, and it broke his heart that it had come to this. His Father had run Malfoy Enterprises for twenty years until Draco had taken over.

Draco crouched in front of his frail father. His eyes warm, he took his father's cold hand in his, and spoke softly. "I love you, Father. That will never change. But, what you did was reckless and dangerous. You've potentially put the life of Hermione in danger and probably mine as well. You've put Malfoy Enterprises at risk...and you did it on purpose."

* * *

 **Friday Evening**

Hermione and Theo arrived at Harry and Ginny's for dinner to find they were the last to arrive. In addition to those who had traveled from Texas, Andromeda and Magnolia were in attendance as well. Ron and George had been invited, but were unable to attend due to a prearranged double date with two undisclosed witches.

Everyone socialized with drinks in hand as they eagerly awaited delivery of the evening paper.

Hermione and Lexie were quick to pull Ginny aside, curious how the redhead was feeling now that she was into her fifth month of pregnancy. Ginny smiled halfheartedly. "Well, I _feel_ fine. The nausea and morning sickness was never really all that bad and now it seems to be behind me completely. But, I hate not being able to wear my favorite clothes. I look like a cow and I'm hungry all the time. And I'm soo damned horny."

She shifted on her feet as she bit into her second chicken wing in as many minutes. She wiped the grease from her chin as she looked across the room at Harry who was engrossed in conversation with Draco and Theo. "And 'the boy who won't have sex with his pregnant wife' isn't any help at all." Ginny took a big bite of wing, Hermione watching her with barely concealed amusement. Ginny would have a serious pout on her face if it wasn't for the rapid chewing going on. The redhead wiped her mouth, picking up her third wing, pointing it at Hermione as she spoke. "And not having sex makes my compulsive eating kick in which just makes me fatter!"

Hermione and Lexie exchanged looks, trying to conceal the humor they both saw in all this. Hermione touched Ginny's arm, which brought Ginny's attention to the wing in her hand. She got a sad look on her face as she forced herself to put it down. "See? I can scarf down a dozen chicken wings likes it's nothing and don't ask me what happens when I get around Harry's lasagna." Her face looked pained as her gaze darted towards the oven.

Her hand still on Ginny's arm, Hermione gently nudged her towards the vacant sofa. "Come on, let's sit down and figure this out."

Ginny shrugged and glanced back achingly towards the plate of chicken wings and other Hors d'oeuvres. Hermione laughed. "Honestly, Ginny. Harry still won't have sex with you? I just assumed you had gotten that figured out by now."

Ginny shook her head as she shot an evil glare across the room at her husband. Harry caught her look and gave her a warm smile in return, clearly not fazed by the look she gave him. She 'Hmpf'd' and exhaled as she collapsed back against the sofa, her voice sounding defeated. "No, he won't listen to reason! I even asked Andromeda to talk to him, but he won't listen to her either." Irritation in her her voice she continued, "He's happy with oral sex. That's all he wants...all the time." In a dramatic fashion she tossed her hands up in exacerbation and rolled her eyes.

Hermione smirked and whispered. "Well, have you tried saying 'no' to oral sex? Maybe if he's getting nothing he'll come around to your way of thinking."

Ginny looked at Hermione like she had sprouted another head. "Are you mad? I'll go crazy if I don't get at least a couple orgasms a day. I can't turn down the one thing he is willing to give me!"

Unable to stop herself, Lexie let out a snort. Hermione shot the blonde a look and Lexie quickly got herself under control.

Her focus back on Ginny, Hermione added, "It might be worth a shot, Ginny. What's a few days torture if it results with him giving in?"

Ginny thought for a minute. "Well, I do have a couple items given to me at my bachelorette party that might be useful. They could tide me over for a day or two." Her words were said with such seriousness, Hermione could feel her laughter bubbling beneath the surface but managed to keep it at bay. She knew if she looked at Lexie they would both lose it.

Ginny looked longingly at Theo. "I'll bet beefcake over there would be _more_ than happy to have sex with his pregnant witch." She looked back at Hermione, her face serious. "Oh Hermione, make sure you find out before you marry him how he feels about sex during pregnancy. This is something a girl needs to know! Before it's too late!"

That was it. Hermione and Lexie glanced at each other, both bursting into a fit of laughter unable to control it any longer. Ginny's face looked incredulous before she begrudgingly saw the humor and started to laugh. Within a minute the three were laughing so hard they were drawing the attention of the others in the room.

Theo, Draco and Harry looked over at the three laughing witches. "Do the threats seem legit? I think you should let my teams look at them" Harry said, worry and concern for his best friend.

Draco shrugged. "Who knows? The owls started coming in right after the Morning Edition. I haven't told Hermione. No need to get her upset."

Theo's voice was strained with frustration. "But, Drac, if any of those threats are real she needs protection!"

Draco nodded. "I know, I know. I'm just hoping the Evening Edition will calm the waters, you know?" He looked at Harry and sighed. "I'll drop off the originals in your office tomorrow before heading back to Dallas."

Harry nodded appreciatively and added, "make sure you alert the American Aurors as well."

Draco was looking across the room at Luna as she talked with Magnolia and Leonard. "We have another press release and conference scheduled for Monday in Dallas. _The New York Ghost_ is the national wizarding paper over there and they are covering it." He sipped his fire whiskey. "Hopefully, we won't run into the same problems we ran into over here."

Just then there was a tapping at the window. Harry rushed over and opened it, allowing Hedwig to fly in. He took the evening edition of the Daily Prophet from the beautiful owl and gave her a piece of bacon he had in his pocket. He opened it as he walked to the table where everyone started to gather around.

 **Hermione Granger States No Solid Evidence Muggle-borns Yield Stronger Magic**

 **By Rita Skeeter, Lead Columnist**

 **In an interview this afternoon with Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, Miss Granger stated it was premature and irresponsible for any undisclosed inside source to make such a bold declaration based on her unfinished research. "We do _not_ have definitive proof that muggle-borns are drawing on more Earth Magic than purebloods. We also don't know for sure that purebloods magic is depleting from generation to generation. These are theories only," Miss Granger went on to explain. **

**The CEO and owner of Malfoy Enterprises, Draco Malfoy, sat surprisingly quiet as he let Miss Granger do all the talking. It's clear he holds tremendous faith and trust in his muggle-born employee. If we did not know he was spoken for by the ever beautiful and eccentric, Luna Lovegood, one would wonder if the blond billionaire harbored feelings for the over-achieving, brilliant witch sitting beside him.**

 **As the interview concluded, Miss Granger had a statement she wished to be printed with this article. "What's important is for wizarding couples who wish to conceive a magical child, to make sure conception happens at a location with magometer readings of at least 4000 mppm. This is true for purebloods, halfbloods and muggle-borns alike. This is a time when all witches and wizards should be supporting each other and doing all in their power to set aside prejudices and pre-conceived notions. We are all of magical flesh and blood and we are at a turning point. We now have the answer to this question that has been plaguing us these last few years. We have the power to fight this crisis. We have the knowledge to assist Mother Earth and assure a bright and long lived future for the wizarding world. Let's not squander what should be a time to rejoice with old dredged up prejudices."**

 **Even I, Rita Skeeter, found myself moved by Miss Granger's words. Her absolute and unwavering conviction of her statement was undeniable. Mr. Malfoy provided an updated list, since yesterday, of more magical readings of areas around our great nation. He promised Malfoy Enterprises would continue to provide updated lists. He also has provided the contact information for Poppinstock Magometers, where devices can be purchased for personal geographic testing purposes.**

"Perfect," Lexie whispered, a smile creeping over her beautiful face.

"If that doesn't quell the waters, than I don't know what will!" Leonard went on to add, grasping Draco's shoulder with a firm reassuring squeeze.

"Looks like she stuck to the script, for the most part," Snape added, Andromeda standing beside him. Hermione noticed their hands subtly touching, though not quite holding each other. She couldn't hide the smile on her face. A smile for the article and a smile for a plan that worked. She was thrilled that Severus was finally getting his own slice of happiness.

Theo took Hermione's hand and pulled her closer, wrapping his arm around her waist and bending down to kiss her cheek. "Well said, Kitten. I'm so proud of you!" His whisper into her ear caused a warm flush to come over her. His closeness, the relief of the article and the hope that things would settle, caused a rush of affection and adrenaline to come over her. A heady combination, indeed. Wishing she could escape the party, Hermione wanted nothing more than to collapse into the arms and caresses of the man she loved.

As she looked around the room, she noticed Draco and Luna close to each other, Draco's eyes on Luna with a look of passion. Harry was standing behind Ginny, his arms around her, his hands on her swollen belly as he whispered in her ear. Ginny's eyes were closed, her cheeks slightly pink. Magnolia and Lexie were exchanging heated looks obvious to anyone who was paying attention.

Hermione was just about to comment on the sudden intense 'heat' around the room, when Luna's voice rang out. Gesturing towards the sliced mango, strawberries and pineapple on the table, the blonde beauty said quietly and matter-of-factly, "It's the carnal fairies. They really can't resist fresh fruit."

Hermione and Draco exchanged a look, both smiling, both happy, both hopeful for a bright future.


	37. Chapter 37

**Same disclaimer as always, I own none of this!**

 **It's hard to believe, but this story is winding down and will be completed within a few more chapters. Not sure exactly how many, but no more than three or four.**

 **Thanks again to all who review, fav and follow!**

* * *

 **Friday Evening, Hermione's London Flat**

Hermione came out of the bathroom to find Theo in bed with a book. "Tonight was fun," she commented as she walked around the bed, climbing into her side.

He put the book down and looked at her. "Yeah, it was," he said lifting his arm so she could snuggle into his right shoulder. He kissed the top of her head as she nestled in.

Her hand began lightly stroking his bare chest. "Ginny called you beefcake tonight," she said with a teasing smile, looking up at him. "She's a mess because Harry won't have sex with her while she's pregnant." Her eyes moved back to his chest where her fingertips continued to trace the contours of his body.

Theo had a small smile and then looked at her and said in a serious tone. "Well, he's just being cautious. He doesn't want the baby to have any divots on it's head."

Hermione's jaw fell as she looked up at him, about to argue such a ridiculous statement when she noticed his grin and the twinkle in his eye. She smacked his chest, playfully. "You know, Ginny said I should check how you feel about sex during pregnancy before I ever agree to marry you." She said it with laughter and suddenly turned pink with embarrassment at having mentioned marriage.

He smiled and pulled her close, kissing her head once more. "I'm of the mindset that sex during pregnancy is very healthy. I think women become their most beautiful when pregnant. Glowing skin, lovely swollen belly's, nice large breasts." His right hand, which was draped around her, moved lower massaging her right breast. "You won't be able to keep me away from you if you become pregnant with my child." She looked up at him to find he had a small smile but an intensity in his eyes. It caused her heart to flutter. She noticed he hadn't even flinched when she mentioned marriage and pregnancy. She had no desire for either of those things right now, but one day...one day it might be nice. Her eyes stayed on his as she leaned up to give him a kiss.

His hand stayed on her breast and began to rub it more aggressively as his other hand moved to the back of her head, holding her close. Their kiss grew in intensity and Hermione wiggled on top of him so that she was laying on him completely. She could feel his arousal on her hip as their kiss continued to intensify. She pulled her lips from from his and began giving him soft, wet kisses on his chin, his neck and his chest. She continued moving down his body, taking a nipple in her mouth and sucking. He let out a soft moan when she nibbled on it and then moved to the other.

Suddenly, strong hands gripped her hips and flipped her off and onto her back beside him. He rolled over on top of her, grabbing her hands and holding them above her head with his left hand. He leaned over to his right, grabbing his wand off the bedside table and then whispered a spell so quietly above her that she couldn't figure out what he said. The familiar feeling of snake like bindings slithered their way around her wrists, fastening them to each other and then to the headboard railing.

He looked at her with a mischievous glint before leaning down and gently nibbling her left ear, whispering, "It's been weeks since I had you at my mercy."

Her caramel brown eyes looked up innocently into his intense blue. His eyes screamed what he was thinking and it caused her to shiver with anticipation. She gently bit her lip and pushed her hips up into his, egging him on. He grinned, and then gave her a look of warning before his lips landed on hers aggressively as his hands began to explore her body.

He pulled back from her mouth and sat up, straddling her waist. His eyes wandered down, resting on her heaving chest as she took in large lungful's of air, her arousal causing her to squirm beneath him.

"Be still," he demanded in a clipped tone. Hermione forced herself to stop squirming, staring up at him as his dark eyes remained focused on her chest.

His hands ghosted over her camisole and her breasts. She couldn't help but arch up into him so that his hands cupped her. His fingers ghosted over her pert nipples. He grabbed the hem of her camisole and rolled it up her body, over her chest, draping it over her eyes, preventing her from watching him.

"Theo, I want to see you," she whined. She let out a squeal when a swift warning smack tapped her on the hip.

"No talking...no moving." He said in a tone not to be argued with. He noticed her response to his Dominance...a slight parting of her lips, quick heaving breaths, hardening of her nipples, her back arching up to him. Hss eyes raked up and down her, as a small smile crept upon his lips. _Stunning._ She needed this as much as he did.

He leaned forward taking a hard nipple into his mouth. He spoke quietly as he kissed her breasts in-between words. "You've done nothing but work...and talk...and plan...and fret...and stress...for weeks." His mouth caressingly moved to her stomach. He spoke in-between kisses as he continued to move down her body. "So right now, you are going to be still...and quiet...and compliant...and most of all...obedient." He spread her legs. "Is that understood?"

She nodded, vigorously. He smiled and replied, "good girl." As soon as the words left his mouth he dived his mouth into her folds, spreading her with his fingers. To her credit, Hermione didn't move or make a sound, but he could feel her trembling beneath him. He moved his mouth up to her clit and nibbled and flicked it with his tongue as he inserted his index finger into her sopping entrance. After inserting his middle finger as well, he took his other hand and coated it's index finger with her arousal. Gently he wiggled and worked the finger into her puckered entrance causing her to let out a squeal.

"Sshh," he whispered. "No sounds, or you'll get a spanking." He smiled when she let out another squeal, as he knew she would.

"Hmm, a spanking it is then, Miss Granger." He said teasingly as he lifted his left leg over her so that he could slide off the bed. She continued to lay with her eyes covered and her wrists bound, her bottom lip in her mouth and her feet rubbing each other in nervous anticipation. He watched her as he slid off his pajama bottoms an then summoned the switch from the dresser with his wand.

He reached towards her and softly pat her hip. "Roll over, Kitten." He watched as she rolled onto her stomach. Still in her sleeping shorts, he slipped his fingers under the waistband and slowly slid them down her body..first over her hips and then down the smooth skin of her legs. He tossed the shorts on the dresser behind him and stared at her for a minute. He stroked himself briefly and then rubbed her bottom. "Lift," he commanded.

She lifted her hips and he slid a pillow under them, leaving her bottom up and on display. "Gorgeous," he whispered as he dragged the switch teasingly up her body. He started on the soles of her feet, barely touching the skin so that he lightly ticked her, causing her to shiver and flinch her feet. "No moving, Kitten." he reprimanded with a smile. He dragged the switch up her calves, behind her knees, up her thighs and then paused at her upper thighs. He lightly slapped the tender skin. "Spread you legs wider."

He watched with rapt attention as she spread her legs more, revealing the glistening moisture of her arousal. "Good girl," he whispered as he dragged the switch over her bottom, her lower back to her shoulders and then her neck. She let out a squeal of surprise when he suddenly slapped her bottom with the switch. He then rubbed his hand over the small red mark before smacking her once again. He knew he wasn't hurting her. He never spanked her with enough force to actually hurt. It was erotic and fun and incredibly arousing. He loved the red marks the switch left on her skin and the heat her skin radiated after.

After eight more slaps he tossed the switch aside and hopped on the foot of the bed. He slowly slid up her legs until his mouth was on her core, lapping up her delicious moisture. His tongue and lips weren't on her nub more than a minute before she tensed and moaned with her release. As her walls continued to quiver and clamp, he quickly repositioned himself over her and slid into her wet channel, letting out his own moan of pleasure. He grabbed and held her hips as he moved in and out of her, slowly lowering his upper torso over her back. "Soo tight, so fucking amazing," he whispered as he moved in and out at a languid pace.

"I want to see you, " he whispered as he slid out of her. He pulled the pillow out from under her and rolled her over onto her back, grabbing his wand and releasing her binds. He pulled the camisole the rest of the way off her. Her arms slid around him, behind his head and neck, pulling him down for a searing kiss. He slid back inside her and pulled his head back slightly. "Open your eyes. I want to see you," he whispered as he began moving in and out.

"Theo, you feel so good, " she whispered with her soft brown, heavily lidded eyes latched onto his blue. As his thrusts hit her in just the right spot, she could feel another climax building. "You feel so good inside me." Her hands moved down so that one gripped his shoulder and the other slid to his lower back, pressing him against her, driving him deeper. His pace began to increase and his mouth pressed against hers, his tongue demanding entry as his hips pumped at a punishing pace.

His movements became more frantic, "Cum, Kitten," he demanded in a voice choked and raw. His command pushed her over the edge and she tensed with her release. Seconds after her walls clamped down, Theo let out a loud moan as his own climax engulfed him.

They lay like that, unmoving as they each regained control of their breathing and heartrate. "Oh my," she whispered. "It's been too long," she continued before letting out a long, cleansing breath.

He kissed her cheek, "Yes, it has." He rolled off her and grabbed her hand, holding it, pressing it against his chest as he closed his eyes. Breathlessly he continued, "and I won't let it go so long again." He opened his eyes, turning to her. "No matter how busy you are."

She smiled, "I'm going to hold you to that, Mr. Nott."

 **Saturday Morning**

Hermione stretched as she opened her eyes and glanced at the bedside clock. It was six-forty-five. She yawned and glanced back at Theo to find he was still sound asleep. Realizing he would be awake soon and remembering she had no food in the apartment, she slid out of bed, deciding she would quickly run out and grab bagels and coffee.

Ten minutes later she had taken a quick shower, brushed her teeth and quickly dressed. Finding Theo still asleep, she dashed out the front door, hoping to have everything ready for him to have a breakfast in bed lie in. He always fixed breakfast and she wanted to surprise him.

Wishing she had worn a coat, she shivered and rubbed her arms as she walked up the street to the corner bakery. It was only a few blocks and she enjoyed stretching her legs rather than apparating.

As she walked, an uncomfortable feeling began to come over her..a feeling of being watched. She breathed out a sigh of relief as she stepped into the bakery. She walked up to the counter and placed her order unaware of the dark figure hovering across the street, watching her every move.

Rabastan Lestrange kept his eyes on the mudblood as she made her way down the street. Hidden in an alley perpendicular to her street and her apartment, he kept himself tucked out of view in his dark robes as his eyes stayed glued to her petite form. He took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air as he looked to see where her wand might be hidden. He didn't get outside much as he and the other Death Eaters in hiding were holed up in various safe houses around England. But, the Death Eaters and their supporters were once again on the move. The blasphemy being published and whispered as truth had given the terrorists the impetus to move. It was time to do something drastic, it was time to remind the public of the truth. Mudbloods were trash and destructive to the very fabric of the magical world.

As he watched her from across the street, hatred boiled within him. He scowled as she smiled and spoke with the pretty little blonde witch behind the counter. He watched as the mudblood placed her order and had the freedom to walk on the street, the freedom to live a free life as she corrupted the minds of the magical world around her. She was a cancer who was malignantly moving her way around through civilization, spreading her disease. He hated her. It was not fair that he, a pureblood from a practically noble family, was forced into hiding as if _he_ were the danger.

He tossed his muggle cigarette aside as he stepped back into the shadows, watching her as she made her way back towards her apartment. Just when she was about to walk past the corresponding alley across the street from him, he gave the signal, shooting a small spark into the air.

Hermione was eager to get back to the apartment. She had her hands full with the bag of bagels, cream cheese, bottle of orange juice, cut fruit and two large coffees. She cast a hover charm to handle the bag so that she could focus on just carrying the two coffees. As she started to walk back, she had the feeling of being watched creep over her once again. Deciding on caution, she decided she should apparate back. She paused to grab her wand when something caught her attention. A spark, a flash of light across the street. She thought she saw a dark robe as well but before she had a chance to move or act, blackness came over her.

* * *

Theo rolled over reaching for Hermione to pull her close and was disappointed not to find her warm body next to him. He looked at the clock and was shocked to find it was almost nine am. He never slept this late. He lazily slid out of bed and used the bathroom before heading to the kitchen to look for his witch. He was surprised, but not overly concerned, to find her not in the apartment. He opened the cabinet disappointed to find there wasn't any coffee. It occurred to him she had probably run to the market. He went back to the bathroom and took a quick shower fully expecting her to be back when he was finished.

A trace of concern and worry began to overcome him when it was nine-forty-five and she still wasn't back. Thinking she might be visiting the Potters, he tossed floo powder into the fire place and floo called Grimmauld Place. Ginny stepped out of the kitchen greeting him with a surprised look telling him Hermione was not there and had not been by. He thanked her and said she was probably at the store and that he was sorry for worrying her.

Fifteen minutes later he was really starting to worry when Harry floo'd into the flat. "Is she back?" Harry asked, his voice concerned.

Theo shook his head, "No and it's not like her to leave without a note." The two wizards stared at each other, both thinking the same thing and neither one wanting to say it out loud.

"How long do you know for a fact she has been gone?" Harry asked, his Auror training causing him to start thinking about what to do next.

Theo looked at the wall clock. "I woke up just before nine..sooo, maybe an hour and fifteen minutes? But she could have been gone longer. I have no idea what time she got up or when she left. I never sleep past eight." He sighed with irritation. "I just, I just don't know." He looked at Harry, desperately wanting Harry to reassure him that she was fine. That this was something she used to do..going off and disappearing in the morning sometimes.

Harry sighed heavily. "We might be totally overacting, but with those articles and everything that's happened the past few days..I think we need to consider the possibility something has happened and we need to take action."

Theo's heart started to race as panic began to overcome him. He had to force himself to maintain control. A few deep breaths helped. He wouldn't do Hermione any good if he couldn't calm himself. He needed to be part of the solution, not part of the problem.

His respect for Harry Potter grew with every minute as Harry methodically worked out a plan. This was clearly a wizard who could handle himself under duress.

Harry turned to Theo. "First, can you floo Malfoy and see if he knows anything? See if he's gotten any more letters? Maybe there's a ransom letter or something sitting in his owl post box that he hasn't seen yet. I'm going to floo my office and talk to the crew on duty this weekend. "

Theo nodded and threw powder into the fireplace. "Draco's flat," he stated as he stepped in and disappeared. Harry followed right behind and went to the ministry. The apartment sat quiet for about a minute before Draco, Luna, Lexie, Leonard and Theo all came back in through the floo once again.

Draco yelled out, "Yo, Granger, you here?"

Theo rolled his eyes. "I'm telling you, something has happened. I just know it!"

Draco turned back to his best friend and then looked at Luna. "Luna, love. Do you mind flooing to the Manor and grabbing Severus? Tell him what has happened. He might be able to help." Luna nodded and threw powder into the fireplace, "Malfoy Manor." Just like that she was gone. Draco stared into the floo behind her, deep in thought. "I can't just stand here. I'm going to go look for her."

Lexie nodded at Draco. "I'm coming with you," the American witch stated in a tone not to be argued with. Draco could tell by her expression there was no point in even trying.

Leonard's voice was concerned. "Lexie, I don't want you out there. It's not safe!"

She looked back at her Dad. "I'll be fine, Daddy. I'll be with Draco and no one has any reason to come after me. Hermione's my friend, I can't just sit here." Her voice shook with her words, her tears and panic bubbling just beneath the surface. Draco took her hand and pulled her out the front door, eager to start searching.

Leonard and Theo stared at the door after it closed and looked at each other, both at a loss for what to do next. Within a minute, Luna and Severus came through the floo. Severus looked at Theo. "Tell me everything."


	38. Chapter 38

**Thanks for favoring, following and reviewing. I apologize for not responding to reviews for the last chapter. I've been away and am still away on vacation, so my computer time has been limited. So, this has not been proofed as well as it should be. Please forgive spelling and punctuation errors.**

 **Thanks to LissaDream for her friendship, plot advice and encouragement. You're the best :***

 **I own none of this and make no money from it.**

* * *

 **Saturday Morning, continued...**

Draco and Lexie walked out of Hermione's apartment building, unsure which way to turn. Following his gut, Draco turned right pulling Lexie alongside. Lexie's hand still in his, they walked briskly down the street, their eyes scanning left and right looking for anything unusual.

His grip so tight her hand was starting to hurt, Lexie finally had to say something. "Draco, you don't need to hold my hand. I can take care of myself, you know!"

Draco ignored her, his pace still fast, his grip still tight, his eyes still intensely scanning the corners, alleyways and store fronts.

"Draco, you're hurting me. Stop!" She scolded, stamping her foot and forcing him to stop.

He stopped and looked at her, his face intense, his voice raw and slightly choked. He loosened his grip but did not release her hand. "Lexie, I'm not letting go so you may as well stop complaining. I don't know what's going on, I don't know if we are being watched, I don't know if we are in danger. One of my best friends is missing and I refuse to lose you too. You're in my country now and you don't know what we might be up against. You don't know what people are capable of over here. I do! Trust me! I'm not letting go."

Her jaw fell open and her eyes watered slightly. The love he had for Hermione and the love he had for her could not be more apparent and it moved her deeply. This was not the teasing, sarcastic and playful Draco she knew so well. This was a man who was desperate to find his friend and clearly desperate to not lose her as well. It should have made her angry that he was treating her like a child, but she found she wasn't at all. She squeezed his hand and nodded.

It was a couple blocks away that they both froze and looked at the ground in front of them. A bag of bagels, a shattered bottle of orange juice, fruit in a container that had spilled open. Slightly to the right, were two large to go coffee cups, spilled and empty.

"Fuck," Draco whispered. He leaned down and picked up the bag, looking for a receipt. A receipt was attached to the side:

 _Benny's Bagels, Buns and Biscuits_

 _Time in 7:17am_ _Time out 7:22am_

 _Server: Minsy_

 _Make it a great day!_

Draco held the bag and stood looking back at Lexie. "This was hers. I just know it." He looked around and then said urgently. "Come on. We need Potter."

Draco and Lexie arrived back a couple minutes later to find Severus, Luna, Harry and Ginny were at the flat as well. Draco walked over to Harry and Severus, handing the bag and receipt to them. "Spilled food, juice and two spilled coffee cups are on the street about two blocks down."

Theo dashed over, grabbing the bag, looking at the receipt. "Oh God," he whispered, collapsing onto the sofa, his head in his hands. Ginny sat down next to him, rubbing his back. "it's important we not panic," she said out loud to the anguished and concerned faces around the room.

Theo nodded and looked up at Harry. "Tell me..tell me what to do." He looked back at Ginny, her eyes wet with unshed tears. He grabbed her hand and held it tight. Luna walked over to Draco's side, Lexie to her Father's.

Severus and Harry exchanged looks. Harry sighed. "I need to take this to headquarters." He looked back at Draco. "The Aurors are out looking. They have spies watching suspected areas where we believe sleeper cells might be." He looked at Theo and then Severus. "Other Aurors are being called in."

Harry looked at Theo. "The best thing for you to do is wait, Theo. There really isn't anything else you can do. Unless...unless you can think of anything unusual. You know, anything that at the time might have seemed odd, but now that this has happened, maybe might seem more prevalent?"

Theo sighed, rubbing his head, "I can't think of anything, but if anything comes to mind, I'll let you know right away."

Harry looked around the room. "Everyone involved with Poppinstock or Malfoy Enterprises could be at risk," His eyes shot to Draco. "Particularly, you."

Draco nodded. "I'm going to the Manor. Maybe Father will...I don't know. Maybe he'll have some ideas."

Severus nodded at Draco. "I'm coming with you."

 **Saturday Evening**

Draco and Severus had spent an hour at the Manor with Lucius that morning. Lucius insisted he had no knowledge of the locations of any sleeper cells or the whereabouts of any of the known missing Death Eaters. He swore he had no contact with any of them.

Not knowing for sure his father was being truthful, Draco had threatened him. He hated to do it, but this was about Hermione, a witch whom he loved as though she were the sister he never had. And the simple truth was, he no longer trusted his father, not after what he had done. He looked his father in the eyes and threatened to tell Potter about Lucius breaking the terms of his house arrest by talking with Rita Skeeter. Draco knew his Dad was telling the truth when even that threat produced no new information.

After his father's denial, the elder Malfoy looked at Draco with a stoney expression, his voice quiet with rage. "I can't believe you would threaten me, Draco. Your own father! And over that...that filth!"

Exhausted, he sighed. "You left me no choice. It's your actions that led to this." He walked away, furious with his father and yet heartbroken that their relationship had taken this sour turn. He didn't know if their relationship would ever recover.

Severus had taken a different approach. He had not threatened his friend of over thirty years, but instead had asked the elder Malfoy his opinion as to where cells might be. They reviewed the names of the Death Eaters that were never caught or found dead. There were only a handful; Rabastan Lestrange, The Carrows, as well as three or four others. While Lucius remained quiet, Severus and Draco agreed the missing lot were a nasty bunch and that finding Hermione quickly was of upmost importance. If she wasn't already dead, she was being tortured, of that there was no doubt.

By six o'clock, Hermione's apartment was full of more concerned friends. Ron, George, Magnolia, Blaise and three Aurors were now part of the assembled group. The Aurors were there for security purposes and stayed near the doors and windows. Theo and Ron maintained a polite distance from each other, but were cordial and considerate of each other as well.

Harry wasn't there but would pop in every now and then with any new information he had. He had most recently popped in to say the Aurors were about to move in on a suspected cell location. With Hermione's life on the line, there was no time to watch and wait any longer as they had been doing for months. They needed to take their chances and move in now.

All eyes were on the Floo when at seven o'clock Harry came through. His voice excited, he announced to the room. "They captured the Carrows!" Ginny rushed into his arms. He held her as he looked back around the room, his eyes resting on Draco's and then Theo's. "They're being given verituserum now to see what they know about Hermione. With any luck, we'll know more within the next thirty minutes or so." He looked at Ron and reached out, squeezing his best friend's shoulder. "I'll be back as soon as I know more." He kissed his wife on the head and then stepped back into the floo, disappearing as he had been doing all day.

Draco, Theo and Lexie were standing together. Theo looked up at the ceiling and said quietly, his voice choked with emotion, "I can't take this. If..if anything has happened to her...I just."

Lexie pulled him into a hug, whispering reassuringly. "Hey, stop it. Harry could pop back in with good news any minute. Don't lose faith."

* * *

Hermione struggled with the bindings around her wrists. Her head was pounding, and the side of her head was tender to the touch, like she had banged it on something. The room was dark, without windows. It smelled damp. _A cellar, maybe?_ She sat in the corner, wanting to keep her back to the wall. If something or someone came at her, she wanted to see it coming..even if she couldn't fight them.

She shook her head in frustration, realizing she should not have gone out alone this morning. Mad Eye Moody would be sorely disappointed in her were he still alive. She thought about Theo and how worried he would be when he woke up and she was missing. She had no idea what time it was, as she had been sleeping or unconscious until a few moments ago.

Her eyes shot up in front of her when a door creaked. It was a door she hadn't known was even there as it was so dark. The sudden light caused her eyes to burn and her head to throb even more. Once they adjusted, her eyes grew wide when the large foreboding frame of Rabastan Lestrange stalked into the room. He slowly approached, staring down at her with disdain. "You've been a busy little bee, Mudblood," he scowled as he towered over her. His dark wavy hair and dark eyes added to his menacing presence. "Spreading lies and gathering false evidence."

She didn't respond to his comment but instead just watched him, trying not to show fear, despite being terrified. She shifted away from him, edging closer to the wall behind her.

He waved his wand causing the overhead light to flicker on and shut the door behind him. He pulled a chair out of the corner and sat down in front of her, his large form still a towering presence. His voice seethed with contempt. "The little Mudblood, _whore_... Finally at my mercy, after all these years." His eyes roved up and down her form in a way that made her feel dirty. He leered, and her skin crawled, as he said, "Alecto and Amycus will be thrilled to get their hands on _you_. They felt deprived when you didn't come back to Hogwarts when they were there. They sooo wanted to play with you." He was openly smiling, maliciously. "Alecto likes little girls." His eyes gazed to her chest, "of course you're not so little anymore. But, I think she'll be pleased none the less." Once again leering up and down her form, he winked at her. "After she has her fun, Amycus and I will have our turn." He shrugged. "I'd start playing now, but you know, ladies first and all that. I _am_ a gentleman, after all." He smiled at his joke.

Rabastan jumped to his feet and looked behind him when a noise could be heard in the room he had just come from. "Ahh, that's them now." He looked back at her, grinning. "Finally, little miss mudblood is going to get what she deserves."

When he left the room, Hermione let out a gasp of panic. She jumped to her feet and looked around the now lit room. She needed something, anything she could use as a weapon. Her feet were bound to each other but there was enough give for her to take small steps. Her wrists were bound as well, but she could still grab something with her hands if she could find something. Her panic was continuing to escalate, telling her she needed to get out of there now, before they tortured and killed her. She tried to calm herself. _Think, Hermione! Think!_ Unfortunately, telling herself to think only made it harder to concentrate.

She stilled when she heard several muffled voices followed by yelling and then a loud crash. She held her breath, unsure what was happening. She started to move towards the door, wondering if she should start yelling for help when she heard the voice of her best friend. "Where is she, Rabastan? Where's Hermione?"

Relief hit her like a bludger and she let out a sob when Harry came bursting through the door. She tried to run to him and almost fell, forgetting about her ankle bindings, but he caught her, scooping her up into his arms and held her tight. She cried on his shoulder as he rocked her. "It's ok, Mione. I've got you. You're safe."

* * *

Draco sat in the corner of the room, a quiet observer of the comings and goings around Hermione's bed. Theo was at her side, holding her hand, refusing to leave, even for a minute. St. Mungo's had been able to place her in a private room so that the constant stream of visitors and well wishers could be accommodated. In addition to everyone who had been at her apartment, Narcissa, Andromeda, Molly and Arthur Weasley as well Kingsley Shacklebolt, had all stopped by with well wishes. Even Rita Skeeter had brought flowers on behalf of the Daily Prophet, although Draco suspected the bothersome witch was really there to try to get a useable quote or an exclusive interview.

Lexie came over and sat next to him, taking his hand in hers."You ok?" She asked, her face concerned.

Drcao didn't say anything for a moment as he just sat watching Hermione with a steady, hovering stare. "I could have become him, you know?"

Lexie got a confused look on her face.

"I could have become a monster, just like Rabastan Lestrange." His voice now a whisper, he added, looking down at his hands , "I almost did." He turned towards her, his expression sad. "I was a Death Eater, Lexie. Although I think you already know that."

Their eyes stayed on each other. Lexie didn't say anything, the warmth of her eyes telling him she wouldn't run or turn her back on him. She just watched him and continued holding his hand, giving him a chance to finally confess and confide in her.

He sighed, letting out a heavy breath and then looked back towards Hermione. "I was raised to believe that I was superior...among the chosen...the elite." He looked back at her. "A pureblood from a family that was practically royal in the wizarding world." He paused a moment, collecting his thoughts. "My father and my father's father were Death Eaters. As were my mother's sister, Bellatrix, her husband, Rudolphus and her brother-in-law, Rabastan...They were my family, the people I was around as I grew up. The children I played with, the children in my house at Hogwarts...they were all, for the most part, children of Death Eaters or children of Voldemort supporters. I was raised to hate muggle-borns. I was raised to believe they were dirty and inferior and a disease to be rid of."

He shook his head lightly. "I hated Hermione all through school. I tormented her, picked on her, took every opportunity to make her miserable. All because she was a muggle-born and best friends with Harry Potter." He smiled, "and even more because she was so bloody, fucking smart. She was a hand at charms, excellent at transfiguration, perfect in potions...she was everything my father taught me muggle-borns weren't." He watched the muggle-born as she smiled at Theo, reassuring him that she was ok. Draco shook his head in dismay. "She was always taking care of everyone around her. Always the voice for those who didn't have one. She was so good, so selfless...it made me hate her that much more."

He let out a slow breath. "Over time, particularly after Voldemort moved into my house, I figured out how very on the wrong side of things I was. But it was too late. By sixth year I was a sworn Death Eater, I was terrified and I was alone. I knew I didn't believe any of the bullshit that psychopath was spouting, but I didn't have a choice but to do his bidding. If I had run to Dumblodore, I feared what would become of my family. I hadn't known that Severus was really Dumbledore's man. If I had known, I might have gone to him. I..I."

Lexie pulled him into a fierce hug. "Hey, it's ok."

He pulled back, his voice adamant, his gaze on the ground, not willing to look her in the eyes. "No, it's not! I was weak. I caused people to get hurt. It was because of me Death Eaters got into the school and Dumbledore was killed!" He swallowed, shaking his head, his voice now a whisper. He looked at her, his face pained, the words hard for him to say. "Severus killed him so that I wouldn't have to. I.. was not a good person."

His voice began to choke and he wiped his eyes. He looked back at Hermione, "and that witch right there...that amazing witch and her two best friends did what I should have done. They stood up to him and stood up to his followers. They did what was right, while my family continued to house, fund and support the evil bastard."

Lexie's tone was no longer comforting, but scolding. "Draco, you have to stop this!" Her tone got his attention. He looked at her, swallowing heavily. Her expression softened and she took his hand in hers. She sighed, gathering her thoughts. Her voice comforting and warm, she continued. "I'm glad you told me. I've been waitin' for you to tell me, but you need to stop blamin' yourself. You were a _child_! I've read all about what happened and I've read many articles about you. I know about everything you've done to try to help make up for what Voldemort did." She could tell he was about to cut her off and didn't give him a chance. "Listen to me, Draco! The thing is? It's not your burden to carry. It's not your fault! It was how you were raised. It was what you were taught. And yet, you figured out it was wrong. You figured it out because you were and are a good person. You helped the trio at the Manor. You didn't confirm their identities. You did what you could! If you had done more, you likely would have been killed." She squeezed his hand. "And look at all the good you've done these past few years. You are a _good_ man Draco and I love you very much!" She looked at Hermione. "And that witch over there? She loves you too."

His tired eyes were defeated. He closed them and nodded lightly. He spoke softly. "I love you too, Lex. I'm sorry for not telling you about my past sooner. I was soo ashamed and so afraid I would lose your friendship."

"I'll aways be your friend, Draco. Always." She pulled him into another hug. This time he didn't pull away, but held her tight.

When they finally pulled away from each other, Draco noticed Luna was now sitting on his other side. She smiled warmly at him and then at Lexie. He pulled her close and she rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed her head and a feeling of relief finally washed over him. A weight that had plagued him was gone. He had come clean. There were no more secrets. And more importantly, Rabastan, the Carrows and three other Death Eaters, as well as two accomplices, had all been captured. To top it off, Hermione had been found before she came to any serious harm. That in itself was a miracle.

He looked back at the brilliant, bushy haired witch to find she was watching him, a warm smile on her face. He smiled back before giving her a signature smirk. "Really Granger, the lengths you go through to stay in the spotlight."


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: Once again, I own none of this.**

 **This chapter has not been beta'd. LissaDream has had an insanely busy week and didn't have time. So, please forgive spelling and punctuation errors as well as any awkward sentence structures.**

 **This story is continuing to wrap up. Probably only one or two more chapters. Thanks as always to all who review, fav and follow.**

 **This chapter takes place almost three months after the last.**

* * *

 **Friday, March 28th, 2003**

Hermione stood at the head of the conference table, her head pounding, an end of the meeting seemingly nowhere in sight. So far it had been forty five minutes of grumblings and complaints. She made it a point to not interrupt and let everyone say what was on their mind and have their moment to be heard. The last to speak was Pedro and Hermione nodded at him in understanding as he spoke.

"We just can't keep up with demand! If we don't hire more staff _...more properly trained staff_ , we're going to start slipping in the quality department."

Hermione knew Pedro was right and it wasn't like they weren't trying to bring in new people, but it wasn't a job that just anybody could do. Ever since Malfoy Enterprises had gone public with her research, the demand for the magometers had skyrocketed. Individuals were purchasing mini-m's like crazy. The new rental program was a huge success and there were long waitlists. The bigger more expensive machines were in demand as well. The Ministry of Magic had bought three of the newest 2003 models. Other government agency's from other countries, states and large cities had purchased them as well. Many more were on backorder. Hence the frustration of the many faces looking up at her in this room.

Hermione held her hands up, drawing the focus of the room back to herself. "Pedro is absolutely right. Draco and I have been trying to hire more help, but it's hard finding people who meet the requirements. As you know, when we meet good candidates, we bring them right to you for your stamp of approval before the process goes any further." She looked at Pedro. "You've seen first hand the lack of qualified applicants."

There was a rumbling of voices as Hermione once again held her hands up. "Listen everyone, please." She watched as the eyes of Pedro, Jonny, Tiko and all the other designers and builders stopped and gave her a chance to speak. She smiled reassuringly as she looked around the room, meeting the eyes of the many concerned faces. "In light of all the hard work, overtime and dedication of everyone in this room, you will each be receiving a bonus equal to 15% of your annual salary." She paused and watched as stunned faces with dropped jaws stared back at her. She heard someone let out a low whistle. "Draco realizes how difficult it has been meeting the demand that has fallen on our shoulders. He wants to reward hard work and a 15% bonus is a step in that direction."

Now that the room was calm, she took a seat, everyone's focus still on her. "In addition, you will each be granted one extra week of paid vacation for this year. The company is doing very well. It's making money hand over fist and it's because of the work that each of you do. Draco knows this and realizes how stressed you each are. We are hopeful an extra week of vacation will help recharge your batteries, so to speak."

Several blank faces stared at her. She smiled apologetically. "Sorry, batteries..they're a muggle thing." A few of the faces smiled at her in understanding. "It means rest up so that you can come back full steam and ready to go."

She looked around the room at the exhausted faces. "I know you each feel overwhelmed and tired. Just do your best. Take the time you need to produce the same high quality product as before. Do not rush production and cut corners in the process. We want to be sure we are producing the same high quality machines as before. Those of you who like the overtime are welcome to continue putting in the extra hours, but those of you who don't want to work overtime don't have to. It's not a requirement. In the meantime, we will continue to interview and hire _qualified_ candidates."

She stood up. "Does anyone have any questions or anything else they wish to say?"

She was relieved when no one raised their hand or voiced any more frustrations. "Ok then. Go home everybody. Have a great weekend and we'll see you on Monday."

* * *

 **Thirty minutes later...**

"Why weren't you at the meeting?" Hermione was standing in front of Draco's huge desk, her hands on her hips, her eyes looking at him accusingly.

He didn't look at her and waved his hand absently as he continued reading his owl posts. "Whatever. You handled it, right? It's why I pay you so well and made you senior VP." He looked up at her, smirking. "So that _you_ can handle these little irritating tasks." He smiled at her irritation. It was the same expression she used to make back at Hogwarts.. her face slightly pick, her forehead crinkled and her lips pursed. He couldn't see her foot but he was sure it was tapping furiously.

She cocked her eyebrow at him, her expression one she had picked up from him. "Well, _you_ should be the one heading up these meetings and you know it."

He sighed, "Granger, it was a quality staff meeting. A staff meeting for _your_ department. They are _your_ people. It's only fitting you lead the meeting." He leaned back and rocked in his chair, a small smile on his face. "So, what was their reaction to the 10% bonus and the extra three days vacation."

Hermione smirked, "They were thrilled with their _15% bonus_ and their extra _week_ of vacation." She cocked her eyebrows, daring him.

His eyes grew wide as he stood up and threw his pen on the desk. "Dammit, Granger! I told you 10% and three days!"

Not intimidated, Hermione matched his anger and gave it right back. Her hands now on her hips, she snapped, "And _I_ told _you_ they deserved more! What was it you just said? My people? My department?" She waved her hand flippantly and collapsed in the chair facing his desk. "Besides, you can afford it. You could double their salaries and you'd still be raking in the Galleons and Dragots."

He sat in his chair and huffed. Neither one looking at the other or saying anything. Unable take it, he gave in first, his tone clipped, " _fine,_ 15% and 1 week vacation."

She stood up and gave him a small genuine smile. "Good, it's the right thing to do."

He sulked. "If you say so."

* * *

 **Friday Evening - Grimmauld Place**

"Thank God you're here. I swear if this baby doesn't come this weekend I'll go mad. I can't take it anymore. I can't sleep for the damn heartburn and I have to pee constantly..Not to mention the little bastard is a night owl, constantly moving and kicking." Ginny blew a strand of red hair out of her face and gestured for them to follow her to the kitchen.

Hermione and Theo threw each other a look as they followed Ginny after coming through the floo. Hermione couldn't help but smile as she noticed her friend really had developed quite a waddle to her walk in the past couple weeks. She also looked like she was about to pop.

When they entered the kitchen, Harry was pulling out steaks from under the broiler. Harry slapped her hand as Ginny stuck her finger in the bowl of freshly whipped potatoes. She quickly stuck the finger in her mouth and an expression of ecstasy came over her face. "Merlin, soo good," she mumbled.

Ginny liked to eat a lot normally and it was her athleticism that kept her trim and fit. Being pregnant, no longer playing quidditch and constantly eating had left her in a rather voluptuous state. Where most women might gain 30 pounds with pregnancy, Ginny had gained over 50. It had been quite a scene when the Obstetric Mediwitch had informed her she was gaining too much weight and would need to cut back. Not only did they change her Mediwitch that very day, but Harry had presented his lovely wife with her very favorite lasagna that very night. Little did she know he substituted ground turkey and low fat cheese.

Theo smiled adoringly at Ginny. "You look good, Gin," he said with a grin.

Harry turned to his wife and kissed her cheek, "yes, she does."

Ginny huffed and rolled her eyes. "I'm a whale." She looked at the steaks. "Are those ready? I'm starved!"

The four sat down to eat the feast that Harry laid out before them. Harry had become quite the cook and was learning to prepare new dishes all the time. It was a late dinner as it was almost 10 o'clock, but Ginny and Harry had insisted on waiting for Theo and Hermione to join them. Once the baby came, these _adults only_ dinners would be hard to come by.

Hermione swallowed the first bite of mouthwatering steak before asking, "so what's up with Ron these days? Last I heard, they were negotiating a deal with Draco to buy back Weasley Wizard Wheezes."

Harry swallowed and sipped his wine. "Uh, yeah. They've actually signed the contract and everything." He looked at her curiously. "Draco didn't tell you?"

Hermione shrugged. "He mentioned they were negotiating, but that was all he said and that was a few weeks ago."

Ginny wiggled her eyebrows, "So, Ronniekins has a girlfriend."

Hermione paused in surprise and then smiled at Ginny before smiling at Harry. Harry was nodding the affirmative, adding, "yeah, and you'll never in a million years guess who he's dating!"

Hermione looked from Harry to Ginny and back again. "Tell me!"

"So, did you know Greg Goyle has a sister?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows. "A very attractive sister I might add."

Ginny continued to nod.

"What? No!" Hermione's jaw fell open. "Please tell me she has more than empty space between her ears."

Harry laughed looking at Ginny and then back at Hermione. "Actually, we really like her, even if she is a little young. She didn't go to Hogwarts but to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic."

Ginny added enthusiastically, "Yeah, apparently Greg's mother went to Beauxbatons and she insisted her daughter do the same."

Harry took over. "So, Georgina Goyle is one year ahead of Fleur's little sister. You know, Gabrielle? Gabrielle and Georgina are good friends and Gabrielle brought her to Shell Cottage to visit about a month ago. Ron was there and...there were sparks apparently."

Hermione grabbed Theo's hand and squeezed it as she looked at her friends. "I'm so happy for him. I want him to be happy." Hermione couldn't help the slight welling in her eyes. She truly loved Ron as a dear friend and still worried about him. He was still sober and now that he was finding love again, it made her heart swell with happiness.

Ginny took another bite of steak before asking, "So what's up with Lexie these days?"

Hermione was chewing so Theo jumped in. "Since she and Magnolia called it quits, she's been mainly focusing on her personal style and decorating business. She's really doing well with it."

Hermione wiped her mouth with her napkin. "Yeah, we really don't see her as much these days. She came over for dinner on Tuesday. Draco and Luna came as well. It was a good time."

"Well, tell her we said hello and we miss her," Ginny added as she scooped a giant mouthful of potatoes into her mouth.

After dinner, Ginny and Hermione were in the kitchen cleaning while Harry was showing Theo how to work the new television he had just bought. Harry flew into the kitchen when he heard a shriek, arriving to find Hermione and Ginny staring at the floor, a puddle of clear liquid at Ginny's feet. All three simply stared in stunned silence until Theo walked in.

"Uhh, guys. Shouldn't we get to St. Mungo's ?" Theo asked tentatively as the three pairs of eyes looked up at him. The reaction was instant.

"Oh fuck, here we go," Ginny said in a panicked yet excited voice.

"I'll grab your bag," Harry muttered, racing up the stairs.

Ginny sat down shaking her head, yelling after him. "You can use magic you know!"

"Too late, already up here." They could all hear thundering steps coming back down.

"I'll floo the burrow and let Molly and Arthur know." Hermione said anxiously as she dashed to the floo. She froze. "Wait, you guys go first to St. Mungo's. I'll go to the Burrow right behind you."

* * *

"What is taking so long?" Ron asked as he paced, worry lines across his forehead.

Hermione was wondering the same thing but needed to remain calm for the sake of the others in the room. She looked around the waiting room, the many familiar Weasley faces all with the same concerned look as Ron. Molly and Harry were with Ginny in the delivery room. Arthur and Bill sat together, George next to Theo and Hermione.

Hermione watched as Georgina, a pretty blonde with hazel eyes, stood and walked over to Ron, taking his hand and guiding him back to sit next to her. The effect she had on Ron was instant. He immediately stilled and sighed, following her and letting out a calming breath as he sat. Georgina whispered something in his ear and he kissed her cheek as he wrapped an arm around her. It was a tender moment and Hermione felt like she was intruding on something personal, yet she couldn't look away. It was love. She could see it in Ron's face. She smiled softly at him as he looked up, catching her watching. He gave a slight shrug and smiled back.

Georgina was clearly young. If she was a year older than Gabrielle, she must be around 17 or 18. But, Hermione could see a maturity about her. She was a pretty girl, but not someone Hermione would call beautiful. She wasn't super thin and had a little extra weight on her. She didn't look fat by any means, just not super thin as was the fashion these days. Hermione looked up as Fleur walked in the room, her french accent still very thick. _"Zey are sayeeng, nuzzing 'as changed. Still no leettle one."_

Everyone shoulder's slumped as Fleur moved to sit next to Bill.

Hermione looked at her watch. It was after nine am. They had been there all night. She whispered, "Theo, go get some sleep. You don't need to stay."

Theo shook his head, "No, I want to be here." He took her hand and held it. He looked at her and then spoke softly so that no one else could hear. "The last time I was in this building you were in a hospital bed, and it almost killed me with worry. If something is wrong, Harry is going through hell right now and I refuse to leave my friends."

Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder. What he said was true. Ginny and Harry had become his good friends as well. Theo had such a caring and warm heart. It was matched by an intelligent mind and a beautiful face and body. Hermione never held much stock in appearances, but Theo really had it all. Truthfully, what she loved most about him was the way he looked at her and the way he understood her. He _knew_ her, warts and all, and he loved her.

Everyone's eyes looked to the door when the medi-wizard walked in, his face drawn and tired. "I wanted to give you an update, before I took a break. My colleague, Healer Jones is with Ginny now so that I can get a little rest." He looked around the room meeting their faces. "The baby is fine, and so is Ginny except she's exhausted. We are only going to let this go on for another couple of hours before we will intervene and be forced to use the birthing potions they had wished to avoid." He added as he smiled, "this is her first baby and sometimes these things just can't be rushed. Please, let me assure you, all is fine. Healer Jones will come out to speak to you if anything changes and I'll be back in a couple hours."

There were mumbled thanks and smiles as the mediwizard left the room.

Hermione awoke with a start when she heard faint yelling coming from Ginny down the hall. She could only make out random words..."fault...did...bastard...to me...fuuuck!...love you..." Everyone's eyes looked at each other with a touch of humor. They all knew Ginny's temper and how her emptions had been all over the place with this pregnancy. They could each fill in the blanks and only imagine the earful Harry was getting at that moment. It grew silent and everyone was on edge, wanting to know what happened. Hermione looked at her watch. Ten-thirty...so, she had slept for about an hour.

It seemed like forever, but was probably less than ten minutes later that Harry came dashing into the waiting room, "A girl! A beautiful girl." His face was a combination of jubilation and sheer exhaustion. But, the most surprising thing was the shiner on Harry's left eye. Hermione's hand flew to her mouth as she jumped up to hug him, finding herself third in line behind Arthur and Ron. When her turn came, she hugged him fiercely and couldn't control the tears that fell as Harry shook with his own tears of joy in her arms. After a moment, he pulled back, his eyes wet, a beaming smile on his face. "I need to get back." With that he dashed back to the delivery room, leaving a room full of relieved and ecstatically happy Weasleys behind him.

It was that afternoon when Hermione was able to hold Lilith James Potter for the first time. Ginny was propped up in bed, looking radiant and happy as she handed over the swaddled bundle of joy to her best friend.

The first thing Hermione noticed was Lilith had Harry's green eyes. She also had a small amount of red fluff on her head. She slept in Hermione's arms as Hermione looked at her in wonder. "She's beautiful," Hermione whispered.

"She sure is," Theo added, leaning over Hermione's shoulder.

Ginny let out a sigh and then looked apologetically toward Harry. "I can't believe I punched my husband." Hermione smiled as she looked at Lilith and then back at Ginny. "Honestly, Gin. I don't think he cares."

Ginny shook her head, "Merlin, Hermione, it hurt like hell and he just kept saying, "you can do it. Women having been giving birth for thousands of years. It's natural and beautiful." She shrugged sheepishly. "After about the fourth time he said 'natural and beautiful,' I just lost it. Next thing I knew he was on the floor looking up at me in amazement."

Hermione laughed and Theo chuckled loudly. "Did he say anything?"

Ginny smiled and then burst into tears, sobbing as she choked out the words. "Yeah, he said 'aww honey, awesome right hook! I hope our child gets that from you!"

Harry was at his wife's side instantly holding her. She had been an emotional rollercoaster since the delivery as the hormones in her body wreaked havoc.

Hermione watched them, smiling at the love Ginny and Harry held for each other. She looked back down at Lilith. "Wow, you just changed our world, do you know that, Lilith?"

* * *

 **Saturday Evening**

"I'm soo tired," Hermione mumbled as she half walked and half stumbled to her bedroom, Theo close behind her. Other than a few cat naps at St. Mungo's she hadn't really slept since Thursday night. She struggled to pull her shirt over her head and let out a sigh of relief when strong hands pulled the shirt off her and then in turn pulled her close. Theo was already bare chested and the skin on skin contact felt heavenly. She just wanted to melt into his warm body and sleep.

Theo clearly had other ideas as he tilted her chin up and kissed her hungrily. Despite her exhaustion, her body went into auto pilot where he was concerned. His hands moved to the button of her jeans as her hands rubbed his back and then slid under the waist band of the jeans that hung on his hips so deliciously. His hands began to move more urgently as he shoved her pants down her legs. She stepped out of them as he lifted and carried her to the bed.

He laid her down and stepped back, his eyes moving slowly down her body and back to her face. Laying on her back in her bra and panties, her caramel eyes stayed glued to his blue as he slid off his jeans and boxers. Hermione took in his full erection as he climbed on the bed and towered over her. Theo had looked at her with lust and desire before, but there was something else in his eyes as well. It wasn't simply a predatory look. She couldn't quite place it. _Determination? maybe?_

His eyes watched his right hand as it moved from gently cupping her face to her neck. His darkened eyes shot back to hers as his hand slightly tightened around her thin neck possessively. He had never done this before and Hermione's heart rate spiked with desire. His other hand explored down her body...over her collar bone, her breasts and her stomach. When his hand reached her stomach it paused and massaged her gently. His voice was raspy and raw. "Put your hands over your head and leave them there." Hermione let out a slight breathless gasp as she obeyed and watched his face move down to her stomach where he kissed her skin tenderly. He kept one hand on her neck, the other on her waist as his mouth seductively kissed around her navel. His eyes shot up to hers as his tongue delicately licked her skin. "I can't wait for you to have my baby," he whispered seductively.

His words shocked her. Based on his expression and his mood, she was expecting something sexual or feral or a command, perhaps. Her heart began to pound. _Did he just say that?_

He began moving further down, bringing both his hands to her thighs and spreading her wide open. He grabbed the thin cotton panties and pulled them apart easily before dipping his head and lapping at her core, sucking and nibbling. "You're mine, Hermione." His whispered words were still raspy and raw, but only added to her desire and desperation for him. She tossed her head back as he inserted one and then two fingers into her wet heat and began fingering her relentlessly. She moaned and writhed wantonly as his hot mouth took her hardened nub and sucked and licked. Within minutes she came apart at the seams, yelling out with her release, "Theo..only you, Theo." Only the words weren't quite that coherent.

He slowly slid up her body, positioning his hardened length at her entrance. She let out a moan as he slid into her. His breathing became more labored. "Hermione, Look at me."

Hermione opened her lidded eyes and stared into his, which were still darkened with desire. He swallowed, "Marry me, Hermione." He said the words and continued moving in and out of her slowly, his eyes piercing hers with their intensity. His hands slid up the mattress and took hold of hers, holding them as he rested his weight on his elbows.

Her eyes widened, her breath hitched and her heart was pounding so hard she could feel it in her ears. "Theo, I.." She couldn't finish her sentence.

He kept his eyes on hers and she saw that look again, only now she knew what it was. It was desperation and raw need. He swallowed. "Say yes, Kitten. I love you soo much." He continued moving languidly in and out of her, his gaze relentless. She felt overwhelming love for this man and her body thrummed with the intensity of the moment. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. He leaned down and kissed her gently before pulling back again. "Say you'll marry me."

Hermione was overcome as tears welled and streamed down her cheeks. As her voice and ability to speak returned, the words poured out of her, choked with emotion. "Yes, Theo. Yes, I'll marry you."

Theo's mouth was instantly on hers as he began to pump in and out of her vigorously. Hermione thrust up into him, overcome with her own desperation and need. She couldn't get close enough, couldn't articulate in words or movement just how much she loved him. He was stroking her in just the right way and she could feel the coil of her impending release tightening. The emotion and intensity of the moment kicked her over the edge and caused them both to explode with their climaxes at the same time. He stilled as his cock continued twitching with it's release inside her. His forehead resting on hers, his eyes closed, he whispered, breathlessly, "Oh kitten, thank you, thank you for saying yes. I love you."

Hermione threw her arms around his neck and held him close. "I love you, Theo. I love you so much!" Tears continued to roll down her cheeks. He smiled and wiped them away with his thumbs. She noticed his eyes were no longer dark, but twinkled with their own moisture, a boyish grin on his face.

After a few tender kisses, he pulled back. "Be right back." He hopped off the bed and picked up his bag, rifling through it. When he turned back towards her, he held a small red velvet covered box in his hand. He walked over to her and opened it. Hermione gasped as she looked at the beautiful antique. He picked up the delicate ring and reached for her hand. As he slid it on her finger he smiled. "It fits." He looked her in the eyes once again. "It was my Grandmother Nott's ring."

Hermione stared at her hand. It was a stunning ring. An oval diamond with small rubies circling the perimeter. It was a white metal, white gold maybe and had beautiful filigree design along the band and interwoven between the rubies. The center diamond was large, probably two carats.

"Theo, it's...it's stunning. I've never seen anything like it."

Theo smiled, clearly pleased with her reaction. "My Grandmother was a Gryffindor and my Grandfather a Slytherin. The matching wedding band has emeralds and rubies."

Hermione let out a small laugh. "How appropriate." She smiled up at him. "Thank you, Theo. I'm so happy."

Theo closed his eyes and sighed before climbing in bed and wrapping her in his arms, spooning her from behind. "I had intended to ask you in a much more traditional way..you know, flowers, bending on one knee. Draco's been on me to ask you for weeks, but I just...I wanted the right moment, you know?" He shook his head and let out a heavy sigh. "And, then I go and ask you when were both exhausted and..."

Hermione interrupted him, "No, it was passionate and intense and...perfect." He kissed the top of her head as she held her hand up, looking at the ring as the bedside lamp light reflected off it.

He kissed her cheek softly. "Today, at St. Mungo's, I couldn't stop imagining you... delivering _my_ baby. It just...seeing little Lilith, it drove it all home for me, you know? I mean, I knew I wanted to ask you, but I was desperate to ask you after what happened today."

Hermione rolled over and looked at him, her expression slightly concerned, "Theo, you know I don't want children right away, don't you?"

He smiled reassuringly. "Of course, we have our whole lives ahead of us. But, it's something I really want...one day...with you."

Hermione leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. "Yes, one day. That sounds perfect." They held each other as they drifted off into a sound sleep.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: Theses characters and the world they live in belong to JKR and her publishers. I own nothing!**

 **Well, this is it :) The final chapter!**

 **A huge and special thank you to LissaDream, who not only acted as beta for a huge part of this story, but helped guide the plot as well. I've been struggling with this final chapter for weeks and she came to my rescue, assisting with writing some of the epilogue as well as giving me the encouragement and pep talk I needed to get it finished. I think subconsciously I didn't want to let it go. I love you, LD!**

 **This was my first Harry Potter FF and it holds a special place in my heart. Thanks to all who have stuck with this story!**

* * *

 **Sunday Morning**

Hermione and Theo arrived at St. Mungo's, happy to find Ginny sitting up in bed and positively glowing. Theo placed the flowers they brought on the table near the window as Hermione walked over to Ginny's bedside, giving the ginger-haired girl a big hug.

"How are you feeling?" she murmured.

Ginny shrugged and spoke softly. "Tired, overwhelmed, and like the luckiest witch in the world." She smiled warmly, her eyes alight with wonder and surprise. "Lilly James, she's perfect, you know? I didn't know it was possible to feel so much love. It's like my heart grew and expanded times ten! And Harry...oh Gods, Harry is the most amazing man! I love him so much. I don't know what I did to deserve him."

Hermione wasn't used to this sentimental side of Ginny. "Gin, Harry loves you, too. Very much. You should see him out there. He's bragging about his beautiful wife's right hook and smoking cigars in the new dad's lounge. He keeps a constant eye over Lilith in the nursery. I've never seen him so happy."

Ginny reached out and took Hermione's hand. "Is it wrong that I'm terrified she won't have magic?"

Hermione squeezed her friend's hand reassuringly. "Grimmauld Place scored in a low, but _acceptable_ range, Ginny. The Burrow scored very high. You said you thought you conceived at the Burrow, but even if you didn't, I'm quite confident Lilith will have magic. Either location should produce magical children."

Ginny squeezed Hermione's hand in thanks. Hermione felt Ginny's hand freeze and then rub her ring finger. The redhead's reaction was instantaneous. All of a sudden, she sat up and pulled Hermione's hand close. Her eyes grew wide and her jaw fell open as she looked at Hermione's ring. "Hermione Granger!" Her eyes then shot to Theo who had a huge smile on his face, she looked back at the ring. "When did this happen?" A guilty look marred her expression. "Oh no…! Don't tell me you were sporting this rock at dinner on Friday night and I was too self-absorbed to notice!"

Hermione reassured her friend, a huge smile on her face. "Last night, Ginny. When we got home."

Theo stepped behind Hermione, wrapping his arms around her waist and settling his chin on her shoulder. "She's made me a very happy man," he said warmly, smiling at the new mother.

All heads turned to the door when Harry walked in with a smirk on his face. Draco peeked his head in behind him and looked slightly abashed as he held the door open for Luna, who walked in carrying a huge, life size, stuffed ram. Ginny's jaw fell open at the size of the thing; Luna could barely carry it. Hermione and Ginny both startled when the ram's eyes fluttered, and it bleated.

"Oh Merlin, is that _real?_ " Ginny squeaked. Draco scratched the back of his head and stood apart from the group as Luna, with a beaming smile, set the huge animal on the floor beside Ginny's bed.

Luna was clearly tickled with joy as the stuffed Ram continued to bleat. Theo chuckled when it started to paw the floor as though it were preparing to attack.

Ginny looked to Harry, who merely shrugged with a bemused expression, and then at Draco who seemed to suddenly find the flowers in Ginny's room very interesting. She looked back at the stuffed creature and then at Luna, mustering the best smile she could offer. "Uh...thanks, Luna."

Luna clapped when the Ram did it's last trick of rearing up on it's hind legs before starting the whole sequence over again.

"It's a Ram. It represents Aries, Lilith's zodiac astrological sign," Luna explained, clearly overjoyed with her clever gift.

Harry, ever the gentleman, walked over to Luna and pulled her into a hug. "It's wonderful, Luna. Thank you."

Draco moved to the bedside beside Luna and winked at her before smirking at Ginny. "So, another Gryffindor graces the wizarding world with her presence."

Ginny smirked back. "We can only hope." Her smirk broadened into a grin before she added playfully, "As long as the hat doesn't place her in Slytherin, she won't be disowned."

Draco barked a laugh. "Ha! The day a Potter gets sorted into Slytherin will be the day Hogwarts spontaneously combusts. Much less a Potter named Lilith James."

Hermione cocked an eyebrow at Draco. "You know, I hope you have a daughter Draco, and I can't wait to see your face when she's sorted into Gryffindor!"

This made Draco laugh harder. "First off, there hasn't been a female Malfoy in three centuries and secondly, a Malfoy would _never_ be sorted into Gryffindor. It's simply _not_ possible."

Luna was looking at Draco curiously. "Hmm, I come from a long line of witches who have never had sons. My Grandmother was a seer and a Hufflepuff, and my mother a Ravenclaw."

This gave Draco pause and he looked slightly uncomfortable as Luna looked absently around the room. Hermione couldn't help but wonder if this was something that truly concerned him. Draco would definitely want a son. The Malfoy name would die out, otherwise.

The room grew quiet for a minute before Ginny exclaimed, "Oh, Harry...guys, did you see 'Mione's ring?" Just as she said the words, Ron and Georgina walked in the room holding hands.

Hermione's heart raced as her eyes met Ron's. This was not how she had wanted him to find out about her engagement; she felt a touch of guilt. She realized within a minute or so, however, she had no reason to worry. The genuine smile that spread across Ron's face as he strode over to embrace her in a congratulatory hug said it all; he was genuinely happy for her. It begged to reason, therefore, that he was likely sincerely happy as well. This added to Hermione's own joy. Georgina stepped up beside Ron as he and Hermione pulled apart from each other, Ron wrapped his arm around the young witch as she congratulated Hermione and Theo, also.

Harry was the next to grab Hermione and pull her into a tight hug. He held her as he whispered, "I'm so happy for you 'Mione. I'm so happy for both of us!" Her eyes watered, but she managed to keep the tears from falling. She hugged him back tightly. "Thanks, Harry. It seems we both have reason to be over the moon right now!"

When they pulled apart, Harry stepped over to Theo who was already shaking Ron's hand. The wizards' conversation quickly changed to bachelor parties and cigars. Hermione noticed Draco was being quiet and was standing off to the side as Georgina and Luna crowded Ginny.

She walked over to the subdued blond. "You're surprisingly quiet, Malfoy."

A crooked smile crept over his face. "If I got too close, Weasel might've gotten confused and hugged me."

Hermione cocked an eyebrow. "I know you, Draco. Something's up. Tell me?"

He sighed and gave her a truly genuine smile, ignoring her question. "So, he finally proposed, did he? He's been carrying that damn ring around for months. I told him if he didn't do it soon, I was going to do it for him!"

Hermione threw back her head and laughed. "Yes, he asked me last night in the throes of passion. It was quite romantic."

Draco had a mock look of disgust as he held his palm up. "Ugh! Please, spare me the details." They smirked at each other and he picked up her hand, looking at the ring. "Ah, well. I'm happy for you, Granger." His steel grey gaze twinkled with mirth when he added, "But don't be getting any ideas about being a kept witch. I won't let you quit. No babies anytime soon. Got it?"

Hermione sighed, her face looking slightly contrite. "Well, actually…I've already started the nursery. I'm only six weeks, but, you know me! I always like to be prepared!"

His expression fell as the color drained from his face. "Wha…?"

She smiled teasingly. "Gotcha!"

When it was time for Lilith's next feeding, the throngs of visitors conglomerated in the waiting room. The mood was light, and the excitement was high. So many people had stopped by, including school mates from all houses at Hogwarts. Some old professors even joined the foray; it was lovely to see Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Hagrid, and Horace Slughorn. Fortunately, the visitors didn't all come at once; so, it was a manageable feat to see and talk to everyone.

It was during a quiet spell in the late afternoon when Kingsley Shacklebolt arrived. He approached Hermione and pulled her aside, telling her there was good news. She was not going to have to testify against the Carrows, Rabastan LeStrange or the other Death Eaters that had been captured as a result of her kidnapping. They had confessed their crimes in what they had thought would be a show of martyrdom. Unfortunately for them, the public was outraged by what they had done. They had been skirted off quietly to Azkaban to await their sentence, which Kingsley assured Hermione would be no less than life.

Their play to the public's sympathy fell short due to the love and appreciation the wizarding community held for the brilliant witch. Hermione Granger was now not only a famous third of the Golden Trio, she was possibly the savior of the worldwide wizarding population. Her name – as well as her employer, Malfoy Enterprises – were now household names whispered throughout the entire world.

In the four months since her research had been made public, governments had been conducting their own research to confirm her findings. Some were further along than others, but so far, they had found that every bit of her theory was correct. Even the theory that Muggle-borns had stronger magic was becoming accepted fact in many parts of the world. It was agreed by many that pureblood lines ran the risk of extinguishing their own magic, unless they conceived in areas that measured high mppm's. Their other option was to mix their blood lines with Muggle-borns, which despite the improved tolerance and decreasing prejudices, still left an unpleasant taste in the mouths of many of the traditional, pureblood families.

The financial result of her research was that Draco Malfoy was now a very rich wizard. The magometer sales were off the charts, as were the rentals. Where he had been absurdly rich before, it was now obscene. He took care of the people around him, though. Hermione would never have to work another day in her life if she didn't want to. She had enough Galleons to retire to a life of luxury if she chose. Draco took care of Lexie's father as well. Leo Poppinstock had made a nice chunk of change when he sold his business to Draco seven months ago, but Draco went a step beyond, setting up a lifetime annuity for the American and his daughter. Poppinstock Magometers was doing so well, they were opening a European factory in Germany. It was the only way they could meet the ever increasing demand.

Hermione excused herself from the gathering of well-wishers and headed to the lady's loo. To say she was surprised when she caught a giggling Andromeda and a stone-faced Severus Snape stepping out of what appeared to be a broom closet, would have been a huge understatement. Andromeda caught Hermione's eye and actually blushed. Hermione couldn't help the giggle that escaped her mouth. Her moment of frivolity was short lived, however, when her former Potions Master cut her with a signature glare. Not intimidated, but also not willing to push the man's buttons, Hermione had simply smiled knowingly at him as she passed.

Severus Snape would experience his own boon of proven genius. His potion was about to go into production and the only thing holding it up was the pesky little task of agreeing on a name for the brilliant magic enhancing elixir. Based on the fact that Severus was living in Mexico when he developed it, they were leaning towards, _Fortalecedor de Magia._ The potion was still a secret and the public knew nothing about it, but Hermione was certain once it hit the market, it would be hugely popular. She still had her reservations about the sinister uses one could employ the concoction for, but the Ministry had agreed to its release with certain restrictions.

Draco was positively gleeful about the success of his Godfather and the resulting wealth that would likely ensue. Hermione merely shook her head at Draco in bemusement. There reached a point where more money was simply distasteful, and Draco was fast approaching that point. Of course, Draco had ended up surprising her with his generosity. Generosity towards not only herself, and the people he cared about, but to noble causes around the globe. He had truly become one of the finest men she had ever known. He was not just a beloved friend, he was family in her eyes.

When Hermione arrived back to the waiting room, it was to find Lexie and Leo had arrived from Dallas only moments before. Her happiness was now complete. The afternoon turned to evening, and evening turned to night, as the people Hermione considered her extended family gathered around to celebrate. They celebrated a new life in Lilith James Potter, a new union in Theo and Hermione, and a new world with hopefully less hate and prejudice and greater magic for all.

 _ **~Finite Incantatem**_ ~

* * *

 **Epilogue as presented by Rita Skeeter, via the Daily Prophet:**

 **Wedding Bliss for the Wizarding World's Golden Girl  
** **Saturday, September 12th, 2005  
** _ **By: Rita Skeeter**_

Hermione Granger, who is Granger no more, married Theodore Nott (son of deceased parents, Reginald and Marigold) today during a small and private ceremony in Godric's Hollow. The ceremony, held in the same small church Harry Potter's parents exchanged vows twenty-six-years ago, was attended by close friends and family of the pair.

"It was a lovely ceremony, and Hermione looked beautiful," one attendee reported on the condition of anonymity. "The dress was simple, yet stunning," the source went on to say. Reporters from all over the world hovered outside the gates of the quaint church, hoping for a glimpse of the elusive witch and her guests. Rumored guests included Harry Potter and his wife Ginny, Draco Malfoy and his fiancé Luna Lovegood, as well as Victor Krum and his Russian, wizarding world, super model girlfriend, Dominica Mashkimuskin. ( _See page 16, "Playboy Quidditch Star on The Arms of Another Supermodel Before Ink Is Dry On Divorce Decree.")_

This witch would bet her last knut that the list of attendees included many more of the wizarding world's celebrities. The Ministry of Magic oversaw security of the property due to the rumored high-profile guest list. "I think it's shameful," one passerby stated as she walked down the main street of the Godric's Hallow. "This is not how wizarding tax Galleons should be used - providing security for such an event! I'm sure Miss Granger can afford her own security!" The witch hurried off, refusing to provide her name.

Mr. and Mrs. Nott are rumored to be honeymooning in the South of France.

 **Secret Elopement** _  
_ **Tuesday, July 11** **th** **, 2006** _ **  
By: Rita Skeeter**_

This reporter is shocked to discover the secret elopement of one dark, dangerous, and sexy war hero, turned Potions developer, Severus Tobias Snape to Andromeda Tonks née Black, in Las Vegas, Nevada. Both parties and all friends and family decline comment, stating the couple prefer their privacy. Given this wizards proclivity towards mystery and intrigue, perhaps this shouldn't come as a surprise.

 **Lucius Malfoy, Dead at 54  
** **Tuesday, August 7th, 2007  
 _By: Rita Skeeter_  
**

Lucius Malfoy, Sacred Twenty-Eight Patriarch and former Death Eater, as well as father of multi-billionaire, Draco Malfoy, has passed away at age 54.

The sworn Death Eater, twice absolved (once completely and once partially) from his rumored crimes, passed away peacefully at his family estate and Manor in Wiltshire, England last evening. The cause of death has been determined to be of natural causes, although the specific ailment has been withheld. His wife of twenty-nine years, Narcissa Malfoy, is reportedly at the family Manor receiving close friends and family in her time of grief.

The reclusive and homebound Malfoy patriarch was once a prominent member of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, as well as an influential player in the world of Ministry politics and social influences. However, after the second fall of Voldemort, all control of the family funds and rights, including the seat on the Sacred Twenty, was handed down to his son, Draco, due to his house arrest. Lucius had succeeded his father, Abraxas, in the running of Malfoy Enterprises, which is also now controlled by Draco. Lucius served as chairman of the Hogwarts Board of Governors for several years before being removed from his seat for blackmailing other members for the purpose of removing former Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, in 1993.

His death falls three weeks prior to his son's planned wedding to the eccentric and beautiful pureblood, Luna Lovegood. Funeral arrangements forthcoming.

 **Draco Malfoy Weds  
** **Sunday, September 2nd, 2007  
** _ **By: Rita Skeeter**_

Pull out the tissues and the chocolate frogs single witches of the UK, Draco Malfoy is officially off the market! Champagne flowed, and the world's most influential politicians and celebrities toasted the multi-billionaire and his eccentric bride, Luna Lovegood. Draco Malfoy, CEO of Malfoy Enterprises and all its subsidiaries, including Poppinstock Magometers, wed his girlfriend of over two years, in a lavish wedding which took place in the Rose Garden on the grand estate of Malfoy Manor.

Luna Malfoy created quite a stir in a scandalous wedding dress made of swan and Thestral feathers. "It was simply pornographic," one anonymous witch claimed. Another stated, "Lucius Malfoy is rolling over in his grave right now at the indecency of it." Still, others found the dress stunning and daring. "Luna Lovegood is a true visionary, a witch before her time. If I had a body like hers, I'd show it off as well!" Of course, there were many in attendance who simply saw the dress as black and white feathers and failed to see what the big stir was. Judging by the reactions of the guests as she walked by, it was very easy to see which guests had seen death.

Draco looked handsome and dashing in formal black and white wizarding robes, accented by a single white swan feather in his breast pocket, beautifully complimenting his bride's head-turning gown. The wedding party included best man, Theodore Nott and groomsmen, Blaise Zabini and Harry Potter. In shocking, black, spider spun silk, Hermione Granger, eight months pregnant, stood as Matron of Honor, while Ginny Potter and an American witch, Lexie Poppinstock, stood as bridesmaids.

Guests included Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, American MACUSA congressional leaders, as well as President, Matilda Green. _Pavarti's Secret_ supermodels, Mikana and Pearl, accompanied the infamous Romanian Minister of Magic, Vladimir Lonescu. "At least he only brought two dates this time," scorned ex-lover and newly outed lesbian, Pansy Parkinson chided. Pansy is clearly over the debonair Transylvanian however, as she glowingly watched her girlfriend, Lexie Poppinstock stand as bridesmaid.

Be on the lookout for the Daily Prophet's special edition this week dedicated solely to the Malfoy extravagant event.

 _Addendum: Luna Malfoy requested it be known that no swans or Thestrals were harmed in the making of her gown._

 **Theo and Hermione Nott Welcome First Born  
** **Friday, October 5th, 2007  
** _ **By: Rita Skeeter**_

Theodore and Hermione Nott née Granger, welcomed their son, Alexander Granger Nott, into the world yesterday afternoon in an unusual fashion. Standing on the platform, in Diagon Alley, as Draco Malfoy announced the newest ground-breaking potion to be developed under the joint genius of Severus Snape and Hermione Nott, Hermione swayed as she was overcome with dizziness. Her husband, who had been standing close, dove in for the rescue, and fearing the risk of Apparating his pregnant wife, simply carried her into Malfoy Enterprises. A room was cleared, and as luck would have it, a St. Mungo's healer, certified in Obstetrics, happened to be in the crowd. Healer Alexander Brutus oversaw the rapid delivery of the newborn. Healer Brutus was overcome with emotion and joy when the famous couple named their first son after him for coming to their rescue. "Really, I just happened to be in the right place at the right time. I was simply thrilled to be of assistance. To think they named their son after me is such an incredible honor!"

Mom, Dad and baby are doing well and recuperating at St. Mungo's surrounded by friends and family.

The announcement of the ground-breaking potion, which cures lycanthropy, was shortened in light of the turn of events. Severus Snape, famous war hero and potioneer, who is responsible for the development of the magic strengthening potion, _Fortalecedor de Magia,_ was unavailable for comment. This witch is one of many curious minds who want to know: what is the reclusive wizard, known for his mysterious, dark demeanor and black robes, conjuring up next?

 **Fourth Baby Born to Famous Couples in as Many Months!  
** **Saturday, December 27** **th** **, 2008  
** _ **By: Rita Skeeter**_

With bated breath, the last member of The Golden Trio welcomes son in today's wee morning hours! Ron Weasley and fiancé Georgina Goyle are pleased to welcome Frederick Arthur Weasley to the booming Weasley clan.

This birth comes hot on the heels of three other famous children born this year. Albus Sirius was born to Harry and Ginny Potter September 8th. Grace Anne arrived to Theodore and Hermione Nott on October 2nd. Larissa Pandora was blessed to Draco and Luna Malfoy on November 30th. The wizarding world will sure have its eyes open watching these children grow up together!

 **Hogwarts Welcomes Largest First Year Class in School History  
** **Tuesday, September 1st, 2015  
** _ **By: Rita Skeeter**_

If proof was ever needed of the debt Hermione Nott is owed by the wizarding world, they have it now. An astounding seventy-two first year students were welcomed to the world's most famous Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "It's simply wonderful," claimed Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall. Sure, there are a few issues that have presented with such a large class, but they are the kind of problems the school welcomes."

For those of you who have been living under a rock, Hermione Nott is responsible for discovering, not only the cause, but the solution of the problem that threatened the extinction of the wizarding world, a mere thirteen years ago. With the use of magical measuring devices, called magometers, couples wishing to conceive, can now choose locations for the amorous act that will almost guarantee a magical child. St. Mungo's has expanded its Labor & delivery ward, renaming it, Granger's Ward, a tribute to her former Muggle last name, Granger.

 **Malfoy Divorce**  
 **Wednesday, November 1st, 2017**  
 _ **By: Rita Skeeter**_ **  
**  
Shocking news has tongues wagging all over London and, dare I say, the world. Draco Malfoy has sued for divorce citing irreconcilable differences from his wife of ten years, Luna Malfoy, nee Lovegood. Given the rarity of divorce amongst purebloods, this witch can't help but to ponder; what scandalous secret is yet to be un-earthed explaining the unexpected news? Leave it to me faithful readers, Rita Skeeter will get to the bottom of this! In the meantime, ladies put down the pumpkin pasties and get to the gym! Draco Malfoy is back on the market!

 **Malfoy Divorce Explained!** _ **  
**_ **Friday, November 3** **rd** **, 2017  
** _ **By: Rita Skeeter**_

It isn't scandalous after all. Sources close to the couple say Draco was forced into this decision due to Luna's desire to move to South America where she can resume her studies and research of the rumored snorklerook, as well as other creatures that have yet to be proven to exist. "Luna feels strongly about her research and the need for the Wizarding community to understand what it cannot see," a close friend of the blonde confided. Sources close to the wizard say he is tired of being married to a wife who is never in the country, much less home. He desires more children, sons specifically, to carry on the Malfoy name.

 **Shocking News from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry!  
Famous Four Sorted!  
** **Tuesday, September 1** **st** **, 2020  
** _ **By: Rita Skeeter  
**_  
In a stunning turn of events, and news-worthy gossip, this reporter has received inside information that the four famous children starting their first year at Hogwarts have shocked their families with their house placements!

Frederick Arthur Weasley – Hufflepuff!  
Grace Anne Nott – Ravenclaw!  
Larissa Pandora Malfoy – Gryffindor!  
Albus Sirius Potter – Slytherin!

The Nott's, Potter's, and Weasley's all stated similar forms of "my child will only make me proud, no matter the house they are sorted into." Draco Malfoy, however, expressed extreme disbelief and shock at the news of his daughter being sorted into Gryffindor. "The sorting hat has clearly gone senile!" He later amended his statement by saying, "It shouldn't have surprised me, she was always too daring for her own good. She's so much like her mother." Ms. Lovegood told us, "I always knew she'd be a Gryffindor, I saw it in her the day she was born."

No matter what house they were sorted into, this reporter is expecting great things from the Famous Four! The wizarding world will wait with bated breath to see the adventures of these special children.

* * *

 _ **Well, that's it, readers. I want to send out a tremendous thank you to all you wonderful people who have stuck with this story! It's hard to believe it was almost a year ago that this adventure started. I want to offer a special thanks to those of you who have reviewed this story :**_ Calindy, KarukMomma, tramtu101, Catuhh, ndavis77, negativecreep91, Wolness, hkronenb, toomanydamfandoms, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Snaperipper, thatsoravenclaw, StarGirlPotter, thebeebeegun, Guest -soapy, edwardlovinmom, DreamReader2, caringe3, AuraAuthor, colao, guest - giggles, charlieboo16103189, chapou69, Patty89, jmullinax, Cat130, LightofEvolution, LoonyGleek, Btterflykiss69, Guest - AM, Green Eyed Lana Lee, lakelady8425,ilaydanurmutuoglu, Cecily Mitchell, TopazPeridot, Guest - R, kimmitchell321, GiselaWV, dramonie1028, JLLove, Guest - Sabie, Isis78-13, Mahawna, Imagineforever1992, Honoria Granger, sweetnothing24, roon0, DiagonAli, Lexicon63738, GeekMom13, sassanech, Lydia-Rashel, waterytart, MissJade07, nuzhatharafunnytab, KikiGray, artisticbum, LissaDream, LC003, Guest - Samantha, Margareitha Malfoy-Nott, ArielNicholas913, General Mac, LdeWolfe, kimbclar, Guest - No one cares, Danislittlesecret, KyloRen'sgirl213, Nichole87, decadenceofmysoul, Guest - nichole1587, elizabethrose1974, MotekElm, sanbeegoldiewhitey and a thank you to the countless guest reviews who didn't leave a name.


End file.
